Moi, Renesmée, 17 ans
by Laurie83
Summary: Que feriez-vous si les êtres que vous chérissez le plus, étaient frappés d'une horrible tragédie ? Seriez-vous prêts à aller contre la nature et défier la mort ? Mettre en péril le secret des vampires en créant des alliances improbables ?
1. Prologue

Prologue

Je m'appelle Renesmée, j'ai 17 ans et je suis une demi-vampire. Enfin, 17 ans serais l'âge humain qui me correspondrait le mieux, car j'étais très loin d'avoir vécu autant de temps, moitié-moins dirons-nous… Mais ça, c'était une autre histoire, bien complexe et trop longue à expliquer. Je ne me peux me résoudre à la résumer, ce serait un blasphème, car le moindre petit détail a son importance. Laissons tout ceci pour repartir à zéro, à partir de moi, Renesmée.

Je sais que je suis particulière, tout comme le sont les choses qui entourent ma vie. Ma famille, mes amis, notre race, nos dons… Oui nous sommes des vampires, des loups, des monstres. Presque les mêmes monstres qui hantent vos légendes, et nous vivons parmi vous, si près de vous… Personne ne pourrait comprendre notre existence, ni même croire à notre réalité.

Pourtant nous sommes là, rares heureusement, car ainsi nous pouvons vivre dans le secret. Notre alimentation et notre immortalité est une contrainte vis-à-vis des humains, mais au fil des millénaires nous avons appris à cohabiter, même si de petits dérapages nous ont valu la naissance des légendes et autres histoires.

Vous savez si peu de choses à notre sujet, c'est ça le plus amusant. Cercle de sel, balles en argent, chapelet d'ognon, pieux en bois… Si seulement vous vous doutiez que rien de tout ça ne pouvait nous détruire. Nus sommes les plus grands prédateurs de la planète. Nous possédons force, vitesse, puissance et des millénaires devant nous. Vous devez être en train de vous dire que votre misérable existence d'humain ne vaut rien en comparaison… détrompez-vous !

Vous pensez que notre vie est heureuse et dénuée de tristesse ? Vous pensez qu'un être immortel de craint aucune mort ? Aucune douleur ?

Laissez-moi vous raconter mon histoire, vous qui êtes au courant de l'existence de ma famille. Laissez-moi vous prouver que les vampires peuvent pleurer…


	2. L'Attaque

_**1 – L'attaque**_

- Joyeux mensualiversaire ! Claironna Alice en me tendant une housse scintillante, le regard éclairé.

Je roulai des yeux et attrapai l'objet en faisant mine d'être la plus comblée du monde. Seul mon père déchiffra ce que je pensais réellement et détourna ses prunelles de miel en retenant un sourire. Je trouvais ça stupide qu'on m'offre chaque mois un cadeau en justifiant que c'était parce que je prenais des années humaines.

- Il ne fallait pas Alice ! Souris-je en ouvrant la housse qui dissimulait, comme toujours, une robe digne d'une princesse. - Elle est somptueuse, merci ! Merci à vous tous !Finis-je en rassemblant entre mes bras l'amas de cadeau qu'ils m'avaient offert. Alice sembla ravie et trépigna en tapotant des mains.

Tour à tour ils vinrent m'enlacer, avec chacun leur habitude. Ma mère me serra tendrement et m'embrassa sur le front, mon père me prit le visage entre ses paumes pour m'embrasser sur le front, Emmet me fit tournoyer dans ses bras de titan, Rosalie me répéta à quel point elle m'aimait, Esmée et Carlisle m'enlacèrent en même temps, tout comme Jasper et Alice. Jacob et Charlie attendaient patiemment leur tour, un peu en retrait comme toujours. Je me jetai au cou de mon grand-père qui me tapota l'épaule et Jacob m'accueilli entre ses bras brulants.

- Tu es de plus en plus jolie ! Me dit Jacob en me toisant de la tête au pied de ses pupilles sombres. Je lui souris de toutes mes dents puis le serrai de nouveau. Il avait beau être très grand, je commençais à le rattraper sérieusement, et cela me réjouis. J'avais tellement hâte de sortir de ce corps de fillette. Il m'ébouriffa les cheveux en riant, derrière, j'entendis ma mère soupirer.

- 12 ans, c'est important ! Se justifia Alice envers ma mère, qui la contemplait avec amusement et agacement à la fois.

- Comme ses 9 ans, ses 10, puis ses 11… Lança-t-elle en envoyant un regard entendu à mon père qui haussa l'épaule toujours aussi amusé. Il semblait dire comme toujours que « Alice était Alice ». Un silence s'installa dans la nuit sombre.

- Quoi qu'il en soit 12 ans c'est encore jeune pour veiller aussi tard ! Reprit ma mère en me prenant la main avec un sourire. Etonnée, je m'accrochai de mon autre main à celle de Jacob.

- Déjà ??? Mais… Commençais-je à râler en m'agrippant toujours à Jacob qui fit une moue triste, comme toujours quand nous devions nous quitter. Je n'eus pas le temps de râler bien longtemps car mon père venait de m'attraper à son tour pour me hisser sur ses épaules. Avec mon père ça se passait toujours de paroles. Vaincue, je fis une moue terrible quand même, ce qui fit rire l'assemblée.

Perchée sur ses épaules je dominais toute la famille Cullen ainsi que Charlie et Jacob. Ils me regardaient avec toujours autant d'amour et d'émerveillement qu'au premier jour. Grandir et évoluer leur manquaient il autant ? Ils me firent tous des signes de la main et mes parents et moi rejoignîmes notre propre maison.

- Je n'aime pas dormir… Râlais-je alors que mon père me bordait. Je suis la seule qui dort c'est injuste !

Mon père s'assit sur mon lit, tout contre moi, et joua avec mes longues boucles sombres. J'étais sûre qu'il lisait mes pensées pour voir si je râlais pour de vrai ou si je faisais mon habituelle capricieuse. Vivre avec autant de gens à mes petits soins ce n'était pas bon pour mon éducation sociale, j'étais une vraie princesse et je m'en régalais. Ce ne devait pas être qu'un caprice car son si beau visage s'empli d'une étrange émotion.

- Tu n'es pas différente mon trésor. Me dit-il avec sa douce voix, répondant à une question que je n'avais même pas posée.

Il me rassurait tout le temps sur mon étrange existence, mais je ne me sentais pas moins à l'écart de leur race. Comme pour lui prouver ce que j'avançais, je posai ma main contre sa joue et lui envoyai de plein fouet la conversation que j'avais surprise entre Carlisle et lui. Ils avaient un jour parlé de leur inquiétude sur la façon dont j'étais sensé me stabiliser dans ma fulgurante croissance. Carlisle, qui avait fait des tests et des recherches sur un autre enfant demi-vampire, lui avait expliqué que l'âge auquel je me stabiliserai était aléatoire, et que la logique voudrait que je devienne à mon tour immortelle dans l'âge par la suite, mais que rien n'était similaire d'un enfant hybride à l'autre. Edward avait soupiré, ses traits angéliques se raidissant, puis la conversation avait continué par la pensée de Carlisle, ponctuée de hochements de têtes de mon père.

J'interrompis alors le souvenir en posant mes jeunes mains en boule contre ma bouche. Mon père cligna des yeux puis soupira. Il du lire qu'il était impossible de me faire changer d'avis car il n'essaya même pas de me dire quoi que se soit. Il me sourit avec amour et je me sentis obligée de le lui rendre, car je l'aimais trop pour le rendre triste. Il se leva et quitta la pièce pour rejoindre ma mère. Ma tête recommença à bouillonner de frustration, puis comme tout les soirs, je m'endormis en songeant que ma famille allait continuer à vivre sans moi pendant une dizaine d'heure.

Ce matin là je m'amusai à maquiller Rosalie tandis qu'Alice me coiffait, toutes trois assises devant le canapé du salon. A l'étage résonnaient les rires d'Emmet et de mon père qui discutaient sport. Esmée, Jasper, Carlisle et ma mère étaient partis chasser. Ils chassaient à tour de rôle pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons des humains. Nous étions bien trop nombreux maintenant pour pouvoir y aller tous en même temps. Je me mis à rire de ma voix d'ange devant la bouche rouge vif et dégoulinante que je venais de faire à Rosalie. Celle-ci s'essuya vite le bas du visage en ronchonnant, mais ne m'empêcha pas le moins du monde de recommencer avec une autre couleur.

- Ca manque de perles ! S'exclama Alice tout à coup en toisant mon chignon relevé d'où coulait des cascades de boucles et de rubans. Chantonnant et sautillant, elle alla chercher d'autres petits trucs qu'elle pourrait fourrer dans mes cheveux. Rosalie loucha quand je voulu lui mettre du mascara, ce qui me fit repartir dans mes rires cristallins. Alice revint alors dans le salon.

- Bon j'ai fini le stock de perles mais j'ai trouv… Elle ne finit pas sa phrase car son visage se figea et ses yeux vrillèrent tandis que ses mains lâchaient le coffret qu'elle tenait. Celui-ci vint s'écraser au sol, libérant des centaines de fines broches en argent qui glissèrent comme une pluie scintillante sur le carrelage.

Eberluée, je contemplai avec frayeur le corps de ma tante qui s'était pris de faibles convulsions. Rosalie sauta sur ses pieds alors qu'Emmet et mon père dévalèrent les marches pour venir attraper les bras d'Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vois Alice bon dieu !!! Cria Emmet en la secouant, mais elle continuait de trembler, le visage horrifié et figé. Je me tournai alors pour voir mon père, et réalisai que son visage s'était lui aussi décomposé.

Nul mot ne pouvait décrire l'horreur qu'il éprouvait en lisant les pensées d'Alice. Il se reprit soudain et m'attrapa le bras avec violence alors qu'Emmet et Rosalie en firent de même avec Alice pour la trainer derrière Edward. Celle-ci revenait à elle et haletai avec une panique démesurée, incapable de parler. Je compris alors en voyant leur visage que quelque chose d'affreux allait se dérouler, et je fixai tour à tour leur visage quand nous quittâmes la villa blanche.

- JACOB !!!! Hurla mon père en continuant à me trainer derrière lui alors qu'il s'était mis à courir.

Jamais je ne l'avais vu comme ça ! Sa main me serrait si fort qu'il me fit mal et que, submergée par la peur, je me mis à pleurer tout en essayant de courir aussi vite que lui sans que me jambes ne trainent sur le sol de la forêt. Emmet, Alice et Rosalie étaient déjà loin devant, je pouvais sentir leur terreur. Mon père n'avançait pas aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, hurlant le nom de mon ami à travers la forêt. Sans doute voulait-il me confier à Jacob avant de rejoindre les autres.

Je me mis alors à regarder vers l'endroit ou les autres avaient filé et je tendis l'oreille pour écouter. Des sons de pas et d'exclamations m'apparurent alors, et je découvris qu'en plus des autres membres de ma famille partis chasser, d'autres personnes étaient présentes.

- JACOB VITE !!! Hurla mon père tandis qu'il me jetait littéralement sur le dos du loup qui venait de surgir des feuilles. J'entendis alors les premiers cris et des bruits de lutte. Mon père n'était déjà plus là.

Mon ami loup voulu faire volte face et courir de toutes ses forces mais quelque chose nous frappa sur le coté avec une telle violence que nous décollâmes du sol. J'atterris lourdement contre un tronc d'arbre qui s'arracha à mon contact et Jacob alla s'étaler en gémissant à 10 mètres plus loin. Tétanisée et les yeux trop remplis de larmes, je ne parvins pas à bouger. Un vampire, surement celui qui nous avait infligé ce coup, sortit des buissons et je reconnu immédiatement son visage. Caïus le vampire des Voltari. Au loin le hurlement d'Esmée retentit.

Jacob se redressa et se jeta à la gorge de celui qui s'approchait maintenant pour m'attraper. Une violente bataille commença entre eux deux. Dans un cri je me remis sur mes jambes et tentai de m'enfuir à l'opposée du vampire. Courant de toutes mes forces j'atterris au milieu d'arbres arrachés et de poussière. Haletante, je vis Rosalie se battre avec fureur contre une autre femme. De l'autre coté Carlisle se débattait au milieu de deux autres vampires. Les cris de ma famille m'arrachaient les oreilles. Puis celui de Jacob résonna alors, mais un hurlement affreux, mi-loup mi-humain. Une main se ferma alors si fort sur mon bras qu'il me coupa le souffle.

Un gigantesque vampire me toisait avec puissance sous ses prunelles rouges et je me remis à crier en me débattant de tout mon être. Je le mordis si fort qu'il du me frapper au visage pour que je cesse. Mais à ce moment là Emmet venait de s'emparer de lui et lui arracha le bras qui me tenait. Derrière nous Caïus, la bouche ensanglantée, venait de rejoindre le champ de bataille et de se dirigeait vers moi avec un sourire horrible.

- COURS NESSIE !!!

Suivant les ordres de mon oncle je m'éloignai une nouvelle fois de cet homme et traversai le champ de toute ma vitesse. Mais à mi-chemin je m'attrapai la tête de mes mains en hurlant alors que mon corps lâchai et tombai au sol. La douleur me rongea le corps alors que je me mis à convulser violemment. Jamais je n'avais éprouvé une telle souffrance. Puis tout à coup la douleur s'envola comme elle était venue et j'entendis le cri de ma mère sur la droite des arbres arrachés. Elle me fixait avec terreur et ses mains tendues en avant expliquèrent pourquoi la douleur avait disparu. Elle venait de lancer son bouclier pour nous protéger.

Je me relevai de nouveau alors qu'un feulement de femme résonna dans mon dos. Le bouclier ne sembla pas lui faciliter la tâche car elle recula dans l'ombre. J'entendis mon père se battre sur ma gauche, dans la forêt, et mes larmes ne purent s'arrêter alors que j'essayai de rejoindre ma mère qui me protégeait de son don, immobile au fond de la clairière. Mais son immobilité l'empêcha de parer l'attaque physique qui lui arriva dans le dos et je senti le bouclier éclater. La douleur reprit alors de plus belle et de nouveau je tombai dans les convulsions. Cette fois je n'en sorti plus jusqu'à ce que je sombre pour de bon dans l'obscurité. Mes sens s'effaçaient tandis qu'une odeur de fumée m'apparu faiblement.

Quand je rouvris les yeux, faiblement, la douleur semblait s'être envolée. Ma tête était si endolorie et lourde que je ne pouvais pas la soulever. Pourtant je savais qu'il fallait que je le fasse, je devais être forte pour aider ma famille… Mais quand l'inconscience s'évapora finalement, il n'y avait plus aucuns bruits. La forte odeur de brulé me fit froncer le nez et me donna la nausée. J'étais toujours allongée sur le sol fourragé de la forêt et mes sens m'indiquèrent que j'étais dans la même clairière crée par la lutte. La bataille était finie ? Pourtant je percevais encore des cris ! Mais quand ma fébrilité me quitta complètement, je compris que ce n'était pas des cris de lutte, mais des cris de tristesse.

Alice se matérialisa alors à mes cotés et m'aida à soulever doucement mon dos pour que je puisse m'asseoir. Dieu que son visage était triste. Je tournai les yeux vers la clairière et contemplai les quelques feux qui se mourraient. Ils devaient bruler depuis des heures. Avions-nous gagné ? Ils étaient morts et brulés ? Alice cacha alors son visage entre ses mains, et si son corps lui avait permis de pleurer, j'étais sûre qu'elle l'aurait fait.

Je contemplai la scène comme si je n'étais pas présente. Je voyais Emmet hurler de rage et frapper des arbres en les réduisant en miettes, Jasper essayait de le contenir, mais à sa posture je vis qu'il était trop anéanti pour faire quoi que se soit.

De l'autre coté Carlisle essayait de garder mon père serré dans ses bras. J'entendais ses murmures, je sentais la force qu'il employait pour empêcher mon père de se débattre. Il se laissait frapper violemment le torse sans rien dire, serrant le visage de son fils entre ses bras. Seuls les cheveux de mon père dépassaient de son étreinte, mais j'entendais ses cris de souffrances, j'entendais la douleur, l'injustice… Je perçus des bribes de phrases comme « Je ne peux pas ! » « Tue-moi Carlisle ! » « Je n'y arriverai pas ! » Je compris alors, aussi clairement que si l'on venait de me le dire, ce qui s'était passé pendant que j'étais dans l'obscurité, et les larmes explosèrent sur mon visage.

- Nessie ! Murmura Alice, sa voix était trop tremblante et faible pour qu'elle ne parvienne à me dire quoi que se soit, elle se reprit de nouveau le visage entre les mains.

Mon père venait d'entendre mes pleurs et il releva le visage, à moitié dissimulé sous le bras de Carlisle. Seigneur… Ce ne pouvait pas être les yeux de mon père… Ces yeux là ne reflétaient que de la douleur et de la haine. Maintenant je ne parvenais même plus à respirer tant les sanglots s'amoncelaient dans ma gorge. Je ne pouvais croire la vérité, non c'était impossible. Ma mère ne pouvait être morte ! Non elle ne pouvait pas !!!

- P-p-pa p-a-a ! Pleurais-je en tendant les mains vers lui.

Il repoussa Carlisle et accouru près de moi. Il m'attrapa si vite dans ses bras et avec tellement de force qu'il me fit mal, mais je ne le lui montra pas et enroulai mes bras d'enfants autour de sa nuque. Quand je relevai les yeux par-dessus son épaule, Carlisle s'était laissé tomber au sol, appuyé sur ses mains et la tête lâche sous ses épaules. Trop de larmes envahirent mes yeux et il me fut impossible de les laisser ouverts. Emmet arracha un nouvel arbre en hurlant et l'envoya dans la forêt. Des pas feutrés se firent entendre dans la clairière, je reconnu ceux d'Esmée ainsi que ceux des loups. Tous poussèrent un gémissement de deuil, et dans tous ces pleurs je ne parvins pas à entendre celui de Jacob…


	3. La Difficulté de vivre

2 – La difficulté de vivre

C'était une nuit de pleine lune, et malgré l'heure très avancée, la prairie était éclairée d'une lueur bleutée et mystérieuse. La forêt qui nous faisait face, une centaine de mètres plus loin était silencieuse, comme si les évènements de la veille l'avaient apeurée. Peut être faisait-elle silence en leur honneur. Tout comme nous le faisions en cet instant, alignés devant les deux pierres fraichement déposée aujourd'hui, et qui resteraient présentes pour l'éternité dans ce somptueux tableau qu'offrait la nature. Les pierres avaient été ornées de milliers d'éclats de cristaux, pour qu'elles luisent au soleil tout comme leur peau avait scintillé autrefois.

Leurs cendres avaient été déposées chacune à un endroit cher à leur cœur. Mon père avait laissé filer celles de ma mère dans la brise qui soufflait au dessus de leur clairière… cette clairière qui était si chère à leurs souvenirs. Je ne savais pas ou Emmett avait déposé celles de Rosalie, mais il avait du s'absenté la majeure partie de la journée pour ça. Les pierres resteraient ici, au fond du jardin de la villa blanche car ici, elles étaient chez elles. Le corps de Jacob fut rendu à sa tribu, et la cérémonie avait eu lieu au couché du soleil dans des gémissements lupins déchirants. Billy était si dévasté… J'étais heureuse qu'il ait trouvé la force de venir à la seconde cérémonie.

Debout près de lui, Charlie tremblait faiblement en ne retenant pas ses larmes. Je pouvais sentir son cœur battre si faiblement que je pensais qu'il pouvait s'arrêter tout à coup. Mon père se tenait à ses cotés et son visage si merveilleux ne pouvait malheureusement pas refléter toute la douleur qu'il pouvait ressentir… Tel était notre dû, nous les vampires.  
Je pressai doucement sa main, relevant le menton pour mieux le voir, mais il ne quitta pas un instant la pierre de ma mère de ses prunelles mortes. Les larmes qui n'avaient cessé de couler toute la nuit reprirent un flot plus puissant le long de mes joues. Je me tournai de l'autre coté, pour regarder Esmée qui tenait mon autre main de fillette. Elle ne regardait pas les pierres, mais fixai tour à tour tout ses enfants, avec une souffrance qu'elle était seule à pouvoir exprimer, elle avait toujours pu être plus expressive que les autres membres de notre race.

Jasper serrait le bras d'Emmett, sans doute essayait-il de lui envoyer un maximum d'ondes salutaires pour qu'il ne craque pas. Il n'avait pas lâché la pierre de Rosalie du regard, et cet homme qui semblait si indestructible auparavant semblait pouvoir être anéanti d'une seule parole. Carlisle le soutenait de son autre coté, et quand nos regards se croisèrent je pu ressentir cette tristesse infinie qu'il ne laissait paraître.

La meute de loup à l'extrémité de Billy poussa un même hurlement déchirant puis reculèrent avec respect pour disparaître dans les bois. Les autres vampires qui assistaient silencieusement derrière nous se penchèrent en un salut honoré puis quittèrent la prairie à leur tour. Ils étaient tous venus, tous ceux qui s'étaient opposés au Volturi quelques mois auparavant. Zafrina m'envoya la vision d'une belle clairière ensoleillée et parfumée par des centaines de fleurs violettes, puis elle disparu avec les autres emportant avec elle sa vision. C'était son cadeau de réconfort.

Charlie bougea alors et vint me faire face. Il embrassa mon front sans jamais regarder les autres membres de ma famille. Je savais qu'il mettait la mort de ma mère sur leur compte, tout comme je savais qu'il ne le leur pardonnerait jamais de lui avoir volé sa fille. Il quitta le jardin en poussant Billy, et Edward baissa la tête en plissant les yeux. Les pensées de Charlie devaient être insupportables. Ainsi il ne resta que notre famille, toujours immobile. Les vampires pouvaient rester dans une même position des semaines entières, ne bougeraient que pour aller se nourrir brièvement et reprendraient leur position indéfiniment. Je craignais qu'ils ne le fassent tout le long de leur deuil… Car moi je ne pouvais pas faire comme eux à mon plus grand désespoir.

Mon père sembla réagir à mes pensées car il quitta sa posture de statue pour me soulever dans ses bras. Pleurant toujours je m'accrochai à son cou, lui envoyant des souvenirs de mon amour pour lui, mais son visage ne délaissa pas un instant sa souffrance. Il marcha doucement en direction de la grande villa blanche, se qui m'étonna, moi qui pensais que nous irions au cottage. Mais je ne dis rien, laissant mon père se battre comme il le pouvait. A notre passage derrière la file des Cullen, Alice me frôla le bras et je lui envoyai sur le champ le souvenir de mon père dans les bras de Carlisle, le suppliant de le tuer. Ayant de suite compris ma question, les yeux emplis de tristesse, elle secoua doucement son beau visage pour me rassurer. Je la regardai s'éloigner au fur et à mesure que mon père avançait.

Il grimpa les marches et entra dans son ancienne chambre, là ou le lit de Charlie fut installé pour l'occasion. Il ne s'en servirait jamais. Mon père m'allongea doucement et s'apprêta à faire demi-tour quand je me mis à pleurer de nouveau. Je pleurais car je venais de perdre ma mère, mais aussi car j'étais en train de perdre mon père. Il m'abandonnait…  
Mais il avait raison, c'était à cause de moi que maman et Rosalie était morte. Ils étaient revenus me chercher, et grâce à leurs deux nouvelles recrues, Alice n'avait rien pu voir. Ils avaient patienté jusqu'au moment ou ma mère serait trop loin pour nous protéger tous de son bouclier. Le piège parfait. Si seulement je pouvais mourir à l'instant pour tout ça.  
Mon père s'arrêta tout à coup, surement choqué par ce qu'il venait de lire. Il se retourna vivement et me contempla de ses prunelles sans vie. Je ne parvins pas à déchiffrer son expression… Il vint s'allonger contre moi et me serra contre lui, son visage posé dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Tu es tout ce qu'il me reste désormais. Ses murmures se voulurent rassurants, mais sa voix ne fit que confirmer mes doutes. J'ouvris les yeux et les posai dans le vide, loin derrière les murs de notre villa.

Alice ne l'avait pas vu se donner la mort, mais qu'avait' elle bien pu voir ? Nous restâmes ainsi blottis de longues heures sans qu'aucun de nous bouge, puis la tristesse finit par me dévaster entièrement et je sombrai dans l'inconscience, les bras de mon père m'enlaçant toujours.

Je sursautai tout à coup, réveillée par l'horrible souvenir de la bataille. Apeurée, je me tournai vivement dans le lit pour toucher mon père. Mais il n'était plus là. Je sautai du lit et me précipitai dans l'escalier, mon cœur battant trop fort pour mon pauvre corps d'enfant. En bas ma famille m'attendait avec appréhension, mais quand Esmée tenta de m'attirer dans ses bras je l'esquivai délibérément et me jetai sur Alice.

- Ou est-il !!! Dis-le-moi !!! Criais-je en lui serrant les bras.

Elle bafouilla puis lança un regard triste en direction de Carlisle. Celui-ci attrapa fermement ma main et m'éloigna de la malheureuse Alice. Il se pencha légèrement pour que ses yeux dorés soient à ma hauteur puis me caressa la joue. Soudain une onde de tranquillité envahit la pièce et je me tournai avec rage en direction de Jasper.

- Arrêtes ça !!! Je ne veux pas me calmer !!! Lui hurlai-je avec une telle haine que mon petit corps se mit à trembler. Carlisle m'obligea à reposer mes yeux dans les siens. Ils étaient si sûrs et calme que je ne pu m'empêcher de fondre en larmes. Il me caressa le visage.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre Nessie…

- Je ne veux plus qu'on m'appelle comme ça ! Ripostais-je en réprimant mes sanglots. Maman n'aimait pas qu'on m'appelle comme ça et c'est Jacob qui… qui… q-q-uuui. Je ne pus finir car mes pleurs surgirent en puissance.

- Je comprends

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il abandonnée !

- Il ne t'abandonnera jamais… Il faut lui laisser surmonter cette épreuve.

- Je sais qu'il l'aimait plus que moi ! Mais moi aussi j'ai mal !!! J'ai mal et il m'a laissé!!! Pleurai-je en posant mes mains sur mon visage. Ma remarque fit gémir Esmée et je senti Carlisle s'emplir de tristesse. Je m'en voulu pour ça, mais je n'étais qu'une petite fille après tout.

- Renesmée… Edward t'aime plus que tout. Crois-moi que si cela n'avait pas été le cas... Acheva-t-il doucement en me dévisageant difficilement. Que voulait' il insinuer ? Que si je n'étais pas encore en vie… Je sentis ma famille se raidir, Jasper décida d'envoyer une nouvelle vague de douceur dans l'atmosphère, et cette fois je l'accueillis sans me débattre.

- Quand va-t-il revenir ? Demandais-je alors faiblement en posant mes pupilles dans celles de mon grand-père. Bien sûr la question ne s'adressait pas à lui, mais j'avais besoin de regarder son sublime visage confiant et apaisant.

- Il reviendra quand sa souffrance se sera estompée. Expliqua Alice en baissant les yeux au sol. Il me fut facile de percevoir le malaise de ma tante, elle tentait de me préserver, moi qui malgré ma conscience élevé, restait physiquement une enfant.

Esmée vint déposer un baiser sur mon front et me chuchota des paroles rassurantes. Je lâchai tout à coup les mains de Carlisle pour me diriger vers le canapé. Emmett y était assis, à moitié avachi sur l'accoudoir. Son regard était comme vide. Je me tins face à lui en tortillant mes mains, et alors qu'aucune expression n'avait traversé son visage il releva le bras doucement. Je m'engouffrai sous celui-ci pour me pelotonner contre son torse musclé. Il rabaissa son bras pour le poser autour de mes épaules tandis que je laissais mes larmes tremper son débardeur. C'est dans cette même position que nous allions dormir chacune des nuits des cinq prochaines années.


	4. Quand la vie retrouve son chemin

3 – Lorsque la vie retrouve son chemin

Je m'étais habituée au soleil matinal, comme si j'avais le choix avec une maison recouverte de vitres. Le cottage était plus sombre lui, mais je n'y étais jamais retournée depuis la mort de ma mère et la disparition de mon père. Disparition n'était pas le mot exact, car ma famille savait très bien ou il se trouvait, mais ils refusaient de me le dévoiler. Pendant toutes ces années j'avais tenté de le détester, mais cela m'était impossible, c'était la règle du jeu… Quand on avait le don de souvenirs, on ne pouvait pas lutter et essayer de se convaincre. Dès que je ressentais le besoin de le haïr, des milliers d'images me sautaient aux yeux avec toutes les fois ou il m'avait serré contre lui, qu'il m'avait aimé, protégée… Comme toujours je chassais tout ça de ma tête pour me concentrer sur autre chose.

Tiens, pourquoi pas sur ce fichu soleil ? En ronchonnant je me tournai un peu entre les bras d'Emmett et cachai mon visage sous mon bras. Il rit dans sa barbe et me secoua un peu. Je râlai de nouveau, à son plus grand amusement. J'étais heureuse lorsque mon oncle riait, il avait mis tellement de temps à sortir de son mutisme… Un mutisme qui avait duré presque quatre ans. Je me souviendrai toute ma vie du jour ou il parla enfin. Bon, c'était pour m'engueuler, mais cet instant avait été magique.

- A quoi tu rêvasses encore demi-vampire ? Lâcha-t-il en relevant un sourcil amusé. Je lui tirai la langue en m'étirant de tout mon long puis repoussai son bras avant de m'asseoir au bord du lit.

- Je pense que ça me gonfle de devoir dormir et pas vous… Maugréais-je en remuant un peu mes cheveux emmêlés. Il poussa une exclamation railleuse tout en croisant ses bras sous sa nuque.

- Si tu crois que ça me gonfle pas de faire la baby-sitter toutes les nuits ! Toutes les choses que je pourrai faire pendant ce temps…

Je lui lançai un regard en coin avant de me redresser. Il disait toujours ça… Mais nous savions tout deux que la compagnie de l'autre était indispensable. Indispensable serait trop fort comme expression… Disons plutôt qu'au début nous avions eu besoin l'un de l'autre pour surmonter notre peine. Parfois, quand je le sentais faible, je lui envoyais de douces images de Rosalie. Inversement, quand la nuit je pleurais dans mes cauchemars, il me berçait doucement de ce bras toujours présent autour de mes épaules. Au fil du temps le besoin avait faibli, au fur et mesure que nous surmontions notre deuil, mais la présence de l'autre était rassurante et apaisante.

Quand Emmett partait chasser, je m'endormais au milieu d'Alice et de Jasper, ou quand mes peines étaient trop dures, j'allais m'endormir dans le canapé, tout contre Esmée, qui chantonnait la berceuse de mes parents. Carlisle ne dormait jamais avec moi, ce n'était pas dans son caractère, mais il m'offrait autant d'amour que les autres à sa manière. Nous passions des journées entières à lire, apprendre, discuter. Je me laissais toujours faire quand il désirait effectuer quelques tests ou de nouvelles mesures. J'étais contente qu'il s'intéresse à mon étrange existence.

- Reviens parmi nous gamine !

Je secouai mon visage déconnecté, sous les rires de mon oncle. Il m'arrivait souvent de me perdre dans mes pensées, c'était de plus en plus récurrent maintenant. Emmett n'aimait pas trop ça, lui le sportif plein de vie. Je ressemblais trop à mes parents, c'était chiant disait-il tout le temps. J'avais hérité du caractère casanier de ma mère et de l'amour de la connaissance de mon père. Sans doute aurait il voulu que sa nièce soit plus enjouée et débordante d'énergie… perdu !

- Si seulement tu pouvais te souvenir de ce que l'on ressent au réveil, tu ne m'embêterais pas autant ! Marmonnais-je d'un air maussade. Il roula des yeux et soupira.

D'ailleurs je devais m'être levée trop vite car je me sentis patraque et vacillante. C'était très désagréable comme sensation… ca n'avait pas l'air de passer en plus, même en m'appuyant contre le mur. C'est en croisant le regard exorbité d'Emmett que je compris que ce n'était vraiment pas normal. Il s'était redressé vivement et semblait écouter avec peur.

- Nessie ! Ton cœur !!! Lança-t-il après une courte attente, la voix emplie de frayeur.

Sans comprendre je posai ma main contre ma poitrine et écoutai à mon tour. Oh non !!! Il avait raison !!! Mon cœur !!! Il battait de moins en moins vite !!! Emmett hurla le nom de Carlisle, mais sa voix me paru lointaine. Plus les secondes passaient et plus les battements ralentissaient. Ma tête tourna et je me sentis glisser le long du mur, mais Carlisle me rattrapa et me tint contre lui. Ma famille s'amassa autour de moi et je perçu leur panique.

- Tout va bien Nessie ! C'est normal ! Ecartez-vous !

Les Cullen reculèrent vivement et Carlisle m'allongea au sol. Je lui saisis la main, incapable de pouvoir parler. J'avais la sensation que mon corps se vidait, que mon sang ne parvenait plus à avancer dans mes veines. J'entendais les gémissements de ma famille, la peur qui les envahissait. Mon cœur semblait sur le point de s'arrêter, mais il ne le fit jamais, et au bout d'un long moment les battements s'étaient stabilisés dans la plus lente des cadences.

- Voilà, c'est fini ! Ça y est… Me rassura doucement Carlisle en posant une main fraiche sur mon front transpirant.  
Je reprenais doucement mon souffle, comme si faire toutes les choses habituelles étaient devenues difficiles, épuisantes. Esmée me sourit tendrement et Emmett revint près de moi avec un air inquiet. Tout le long il était resté face contre le mur, se pressant les tempes de ses mains. Alice aussi sembla rassurée, elle qui déplorait de ne rien pouvoir lire de mon avenir.

Je respirai difficilement puis tendis les bras vers Carlisle. Il me souleva et m'emmena dans son bureau. Mes bras pendaient, comme trop lourds pour que je réussisse à les soutenir. Néanmoins il me posa au sol et me tint à bout de bras en attendant que je me stabilise. Une fois que je sentis mes jambes capables de me soulever je lui fis un signe de tête et il me lâcha pour rejoindre son bureau.

- Alors ça y est ? Je ne grandis plus ? Lançai-je avec inquiétude après une longue minute de silence. Carlisle acquiesça.

- Mais je croyais que se serait le mois prochain, quand j'aurai évolué un peu plus…

- Nous savions que c'était aléatoire Renesmée.

- Oui…

- Te voilà maintenant aussi immortelle que nous. Sourit-il en croisant ses doigts sur le bureau. Il avait l'air satisfait et rassuré par ce qui venait de se passer. Moi je ne l'étais pas tant que ça… J'avais été prise au dépourvu et ma moitié humaine avait du mal à s'en remettre.

En soupirant j'hochai la tête. Oui, immortelle. Doucement je me dirigeais vers une de plain-pied accrochée dans le bureau et me figeai en face d'elle. Ma croissance avait été si rapide que je n'avais même pas pris le temps de me regarder évoluer. Je m'étai arrêtée à mes 12 ans d'humaine, car sans ma mère je ne voulais plus grandir… Mais contre mon grès j'avais largement évolué.

Une sublime jeune fille me scrutait dans la glace. Ses boucles brunes coulaient en cascade le long de ses épaules et relevaient le teint pâle de sa peau de soie. Dieu ce qu'elle était grande. Tout en elle n'était que beauté et perfection, ses lèvres pleines, sa poitrine, ses mains… Un vrai vampire. Seuls quelques détails juraient avec ce statut. Ses joues étaient légèrement rosies par le sang qui s'écoulait en elle, sa poitrine tressaillait imperceptiblement sous les battements de son cœur, et ses yeux n'arboraient pas l'ocre luisant aussi puissant que les prunelles de sa famille. D'ailleurs ses yeux, c'étaient les mêmes que ceux de sa mère avant qu'elle ne soit transformée. Les mêmes prunelles sombres de ma mère qui reflétaient un âge plus vieux que le corps qu'elle avait eu, mais qu'elle n'atteindrait jamais. A cette réflexion ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes, détail encore qui ne pouvait appartenir aux vampires.

Vivement je me détournai de ce superbe portrait qui me causait trop de souffrance. Cependant je ne pu me résoudre à l'ignorer, et de nouveau je replongeai dans son image. Etait il possible qu'un enfant ressemble autant à ses parents ? J'avais tout les traits somptueux de mon père, que je considérais de loin comme étant le plus beau de tous les vampires. Mais ma mère était tellement présente aussi, cette mère humaine dont les seuls souvenirs n'étaient que cris et sang. Comme j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire ressurgir d'autres souvenirs de sa vie passée, mais je n'avais que ceux là. Lentement j'allai poser ma main contre le visage qui me regardait dans la glace.

- Quel âge suis-je censée avoir ? Dis-je doucement, toujours attirée par mon reflet.

- D'après nos calculs, je dirai que tu t'es figée dans tes 17 ans.

- 17 ans… Répétais-je pour moi-même. Cet âge ne correspondait en rien à ma mère. Elle était plus âgée quand ils l'avaient transformée. Par contre mon père avait été figé dans le même âge. Cette pensée me fit sourire, mais mon sourire retomba tout aussi vite. Je fis volte-face pour contempler Carlisle.

- Je veux le voir ! Lâchai-je tout à coup. Carlisle ne laissa aucun sentiment troubler son beau visage, comme toujours, et me toisa calmement.

- Tu ne pourras pas le ramener, il n'est pas encore prêt. Dit-il de sa voix neutre et posée.

- Je veux juste qu'il me voit !

- Tu te feras du mal en le voyant.

- Je me doute de l'état dans lequel il doit être. Mais il le faut Carlisle ! Je ne crains plus rien ! Les Volturi ont été détruits par les autres clans ! Il ne pourra rien m'arriver !

- Je sais que tu ne crains rien. Souffla-t-il, presque vaincu par mon regard suppliant et déterminé. Je m'approchai du bureau et posai mes mains sur les siennes.

- Il faut que je le voie… Achevai-je dans un murmure, posant mes prunelles dans les siennes. Il soupira puis releva le visage pour me contempler.

- Tu as grandi trop vite petite Nessie. Son visage exprimait toutefois l'amour et la fierté.

Radieuse et excitée je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur le front puis quittai la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière. Peu à peu mon corps avait retrouvé sa force, et il semblait s'accommoder du nouveau cycle lent que prenait le sang dans mes veines. Trop impatiente je ne descendis pas les marches jusqu'au bout et sautai par-dessus la rambarde pour rejoindre le salon.

- Alice !!! Appelai-je une fois arrivée dans celui-ci. Esmée qui lisait sur le canapé me dévisagea avec étonnement et Jasper cessa de regarder la télévision avec une même expression de surprise. Je trouvais ça tellement génial qu'ils ne puissent rien savoir de mon futur, c'était très utile aussi.

- Quoi ? Lança ma tante en revenant du garage en compagnie d'un Emmett couvert de graisse de moteur. Tout deux nous rejoignirent d'un air retissant. Il était rare que je sois aussi pressée et trépignante. Sans attendre de les ménager, je me précipitai sur Alice pour lui prendre les mains et plonger mes yeux dans les siens. Elle du les lever quelque peu car je la dépassais depuis un mois. Je tenais ça de mon père.

- Dis-moi ou il est. Demandai-je alors gravement. Ma famille se tendit et Emmett s'avança brusquement pour nous séparer toutes les deux. Il posa une main sur mon épaule et me recula d'Alice fermement.

- Hors de question ! Siffla t'il en secouant son beau visage. Sa réaction aussi vive m'étonna et je le contemplai ahurie en levant les yeux vers lui. Contrairement à Alice, lui était beaucoup plus imposant que moi et sa carrure musclée restait impressionnante.

- Laisse là Emmett. Coupa Carlisle en descendant les escaliers. Esmée s'était levée et avait posé une main maternelle sur le bras de son fils furibond. Il n'en démordît pas et je sentis la colère qui émanait de lui. Il fit face à son père en serrant les mâchoires, serrant toujours sa main sur mon épaule

- Elle n'ira pas seule ! Je vais avec elle ! Lâcha mon oncle. Carlisle secoua doucement le visage avec un sourire. J'adorai mon grand-père et sa façon bien à lui de rassurer.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien ! Je dormirai dans un hôtel la journée et je ne sortirai que la nuit tombée, je ne parlerai à personne c'est promis ! Dis-je à l'intention de mon oncle pour le rassurer.

- Il fallait bien que ça arrive… Compléta ma grand-mère en m'envoyant un sourire tendre, bien que mêlé d'un peu d'anxiété.

C'était dingue, j'avais l'impression que c'était la première fois qu'ils réalisaient que j'étais adulte. Enfin une jeune adulte plutôt. Avaient-ils occulté comme moi ce reflet dans le miroir qui ne cessait de grandir et gagner en maturité ? Je ne pouvais pas vraiment leur en vouloir, il n'était pas normal qu'une si minuscule petite fille se transforme en quelques années en une jeune femme. Ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de suivre cette croissance démesurée.

- Je ne partirai qu'une petite semaine, je serai très prudente. Repris-je en reposant mon regard sur mon oncle énervé. De tous il était de loin le plus protecteur à mon égard. Mais ces derniers mois avaient été plus compliqué pour lui, je ne saurai dire pourquoi mais je le sentais différent vis-à-vis de moi.

Alice mit fin à la scène en repoussant son frère puis me prit la main pour m'emmener dans le garage. Derrière nous j'entendais Jasper rassurer Emmett. Le garage était plongé dans l'obscurité, mais nous n'avions pas besoin de lumière. Alice s'éloigna un instant puis revint me poser des clefs dans la main. Je fixai les petits bouts de métal dans le creux de ma paume. Je savais pertinemment de quelle voiture il s'agissait, le cabriolet flamboyant de Rosalie. J'aurai préféré la Volvo argentée de mes parents, mais mon père avait disparu avec et avait certainement du la détruire, pour bruler tout les souvenirs qu'elle contenait. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais serré le point si fort que je failli tordre les clefs.

- Emmett m'en veut ? Demandai-je alors le visage baissé. Alice qui retirait la bache poussiéreuse de la voiture se figea un instant, puis se tourna vers moi. J'aurais tout donné pour pouvoir lire dans ses pensées. Je me demandai avec une curiosité morbide ce qu'elle avait bien pu voir sur Emmet.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, ça lui laissera le temps de mettre certains choses au clair avec lui-même. Sourit-elle sans plus entrer dans les détails. J'haussai les épaules, un peu triste qu'elle ne me dise pas tout, mais Esmée entra dans le garage à son tour et me fit oublier. Elle lança une valise à Alice qui s'empressa de la ranger dans le coffre.

- Soit prudente trésor. Me dit-elle de sa douce voix en me posant une paire de lunette noire sur le nez. Ne parle à aucun humain et si tu croises d'autres vampires, ne t'attardes pas. Reprit-elle ensuite avec ce visage si maternel.

- Promis

- Allez, monte vite avant que les hommes ne changent d'avis. Ils ont du mal à laisser le petit oiseau quitter le nid ! Rit la belle Alice en m'ouvrant la portière rutilante de la décapotable.

Je montai sans un mot, un peu anxieuse, tandis qu'Esmée ouvrait la porte du garage. Mon habilité de vampire fit le reste à ma place, mes mains t mes pieds savaient exactement ce qu'il fallait que je fasse. Je tournai la clef et le moteur lâcha un rugissement impressionnant. Alice me glissa un papier avec un sourire entendu et en une pression de pied la voiture quittait le garage à une vitesse folle. Mes cheveux volèrent derrière moi alors que j'accélérais toujours plus sur la route infinie et déserte qui m'emmenait loin de Forks.


	5. Recherche et rencontre

4 – Recherche et rencontre

Je n'avais jamais conduis de voiture en dehors de Forks. Une fois j'avais conduis le 4x4 d'Emmett mais jasper m'avait accompagné et arrivés aux frontières de Forks nous avions fait demi-tour. Il ne voulait pas que je sois en contact avec trop d'humains en même temps, même si je leur avais certifié que je me contrôlais complètement. Comme toujours ils veillaient trop sur moi…

Ma voiture s'arrêta dans un crissement de pneus devant une intersection. C'était bien beau de rouler avec une allure folle si je ne savais même pas ou je devais aller. Je stoppai l'auto-radio puis relevai mes lunettes sur mes cheveux. Je pris l'enveloppe d'Alice et l'ouvris en déglutissant. J'espérais que mon père ne soit pas trop loin, car l'air de rien je ne connaissais pas grand-chose du monde qui m'entourait à part la forêt de Forks et la villa blanche.

Je déchirai l'enveloppe et en tirai une étrange carte. Je l'observai avec étonnement en me reconnaissant sur la photo qui l'ornait. Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand je compris ce que c'était… une carte d'identité au nom de Vanessa Cullen, âge 17, résident à Forks. Un éclat de rire cristallin s'échappa de ma gorge. Cette Alice… N'ayant pas de poche dans ma robe de soie rouge, ni de sac à main, je fourrai la petite carte dans le décolleté de celle-ci. De toute façon il n'y avait aucune raison que je m'en serve.

Je fouillai ensuite dans l'enveloppe pour dénicher le reste. Il y avait trois liasses de billets de milles dollars, comme si j'aurais besoin d'autant d'argent, et au milieu, un petit papier écrit à la va-vite. « Burnside, demain, 23h17 »

- Burnside Street… Répétais-je pour moi-même. Je restai quelques instants à relire ce simple message. C'était surement un nom de rue, mais de quelle ville ? Si elle ne me l'avait pas écrit c'est que cela devait être facile, ou tout simplement logique. Ou alors encore, elle avait vu qu'il fallait que je le trouve par moi-même. Mais si moi je lui étais invisible, alors par le bisais de qui l'avait elle vu ? Toutes ces hypothèses n'avanceraient à rien, je devais me dépêcher. J'appuyai de nouveau à fond sur l'accélérateur, et mon cabriolet hurla en repartant sur la route.

Je ne quittai pas la route 101, car de toute façon c'était la seule grande route de cet état. A part Forks il n'y avait aucune grande ville, et la route 101 descendait pendant environ deux heures avant qu'une autre ville se profile, la ville d'Hoquiam puis celle d'Aberdeen. J'allais donc descendre et une fois arrivée là bas je verrai ensuite où continuer.

Comme tout vampire qui se respectait je ne mis pas deux heures pour descendre mais moitié-moins. Hoquiam était aussi peu bondée et pluvieuse que Forks, pas grand-chose ne les différenciait. Bien sûr je fis sensation avec ma voiture, même si j'avais refermé le toit pour que la lumière ne fasse pas scintiller mon visage. Etait-ce ici que se cachait mon père ? Je n'y croyais pas un instant. Mais je me devais de vérifier, de plus il fallait que je mette de l'essence. Je m'arrêtai à une station service en prenant bien garde qu'elle soit recouverte de ces grands pans métalliques qui empêchent le soleil de passer, puis quittai ma voiture en reposant mes lunettes devant mes yeux. Le garçon qui servait l'essence siffla en secouant la main, mais il ne semblait pas siffler d'admiration devant ma voiture car il ne me lâcha pas des yeux jusqu'à ce que je pousse les portes de la boutique.

Un gros homme me dévisagea sans vergogne avec un large sourire puis tenta de se redresser vaguement dans son siège pour paraître plus classe. C'était peine perdue… je vivais au quotidien avec les plus beaux êtres de la planète, il pouvait toujours essayer de rentrer le ventre et sortir des muscles invisibles.

- Le plein. Dis-je simplement sans même le regarder. A travers la vitre il fit un signe à garçon siffleur qui le lui rendit avant de prendre la pompe à essence.

- Vous avez des plans des villes environnantes ? Repris-je toujours avec ma voix toujours aussi neutre. Le gros homme se gratta le menton puis secoua tristement la tête. Il semblait vraiment déçu de ne pas pouvoir accéder à ma requête.  
- Je n'ai qu'un plan d'Hoquiam.

- Ce n'est rien. Burnside vous dit quelque chose ?

Nouveau secouement de la tête. La caisse sonna alors, ce qui fit sursauter l'homme. Avant même qu'il ne me dise le prix je posai un billet de 100 dollars sur la caisse.

- Gardez la monnaie. Dis-je avant de sortir rapidement de ma démarche gracieuse. Je n'avais pas besoin de le regarder pour sentir son étonnement. Je n'avais pas conscience de la valeur de l'argent, ma famille était richissime, mais apparemment j'avais laissé un bon pourboire.

- Voilà M'dame !

Le pompiste me lorgna sans gène tandis que je montai dans mon coupé, laissant découvrir mes jambes interminables sous ma robe de soie mi-cuisse. Il sembla vouloir me dire quelque chose mais je claquai la porte sèchement et quittai la station dans un rugissement de moteur.

J'étais un peu énervée de ne toujours pas savoir ou aller, et j'hésitai à appeler Alice pour lui demander ou se trouvait la ville… Mais cela aurait voulu dire que je ne m'en sortais pas toute seule. Hors de question ! Des nuages avaient recouvert doucement le ciel et je pu ouvrir le toit de ma voiture et respirer l'air frais et savourer la vitesse. J'allais rejoindre Aberdeen et réfléchir un peu. Cette ville était très proche d'Hoquiam, je la rejoignis très vite, mais j'étais toujours autant dans le brouillard quand à la suite des évènements.

- Allez, passe au vert saleté de feu ! Grognais-je en tapotant nerveusement le volant. J'avais eu le malheur de me retrouver en plein centre ville, bloquée contre une immense place ou s'amassaient des tonnes d'humains.

- Une petite pièce jolie dame ?

Je sursautai en poussant une exclamation quand cette voix résonna contre mon oreille. Je tournai vivement mon visage et me retrouvai nez à nez avec un jeune homme tout sourire. Je plissai le nez sous cette odeur humaine trop proche et me raidit.

- Fichez le camp ! Sifflai-je sèchement en agrippant fermement le volant, scrutant le feu en priant pour qu'il passe vite au vert. Des gens en admiration devant ma voiture s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir pour la regarder. Je n'aimais pas être le centre d'intérêt.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici hein ? Vous cherchez un hôtel ou un truc du genre ? Reprit le garçon en s'accoudant à ma portière. Apparemment il se moquait pas mal de la réplique cinglante que je lui avais balancée.

- Ce n'est pas un hôtel que je cherche alors allez-vous en ! Maugréai-je en serrant si fort le volant que mes jointures blanchirent. Je fis une grosse erreur en disant cela car les yeux du garçon pétillèrent.

- Donc vous cherchez bien quelque chose ! Je peux vous aider je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon ! Clama-t-il victorieux en me fourrant une pancarte sous le nez. « Une pièce ou un ticket restaurant s'il vous plait ». A cet instant je pesais le pour et le contre sur le fait de le tuer en public.

- Burnside Street ça vous dit quelque chose ? Soupirai-je finalement, en daignant tourner à peine le visage dans sa direction. Heureusement ou malheureusement pour lui le feu passa soudainement au vert et j'appuyai vite sur l'accélérateur.

Mais l'entêté ne lâcha pas l'affaire et lança ses jambes par-dessus la portière pour atterrir sur la banquette arrière, comme ces acteurs dans les vieux films. Ahurie je me retournai sans pour autant freiner. Je ne savais pas si je devais être épatée par son audace ou la lui reprocher.

- Mais vous êtes fou ??? Descendez tout de suite ! Ordonnai-je. Il rit et dans un même jeu de jambes passa sur le siège avant, inconscient de mon envie de lui arracher un bras. Une fois installé il souffla d'aise puis me regarda avec un sourire malicieux.

- On va la trouver votre Burnside Street ! Sourit-il de ce regard toujours aussi pétillant.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis une dizaine de minutes, nous avions roulé une heure entière, cherchant inutilement une fichue rue Burnside avant de renoncer et reprendre une grande route. L'espèce de jeune mendiant s'appelait Ryan et vivait un peu de partout selon lui, cela dépendait des touristes, car les gens c'était son gagne-pain. Il venait de fêter ses 21 ans. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi il me racontait tout ça, mais la simplicité de son attitude et son entrain me laissaient perplexe. Je fus incapable de le jeter par-dessus bord. Ma famille n'aurait pas été contente que je désobéisse aux règles, mais de mon coté je ne disais pas non à un peu d'aide.

- Burnside ça fait un peu grande ville… Et ici on est dans un état ou y a pas foule niveau grande villes. Y aurait bien Seattle mais je connais bien là bas et Burnside ça me dit rien… Y aurait bien une autre grande ville un peu plus bas mais... Commença-il en croisant les bras sur son torse et en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais ? L'incitai-je à continuer dans son raisonnement. Il haussa les épaules et posa son bras le long de la portière.

- J'ai pas mal trainé dans les rues de Portland, et y avait des tas de rue avec ce genre de nom finissant par Side. Mais de là à assurer que c'est là… Expliqua t'il ensuite d'un ton détaché. Ravie de cette nouvelle j'enfonçai l'accélérateur tandis que Ryan se tenait au siège.

- Mais je peux me tromper !!! Lâcha-t-il en fixant la route d'un air anxieux.

- J'ai du temps à perdre.

- Mais c'est à 3 heures d'ici !

- J'ai beaucoup de temps à perdre !

Il cessa de chercher à comprendre et s'accrocha un peu plus au siège de cuir. Ses cheveux blonds virevoltaient dans l'air et je remarquai qu'il avait la même coupe en bataille que mon père. La même longueur, les mêmes cheveux en bataille. J'eus un pincement au cœur en repensant à lui et mon besoin de le retrouver se fit plus fort encore.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de route Ryan finit par s'endormir. Ses mains restaient fermement accrochées au bas du siège, mais sa tête s'était renversée et ballotait au fil des virages. Je ne comprenais pas trop ses intentions… Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le motiver à sauter dans une voiture et se laisser entrainer par une inconnue à des heures de chez lui. Avait-il seulement un chez lui ? Bien entendu il ne me fallu que deux heures pour rejoindre Portland, et mon cœur se serra quand je réalisai à quel point cette ville était gigantesque et animée. Il y avait trop de gens, même à cette heure-ci, et il y avait trop lumière, trop de bruit. Une infime part de moi fut soulagée d'avoir Ryan près d'elle.

- Réveille-toi ! Sifflai-je entre mes dents en le secouant. Il ouvrit des yeux ahuris, se demandant ce qu'il fichait là, puis me regarda d'un air fatigué. La voiture était arrêté devant le porche d'un hôtel grand luxe et un voiturier patientait devant ma portière.

Ryan écarquilla les yeux comme un gosse devant une montagne russe et sursauta quand un portier lui ouvrit le passage. Il regardait tour à tour les portiers, le voiturier et le bagagiste comme s'il rêvait. Pour ma part je quittai la voiture avec une grâce et une classe qui n'était offerte qu'aux vampires et grimpai les marches illuminée de l'hôtel. Il me rejoignit en montant les marches quatre par quatre avec une allure peu orthodoxe pour ce genre d'endroit. Dans un claquement de talons aiguille je me dirigeai alors vers l'acceuil derrière lequel un homme en costume me sourit chaleureusement. Son regard se fit interrogateur quand mon compagnon de route vint s'accouder sur le bois vernis en baillant.

- Deux chambres je vous prie.

Il acquiesça poliment et fit signe à un employé d'approcher. Celui-ci ne manqua pas de courtoisie et de politesse tandis qu'il nous conduisait à nos chambres. Il s'arrêta devant la première et glissa une carte magnétique pour déverrouiller la porte. Ryan se tourna vers moi et je lui fis signe d'entrer. Il y fit un pas puis se retourna pour me regarder m'éloigner avec mon groom. Il leva un doigt, désirant dire quelque chose mais se ravisa et le posa sur sa bouche quand il vit que je ne me retournai pas.


	6. Souffrance

5 - Soufrance

Je ne dormis pas en arrivant dans ma chambre, me forçant à garder les yeux ouverts. Il fallait que je tienne le plus possible pour pouvoir m'endormir uniquement le matin, car je ne pourrai pas sortir à la lumière du jour et je devais être parfaitement en forme la nuit venue pour retrouver mon père. Après un long bain moussant, je me pelotonnai dans mon peignoir aux initiales de l'hôtel et me vautrai dans le canapé.

Cette suite était somptueuse, même pour mes habitudes luxueuses de Cullen. Le lit était assez exceptionnel, à baldaquins avec de ravissants coussins et une couette moelleuse. Mon corps me suppliait de m'y jeter toute entière et de m'y enrouler, mais il fallait que je tienne. J'allumai alors l'écran plat et tachai de trouver quelque chose d'intéressant malgré l'heure très avancée de la nuit.

Je sursautai en agrippant l'accoudoir. Oh non il faisait jour ! Je m'étais endormie… Mon ouïe développée m'averti alors qu'un cœur battait dans la même pièce que moi. Les cheveux en bataille je fis volte-face et poussai une exclamation de surprise en voyant un homme assis à la table du salon, derrière moi. Je mis un certain temps à reconnaitre mon compagnon de route, feuilletant un journal et sifflotant.

- Ryan ?! Lançais-je en réajustant bien mon peignoir sur mon corps. Il ne leva pas les yeux du journal et m'envoya un salut de la main.

Etonnée, je le dévisageai en essayant de trouver ce qui avait changé chez lui. Déjà il n'avait plus ces horribles chiffons crasseux qui lui servaient d'habits, il était rasé de près et sentait extrêmement bon. Ses cheveux dorés toujours coiffés en bataille mais cette fois par une main de maître. Son visage ressemblait quelque peu à celui de Carlisle, avec une dizaine d'années en moins. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu presque turquoise et de petites fossettes se dessinaient au coin de ses lèvres lorsqu'il lisait quelque chose d'amusant dans le journal.

- Si tu n'avais pas dormi si tard tu aurais profité de leur super centre de soins. Je me suis fait chouchouter. Je savais même pas qu'il y avait des boutiques dans les hôtels… Tu savais toi ? Sourit-il en pliant le journal et en le posant sur la table.

Les boutiques ? Voyant que je ne faisais pas le rapprochement avec ce qu'il venait de dire il se redressa et écarta légèrement les bras en tournant sur lui. Je lançai une petite exclamation et roulai des yeux. Môsieur s'était acheté des fringues… Une belle chemise anthracite, un jean sombre très classe et une sacrée paire de chaussures. C'est Alice qui aurait apprécié. Il était sacrement bien bâti le fourbe, il n'avait pas grand-chose à envier aux vampires.

- Biensûr je l'ai mis sur le compte de la chambre, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Disons que tu c'est une sorte de prêt ! Je n'aurai qu'à mendier 3 mois et j'aurai assez pour te rembourser ! Dit-il avec cet air malicieux et intelligent qui lui était propre.

On sonna alors à la porte et je me tournai vers lui avec un sourcil arqué. Il rit derechef.

- Ok, y aura aussi ça à te rembourser !

Il se précipita vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec un large sourire. Un employé entra en poussant un chariot sur lequel était servi un repas des plus somptueux. Ryan se frotta les mains en contemplant la nourriture puis contempla l'employé qui patientait l'air gêné.

- Quoi ? Vous voulez récupérer le chariot ? Demanda-t-il étonné. L'employé sourit et me regarda d'un air entendu.

- Il veut un pourboire… On donne toujours des pourboires aux employés. Regarde dans l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet. Baillai-je en me laissant retomber dans le canapé. Dieu que j'étais épuisée.

- Euh… Hum… Vous n'auriez pas la monnaie sur 100 dollars ? Marmonna Ryan d'une drôle de voix. Je me redressai pour voir ce qu'il traficotait. Il tenait l'enveloppe entrouverte et la fixait comme s'il voyait le Christ en personne.

- File lui un billet et vas t'en avec lui pitié ! Maugréai-je en fourrant mon visage sous un oreiller. J'entendis un bruit de billet avec un merci très enjoué de l'employé, puis la porte se referma.

- Je sais que tu es encore là Ryan… Soupirai-je après une minute de silence. Il ne pouvait pas le savoir, mais j'entendais ses battements de cœur aussi fort que s'il s'était mis à danser et chanter.

- Je ne voulais pas partir avant de t'avoir montré ça ! Rit-il en s'asseyant près de moi en en me tendant une petite carte. Intriguée je me rassis et attrapai la fine carte aux dorures de l'hôtel. Je la retournai entre mes doigts et sourit en voyant ce qui y était griffonné. « Burnside Street, Grasham – wood, 18 ème avenue »

- J'ai demandé à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Il te suffira de grimper dans un taxi si as peur de perdre. C'est gigantesque Portland. Il se passa une main dans les cheveux puis contempla l'enveloppe avec un sourire.

- Sacré argent de poche pour le weekend.

- Ma famille m'aime beaucoup. Répondis-je distraitement. Je regardais toujours la petite carte avec un nœud au ventre. J'avais beau avoir le corps 'une jeune femme de 1è ans, mon regard lui, semblait avoir plusieurs siècles.

- Il faut que tu partes Ryan. Lâchai-je tout à coup en relevant mon beau visage vers lui. Il me contempla gravement, sans sourciller et je pu sentir son malaise. Avais-je l'air si angoissée et peu sûre de moi ?

- Je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait. Mais je dois continuer seule maintenant. Dis-je en lui souriant. Je m'avançai sur la table basse pour attraper l'enveloppe dans le but de lui donner quelque chose, mais sa main vint se poser sur la mienne et la repoussa. Il fut surpris et relava les sourcils.

- Tu devrais t'habiller, tes mains sont froides.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu que je t'aide à mon tour ? Le coupai-je dans son étonnement. Mes joues avaient rougi, vexée qu'il ait découvert l'un de mes secrets. Heureusement celui-là pouvait se rattraper. Je me frottai les mains l'air de rien, comme si j'essayais de me réchauffer. Heureusement que je n'étais qu'une demie-vampire, et que ma température ne soit pas aussi glaciale que celle de mes confrères.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ! Et puis tu m'as fait de beaux cadeaux ! Sourit-il en tapotant sa chemise avec un air mutin. Il quitta le canapé puis marcha jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il revint avec une serviette qu'il déposa près du chariot et commença à y amasser le plus de nourriture possible.

- On ne perd pas ses mauvaises habitudes ! Acheva-t-il avec un sourire gêné.

Je secouai doucement le visage. Il allait sortir et se balader dans l'hôtel avec une serviette de nourriture en baluchon ? C'était difficile de le comprendre, moi qui n'avait jamais manqué de rien. Je l'accompagnai jusqu'à la porte sans trop savoir quoi dire. Il secoua la main comme pour m'en enlever l'idée, puis me fit son salut de militaire et disparu dans les couloirs de sa démarche guillerette et sereine. Dans le creux de ma main, la petite carte se chiffonna quelque peu.

La nuit était enfin tombée, il devait être dans les 10 heures du soir quand je décidai enfin de quitter ma chambre. Trop inquiète de me perdre, je suivis le conseil de Ryan et fit appeler un taxi par l'accueil. En moins d'une minute il y en avait un qui m'attendait au pied de l'hôtel et je m'y engouffrai sans un mot.

- Burnside Street près de la 18ème je vous prie.

Cette ville ne semblait jamais dormir. Il y avait tant de voitures et de gens sur les trottoirs. Nous roulâmes longtemps avant d'arriver enfin à Burnside Street. Dès que je vis le panneau je le sommai de s'arreter, ce qu'il fit sans demander son reste et à lui aussi je lui donnai un billet de 100 dollars avant de sortir en courant de la voiture. Alice aurait du me donner des petites coupures plutôt que ces liasses peu pratiques. Je n'avais pas le temps de penser à tout ça et déjà je suivais la rue.

Le temps s'éccoulait trop vite, et cette rue semblait sans fin… C'était l'une de ces rues qui traversait la moitié de la ville. Comment aurais-je pu trouver mon père ? Ok, je devais me calmer et respirer. Je fermai les yeux, faisant abstraction aux garçons qui me hélaient ou me sifflaient de loin. Je laissais mes sens prendre possession de la rue, et mon odorat fouilla chaque être humain présent. Aucune trace d'odeur immortelle. Je regardai furtivement l'heure digitale d'un panneau de pharmacie et la panique commença à m'envahir. 23h15. Je tournai en rond depuis déjà 30 minutes.

Puis tout à coup ma vision nocturne se figea sur un panneau, et mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter quand, même de si loin, je pu lire ce qu'il indiquait. Le parc Bella Vista ! Un parc portait le même nom que celui de ma mère ! Voilà la chose qui était réellement importante dans Burnside Street ! Le parc Bella ! Je retirai vivement mes talons aiguilles et les laissai tomber derrière moi sous l'étonnement des passants puis me mis à courir aussi vite qu'une humaine aurait pu courir pied nus.

Quand j'arrivai dans le parc, son odeur me sauta au nez, il était là ! Dans l'obscurité du parc désert. Cette fois, à l'abri des yeux j'utilisai ma vraie vitesse. Un hurlement brisa le silence du parc et je su que j'arrivai trop tard. L'odeur du sang se fit plus forte et je me remis à courir pour arriver jusqu'à lui. Ce que je vis m'arracha un cri.

Un homme gisait dans l'herbe, ses membres tressaillant et lâchant de faibles gargouillis. Au dessus de lui, mon père s'abreuvait de la blessure de son torse, penché en avant et dissimulant son visage. Je plaquai une main sur ma bouche et mon nez pour combattre l'envie naissante de le rejoindre dans sa soif. Il s'arrêta alors et se laissa tomber en arrière dans un gémissement de souffrance. Il s'écarta en arrière puis tituba jusqu'à l'arbre le plus proche sur lequel il s'appuya.

J'enjambai le corps sans vie et accouru auprès de mon père. Il s'était laissé glisser le long de l'arbre et se cachai le visage de ses mains. Je m'agenouillai près de lui et le serrai dans mes bras, les larmes coulant silencieusement le long de mes joues. Son odeur m'était si douce et familière, c'était comme si ces cinq dernières années n'avaient pas existées. Je passai une main dans ses cheveux cuivrés pour calmer ses respirations haletantes.

- Chut papa… Murmurai-je à son oreille en déposant un baiser sur son front.

Il voulu me repousser avec honte mais il était trop anéanti, il rejeta sa tête en arrière et la frappa à trois reprises contre le tronc. Je l'obligeai à tourner le visage vers moi de ma main et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent avant qu'il ne gémisse de nouveau en la détournant.

- Tu lui ressemble tellement ! Gémit-il en crispant les mains. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, consciente de la douleur que je devais lui évoquer.

- Je te ressemble beaucoup plus. Souris-je en essuyant du revers de ma main le sang qui coulait de sa bouche et le long de son menton.

Il eut un faible sourire en me contemplant. Il était le même que dans mes souvenirs. Moi qui pensais qu'avec le temps j'avais exagéré la beauté de ses traits, je me trompais. Edward Cullen était toujours là, figé dans l'extrême perfection de ses 17 ans. La tristesse était cependant toujours maîtresse de ses expressions, mais ce qui m'inquiétait le plus restait cette profonde faiblesse. Comme si la lutte devenait trop dure pour lui, et qu'elle rongeait peu à peu la volonté de ce corps indestructible. Seules ses prunelles différaient de mes souvenirs, elles étaient d'un rouge terne et sombre. Ses mots me firent quitter mes pensées.

- Ton cœur bat si doucement. Te voilà immortelle. Il avait parlé avec un faible sourire.

- C'est arrivé hier, je voulais absoluement te montrer. Répondis-je émue. Il eut une sorte de rictus tout en posant ses bras sur le haut de ses genoux recroquevillés.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'ils t'ont laissé partir...

- Je suis adulte maintenant, ils n'ont plus trop le choix. Répondis-je par ce même rictus en jouant avec ses mains distraitement. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent tandis que nous nous dévisagions l'un et l'autre. Puis mon père brisa le silence de sa belle voix empreint de gravité.

- Je ne repartirai pas avec toi Renesmée.

Je serrai les mâchoires tout en essayant de contrôler mes larmes. Sans m'en rendre compte je lui avais serré les mains si fort qu'elles en tremblèrent. Je sais bien ce que j'avais promis à Carlisle, mais je ne pouvais pas me résoudre à laisser mon père ici… Il était tout ce que j'avais, et j'avais attendu ces cinq dernières années avec la certitude que nous nous retrouverions un jour.

- Un jour oui… Mais pas maintenant. Marmonna-t-il en réponse à mes pensées. Il essuya mes larmes de sa main et je la plaquai contre ma joue, l'empêchant de la quitter. Mon corps sanglotait à présent.

- Maman n'aurait pas voulu que tu m'abandonne ! Lâchai-je durement en serrant plus fort sa main contre ma joue. Ce n'était pas très futé de parler de ma mère, et si je ne l'aimais pas tant et craignait sa souffrance, je lui aurai envoyé des centaines de souvenirs de celle-ci à la figure.

- Ne le fais pas chérie. Dit-il avec un autre faible sourire. Je secouai la tête.

- Si j'essaye de survivre c'est pour toi. Continua-t-il doucement, comme pour se justifier. Cette phrase me fit pousser un grondement sourd.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un père qui survive ! Criai-je en repoussant sa main furieusement et en me levant d'un bond. Il resta figé la main en l'air, me contemplant avec étonnement et inquiétude. Je fis quelques allers retours devant lui en fulminant. Je m'arretai tout à coup et le fusillai des yeux, les yeux de ma mère.

- Tu as gagné ! Tu peux mourir et aller la rejoindre ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi Edward ! Et si tu ne trouve pas le moyen d'y arriver, je veux bien te tuer, là maintenant ! Criai-je en serrant les poings si fort que je les aurais brisés si je n'étais pas demi-vampire.

Jamais je n'avais appelé mon père par son prénom, mais la haine faisait faire de drôles de choses. Oui, la haine… Je le détestais d'être ce qu'il était ! Je le détestais de ne pas se battre plus dur pour moi ! Je le détestais d'être encore en vie ! A chacune de mes nouvelles pensées son visage se décomposait, et j'eus la sensation que la dernière petite partie encore en vie de son être venait de mourir.

Pour ma part, j'avais perdu l'ultime espoir de combler ce vide de mon cœur d'enfant. Oui en cet instant, j'étais définitivement devenue adulte. Je tournai les talons, laissant l'épave de mon père contre cet arbre, avec tous mes souvenirs heureux. J'allai maintenant rejoindre ceux qui m'aimaient vraiment et qui ne m'avaient jamais laissé… Bien sûr je savais qu'il lisait mes pensées, ce pourquoi j'y allai aussi fort.

- Emmett ? Sanglotai-je au téléphone, enroulée dans la couette de l'hotel.

- Je le savais ! J'en étais sûr ! S'énerva-t-il au bout de la ligne. Derrière ses grognement retentit un bruit de verre brisé. C'était tout mon oncle ça, briser tout ce qui lui passait sous la main.

- Je viens te chercher ! Ou es-tu ! Siffla-t-il tout à coup.

- Non, inutile, je vais rester encore un peu ici… Reniflai-je en me passant une main dans les cheveux. Nouveau grognement d'Emmet. J'étais heureuse qu'Alice ne puisse pas détecter ma présence.

- Tu as essayé de le ramener Nessie ! M'engueula-t-il. Ma gorge se serra de culpabilité. Comme toujours je n'avais écouté personne.

- Il se nourrit d'humains Emmett… Sanglotai-je de nouveau. Mon oncle respira profondément, conscient que j'allais mal et que ce n'était pas le bon moment pour les remontrances. Quand il me parla à nouveau il avait retrouvé cette belle voix grave que j'aimais.

- C'est normal, le sang humain est puissant, c'est la seule chose qu'il ait trouvé dans son désespoir pour se donner des forces.

- Mais tu ne l'as pas fait toi ! M'écriai-je. Je réalisai trop tard l'erreur que je venais de faire…

Parler de la mort de Rosalie était très égoïste de ma part, décidément je n'étais qu'une sale gosse qui ne pensait qu'à elle. Mais au fond de moi je désirais savoir pourquoi leurs deuils avaient été si différents. Il n'en avait jamais parlé depuis le jour ou cette guerrière inconnue lui avait arraché celle qu'il aimait. 3 ans de mutisme n'étaient rien en comparaison de la douleur de mon père. Un soupir à vous déchirer le cœur résonna dans l'appareil et je m'en voulu à mort.

- Tu ne peux pas comparer Nessie. Ton père et ta mère n'étaient pas deux vampires sauvés de justesse de la mort et qui décidèrent de vivre ensembles parce qu'ils étaient de la même race… Expliqua-t-il doucement. J'hochai la tête, comme s'il avait pu me voir. Il ne voulu pas entrer dans les détails, mais c'était inutile, j'avais compris…

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir seule. Soupirai-je alors, déviant la conversation. Mes mots semblèrent le ravir.

- Alors reviens ! Promis je ne t'embêterai plus au réveil ! Supplia-t-il presque. Je ris en me redressant dans le lit. Il devait être satisfait d'avoir réussi à me redonner le sourire. Mais il savait pertinemment que je n'allais pas revenir aussi facilement. En tout cas pas après les horreurs que j'avais dites à mon père.

- Ne suis-je pas trop grande pour avoir encore besoin de dormir avec quelqu'un ? Susurrai-je amusée. Je senti que ma réplique le désarma.

- Ça a un cœur qui bat moins vite et ça se croit grande ! Marmonna-t-il. Je ris de nouveau en tapotant un oreiller.

- Beaucoup de choses vont changer maintenant. Dis-je dans un souffle.

- Je sais.

- Passe le bonjour à tout les Cullens qui écoutent. Souris-je en levant les yeux au plafond. Des petits chuchotements et des « chuts » imperceptibles se firent entendre puis je refermai l'appareil sur un rire mutin d'Esmée. Ma famille me manquait.


	7. Le prix du désespoir

_**7 Le prix du désespoir**_

Je fis un drôle de rêve… J'avais retrouvé mon corps d'enfant et je courais dans notre forêt. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais je courais comme si ma vie en dépendait, ou peut être la vie des autres. Les feuilles me giflaient le visage et le sang de mes plaies venaient se mêler à mes larmes. J'étais humaine ! Aussi vite que mon petit corps me le permettait je me faufilais sous les branches, sautaient les bosquets et repoussait les ronces avec mes bras repliés. Mon cœur battait si vite et mes poumons me brulaient. Je trébuchai et m'étalai en pleurant sur le sol fourragé. Je n'avais plus la force de continuer et je restai allongée en pleurant.

Une main m'attrapa doucement le bras et m'obligea à me relever. Emmet me remit sur pied et avec un tendre sourire essuya mes larmes. Il m'indiqua la direction de son bras musclé et de l'autre me poussa. Je me remis à courir en écartant les branches sur mon passage. J'arrivai tout à coup dans une clairière… La clairière. Jacob était là, beau et souriant comme dans mes souvenirs. Ses pupilles sombres me dévisagèrent avec amour et quand je voulu le rejoindre il m'arrêta en levant une main et en secouant la tête. Un vampire venait de poser une main sur son épaule et le tirait vers la forêt. Je voulais pousser un hurlement, le prévenir que c'était Caïus et qu'il allait le tuer, mais dans ce rêve il n'y avait pas de place pour les paroles. Cependant sa voix résonna dans ma tête alors qu'il disparaissait derrière le couvert des arbres.

« Mourir pour te sauver fut la plus belle des choses que j'ai faite de ma vie »

Un bruit me fit faire volte-face et je me retrouvai face à Rosalie, souriante elle aussi. Elle m'empêcha elle aussi d'approcher, car un second vampire apparaissait également à ses cotés. Je me souvenais d'elle-même si je ne la connaissais pas… Ses cheveux roux flamboyants et ses petits yeux plissés sous cet horrible sourire. C'était l'une des recrues des Volturi. Son don n'était pas des plus puissants, mais il était le plus craint des vampires. Comme pour affirmer ce que je disais elle claqua des doigts et un feu éclata juste aux pieds de Rosalie. Je voulu me jeter pour la repousser de ce bucher, mais toutes deux avaient déjà disparu.

« Prend bien soin d'Emmet »

Non non et non ! Pourquoi devais-je subir de telles horreurs ! Je devais me réveiller ! Il le fallait ! Car je savais dans toute mon horreur ce qui allait se passer maintenant et j'aurai préféré mourir plutôt que de la voir. Malheureusement elle était déjà là, au milieu de la clairière, aussi belle et souriante que les autres. Cette fois je me précipitai sur elle en hurlant de toutes mes forces. J'atterris dans ses bras et si mes pleurs n'avaient pas secoué tout mon petit corps je l'aurai supplié de vite s'échapper. Mais je pouvais à peine respirer. Elle me caressa les cheveux et me serra contre elle. Mais tout à coup on la tira en arrière et ses bras me lâchèrent. Un vampire imposant avait posé sa main sur son épaule et la tirait vers l'autre vampire aux cheveux flamboyant. Etrangement la femme était salement amochée contrairement à tout à l'heure, comme si elle était à l'article de la mort mais attendait d'accomplir sa mission.

« Ramène-moi Renesmée ! Trouve le et ramène moi ! »

Le vampire venait de la jeter aux pieds de la rouquine terrifiante. Je hurlais de douleur face au visage si serein et tendre de ma mère. La rouquine claqua des doigts et un autre feu éclata aux pieds de ma mère avant qu'elle ne disparaisse sous mes yeux.

« Réveille-toi vite avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ! »

- NOOOONNN !!!! Hurlai-je en me redressant en sursaut dans le lit de l'hôtel.

J'étais transpirante et terrifiée par la clarté de ce rêve. Ce n'était pas normal ! Jamais mes rêves n'avaient été aussi puissants ! C'était comme si leurs voix m'avaient réellement parlés. Seigneur le jour tombait déjà, j'avais dormi toute la journée ! Je mis plusieurs minutes à m'en remettre, me remémorant chaque détail et chaque parole. « Trouve le et ramène moi » « Réveille-toi avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ». Qui devais-je trouver ? Et pourquoi devais-je me réveiller avant qu'il ne soit trop tard ?

- Papa ! Criai-je en me jetant hors du lit.

J'enfilai les premiers vêtements qui me tombèrent sous la main et attraper un billet au passage avant d'ouvrir la fenêtre de ma chambre et de sauter. Je n'avais pas le temps de rester discrète. Quelque chose d'une importance vitale était en train de se dérouler ! Je me jetai sur la route en écartant les bras, un taxi pila et s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. J'ouvris la portière et attrapai une pauvre femme que je tirai en dehors du taxi sans ménagements. Elle m'insulta et cria qu'on vienne l'aider mais j'étais déjà à l'intérieur. Pour toute explication je jetai un billet de 100 dollars au nez du conducteur qui appuya sur l'accélérateur avec un large sourire.

Comme s'il n'y avait pas de place pour le hasard, il était 23h17, et je compris qu'Alice s'était trompée ! Je ne savais pas encore ce que ça signifiait, ni si son erreur était volontaire, mais je n'avais plus le temps de chercher à comprendre. Quand le taxi s'arrêta devant le Bella Vista Parc je le quittai sans même un mot et pénétrai dans le parc la peur au ventre. Les 23h17 étaient dépassées et ma panique ne cessait d'augmenter alors que je fouillais le parc. Je le trouvai enfin.

- NON !!! PAPA !!! Hurlai-je quand je vis qu'il était penché sur un humain.

Je fis un bond en avant et repoussai mon père violement. Derrière moi il y eut des gargouillis ensanglantés, mais je moquais éperdument de la vie de ce misérable humain. Mon père me regardait avec une angoisse mêlée à de la honte, les genoux au sol. Je lui pris le visage puis de mes mains j'examinai tout son corps, sans trop savoir ce que je cherchai. Je ne comprenais pas, il DEVAIT être en danger ! Pourquoi ma mère m'aurait elle demandé vite de le trouver avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Nessie ! Gémit mon père en me regardant sans comprendre.

Il m'attrapa les mains alors que j'examinai encore une fois s'il n'avait aucunes blessures. Sans doute lisait-il dans mon esprit sans rien saisir de tout ce fatras. Je les rejetais vivement et me redressai en maugréant. Qu'est ce que j'avais raté ?! Qu'est-ce que je n'avais pas vu ?! Un nouveau gargouillis dans mon dos me figea… Oh non… C'était ça que j'avais raté ! Je me retournai pour regarder la victime et mon cœur se serra quand je reconnu la chemise et le jean. Je ne pouvais voir son visage car la plaie de sa gorge avait recouvert celui-ci de sang, mais cela ne faisait aucun doute quant à son identité.

- Ryan !!!

Je me jetai sur son torse et plaquai mon oreille contre son cœur. Il battait toujours, mais très faiblement. J'avais repoussé mon père avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de le tuer. Un nouveau gargouillis ensanglanté brisa le silence.

- Chut ! Ne parle pas ! Lui dis-je en pressant mes mains contre sa nuque ouverte. Il m'était difficile de repousser l'horrible désir qui me venait de boire le liquide chaud qui s'en écoulait. Mon père me regardait effondré, incapable de dire quoi que se soit. Rageuse je lui lançai mon téléphone portable.

- Appelle Carlisle et dis lui ou nous sommes ! Qu'ils arrivent tout de suite ! Le sommai-je toujours affairée à garder Ryan en vie. Mon père regarda le portable et secoua son beau visage angoissé.

- Fais-le ! Criai-je. Ryan se mit alors à convulser. Après un grognement mon père porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Tu vas t'en sortir Ryan, le venin va te soigner ! Tu dois tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse effet ! Murmurai-je paniquée.

Le malheureux suffoquait et serrait les mains qui faisaient pressions sur sa nuque. Mon père parlait avec Carlisle imperceptiblement, j'aurai pu les entendre si j'avais prêté l'oreille, mais je luttai pour retenir les convulsions de Ryan. Tout à coup mon père s'agenouilla près de moi et posa ses mains à la place des miennes avant de me donner le téléphone. Je le collai à mon oreille, tremblante.

- Carlisle ! Gémis-je les yeux écarquillés.

- Si son cœur s'arrête de battre relance le jusqu'à ce que le venin prenne le dessus ! Sa voix était comme à son habitude calme et maîtresse d'elle-même. Il me redonna la bouffée d'oxygène dont j'avais besoin.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il faut qu'il vive ! Couinai-je un peu honteuse.

- Nous arrivons ! Dès que le venin aura commencé à faire effet, mettez-le à l'abri. Nous serons là dans quelques heures ! Acheva-t-il en raccrochant. Je laissai tomber le téléphone dans l'herbe et rejoignis mon père.

- Ça commence ! Me dit' il en retirant ses mains de la plaie du malheureux qui avait tout à coup arrêté de saigner.

En effet, le jeune homme convulsait toujours, mais ce n'étaient plus les mêmes convulsions… Son corps tressaillait d'une brûlure insupportable. Ses cris débutèrent alors, déchirant le calme du parc. Mon père plaqua une main sur sa bouche, mais le beau blond désirait vraiment hurler car il planta ses dents dans les doigts de mon père. Celui-ci eut un faible sourire, qu'il chassa vite devant mon regard.

Ne pas ameuter les foules ne fut pas chose facile… Mon père avait beau le serrer de toutes ses forces, le diable se débattait comme pas possible. La scène était incroyable. Mon père serrait son torse et emprisonnait ses bras tout en le soulevant un peu pour que ses pieds ne touchent pas le sol. Moi je serrai mes mains contre sa bouche pour l'empêcher de hurler. Nous nous étions refugiés au fin fond du parc et priions pour que personne n'ait des envies de promenades nocturnes.

- Désolée d'avoir dit tout ça papa. Soufflais-je au bout de deux heures de silence, enfin, deux heures de notre silence à nous. Il me regarda tristement, mais un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage angélique quand il lu mes pensées et que c'était sincère.

- C'est moi qui devrait être désolé… regarde ce que je suis devenu.

Il voulu lever les bras pour montrer ses pupilles mais l'autre en profita pour balancer ses poings partout. Il referma vite son emprise autour de lui.

- Tu as fait comme tu as pu… Je ne voulais pas réaliser ce que tu endurais. Achevai-je enfin dans un murmure. Ce furent là nos dernières paroles, car tout ce que j'avais à dire à mon père ne se passa que par les pensées et des hochements de tête.

Un bruit de moteur puissant brisa le calme du lever du jour et un bruit de palissade arraché retentit, faisant s'envoler une nuée d'oiseaux. En moins de temps qu'il fallut pour le dire des phares illuminèrent le parc désert et un énorme 4x4 surgit hors des arbres. Emmet et Alice avaient déjà sauté et accouraient vers nous. Il se jeta sur moi et me fit tournoyer entre ses bras. Mon père n'osait pas les regarder dans les yeux.

- Imbécile ! Lui siffla Alice. Mais elle ne devait pas vraiment le penser car mon père était déjà dans ses bras en souriant.

Carlisle était déjà sur Ryan et le maintenait au sol. Esmée soupira d'aise en voyant que nous étions tous là et ses yeux pétillèrent quand ils se posèrent sur le fils qu'elle avait perdu. Trop honteux pour faire le premier pas c'est elle qui vint l'embrasser sur le front et lui dire à quel point elle l'aimait. Emmet se contenta d'une tape sur son épaule. Il devait encore un peu lui en vouloir surement.

- Allez monte vite. Me dit Jasper en me prenant les épaules et en m'entrainant derrière le 4x4. Les autres garçons avaient déjà soulevé Ryan et l'avaient balancé sans ménagement sur la banquette arrière du gros engin. Esmée Alice et moi montâmes dans le cabriolet de Carlisle.

- Tes visions sont foireuses Alice ! Nous avons passé un jour entier ensemble et toi tu ne vois que le moment ou il se fait bouffer ! Génial le timing ! Crachai-je une fois assise près d'elle. Elle me tira la langue et fit une moue offensée.

- Ce n'est pas facile ! Dès que toi tu es impliquée, je ne vois plus rien. La seule fois ou je l'ai vu c'est quand il n'y avait que lui et Edward.

- Quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il se passe ? Demanda doucement Esmée qui conduisait. J'envoyai un regard noir à Alice puis me penchai vers le siège avant.

- J'ai fait une sorte de rêve prémonitoire, un truc du genre, ou on me disait de vite sauver quelqu'un. J'ai cru que cela concernait papa, mais il s'agissait de l'humain.

- Moi j'avais vu ce type roder dans les parages, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose et…

- C'est parce qu'il savait que je m'angoissais pour un truc à Burnside Street ! La coupai-je.

- Bref ! J'ai vu ça, puis quand Edward l'attaquait. Je pensais que ce n'était rien, après tout cela fait des années qu'il chasse des humains.

Je déglutis difficilement et elle roula des yeux d'un air désemparé. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que toutes ces années elle avait suivi mon père dans ses moindres faits et gestes sans qu'on ne me dise rien.

- Mais quand Nessie a insisté pour aller le trouver, toutes mes visions se sont chamboulées et j'ai compris qu'un truc pas net se préparait. Finit-elle dans un souffle.

- Que vois-tu d'autre ? Lui demandais-je alors. Elle haussa les épaules.

- Plus rien, vu que maintenant tu es impliquée.

- Pour résumer, vous savez toutes les deux que ce jeune homme est important, bien que vous ne sachiez pas du tout pourquoi. Sourit Esmée. Comme deux bonnes élèves nous acquiesçâmes penaudes.

- Carlisle adore les mystères ! Son sourire maternel s'était agrandi et je m'apprêtais à le lui rendre quand un coup sourd sur le toit nous fit sursauter. Je senti l'odeur de mon oncle. Alice ouvrit la portière et il se glissa à l'intérieur.

- Je déteste ton fils ! Grogna-t-il à l'adresse d'Esmée. Il me souleva pour me mettre sur ses genoux et je le regardais avec angoisse. Il avait vraiment l'air en colère. Alice riait dans barbe.

- Lequel de fils ? S'amusa Esmée

- Celui qui mange les humains ! Crachat-il d'un air furibond. Esmée lâcha un rire cristallin, rejointe bien vite par Alice. Je voulu rire aussi mais me retint quand il me toisa, mauvais.

- Quelle idée d'essayer de lui faire la morale aussi !

- Alice je croyais que tes visions ne marchaient pas quand Nessie est là ! Répliqua-t-il vexé.

- Pas la peine de me servir de mes visions, tu es trop prévisible Emmet…

- Finalement j'étais mieux dans l'autre voiture…

Sa remarque nous fit partir en éclats de rires, et après un court instant il finit par rire lui aussi. Ce fut dans cette même ambiance que nous rejoignîmes Forks.


	8. Prise de conscience

_**6 - Prise de conscience**_

Quel soulagement de voir les murs de notre maison se profiler au loin. Moi qui avais des envie d'ailleurs, je réalisai maintenant à quel point cet endroit était parfait et rassurant. Ici nous vivions libres et heureux. C'était chez moi. Emmet ouvrit la portière et je descendis de ses jambes. Le 4x4 qui nous suivait de près me frôla et manqua de m'écraser. J'entendis Jasper se marrer et Carlisle descendit à son tour le visage illuminé. Je me demandais bien ce qui le rendait comme ça. Mon père sauta de la banquète arrière et Carlisle le dévisagea avec tendresse. Voilà ce qui le rendait si radieux.

- Oh vous n'avez pas fait ça ! Clamai-je outrée en voyant Jasper sortir un Ryan tout en saucissonné et bâillonné. Jasper rit de nouveau et quitta le garage en enroulant son bras autour des épaules d'Alice.

- Il va bien Nessie, nous l'avons juste maîtrisé pour qu'il ne se fasse pas de mal ! M'expliqua Carlisle, soucieux de ma réaction.

- Mais vous l'avez emprisonné dans le câble de remorquage ! Continuai-je choquée alors qu'Emmet balançait le pauvre Ryan par-dessus son épaule. Carlisle m'envoya un regard désolé puis je suivis le mouvement en dehors de la pièce sombre.

Emmet posa le malheureux dans le bureau de Carlisle, sur la table d'opération en métal qu'il sortait quand il y avait urgence. J'examinai mon compagnon de route et fut soulagée de voir que pendant les longues heures de voyage sa blessure à la gorge s'était complètement réparée. J'avais mal pour lui, car malgré le bâillon, ses cris étouffés me fendaient le cœur. Etait-ce si horrible ? Je me sentais honteuse d'être la seule dans cette demeure à n'avoir jamais connu cette souffrance.

- Je vais veiller sur lui, Nessie il faut que tu t'occupes un peu et penses à autre chose.

Je souris tendrement à mon grand-père puis quittai le bureau. En bas, je perçu des murmures. En descendant l'escalier je vis mon père sur le canapé, penché en avant et le visage posé entre ses mains. Alice jouait avec les cheveux de celui-ci et de l'autre coté Esmée lui caressait le bras. Ils se tournèrent tous pour me regarder arriver.

- Bien, j'ai deux-trois choses à faire. Lança Esmée en se redressant et en se raclant la gorge.

Alice acquiesça et s'empressa de partir comme si elle aussi avait tout à coup des choses toutes aussi importantes à faire. Toutes deux toisèrent Emmet fixement. Il était appuyé contre le mur et regardait mon père en coin. Il râla mais daigna quitter le salon en trainant des pieds. Je rejoignis le canapé et me blottis contre mon père. Il hésita un instant puis enroula son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Tu vas rester ? Demandai-je timidement.

- Je vais essayer.

Son beau visage était tourné dans une direction que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Derrière ce mur blanc se trouvait l'endroit ou reposaient les deux pierres scintillantes. A l'étage un cri brisa notre contemplation puis nous entendîmes un vague bruit de lutte avant que les cris ne redeviennent étouffés. Carlisle avait sans doute voulu retirer le bâillon, mais il avait vite changé d'avis. Il était beaucoup trop bon envers les humains. Nous restâmes des heures sur ce canapé sans bouger, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice vienne nous chercher.

- Allez petit frère, il est temps de revoir ton régime alimentaire. Sourit-elle en attrapant le bras de mon père pour le soulever. Celui-ci fit une moue anxieuse puis posa ses prunelles rouges sur moi.

- Tu vas y arriver. Lui dis-je pour le rassurer.

Il hocha doucement la tête puis se laissa entrainer par sa sœur et Jasper dans la forêt. Cela risquait d'être dur pour lui… Car s'il n'avait plus le sang humain pour le conserver dans un état de frénésie salutaire, la souffrance risquait de lui retomber dessus assez violemment. Mais j'étais fière qu'il tente l'expérience pour moi.

Pour ma part je me dirigeai plutôt dans la cuisine, car l'odeur qui y émanait me donna l'eau à la bouche. Esmée devait se douter que je ne partirai pas une journée entière loin de Ryan et elle m'avait préparé un vrai petit festin. Je m'assis à la table et elle me servit avec un tendre sourire en m'embrassant dans les cheveux.

Ils ne rentrèrent pas cette nuit, preuve que mon père devait avoir quelques difficultés à se repaitre uniquement de sang animal. J'allai donc dans sa chambre, qui fut la mienne durant cinq ans, et y trouvai Emmet avachis sur le lit. Il leva le bras, comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois, et avec un soupir de soulagement je m'allongeai contre celui-ci. Au moins cette nuit il me protègerait des cauchemars. Je ne me rendis pas compte des heures de sommeil qui défilèrent.

- EMMET !!!

A peine eussè-je le temps d'émerger que mon oncle avait déjà bondi hors du lit et escaladait les marches jusqu'au bureau. Je sautai à mon tour hors de la chambre, un peu plus chancelante, et grimpai. La porte du bureau était grande ouverte et Esmée, Carlisle et Emmet s'activaient autour d'un Ryan hurlant et convulsant. Je regardai la scène sans comprendre. N'était-ce pas normal ? Il souffrait à cause du poison non ? Alors pourquoi étaient-ils tous en panique ?

- Emmet tiens lui les bras ! Ordonna mon grand-père en quittant la table pour farfouiller dans un placard.

Mon oncle s'exécuta avec l'aide d'Esmée. Je plaquai mes mains sur mes oreilles tant les cris de Ryan étaient horribles. Carlisle revint avec une seringue. Pourquoi une seringue ? Après deux jours de transformation sa peau devrait être aussi dure que du marbre ! Pourtant il planta l'aiguille dans son bras sans aucune difficulté. Ça, ce n'était pas normal du tout ! J'approchai de la table les yeux écarquillés.

Je cherchai des explications dans le regard de mes semblables, mais ils ne lâchèrent pas l'humain des yeux, comme s'ils écoutaient. Je m'avançai pour tenir la tête de Ryan et plaquer une main devant sa bouche. Il ne cessa pourtant pas d' hurler et de tendre les muscles de son cou au risque de ses les arracher de douleur. Un liquide blanchâtre coula alors le long du coin de ses lèvres et Carlisle l'épongea avec une stupéfaction morbide. Je reconnu l'odeur de la morphine… Incroyable.

- Incroyable ! S'exclama Carlisle comme s'il avait lu dans mes pensées.

- Il rejette la morphine ! Reprit-il avec un air trop enjoué et curieux pour une telle situation.

- Que se passe-t-il ! Clamai-je alors, perdue.

Mais personne n'eut le temps de m'expliquer car ses convulsions cessèrent ainsi que ses hurlements. La pièce devint si silencieuse que je frémis. Puis quelque chose d'inimaginable se produisit. Nous tendions tous l'oreille, fixant ce corps sans vie, sans ciller. Je sursautai quand je l'entendis. « Toum ». Je levai les yeux vers Carlisle quand un autre arriva. « Toum ». Quand le troisième se fit entendre Emmet recula vivement de la table.

- Impossible ! Siffla-t-il.

- Il a arrêté de battre il y a une heure… Murmura Esmée ahurie.

Pourtant c'était la vérité. Son cœur s'était remis à battre. Après deux jours en contact avec le plus mortel des venins, celui qui vous tuait irrémédiablement, celui qui vous faisait passer de l'autre coté, ce même venin qui avait transformé toute ma famille… He bien après deux jours, son cœur qui s'était arrêté une heure auparavant battait de nouveau. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était redevenu humain.

- Son corps à attendu que le venin guérisse ses blessures, puis il l'a rejeté !

Carlisle avait parlé comme s'il n'y croyait pas lui-même, mais qu'il y était bien forcé vu que la preuve gisait sous ses yeux. Les battements devenaient de plus en plus rapide, jusqu'à égaler ma propre cadence. Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, il ouvrait les yeux. Carlisle lui fit une nouvelle piqure de morphine et Ryan siffla en roulant des yeux. Quand il me vit, il me sourit de son visage épuisé.

- Ne la rejette pas celle là ! Avertit mon grand père avec un air malicieux en retirant la seringue de son bras.

- Avec plaisir… Marmonna Ryan d'une voix pâteuse.

Il accueillit la morphine dans ses veines avec un soulagement plus que justifié. Esmée était redescendue lui chercher de quoi le rafraichir et lui redonner des forces, et nous nous restâmes plantés là, effarés. Après une nouvelle demi-heure, Ryan se souleva même pour s'asseoir sur le rebord, passant régulièrement une main devant son visage creusé. Carlisle n'en revenait toujours pas et farfouillait dans ses manuels en quête d'explications. Emmet et moi essayions de lui expliquer ce qui venait de lui arriver, tout en évitant les détails.

- Tu es en train de me dire que toi et ta famille êtes une sorte de bande de Draculas et que j'ai faillis être vampirisé dans le parc ?! S'exclama t'il les yeux aussi grands que des soucoupes.

- Désolé mais dans le parc tu n'étais juste qu'un encas, il n'y avait pas de vampirisation au programme ! Se moqua mon oncle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine imposante. Ryan le dévisagea et se ratatina un peu plus sur sa table d'opération. Derrière lui la machine bipait au rythme de ses signes vitaux.

- Je suis désolée de t'avoir mêlé à tout ça, mais nous pensons que tu as un rôle important à jouer, et ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir est un signe ! Dis-je avec douceur, pour remplacer l'indélicatesse de mon oncle. L'humain ne sembla pas convaincu et toisa Carlisle avec inquiétude.

- Oh ! Je ne t'ai pas présenté mon grand-père, Carlisle ! Il essaye de comprendre comment tu as réussis à rejeter le venin. Expliquai-je en montrant de ma main le beau vampire penché sur un tas de bouquins.

A l'entente de son nom il se releva et salua respectueusement le jeune homme. Ryan contempla le vampire soit disant grand-père, au visage trentenaire, et se tourna de nouveau vers moi avec la tête du type à qui on ne la fait pas, mais à ce moment là le reste de ma famille déboula dans la pièce. Ryan sursauta et Alice poussa un petit cri, suivit de jasper qui s'arrêta de respirer. Tous nos yeux se rivèrent alors sur mon père, plaqué contre le mur et haletant. Il le fixait avec panique tout en s'écrasant le plus possible contre le mur opposé, son regard rouge sang éclatait d'une lueur carnacière.

- Papa !!! Criai-je en me jetant devant Ryan les bras écartés. Ryan manqua de tourner de l'œil. Heureusement Jasper et Esmée avaient pris le dessus et emmenaient mon père loin de la tentation. Alice se précipita vers nous furibonde.

- Pourquoi est-il humain !!!

- Alors c'est ton père qui a essayé de me bouffer dans le parc ???!!! Geignit le malheureux, la respiration saccadée.

Derrière, les bips de la machine s'emballaient. Le pauvre ne supportait pas trop le fait que 6 vampires luttent pour ne pas le dévorer, et semblait avoir du mal à encaisser que mon père est le même âge que moi et que mon grand père frôle la trentaine. Je lui serrai la main pour le rassurer, mais mon geste ne fut pas apprécié à sa juste valeur car il se tourna vivement vers moi pour regarder si je n'étais pas en train de tâter la fermeté de sa chair succulente.

- Il devrait être vampire !!! Carlisle !!! Grogna Alice en tournant autour de la table nerveusement.

- Je sais Alice, j'essaye de trouver si un tel cas s'était déjà présenté dans le passé…

- Vous n'allez pas me manger n'est-ce pas ? Demanda tristement l'humain l'air terrifié. Emmet poussa un grognement amusé et je lui envoyai un regard noir, lui interdisant tout commentaire débile. Il roula des yeux et soupira.

- Vous n'avez pas à vous en faire, nous ne sommes pas dangereux. Nessie, explique-lui.

Je tachai dans l'heure qui suivie, par le biais de mon don, de lui expliquer notre existence inimaginable, nos histoires, notre mode de vie. Il sombra dans l'épuisement et je décidai de le laisser se reposer. Quand je descendis, je reçu les ondes de Jasper en pleine figure et je me sentis étrangement apaisée. Je supposai que cette onde était destinée à mon père. Il était assis au piano et contemplai les touches avec tristesse, comme s'il se remémorait un souvenir dont j'ignorais tout. Je m'assis à coté de lui et posai ma main sur sa jambe. Il sourit au souvenir que je venais de lui envoyer et se mit à jouer la mélodie que je désirais écouter.

Le lendemain Carlisle descendit en compagnie de Ryan, et je fus soulagée de le voir bien apprêté et un peu plus rassuré que la veille. Il semblait avoir retrouvé toutes ses forces et rien en lui ne laissait supposer une quelconque trace de transformation. Un mince sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand il s'empressa de s'asseoir contre moi sur le canapé sans jamais lâcher des yeux mon oncle assis sur le fauteuil d'en face. Un feulement monta doucement le long de sa gorge et je le fusillai de mes prunelles marron.

- Alors comme ça tu as sauté dans sa voiture ? S'amusa Alice en s'asseyant à son autre coté pour le dévisager intensément. Quelle curieuse celle là… Ryan se passa une main dans les cheveux, gêné.

- Si je m'étais douté…

- Hahaha ! Même en t'en doutant tu aurais quand même sauté ! On ne résiste pas beaucoup aux vampires ! S'enjoua ma tante en papillonnant des yeux. Jasper souffla et elle lui tira la langue. Il sourit avec réticence puis me lança un regard amusé.

- Elle ne s'est pas trop débattue non plus pour m'éjecter de la voiture !

Emmet se redressa vivement et grogna derechef en serrant les poings. Esmée qui venait d'arriver lui appuya fermement sur l'épaule pour le rasseoir puis se dirigea vers les escaliers pour aller tenir compagnie à son mari. Il leva les mains avec un air de persécuté, mais il n'avait qu'à s'en prendre à lui-même. Sa conduite envers lui était vraiment déplacée et puérile. Ryan me fit un signe de tête et j'acquiesçai tandis que nous nous redressions. Il m'intima de nous rendre dehors et je le suivis curieuse. Une fois dehors dans le jardin il fit les cents pas avant d'enfin me faire face.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester ici ! Lança-t-il nerveusement en plaquant une main sur son front.

- He bien… J'ai besoin de ton aide ? Tentai-je au hasard avec un sourire suppliant. Il poussa une petite exclamation enragée puis reprit sa marche circulaire autour de moi.

- Faudrait vraiment que ça soit important pour compenser le fait que ton oncle veuille m'encastrer la tête dans le mur et que le reste de ta famille lutte contre l'envie de me siroter comme une Margarita !

Je soupirai en détournant les yeux, consciente de son angoisse, quand mon regard se posa alors au fond du jardin, trop loin pour que ses yeux humains puissent l'apercevoir. A l'orée de la forêt, mon père s'était laissé tomber au sol et enlaçait une des deux pierres, le corps parcourus de soubresauts. Mes yeux devinrent humides et je les détournai vivement pour les poser au sol.

- Crois-moi, c'est très important… Achevai-je la voix étranglée par les sanglots que je retenais. Sans doute l'avais-je ému, car il n'objecta plus jamais et resta là.

Une semaine plus tard nous étions prêts. Carlisle se dépêchait de mettre les valises dans le coffre sous les douces recommandations de son épouse. Jasper retirait les bâches des voitures et Alice s'empressait de fourrer d'autres affaires de dernières minutes dans mes sacs déjà à ras-bord. Comme si j'avais besoin d'autant de choses franchement…

- C'est sa façon de se rassurer. Sourit mon père en me caressant la joue.

J'adorais quand il répondait à mes angoisses spontanées. Il devait constamment lire ce que je pensais, mais il savait exactement quand j'avais besoin qu'il intervienne, et je l'en remerciais pour ça. Je posai ma main sur la sienne en soupirant. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'aller à la rencontre d'un autre clan… A chaque fois que nous avions été en contact avec d'autres vampires cela se finissait mal. Mon père voulu me rassurer de nouveau et ouvrit la bouche, mais le moteur de la voiture rugit dans le garage et nous nous empressâmes de monter à bord.

- Soyez prudents ! Lança Esmée en nous envoyant des petits gestes d'au revoir inquiets.

Alice, Emmet et elle étaient chargés d'une autre mission. Ils devaient aller chercher des informations auprès de vampires solitaires. Une fois que je serai loin, Alice pourrait de nouveau se servir de ses visions et les localiser. Je me tournai pour regarder à travers le par brise arrière, et je les vis, tout trois alignés à l'entrée du garage.

Mon père passa alors son bras autour de mes épaules avec un sourire apaisant. Ryan nous lança un regard un coin, toujours autant étonné par cet échange familial inconcevable. Mon père rit doucement, surement en train de se régaler avec les pensées de mon ami. Il me toisa ensuite de son visage parfait d'adolescent. Je pouvais comprendre l'étonnement de Ryan, car après tout mon père et moi étions figés dans le même âge… Mais lorsque je contemplais son visage, je ne voyais pas cette barrière, je voyais le vampire centenaire plein d'expérience et protecteur, celui qui avait pris soin de moi avec amour et avait tout tenté pour ne pas se donner la mort, pour moi. Toutes ces choses, un humain ne pourrait jamais les comprendre.

- Vous n'aurez rien à craindre là bas, les vampires du clan de Tanya sont nos amis depuis fort longtemps, et ils partagent le même mode de vie que notre famille. S'enquit mon grand-père à l'attention du jeune humain, sans quitter la route des yeux. Jasper se tourna pour nous regarder à l'arrière de la voiture.

- Par mode de vie vous voulez dire… Pas d'humains au petit-déj c'est ça ? Marmonna un Ryan pas super enjoué par notre promenade.

Jasper et Edward éclatèrent de rire. Carlisle se contenta d'un mince sourire, toujours aussi consciencieux des émotions des humains. Il soupira et se ratatina un peu plus dans son siège. Mon père me fit un signe de menton vers sa direction et je compris que les pensées de mon compagnon ne devaient pas être très encourageantes. Je posai alors ma main sur celle de Ryan avec un sourire rassurant et il me la serra vivement. Il ne desserra pas son emprise tout le long du voyage jusqu'en Alaska.


	9. Remise en question

_**8 – Remise en question**_

Le clan de Denali avait été très surpris de notre visite, surtout celle de leur ami Carlisle qui quittait rarement sa demeure. Mon grand-père avait insisté pour que nous attendions Ryan et moi dans la voiture pendant qu'ils allaient s'annoncer. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais je savais pourquoi ils le faisaient… Encore une fois mon grand-père avait commis l'erreur de mettre un humain dans le secret, et ce n'était pas bien vu auprès de nos semblables.

- Je ne comprends pas trop pourquoi nous sommes là… Marmonna Ryan en regardant distraitement par la fenêtre.

- Je pense que nous sommes ici pour voir un vampire en particulier, mais je ne suis pas sûre. Soupirai-je en jouant avec une boucle de mes cheveux.

Ryan n'insista pas, conscient que je n'avais pas envie de meubler la conversation. J'étais perdue dans mes pensées, essayant de comprendre le but de tout cela… De rassembler les morceaux du puzzle. Ma mère, mon rêve, ma famille, Ryan… Ou cela pouvait il bien nous mener ? Tout était si complexe. Des pas se firent alors entendre et je quittai abruptement mes songes. Ryan chercha autour de la voiture sans rien voir ni entendre, normal, seules mes oreilles pouvaient percevoir le bruit feutré qui approchait.

Mon pauvre ami sursauta en poussant un cri quand un vampire se matérialisa devant sa fenêtre avant de nous ouvrir la porte. Il s'agissait de la nouvelle recrue des Denali à ce que j'en jugeais. Ses prunelles dorées laissaient encore apercevoir quelques traces rougeoyantes d'un passé carnassier. Grand et imposant, l'homme nous somma de le suivre, ce que je fis sans broncher. Ryan déglutit difficilement puis m'attrapa le poignet tandis qu'il prenait notre suite. Le vampire nous fit pénétrer dans la sublime demeure du clan avant de se planter devant une grande porte à deux battants. Sans cérémonie il l'ouvrit et nous laissa passer devant.

- Carlisle ! Dieu qu'elle a grandi c'est fou !

Tanya s'était exclamée en me voyant passer la porte et se mit à me dévisager sans vergogne, comme tous ceux présents dans le grand salon. Carlisle acquiesça avec un sourire emplit de fierté. Les Cullen faisaient face aux Denali, et de les revoir ainsi rassemblés me remémora l'enterrement de ma mère. Garrett était toujours là, aux cotés de Kate, comme il le lui avait promis, et je fus ravie de voir la lueur dorée de ses prunelles autrefois rougeoyantes. Tanya vint à ma rencontre et me prit les mains avec la grâce que lui valait sa race.

- Ce qu'elle te ressemble Edward c'est fou ! Continua-t-elle de sa voix cristalline tout en envoyant des sourires exagérés à mon père.

Les Denali me scrutaient avec curiosité et émerveillement, et je me senti un peu gêné, jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'un des vampires ne m'avait même pas jeté un œil. Les siens étaient rivés sur l'humain qui se tenait à mes cotés. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais quelque chose en lui me disait de rester sur mes gardes. Je ne fus pas la seule à le remarquer car mon père s'avança doucement pour se poster de l'autre coté de Ryan, le visage vide de toutes expressions. Qu'avait' il pu bien lire en lui ?

- Alors c'est pour celui-là que nous vaut l'honneur de votre petite visite Carlisle ? Commença le vampire en fronçant les sourcils.

- Eleazar, laisse-moi t'expliquer… Répliqua doucement mon grand-père.

- Es-tu conscient de ce que tu amènes impunément dans notre demeure ?! Rétorqua-t-il en haussant la voix.

Les Denali, tout comme le reste des Cullen s'interrogèrent de cette subite ambiance, et Carmen alla auprès de son compagnon pour le questionner des yeux. Mon père se tendit sous les pensées d'Eleazar et un feulement sourd naquit au fond de sa gorge alors qu'il relevait un bras protecteur devant mon ami. Ryan fit un pas en arrière, le visage livide, et je lui attrapai la main pour le retenir. Heureusement Jasper eut la bonne idée de lancer une vague d'ondes apaisantes. Les vampires semblèrent se détendre quelque peu et Carlisle avança pour faire face à son ami énervé.

- Ne te méprends pas ! Nous ignorons de quoi il est capable et il l'ignore lui-même ! Nous savons juste qu'il est capable de rejeter tout ce qui peut être nocif ou anormal pour son corps ! Il a réussit à rejeter notre venin, ce qui me semble être une première ! Expliqua Carlisle de sa voix calme et posée.

Mais ses explications ne soulagèrent pas le vampire car à l'annonce du rejet du venin il grogna furieusement en montrant les dents. Mon père se mit devant nous et feula tout aussi fort. Même les ondes de Jasper ne parvinrent pas à calmer l'assaillant et les Denali durent venir le retenir physiquement tandis que les Cullen nous faisaient reculer. Garret tenait fermement Eleazar par les épaules.

- VOUS AVEZ FAILLI TRANSFORMER CE MONSTRE EN VAMPIRE ???!!! Hurla-t-il en se débattant comme un diable pour sauter à la gorge de Ryan.

Mon père se tourna alors vivement vers moi, conscient de ce que j'allais faire car il venait de le lire, et tenta de m'attraper au passage. Mais j'étais déjà près du vampire fou et collai mes mains contre son visage. Tout le monde se tût tandis qu'Eleazar cessât tout mouvement et se tint immobile. Il regardait toutes les images que je lui envoyais… Celle de mon père et Ryan dans le parc, celles du bureau de Carlisle, celles de notre surprise face au rejet du venin… Quand je laissai enfin tomber mes mains il rouvrit les yeux et nous contempla effaré.

- Alors ce n'était qu'une coïncidence ? Vous ne saviez rien de cet humain et ne l'avez pas mordu intentionnellement pour contrôler son don ?

Les Cullens secouèrent la tête et le vampire se reprit. Il réajusta ses vêtements d'un air soucieux puis inspira profondément. Tanya et Kate fixèrent leur compagnon avec une curiosité intense, tout comme moi. Eleazar avait le pouvoir de déceler les dons, que se soit chez les humains ou les vampires. Sa soudaine colère devait certainement provenir de ce qu'il avait lu chez mon ami… Je regardai alors celui-ci. Il était terrifié et ses yeux turquoise balayaient l'assemblée de vampires avec panique. Le malheureux ne devait rien comprendre.

- Les mystères de la science te font perdre la raison cher ami ! Reprit Eleazar à l'attention de mon grand-père. Celui-ci acquiesça avec un sourire.

Le Denali soupira puis fit quelques pas en avant en levant les mains en direction de Ryan. Celui-ci paniqua de plus belle et tenta de partir à l'opposé de ce fou furieux mais mon père lui attrapa le bras. Il lui lança un regard entendu en hochant doucement son beau visage, comme pour l'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre. Ryan secoua vivement le sien en se débattant toujours, mais que pouvait-il contre la force de mon père ? Il laissa tomber mais attrapa fermement ma main. Je la lui serrai en réponse à sa peur, lui expliquant par ce geste que je ne le laisserai pas. Mon père fit un pas sur le coté pour laisser passer Eleazar qui posa ses mains sur le front de mon ami terrorisé.

- Voyons exactement ce qui se cache dans tes entrailles

Je n'aurais pas choisis cette allusion là pour parler d'une recherche plus approfondie de son don… Ryan tremblait de tout son être et serrait ma main de plus en plus fort. Eleazar ne mit pas longtemps pour bien cerner le problème, et il recula avec grâce, bien que son visage fermé et soucieux ne présage rien de bon. Mon père regardait mon ami avec tout autant de sérieux. Après une courte réflexion Eleazar se tourna enfin vers mon grand-père.

- Cet humain n'est pas juste capable de rejeter les toxines… Il est capable de contrôler la moindre cellule de son corps.

Tout le monde poussa une petite exclamation. Ryan et moi devions être les seuls à ne pas saisir la gravité de la chose, nous nous regardions tout les deux avec étonnement. Carlisle se mit alors à faire les cent pas et Jasper entama un discours passionné avec mon père. Les Denali en faisaient de même de leur coté. Cette attente était insupportable pour moi qui ne comprenais rien. Comme toujours je me sentais exclue, comme si je n'étais encore que la petite fille de la famille.

- Carlisle, te rends-tu compte du danger que pourrait engendrer sa transformation ? Ce pouvoir serait décuplé et dieu seul sait de quoi il serait capable ! Lança Garret au bout d'un moment.

- Le problème ne se pose pas puisque son corps rejettera le venin…

- Je le pense aussi… Son corps réagit automatiquement sous la douleur, car nous savons bien que l'on ne peut strictement rien faire pendant la transformation si ce n'est souffrir. Tant qu'il sera humain, ce contrôle ne sera qu'inconscient, comme lors d'une situation de danger.

Mon grand-père acquiesça en se frottant le menton. De nouveaux débats commencèrent alors, pour mon plus grand agacement. J'essayais d'attraper le regard de mon père au passage, mais celui-ci se faisait trop fuyant. Dans le creux de ma main, je sentais la tiédeur moite de celle de mon ami. Ses battements de cœur s'étaient un peu calmés, mais la chair de poule n'avait pas encore quitté la surface de sa peau.

- Nous devons maintenant discuter de sa protection… Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si cet humain tombait entre de mauvaises mains. Malgré le fait qu'il ne puisse pas être transformé, en théorie, il ne faut pas tenter le diable. Commença Tanya en se rapprochant indistinctement de mon père.

- Le reste de ma famille s'occupe actuellement de ce problème. Ils tentent de savoir si ma petite-fille ou mon fils ont été aperçu par des nomades près de Portland. Un vampire qui aurait senti notre soudaine arrivée en masse dans le parc se serait douté de quelque chose.

- Très bien ! Acquiesça la sublime blonde.

Elle contempla tour à tour la main de Ryan serrant la mienne, puis s'attarda sur le visage de mon père. Je n'aimais pas du tout la façon dont elle le dévorait des yeux. Alice m'avait raconté l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour mon père depuis toujours. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, après tout Edward était somptueux… Mais je ne pouvais pas laisser passer son indélicatesse vis-à-vis de la récente mort de ma mère. Elle se rendit compte de mon regard appuyé car elle lâcha mon père des yeux et rejoignis Kate l'air de rien. Je surpris tout à coup une conversation mentale entre mon grand-père et mon père, et celui-ci hocha la tête avant de venir auprès de nous. Je me doutais malheureusement de ce que Carlisle avait demandé à mon père.

- Hors de question ! Sifflai-je quand il arriva face à moi avec son sourire en coin.

- Chérie, ça va durer un bon moment, nous devons en discuter sérieusement.

- Pourquoi suis-je toujours mise à l'écart ?! C'est injuste ! Je ne suis plus une petite fille !

- Rénesmée, ce n'est pas négociable. Prends la voiture et ramène Ryan à la maison. Tu y attendras Esmée, Alice et Emmet.

- Je croyais qu'il fallait protéger Ryan… Bougonnai-je en croisant les bras. Edward rit de bon cœur.

- Il ne craint rien du tout, et Carlisle serait plus rassuré de le savoir chez nous. Mais je félicite ta noble tentative trésor, je sais au moins de qui tu tiens ta tête de mule.

- Papa, j'aimerai rester…

- Non je crois qu'il a raison ! C'est une très bonne idée ! Laissons-les planifier mon horrible avenir tranquille ! S'exclama mon ami en me tirant la main avec impatience.

Mon père semblait jubiler et me regardait de ses yeux pétillants. J'étais tiraillée entre la curiosité et la raison. Quelque chose en moi ne voulait pas être encore mise à l'écart et de l'autre, je savais qu'il était plus judicieux de rentrer et de les laisser entres adultes. Après tout je n'avais que 7 ans et je ne comprenais pas un traître mot à leurs histoires. Je poussai un long soupir exagéré tandis que mon père embrassait mon front avec une vilaine moue victorieuse. Si je ne l'avais pas autant aimé je l'aurais détesté.

- C'est bon je veillerai sur lui, mais à une seule condition… Marmonnai-je en lui lançant un regard entendu.

Il hocha la tête et attendit. Par prudence je ne parlai pas à voix haute mais c'était tout comme. Je fis résonner aussi fort que possible dans ma tête ma condition. « Hors de question de te laisser approcher par la blonde ». Si tôt l'eussè-je pensé que mon père baissa le visage pour contenir son sourire. Mes joues rosirent tant cette image de mon père me rendait heureuse. Quand il releva le visage il me fit un clin d'œil puis me montra la porte d'un signe de menton. Obéissante je tournai les talons, pour le plus grand plaisir de Ryan.

- Par pitié tirons-nous de là et vite ! Couina-t-il en se jetant littéralement sur le siège passager.

Il attacha fébrilement sa ceinture et se plaqua contre le siège en fermant les yeux. Je pouvais sentir sa détresse et son désir puissant de quitter les lieux au plus vite. J'enfonçai la clef et le moteur rugit. Je m'en voulais de lui faire subir tout ça, lui qui n'avait rien demandé et m'avait toujours suivi sans jamais rien réclamer en retour. Honteuse et énervée, j'écrasai l'accélérateur et le cabriolet démarra dans un nuage de fumée aux odeurs de pneus brulés.

Nous ne décrochâmes pas un mot durant tout le trajet, tant sa panique était toujours présente et moi ma culpabilité. Jamais je ne regrettais ce que je faisais… Mais là, au plus profond de moi je maudissais de ne pas avoir jeté Ryan hors de la décapotable avant que toute cette histoire ne nous tombe dessus. Après tout, mes gestes n'étaient dictés que par un cauchemar stupide. Ma curiosité et ma détermination ne semblaient plus être de bonnes alliées à présent. Elles avaient ramené mon père auprès de moi, mais pour le reste rien n'allait comme il faut.

Arrivés à la villa blanche, je ne sortis pas de mon mutisme pour autant. J'abandonnai Ryan et allai m'affaler sur le canapé. Il me regarda tristement puis monta à l'étage. Quelques minutes plus tard j'entendis l'eau ruisseler. J'eus l'impression que chaque goutte d'eau s'amoncelait sur ma poitrine et rendait ma respiration difficile. Que pouvait-il bien m'arriver ? Pourquoi mon corps tremblait-il ? Pourquoi mes yeux devenaient-ils humides ? Pourquoi ma confiance en moi venait-elle de se briser en milles morceaux ?

Parce que je venais de le réaliser…

… Moi, Renesmée, 17 ans, je ne suis qu'une gamine.

Une gamine qui voulait se persuader qu'elle valait tout aussi bien que ses semblables, qu'elle pouvait prendre sa vie en main et prendre de grandes décisions. Que ses misérables 7 ans de vie pouvaient égaler les siècles d'expérience. Voilà le résultat… Une famille dispersée aux quatre coins pour rattraper ses erreurs, un humain qui venait de perdre sa liberté par sa faute et un père revenu prématurément parce qu'elle le lui avait obligé. Les larmes perlèrent le long de mes joues au rythme des autres gouttes d'eau à l'étage.

Je m'étais allongée sur le seul lit de la maison, dans la chambre de mon père, écrasée par le chagrin et la culpabilité. Je ne fis pas attention au bruit d'eau qui cessa, trop anéantie pour écouter quoi que se soit. Rares étaient les fois ou mon moral prenait un coup aussi dur. Ce ne fut que l'exclamation surprise de Ryan qui daigna me faire réagir. Il se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, ruisselant d'eau et n'ayant pour vêtements qu'une serviette nouée autour de la taille. Il rit doucement sous la surprise en posant une main sur son cœur puis s'avança vers le placard en chantonnant.

- Esmée m'a dit que je pouvais me servir dans les affaires de ton père !

Il attrapa une chemise en chantonnant toujours puis se tourna pour me dire quelque chose, mais ne le fit pas. Son visage se ferma et il me contempla avec inquiétude et curiosité. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sans doute car l'envie irrésistible lui venait de me demander ce qui n'allait pas, mais vu mon humeur depuis Denali, il devait hésiter. Pourquoi était-il si prévenant ! Bon dieu ! Ne pouvait-il pas me hurler dessus ou même me gifler ! Je le méritais tant ! Les larmes remontèrent et il s'assit avec précaution près de moi.

- Tu vas me transformer en Milk-shake si je te demande ce qui ne va pas ? Dit il doucement en posant ses prunelles turquoise dans les miennes. Je lâchai un grognement et m'attrapai la tête entre les mains.

- Je t'en prie Ryan arrêtes !

- Comme tu veux… Que dois-je arrêter au juste ? Me répondit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute ! Je ne fais que des erreurs ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que ma famille répare toujours tout sans jamais me réprimander ! Depuis ma naissance je ne leur cause que des ennuis ! Alors je t'en supplie ne fais pas la même chose !

Ma voix se brisa dans un sanglot et j'eus du mal à reprendre ma respiration, je me penchai en avant pour la récupérer, la tête entre mes genoux. Ryan se décala pour se rapprocher et passa un bras autour de ma taille avant de se pencher à son tour. Ce que je devais être pitoyable… Je regardai mes jambes, perdue. Encore une fois on me consolait pour mes propres erreurs, moi, la petite princesse demi-vampire. Son corps était chaud, je n'avais pas l'habitude de ces contacts. Le seul qui me réchauffait de cette même façon était mort, et encore une fois à cause de moi.

- Avons-nous le droit de vivre lorsque tant de personne souffrent par votre faute ? Murmurai-je en me redressant pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ceux-ci me toisaient gravement, empreints d'incertitude et de questions muettes.

- Je pense que dès le moment où une personne vous aime, on ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'abandonner. Répondit-il dans un même murmure.

- Je sais… Je reprochais tellement à mon père de m'avoir laissée. Si je n'avais pas été une gamine capricieuse j'aurai compris pourquoi il le faisait.

- Tu n'es pas une gamine capricieuse… Sourit-il en relevant un sourcil craquant. Je lui envoyais un rire jaune en relevant vers l'arrière les boucles sombres qui coulaient devant mon visage.

- Ryan, sais-tu au moins quel âge j'ai ? Sifflai-je en le toisant gravement. Il sembla hésiter, le regard fuyant. Des gouttes s'écoulaient le long de ses mèches dorées pour venir continuer leur route le long de son torse.

- Hum… Je ne suis pas assez calé niveau vampires pour ce genre de devinettes…

- Quel âge me donnerais-tu si tu me croisais dans la rue ? Insistai-je. Il éclata de rire, faisant voleter de nouvelles gouttes hors de sa chevelure.

- T'ayant déjà croisée dans la rue je peux t'assurer que ton âge à été la dernière chose à laquelle j'aie pensé ! Rit-il en passant une main derrière sa nuque. Je le poussai avec un air offusqué, mais un sourire se dessina tout de même sur mes lèvres et mes joues rosirent. Il semblait rayonner, ravi de m'avoir redonné un peu de pêche.

- J'ai 7 ans Ryan. Lâchai-je alors en perdant tout sourire. Son visage paru interrogateur, comme s'il ne saisissait pas trop le problème.

- Cela ne fait pas 7 ans que j'ai été mordue… Je suis née il y a 7 ans. Expliquai-je alors en insistant bien sur chaque mot.

Il savait que je n'étais pas un vampire comme les autres, Carlisle lui en avait touché deux mots une après-midi. Mais je savais que ce genre de chose le dépassait, vu comment il regardait mes échanges physiques avec mon père. Sa vision humaine de la vie ne pouvait pas expliquer ce qu'il avait sous les yeux… Comment une fille aux allures d'adolescente ne pouvait avoir que 7 ans ? Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comme si son cerveau avait du mal à encaisser la nouvelle. J'étais ravie qu'enfin quelqu'un s'étonne de ma condition et ne passe pas son temps à dire le contraire comme les Cullen. Je soupirai en me laissant tomber sur le dos. Ryan resta immobile quelques instants puis s'allongea aussi, le visage tourné vers moi. Je lâchai un feulement, consciente de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il s'en moqua.

- Crois ce que tu veux ! Ton âge et ta royale petite personne ne sont pas les seuls à causer ces problèmes. Sourit-il en fermant les yeux avec cet horrible petit air hautain que je commençais à trop connaître. Comme toujours il me faisait réagir au quart de tour.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Comme tu viens si bien de le dire je ne pense qu'à ma royale petite personne ! Clamai en tournant vivement mon visage vers le sien. Il rit et tourna également le sien et nous restâmes un instant à nous toiser, nos têtes à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre.

- La fausse culpabilité ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire ! Reprit-il le regard pétillant.

- Ha oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Crachai-je mauvaise.

- Attirer l'attention sur toi ! Acheva-t-il victorieusement.

Je lui envoyais un coup d'épaule et lui tournai le dos en maugréant. Il rit quelque fois derrière moi puis s'accouda sur le lit pour regarder par-dessus mes épaules boudeuses. Des gouttes tombèrent dans le creux de ma nuque et je frissonnai.

- Ce ne doit pas être facile d'être la seule demie-humaine dans cette drôle de famille. C'est normal d'essayer de faire comme les autres, personne ne te reprochera rien.

- Je ne veux pas être différente…

- Mais tu l'es ! Et c'est ça qui est génial ! Tu ne veux pas ressembler à ces effrayantes femmes en Alaska…

Intriguée par cette métaphore, je me tournai sur le coté pour le regarder. Il s'était quelque peu redressé en soulevant le haut de son corps avec ses avant-bras et me surplombait avec un large sourire.

- Tu les as trouvées effrayantes ?!

Il fit une grimace et hocha doucement la tête, m'aspergeant de quelques gouttes au passage. Il s'en aperçu et rejeta ses mèches rebelles en arrière avec un rapide geste de la main. Sa réplique me laissa perplexe… Aucun humain ne résistait à la perfection des vampires, tout comme je savais qu'ils trouvaient tout de même dérangeant cette beauté parfaite, ces corps sculptés dans le marbre, et qu'ils s'étonnaient de leur caractère étrange… Mais je ne l'avais encore jamais entendu de la bouche d'un humain. En même temps, que connaissais-je des humains ? Contrairement aux autres je n'avais jamais été scolarisée et ils ne m'avaient jamais laissé me mêler à cette curieuse race.

- Me trouves-tu effrayante ? Continuai-je alors. Ma voix avait perdu toute son animosité, remplacée par une curiosité naissante. Il rit de nouveau, et même si son rire n'avait rien de la splendeur de ceux de ma race, je le trouvai beau.

- Je dirais plutôt gâtée-pourrie, mais pas effrayante pour un caramel !

- Je pourrai te tuer d'un seul doigt ! Rétorquai-je vexée en posant mon index sur son torse penché sur moi.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Sourit-il avec une fossette au coin de la joue.

Quelque chose se réveilla alors dans une partie de mon cerveau alors que je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'avais laissé que le vampire contrôler la scène, mais l'humaine se débattait tout à coup pour sortir au grand jour. Tout devint clair. Sa posture, les battements de son cœur, son regard et même son odeur… Comment avais-je pu ignorer tous ses signes. Peut être parce que je n'avais jamais eus l'occasion d'y être confronté. Ma croissance trop rapide ne m'avait pas laissé le temps de quitter l'enfance… Mes 17 ans d'humaine de valaient rien pour moi. Et pourtant, ils m'arrivaient maintenant en pleine face.

Tous les signes étaient dans cette chambre depuis le début et je n'avais rien vu. Une nouvelle goutte vint s'écraser sur ma joue et mon cœur s'emballa. J'étais pétrifiée sous ce regard si doux que j'avais volontairement ignoré. Il leva la main et essuya ma joue délicatement. J'étais perdue, j'ignorais tout de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Je ne pouvais plus continuer à contempler ses pupilles aux couleurs d'eau, et tournai le visage sur le coté, les joues brulantes. Trop de nouvelles émotions jaillissaient en moi et mon pauvre corps ne parvenait pas à toutes les contrôler en même temps.

Il posa alors une main sur le lit, de l'autre coté de mon visage pour mieux s'appuyer au dessus de moi et je me senti emprisonnée, incapable de bouger, alors qu'un simple geste l'aurait envoyé contre le mur. Au fond peut être ne voulais-je pas me libérer. Mon cœur accéléra de nouveau quand il pencha son beau visage et que son corps vint frôler le mien. Il n'était appuyé que sur ses coudes à présent et tout allait si vite. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur ma nuque si doucement que je me demandais si mon imagination ne me jouait pas de tours. Mais son souffle chaud me caressa alors le cou et je su que je ne délirais pas.

- Ryan… Lançai-je entre deux halètements en posant mes mains sur son cou pour le repousser.

Mais toutes mes forces m'abandonnèrent, comme si tout mon corps avait décidé de me trahir et de rester allongé contre celui de cet humain. Le désir était une émotion trop complexe pour mon ignorance. J'abandonnai alors. J'avais là la chance de me prouver que je n'étais plus la fillette de mes cauchemars. Il allait pouvoir réveiller cette part d'humanité trop longtemps dissimulée derrière mon immortalité. Mes mains qui devaient le repousser glissèrent alors et se perdirent dans sa chevelure alors que son beau visage brulait toujours le creux de mon épaule. Mes doigts se crispèrent tout à coup et ma respiration se coupa. J'écoutai. Il releva vivement la tête pour me regarder, mes mains toujours emmêlée dans chevelure dorée.

- Que se passe-t-il ?! Demanda-t-il haletant.

Mais je l'avais déjà repoussé vivement, un peu trop fort même, car il vacilla dangereusement sur ses pieds et se tint au mur. Il rattrapa au vol la serviette qui se dénoua légèrement de ses hanches et me regarda quitter précipitamment la chambre avec un air désemparé. Il fallait que je sois le plus loin possible de lui et vite. Je voulu sauter par-dessus la rambarde mais au lieu de ça je fus coupée dans mon élan par la surprise et restai plantée contre le fer forgé.

En bas, Emmet me regardait les mains dans les poches, son superbe visage relevé vers moi. Son expression m'était inconnue, et je voulu dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, le saluer peut être… Mais Ryan déboula hors de la chambre, se demandant ce qui m'avait pris, et à son tour son regard se posa sur Emmet. Mon oncle observa tour à tour la serviette puis nos airs surpris puis se tourna pour quitter la pièce, sans que son expression n'ait changée.

A ce moment là, le bruit du 4x4 qui se garait dans le garage retentit. Absorbée comme je l'étais je n'avais même pas fait attention, et j'avais entendu trop tard qu'ils arrivaient, Emmet le premier, comme il le faisait toujours quand je l'attendais. Il sautait de la voiture et rejoignait la maison en courant. Quelque chose se déchira en moi, même si je n'avais rien fait de mal. Je soufflai et laissai ma tête tomber sur la rambarde alors que Ryan courrait se changer. L'expression de mon oncle me déchirait le cœur et je ne parvenais pas à savoir pourquoi…


	10. Désobeissance

**9 – Désobéissance**

Le soir même Alice brossait mes cheveux en chantonnant tandis qu'Esmée discutait avec mon ami. Cette soirée fut l'une des plus horribles de toute ma vie. Emmett avait eu soi-disant des envies de promenades et nous ne l'avions plus revu depuis des heures. Ryan essayait par tous les moyens d'être seul avec moi, mais je l'esquivais à chaque fois. Je n'avais pas envie de discuter de ce qu'il s'était passé… Voyant qu'il ne lâchait pas l'affaire, je m'étais précipitée sur Alice avec une brosse à la main. Au moins pendant une heure je serais tranquille.

- Avez-vous faim les enfants ? Demanda Esmée poliment, voyant que l'ambiance était assez électrique.

Mon estomac criait famine, vu que je n'avais pas chassé depuis fort longtemps ni rien ingurgité non plus. Mais la perspective de me retrouver en train de manger en face de Ryan me serra le cœur. Les souvenirs brûlants qui hantaient mon esprit n'étaient pas d'une grande aide. Dès qu'il y en avait un qui refaisait surface mon cœur s'emballait et mes joues s'enflammaient. Je ne parvenais même pas à soutenir le regard inquisiteur de l'intéressé. Tôt ou tard je me retrouverai de nouveau seule avec lui, mais j'espérais bien repousser ce moment le plus possible.

- Ce n'est pas de refus ! Souffla l'humain en quittant le canapé.

Il suivit Esmée dans la cuisine et des échos de dispute gentillette nous parvinrent aux oreilles, sur qui allait cuisiner pour ne pas déranger l'autre. Mais un bruit de fenêtre coulissante se fit entendre à l'étage, suivit d'une porte que l'on claque. Emmett devait être rentré. Alice retint un petit rire.

- Je ne sais ce que vous avez tous ce soir, mais c'est franchement drôle !

- Ce n'est drôle que pour toi…

- Débrouillez-vous ! Quand je n'ai pas de visions ça ne m'intéresse pas !

Elle rit de nouveau puis se releva pour sautiller vers sa chambre. Je devais vite déguerpir avant que Ryan ne me tombe dessus, mais à y réfléchir, est-ce que rejoindre Emmet n'était pas plus dangereux ? Curieuse et réticente à la fois, je grimpai doucement les marches. J'ouvris la porte précautionneusement et regardai à l'intérieur. Emmet était penché à la fenêtre, son pull de base-ball fétiche posé autour des épaules. Si ça ce n'était pas le signe qu'il m'en voulait alors je ne m'y connaissais plus.

Mais s'il croyait que j'allais m'aplatir comme une crêpe alors il se gourait ! Je n'avais rien fait de mal, et si flirter avec un humain était considéré comme mal dans son jargon, et bien je m'en fichais pas mal ! Avec des gestes énervés j'ouvrais la penderie et attrapai mon habituel tee-shirt extra large. Je le passai par-dessus ma robe et me débattis pour l'enlever par en dessous. J'attrapai un élastique puis attachai nerveusement la cascade d'Anglaises qu'Alice m'avait confectionnée, puis éteignis la lumière avant de me jeter sur le lit. Un silence gênant s'installa, ponctué des bruits secs que faisait la balle de base-ball lorsqu'Emmett la rattrapait au creux de sa main. Chacun de ses jets de balle nourrissaient mon agacement, puis tout à coup je me redressai furieusement.

- Tu peux m'en vouloir autant que tu veux et refuser de dormir avec moi ! Mais soit tu m'expliques pourquoi soit tu me fiches la paix !

Il se retourna, décontenancé, puis laissa tomber la balle qui roula au sol avant de cogner un coin de la pièce. Il me contempla avec cette même expression qu'il avait arboré sous la rambarde. Il sembla hésiter, puis s'assit sur le rebord du lit en soupirant. Il ne s'allongea pas pour autant, à mon grand désespoir. Je me redressais alors en m'appuyant sur mon coude et posai une main timide sur son dos.

- Il y a son odeur partout dans ce lit.

Sa voix avait résonné tout à coup, brisant le silence, mais ce n'était pas la même voix délicieusement grave et malicieuse que d'ordinaire. Son ton semblait dénué de toute émotion. Son odeur ? Alors il était là le problème ? Mon oncle n'encaissait pas le fait que sa petite protégée grandisse ? Que craignait-il ? Qu'un autre prenne sa place auprès de moi et devienne mon nouveau confident ? Je ne saisissais pas trop ce qui le torturait. Il y avait peut être un rapport avec Rosalie… Nous nous étions mutuellement réconforté toutes ces nuits, et lui n'était peut être pas encore prêt. Je l'avais surement négligé depuis que mon père était revenu.

- Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois Emmett… Murmurai-je en lui caressant le dos. Son pull glissa des épaules et tomba sur mes jambes.

- Tu n'as pas à te justifier Nessie, tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie. Rétorqua-t-il trop nerveusement pour me faire avaler la véracité de cette phrase. Un nouveau silence glacial envahit la chambre. Je soupirai alors, laissant glisser ma main de son dos.

- Tu ne dormiras plus avec moi n'est-ce pas. Lançai-je alors en baissant les yeux, déçue.

- Tu n'as plus besoin de moi maintenant. Acheva-t-il en tournant son beau visage vers moi, éclairé par les quelques rayons de lune filtrant par la fenêtre.

Je contemplai la perfection de ses traits avec un pincement au cœur, comme si je venais de trahir un pacte secret qui s'était doucement en place pendant ces cinq dernières années. Je voulu le retenir, lui dire à quel point j'avais encore besoin de lui… Mais c'est moi qui avais cherché tout ça en flirtant avec le désir de grandir. Il posa une main sur la mienne et la serra brièvement avant de se relever et quitter la chambre en ramassant au passage sa balle de base-ball. J'avais l'impression de voir mon enfance quitter la pièce en même temps que lui. Moi qui n'avais eu aucune sensation d'évolution, je senti pour la première fois qu'un cap venait d'être franchi. Je m'endormis alors en serrant contre moi le pull couvert de son odeur apaisante, mais qui ne remplaceraient jamais le réconfort de ses bras.

Cette nuit je refis le même cauchemar. Comme si chaque absence de mon oncle déclenchait le processus. Je courais encore dans cette forêt, haletante et terrifiée, la mort aux trousses. Quelques détails me firent tout de même réaliser que le rêve était différent… Je n'avais plus le corps de fillette, mais celui qui je possédais actuellement. Cette fois encore je trébuchai et m'étalai sur le sol fourragé, mais Emmett n'était plus là pour me relever.

Avec un hurlement de rage je me redressai et me précipitai vers les branches, mains en avant, détruisant tout obstacle entravant ma course. Ils allaient apparaître, je le savais, et cette fois je devais les sauver. Je manquai de tomber quand le mur d'arbres cessa tout à coup et que je me retrouvai dans la clairière. La respiration saccadée je cherchai désespérément Jacob. Il aurait dû être là ! Pourquoi n'était-il plus là !!!! La clairière était déserte… J'étais seule…

- JACOB !!! ROSALIE !!! Hurlai-je en me tournant dans tout les sens. Les larmes commencèrent à rouler sur mes joues, tandis que je cherchais toujours, impuissante.

- MAMAN !!! Criai-je alors en me laissant tomber à genoux.

Mon corps était secoué de soubresauts et la panique m'envahissait. Tout à coup un bruit de feuillage me fit tourner vivement la tête sur la gauche. Ma mère était là, immobile à l'orée de la forêt. Je me précipitai en pleurant dans ses bras. Je ne pouvais même plus respirer et ma mère me caressa les cheveux calmement. Quand je voulu lui hurler de se mettre à l'abri, aucun mot ne pu sortir de ma bouche. C'est elle qui parla dans ma tête.

« Pourquoi ne me ramènes-tu pas Renesmée ? »

- Je ne sais pas comment faire maman ! Je n'en suis pas capable !

« Tu l'as trouvé Renesmée ! Alors ramène-moi ! »

- Ce n'est pas la réalité ! Je ne peux pas te ramener maman… Tu n'es plus là et je ne peux pas te ramener ! Pleurai-je en touchant son visage avec douleur.

Son image commença alors à disparaitre, comme si le fait que je renonce à la ramener en efface toute trace. La forêt mourut à son tour, disparaissant dans un souffle, et le rêve me quitta également. Je me redressai en sursaut, haletante et transpirante. Un marmonnement sur ma droite me fit sursauter de nouveau. Ryan s'étirait en se frottant le visage. J'avais du le réveiller. Je me penchai en avant pour mieux respirer, rejetant les draps qui m'étouffaient. Ce ne pouvait pas être de simples rêves…

- Mmmh qu'est-ce qui se passe ….

Ryan essayait de se redresser mais j'appuyai vivement sur son torse pour qu'il se rallonge. Il s'étala sur le dos en grommelant. Il fallait que je conserve un maximum l'image de ce rêve en mémoire, car c'était la clef ! Maintenant j'en étais sûre, ce ne pouvait pas être de simples rêves ! Ils ne se matérialisaient que lorsqu'aucun vampire ne se trouvait près de moi !

- Mon don ! C'est mon don qui fait ça… Lançai-je en me tapant le front avec la paume de ma main.

- Ton quoi ?!

- Ryan tais-toi je t'en prie ! Je réfléchis !

Il ne chercha pas plus à comprendre et s'appuya de son coude pour me regarder avec curiosité. Je plissai les yeux en me tapant toujours le front. Carlisle disait que les dons grandissaient et devenaient plus puissants au fur et à mesure. Cela avait du être le cas avec le mien ! Mais dans les bras d'Emmett je ne m'étais rendue compte de rien ! J'étais toujours persuadée que mon don s'arrêtait au seul fait de transmettre mes souvenirs aux autres… Mais je me trompais ! Mon subconscient se servait de mes propres souvenirs pour m'indiquer ce que je devais faire ! Mon fichu cerveau savait ce qu'il fallait que je fasse et il se désespérait de me faire comprendre.

- Ryan ! C'est ça ! Je cherchais tellement les complications ! Mais c'est simple ! C'est toi la solution ! Depuis le début tu étais sous mes yeux et mon esprit savait ce que je devais faire ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre mes idées en place ! Mon don l'a fait pour moi ! Je sais maintenant pourquoi je devais te trouver ! Murmurai-je excitée face à cette éclatante vérité. Ryan me regarda avec des yeux ronds puis se gratta les cheveux.

- J'ai besoin d'une cigarette… Dit-il d'une voix pâteuse, comme si je délirais complètement. Mais je m'en contrefichais ! J'étais toujours lancée dans mon raisonnement.

- Je t'ai trouvé et ça fait des semaines que je tourne autour sans comprendre ! Tu es capable de contrôler tes cellules, voilà pourquoi tu es si important ! C'est toi qui va la ramener !

- Nessie calme-toi, tu dérailles complètement ! Me dit-il de sa voix toujours dans le brouillard.

Je lui plaquai alors un doigt sur les lèvres en écoutant ce qu'il se passait à l'étage. Ils avaient forcement entendu que nous étions réveillés, mais nous n'avions pas parlé assez longtemps pour qu'ils ne tendent vraiment l'oreille. Nous avions très peu de temps. De mon expression je l'intimai de ne plus parler. Il acquiesça les yeux écarquillés. Je retirai mon doigt pour poser ma main sur sa joue et commençai à envoyer les images que je triais sur le volet et remodelais à ma sauce.

En quelque sorte je lui disais que nous allions devoir partir très vite, que les autres le sauraient sur le champ mais que si nous faisions les choses bien ils ne pourraient plus nous rattraper. Je lui montrais un souvenir montrant Alice qui me disait qu'elle ne voyait rien sur moi, puis enchainait avec le fait que mon père ne pouvait pas lire nos pensées puisqu'il était à Denali. Ryan hochai la tête, commençant à comprendre ou je voulais en venir. Je stoppais le flot d'images puis montrait la fenêtre de ma main. Avec mes doigts je décomptai et il déglutit.

3, 2, 1… Quand j'eus refermé tout mes doigts nous nous jetâmes du lit et j'ouvris la fenêtre en trombe. Je sautai avec grâce et Ryan enjamba la fenêtre avant de sauter lui-même avec une confiance aveuglante. Je le rattrapai en amortissant le choc puis il s'agrippa comme il pût avant que je ne m'élance dans la nuit obscure. J'entendais déjà les Cullen qui se précipitaient hors du salon. Je priais pour qu'ils pensent à une rébellion adolescente et nous laisse partir. Ryan manqua de tomber à deux reprises mais il s'agrippait avec force.

Je freinais ma folle course à travers les arbres et nous nous retrouvâmes au milieu de la route. J'avais bien calculé mon coup et la voiture que j'avais prise en chasse amorçait le virage qui la conduisait à nous. Le conducteur freina et l'arrière de la voiture dérapa dans un crissement sonore. Je me précipitai déjà et éjectais le malheureux hors de l'habitacle avant de grimper à toute vitesse. Ryan était déjà sur le siège passager et bouclait sa ceinture. J'écrasais l'accélérateur et la voiture redémarrait déjà en dérapant à droite puis à gauche avant de foncer sur la nationale.

- On a réussi à les semer alors ??? Lâcha mon ami en se tenant fermement à la poignée fixée au plafond.

- Presque, nous en avons semé deux. Soupirai-je en posant mes mains au sommet du volant et en remuant des doigts nerveusement.

Ryan me regarda comme si j'étais folle, puis, comme pour affirmer ce que je venais de dire, quelque chose frappa durement le toit de la voiture avant que la portière arrière ne s'ouvre. Emmett se glissa à l'intérieur et claqua la porte en nous fixant furieusement. Sa rage semblait émaner de tout son corps et mon pauvre ami se ratatina dans son siège. Je jetai un regard à mon oncle dans le rétroviseur puis un mince sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres.

- Avoue que j'ai presque réussi… Minaudai-je avec une pointe d'amusement.

- Si tu crois que tu peux m'échapper aussi facilement gamine ! Grogna-t-il en se mettant à l'aise sur la banquette arrière. Son agacement trahissait pourtant la vérité, mon oncle si rapide naturellement avait du galoper sévère pour nous rattraper.

- Carlisle n'est pas content ! Ton père…

- Mon père n'aura rien à dire ! Chacun son tour ! Le coupai-je dans un sifflement.

- Mais tu as perdu la raison ?! Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça avec cet humain ?

- Je te le dirai uniquement si tu me fais la promesse de ne rien dévoiler aux autres et de ne pas m'en empêcher ! Repris-je en lui lançant un regard insistant dans le rétroviseur.

Ryan ne nous écoutait même plus, il fixait le compteur de vitesse avec appréhension. Derrière, mon oncle remua nerveusement dans le siège et me grogna vaguement un « oui ». J'hochai la tête satisfaite puis reposai mes yeux sur la route, pour le plus grand bonheur du beau blond. Je pris une grande inspiration.

- Nous partons pour la Roumanie.

- La quoi ??? S'écria Ryan en me fixant comme un dément.

- Ridicule ! Tout ce voyage pour faire quoi ?! Lui demander des explications ? Il n'a pas la science infuse ! Cracha mon oncle en croisant les bras sur son torse musclé.

- Ce n'est pas sa science dont j'ai besoin ! Rétorquai-je. Emmett fronça les sourcils, comme s'il cherchait à comprendre mes plans. Je savais qu'il allait faire le rapprochement très vite et mes joues rosirent. Il releva alors ses sourcils avec une expression choquée.

- Pitié, tu n'y penses même pas j'espère ! Tu le laisserais lui faire subir ça ?! Lança-t-il ensuite. Ryan nous regardait, énervé d'être ignoré de la sorte.

- Mais pourquoi la Roumanie ?! Qui allons-nous voir ? REPONDEZ-MOI ! S'exclama mon ami inquiet.

Je me mordis la lèvre, ne sachant pas trop comment lui expliquer la chose sans qu'il ne se fasse de vilains films. Par contre, je vis dans le rétroviseur que mon oncle étirait un sourire cruel, et je me doutais qu'il allait se faire une joie d'éclairer la lanterne du malheureux.

- Parce que la Transylvanie se trouve en Roumanie. Et que la personne que veut voir Nessie habite en Transylvanie. Expliqua calmement Emmett avec un regard pétillant à mon intention.

Ryan ne comprit pas tout de suite le rapport avec la Transylvanie, nous contemplant tour à tour, puis son visage se figea et devint livide. Il se raidit puis reprit place au fond de son siège. Pourquoi mon satané oncle se comportait comme ça avec lui, ce ne pouvait pas être l'excuse de son humanité car il pouvait très bien s'entendre avec les gens de cette race, comme Charlie par exemple. Une sonnerie retentit alors à l'arrière, suivie par la sonnerie de mon propre téléphone. Je le sortis du bout des doigts et vis le mot « Papa » clignoter sur l'écran digital. A l'arrière Emmet décrochait le sien. Je le fixais à travers le rétroviseur, inquiète de son respect pour sa promesse. Je perçus des cris aigus et il roula des yeux et souffla.

- Calme-toi Alice, passe-moi Carlisle. Dit-il après avoir écouté quelques instants.

- Tout va bien je suis avec eux…

- Aucune idée, peut être se marier à Las Vegas… Il m'envoya un regard entendu à travers le miroir puis soupira.  
Intérieurement, je le remerciais de tout mon cœur. Je savais que Carlisle aurait été contre mon affreux projet, lui dont la morale était irréprochable.

- Fais-moi confiance, je veillerai sur eux.

- Qu'il essaye toujours, elle ne décrochera pas…

Je savais qu'il parlait de mon père. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils et je compris que Carlisle ne devait plus être de l'autre coté du téléphone.

- Edward. Lâcha-t-il sèchement pour saluer mon père. Il ne parla plus pendant de longues minutes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise… Si tu as encore des doutes sur ta paternité te voilà rassuré ! Elle ne veut rien savoir et n'a pas l'intention de laisser tomber.

- Fais donc ça…

Il referma le clapet du téléphone et le remis dans la poche de son jean. Je connaissais trop mon oncle pour ne pas réussir à déchiffrer ses pensées. Il semblait bouillonner de l'intérieur, et ce uniquement depuis qu'il avait eu mon père au bout de la ligne. Je ne le cernais plus depuis quelques mois, il était si différent envers nous… Mais je n'avais jamais osé lui demander pourquoi. Mais là, depuis le retour de mon père son état avait empiré. Je reposais mes yeux sur la route et personne n'ouvrit la bouche jusqu'à ce que les lumières de l'aéroport repoussent la nuit noire de Forks.


	11. Légendes et réalités

**10 – Légendes et réalités**

Emmett patientait au guichet bondé. Même à une heure aussi matinale l'aéroport de New York grouillait. Il était gigantesque, rien avoir avec le minuscule aéroport de Forks qui ne possédait qu'une piste et 3 avions ridicules. Tant d'humains se pressaient en tout sens, c'était une expérience nouvelle pour moi. J'essayai de ne pas trop faire attention à tout ce sang qui s'écoulait en fontaine dans leurs corps autour de moi. Cela faisait une heure que nous patientions, et nous avions bien sûr interdiction de quitter l'aéroport, car le jour se levait et dans cet état les nuages ne pouvaient pas nous sauver des rayons lumineux. Heureusement que nous n'avions jamais à sortir avec ce système de couloirs.

Je me tournai vers Ryan, assis à coté de moi, et me demandai s'il se sentait mieux après ce très mauvais vol jusqu'ici. Le pauvre venait de prendre son premier avion, et il s'était accroché aux accoudoirs tout le long en serrant les mâchoires. Apparemment toucher la terre ferme lui faisait du bien. Je remarquai alors que son beau visage semblait beaucoup plus vieux que son âge, surement à cause de tout ce qu'il avait vécu. Je ne savais pas grand-chose de lui si ce n'est que la rue était sa seule maison. Qu'avait il bien pu vivre avant tout ça…. Se rendant compte que je le contemplais fixement il m'interrogea du regard. Je secouai doucement la tête avec un sourire comme pour lui dire que ce n'était rien et il acquiesça avant de reprendre sa contemplation fixe du guichet.

- C'est amusant de voir des choses dont je suis le seul humain à pouvoir comprendre. Dit-il tout à coup, l'expression toujours fixe. Ce fut à mon tour de l'interroger de mes yeux.

- Regarde toutes ces femmes autour de lui, c'est effrayant. Reprit-il en montrant mon oncle dans la file d'un signe de menton.

Je le cherchai dans la foule en remuant ma nuque et examinai la scène à mon tour. Il s'était appuyé négligemment contre un pan de prospectus, un bras posé sur sa hanche et les jambes légèrement croisées. Son corps à la musculature parfaite et aux traits divins semblait attirer pas mal de regards insistants. La femme derrière lui s'éventait avec son ticket et le dévorait des yeux. D'autres faisaient mine de s'intéresser aux prospectus mais je pouvais sentir d'ici le désir qui refluait d'elles quand leurs yeux se perdaient sur mon oncle. Je tournai discrètement la tête et fus choquée de voir que la plupart des femmes qui étaient assises derrière le reluquaient ouvertement.

- Tout à l'heure une fille à même voulu lui refiler son numéro. Mais il a refusé le bout de papier qu'elle a voulu lui glisser. Continua-t-il toujours aussi sérieusement.

- Je suppose qu'avec le temps on n'y fait plus attention. Souris-je.

- Nessie ne me dit pas que tu ne fais pas attention à l'autre moitié de l'aéroport qui ne fixe pas Emmett. Murmura-t-il en relevant des sourcils inquisiteurs.

Une nouvelle fois je fis un tour de salle des yeux, et après quelques minutes je les reposai dans ceux de Ryan. Bon c'est vrai, si toutes les femmes louchaient sur mon oncle, l'autre moitié masculine me fixait également. Un type s'était même esquivé en rougissant quand je le pris en flagrant délit. A ce moment là Emmett, qui forcement même à une distance pareille nous avait écouté aussi clairement que s'il s'était trouvé sur le siège d'a coté, inclina le haut de son corps et se mit à fusiller des yeux les hommes qui me regardaient. Ryan lâcha un petit rire et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège.

- C'est pas vrai, ne me dit pas que vous pouvez entendre d'aussi loin et avec un brouhaha pareil…

- Si seulement tu te doutais de tout ce dont nous sommes capables. Ris-je en lui donnant un petit coup d'épaule mutin. Il sourit brièvement puis reporta son attention sur le vampire. Je me doutais que maintenant il trierait bien ses phrases avant de parler.

Le haut parleur lança le dernier appel pour le vol de 6h57 en partance pour Bucarest. Aïe, nous allions le rater, et le suivant ne partait que dans 19 heures. Je craignais que ma famille n'en profite pour nous récupérer. Mon oncle décida alors de jouer des charmes et avec des sourires à se faire damner il se pencha vers sa voisine pour lui parler. Sans surprise, beaucoup de femmes le laissèrent passer aussi rouges que des tomates et il avança grandement dans la file. Il nous fit un signe de tête et Ryan et moi nous levâmes et nous dirigeâmes vers le secteur correspondant. Mes talons aiguilles claquaient au sol et je regrettais d'avoir enfilé ce pantalon noir si moulant et qui ne supportait pas trop mes grandes enjambées. Mais je n'avais rien trouvé de plus confortable dans mes mesures dans la boutique de l'aéroport. Je n'avais pas les mensurations de l'humaine moyenne.

- Merde, j'aurai du attendre un peu plus avant d'avaler ce foutu somnifère ! Grommela mon ami en se précipitant dans les escaliers.

J'effaçai un petit sourire pour ne pas le vexer. Je savais que l'idée de prendre un nouvel avion le paniquait totalement, sans compter que celui là allait être vraiment très long. Une fois sur le tapis roulant il leva le visage et respira à fond. En contre sens, un steward reluqua mes immenses jambes et me lança un sourire éclatant de blancheur. Ryan me regarda comme s'il avait envie de se suicider.

- Est-ce qu'au moins ils voyent que je suis là ?! C'est affreux cette impression d'être invisible ! Râla-t-il en quittant le tapis et en manquant d'y laisser une jambe.

C'était une mauvaise idée de prendre deux somnifères, mais il priait pour perdre connaissance avant même le décollage. Dans la salle d'attente de notre avion, il n'y avait plus que l'hôtesse qui rangeait le bureau pour s'apprêter à embarquer.

- Désolé du retard ! Clama Ryan essoufflé en stoppant sa course juste devant le couloir. Je fis mine d'être essoufflée aussi.

La jeune femme nous dévisagea avec remontrance mais tendit tout de même la main pour prendre nos tickets. Je m'apprêtais à lui réclamer quelques minutes supplémentaires le temps qu'Emmett nous rejoigne, mais un bras enserra alors ma taille et mon oncle posa les billets dans les mains de celle-ci avec un sourire de publicité pour dentifrice. L'hôtesse s'empourpra légèrement puis tendit le bras vers le couloir. Ryan passa le premier, les jambes tremblantes, puis Emmett m'entraina à son tour. J'étais si reconnaissante de tout ce qu'il faisait pour moi. J'enserrai aussi sa taille et posai mon visage contre son torse.

- Bienvenue à bord ! Sourit une ravissante hôtesse quand mon oncle lui tendit les billets.

Elle posa à peine les yeux dessus puis nous indiqua trois sièges en première classe. Ryan se jeta sur celui du hublot, derrière un homme d'affaire qui se demandait bien ce que trois gamins faisaient là. Je m'assis près de lui et Emmet s'assit à l'autre duo de sièges au milieu, séparés par le mince couloir de circulation. En première classe il n'y avait pas plus de deux sièges côte à côte. L'hôtesse décrocha le téléphone et nous précisa que l'appareil allait décoller et qu'il fallait attacher nos ceintures. Le visage de mon ami se décomposa et je dû l'aider à attacher les deux bouts de métal ensemble tant ses mains tremblaient. Le courageux et déterminé Ryan faisait peine à voir.

L'avion décolla enfin et je soupirai de soulagement. Jusqu'au dernier moment j'avais crains que mon père ne change d'avis et vienne me chercher. Je me sentais en sécurité à présent, même si ma conscience me hurlait dessus à propos de mes plans dérangeants. Une hôtesse nous demanda si nous désirions du champagne et s'en alla après que nous ayons décliné sa proposition. Ryan mit plus de temps que prévu pour s'endormir, mais quand il cligna une première fois des yeux, ils ne se rouvrirent pas avant la fin du voyage.

Mon oncle semblait distant, ne regardant jamais dans notre direction. Maintenant que Ryan dormait je ne savais plus trop comment passer le temps. Au bout d'une heure d'ennui je me levai pour rejoindre Emmett de l'autre coté de la petite allée. Je passai par-dessus ses jambes pour m'asseoir dans le siège vide contre lui. Il me questionna de ses superbes yeux dorés et je baissai l'accoudoir entre nous pour m'y pencher et m'y accouder.

- Pourquoi es-tu en colère contre mon père ? Demandai-je alors en allant droit au but. Il rit doucement, surpris de mon peu de délicatesse puis croisa les bras sur son torse, comme à son habitude quand quelque chose l'ennuyait.

- Se sont des affaires d'adultes. Siffla-t-il amusé. Il essayait de détourner la conversation en me titillant sur autre point délicat, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de lâcher l'affaire.

- C'est parce qu'il est parti ?

- Non

- Parce qu'il chassait des… Euh des ce-qu'on-sait ?

- Non…

Il fixait un point invisible de l'autre coté de mon visage et semblait agacé. Je ne pouvais voir que ses cheveux sombres et sa nuque pâle. C'était trop facile de s'esquiver. Mais il était aussi têtu que moi donc ce discours risquait de devenir un discours de sourd. Je décidai plutôt de le prendre par les sentiments, là ou il était vulnérable. Je devais me débrouiller pour être convaincante. Je soupirai donc énervée et m'asseyais contre l'extrémité du siège pour lui tourner le dos.

- Depuis que je ne grandis plus tu me repousse. Tu ne veux plus me parler, ni rire, ni dormir avec moi… Ne t'en fais pas j'ai compris, je ne te dérangerais plus. Marmonnai-je avec un ton neutre si bien joué que je m'en étonnai moi-même. Histoire de pousser le jeu encore plus loin je me levai pour quitter le siège, mais une main serra mon bras et m'obligea à me rasseoir.

- Nessie ne le prends pas comme ça… Excuse-moi. Murmura-t-il avec un ton suppliant. Son expression était empreinte d'inquiétude. Je le jaugeai des yeux puis soupirai en reposant mon dos contre le siège de cuir.

- Ce n'est pas contre toi je t'assure, au contraire. Continua-t-il avec ce même regard désolé.

- Ce qu'il se passe entre mon père et toi est en rapport avec moi ?

- En partie oui, mais tu n'y es pour rien, c'est moi le problème.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je pourrais faire ?

- Personne ne peut rien y faire, c'est comme ça. Acheva-t-il le regard fuyant.

J'allais de nouveau poser une question quand il posa sa main sur la mienne et secoua doucement le visage. Avec une pointe de déception, j'abandonnai la partie, car il semblait vraiment gêné et je ne désirais pas l'ennuyer. Je serrai à mon tour sa main avec un tendre sourire et durant le reste du voyage je ne revins plus jamais sur le sujet.

Nous avions passé une journée et une nuit entière dans les différents avions, j'aurai aimé tenir jusqu'au bout mais la fatigue me rattrapa. Alors qu'un nouveau film commençait sur l'écran encastré dans le dossier du siège, je décidai de reposer mes yeux juste un instant, mais je finis par m'endormir sur l'épaule de mon oncle. Quand il me secoua doucement j'eus la sensation que je ne m'étais assoupie qu'une seconde… Pourtant les gens étaient levés et sortaient leurs valises des rangements supérieurs. Les premières classes sortaient en premier, mais quelques secondes classes nous passèrent devant le temps que nous parvînmes à réveiller Ryan.

- Nous devons nous dépêcher avant que le jour ne se lève, sinon nous serons coincés dans l'aéroport. Murmura Emmett en soutenant mon ami flagellant.

Il avait rejeté le bras de mon ami autour de ses épaules et le soutenait par la taille. Je soulevai ses mèches dorées de ma main pour contempler son visage. Il avait vraiment abusé des cachets. Il fit mine de sourire et que tout allait bien, mais c'était à peine s'il arrivait à mettre un pied devant l'autre. Je partis en avant et traversai rapidement le transit avec une aisance anormale pour des talons de 10 centimètres. Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent et un froid glacial me mordit la peau. Nous n'étions qu'en Octobre et j'avais l'impression de me retrouver un 15 janvier à Forks. J'agitai les bras et un des taxis garé sur le coté alluma ses phares et vint s'arrêter devant moi.  
Les rayons du soleil nous avaient frôlé de peu, mais nous étions déjà à l'abri du taxi et roulions déjà hors de Bucarest. Le chauffeur ne parlait pas un traître mot anglais, mais les billets que mon oncle lui agita sous le nez le fit vite réagir et il n'opposa même aucune objection au fait de rouler 4 heures jusqu'en Transylvanie à travers les chemins sinueux des montagnes des Carpates. Ryan n'avait pas parlé durant les deux premières heures, mais je sentis qu'il commençait vraiment à angoisser, et une question semblait lui brûler les lèvres.

- Tu peux parler de vampires tu sais, il ne comprend pas notre langue. Lui dis-je au bout d'un moment. Il me toisa avec réticence, puis acquiesça. Il fronça les sourcils, surement pour réfléchir à la meilleure façon de tourner ses mots, puis il soupira.

- C'est le Comte Dracula que nous allons voir n'est-ce pas ? Marmonna-t-il en baissant le visage. Mon oncle étira de nouveau son sourire mauvais et je lui donnai un coup d'épaule. Devant, le chauffeur frissonna.

- Son véritable nom est Vlad Basarab. Il fut prince de Valachie durant le 13eme siècle ainsi qu'un grand commandant des armées Moldaves. Son père faisait partie de l'Ordre du Dragon, et Dragon se prononce Dracul en Roumain. Vu qu'il était son fils, on le surnomma Draculea, Dragonneau donc. Commençai-je en essayant de parler lentement pour qu'il comprenne bien. Mon oncle prit la suite, le regard pétillant.

- Il était particulièrement cruel en tant qu'humain, et quand il fut mordu cela ne s'arrangea pas du tout. Comme tout nouveau-né vampire, dans ses premières années il causa de sacrés dégâts dans les villages voisins. Voilà pourquoi des légendes ont commencé à circuler. Commenta Emmett en y ajoutant des intonations lugubres. Voyant que mon ami redevenait livide je repris les explications.

- Toutes les histoires sur le comte Dracula ne sont que fictives. Un écrivain à eu vent des légendes de Transylvanie et il s'en est juste inspiré pour son livre d'horreur. Vlad n'est pas un monstre, juste un vampire qui a eu du mal à se contrôler à ses débuts comme tous les autres. Il est considéré comme l'un de plus anciens et illustres Vampires encore en vie. Les grandes guerres ont décimé pas mal de nos semblables.

- Ce type n'est pas dangereux alors ?

- Ça dépend avec qui… Sourit mon oncle en détournant ses yeux amusés.

- Il n'est pas végétarien, mais il vit en compagnie d'humains et sait parfaitement se contrôler. Tu ne craindras rien. Poursuivis-je sans faire attention à la remarque d'Emmett.

Ryan sembla un peu plus rassuré même si ce n'était pas encore ça, et nous restâmes silencieux pendant que le taxi s'engageait dans l'une des montagnes de la chaîne des Carpates. Il ne monta cependant pas jusqu'au sommet et refusa de continuer plus loin. Emmett tentait de négocier mais le chauffeur secouait ses mains en baragouinant des _« moi pas continuer »_ et _« dangereux »_. Mon oncle finit par laisser tomber et lui donner ce qui semblait être trois mois de salaire en Roumanie. Le chauffeur grimpa dans son taxi et quitta le petit village rapidement. Heureusement que ces montagnes lugubres ne laissaient pas beaucoup passer le soleil.

- Trouvons un endroit discret et continuons en courant. Lança Emmett en quittant la route et partant en sens inverse de l'entrée du village miteux.

Nous descendîmes quelques pentes rocheuses abruptes puis Ryan grimpa sur le dos de mon oncle et nous nous mîmes à courir à notre véritable vitesse le long du flanc de la montagne. Derrière nous le petit village devint minuscule. Nous regagnâmes la route une dizaine de minutes plus tard et Ryan reposa pieds au sol tandis que je remettais mes escarpins. Une immense grille aussi vieille que le monde se tenait fièrement entre le château et nous. Château imposant et quelque peu inquiétant qui semblait faire corps avec la montagne.

Emmett poussa la grille et nous suivîmes le chemin de terre qui sinuait jusqu'aux premiers escaliers de pierres menant à l'entrée surélevée de la bâtisse. J'entendais le cœur de Ryan accélérer a chaque marche qu'il montait, et moi je me sentais de plus en plus coupable de lui faire endurer de telles choses. C'était à se demander pourquoi il acceptait de nous suivre, même en ignorant tout de ce qui allait se passer. Je fronçai le nez devant une sorte de lion rugissant en pierre, quand la gigantesque porte s'ouvrit en grinçant. Un humain habillé en vieux costume s'inclina en nous indiquant l'intérieur du château.

- Bine aţi venit !

J'inclinai respectueusement le visage devant ce qui me semblait être un _« bienvenue »_ et suivis mes deux compagnons à l'intérieur. Dieu que c'était froid et lugubre. Mes talons résonnaient si fort dans ce hall de pierre… D'autres pas se firent alors entendre et une nouvelle porte en face grinça. Deux serviteurs entrèrent, suivis par un homme imposant et gracieux. Ses cheveux étaient aussi sombres que sa demeure, ses traits étaient carrés et plutôt durs, quant à sa carrure, il était grand et se tenait si droit que cela en était étrange. Les deux hommes s'écartèrent et le vampire nous toisa avec respect, ses prunelles rouges empreintes de curiosité.

- Veuillez excuser notre visite impromptue, j'espère que nous ne vous dérangeons pas.

Le vampire contempla mon oncle qui venait de parler et son expression si dure sembla s'illuminer un court instant, mais son visage redevint bien vite glacial et inquiétant.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de recevoir des semblables venant de contrées si lointaines. Dit il alors avec une voix si grave et un tel accent que ses paroles de bienvenue ressemblaient plus à une menace.

- Sauf que « semblables » ne serait peut être pas le mot le plus approprié… Reprit il en posant son regard flamboyant sur moi, puis sur mon ami.

Celui-ci recula d'un pas et déglutissant difficilement. L'ambiance venait de perdre toute chaleur et je pouvais sentir l'électricité qui se dégageait de ce vampire. Les histoires n'étaient peut être pas si exagérées que ça finalement. Cet homme ne ressemblait à aucun des vampires que j'avais pu voir au court de ma courte existence. Lorsque ses yeux couleur sang se posaient sur vous, on avait l'impression que le poids d'un millénaire écrasait notre poitrine. Il se tenait si droit, et une telle puissance émanait de lui…

- Nous sommes les enfants de la famille Cullen, Carlisle Cullen dirige notre clan ! Ma nièce ici présente est un demi-vampire et cet humain nous accompagne ! S'empressa d'expliquer mon oncle dont l'expression s'était emplie d'une nervosité palpable. Le vampire écarquilla les yeux et un mince sourire se dessina sur ses traits de pierre.

- Les Cullen n'est-ce pas ? Alors c'est à cause de vous que le clan Volturi à été dissolu ?! HAHAHA !!! Si l'on m 'avait dit que vous passeriez un jour ma porte !!! Explosa le vampire en rejetant la tête en arrière et en montrant une rangée de dents d'un blanc effroyablement parfait.

Tout trois nous regardâmes avec une pointe d'inquiétude, nous demandant si pour lui c'était une bonne chose ou non.

- Il était temps que ces crétins payent pour leur soif de pouvoir ! A vouloir tout posséder ils ont tout perdu ! S'il y a bien une chose que les siècles m'ont appris c'est que les hommes n'aiment pas être gouvernés par des tyrans. Nous avons beau ne plus être des hommes à proprement parler, nous ne sommes pas devenus de vulgaires animaux pour autant. Cracha-t-il en montrant une nouvelle fois une rangée de dent impeccable.

- Je vous prie d'excuser mon accueil quelque peu inquisiteur, mais malheureusement ma réputation ne m'apporte pas seulement des visiteurs aux bonnes intentions. Acheva t'il en s'inclinant légèrement avant de parcourir les quelques mètres de sécurité qu'il avait laissé entre lui et nous. J'arrêtai de respirer quand il se saisit doucement de ma main pour y déposer un baiser. A coté de moi je sentis mon oncle se raidir.

- Notre race à ses propres légendes, et vous venez de me prouver la réalité d'une d'entre elles. Votre rareté n'égale en rien votre beauté !

- Je vous remercie. Souris-je en n'osant pas récupérer ma main qu'il tenait toujours près de ses lèvres.

- Quelle fut ma surprise d'entendre deux cœurs battre alors que je sentais l'odeur de deux vampires et d'un humain. J'avais bien peur que mes vieux sens ne me jouent des tours.

- J'imagine que ce doit être déconcertant.

- Vous n'avez pas idée très chère. Bien, venez, ne restons pas dans l'entrée. Je n'ose pas vous dire à quel point vous aiguisez ma curiosité par cette soudaine visite. Dit-il en se retournant de moitié pour nous inviter à passer l'autre porte.

- Toute cette histoire est si complexe… J'ai peur qu'elle ne soit que le fruit de mon imagination et que je ne vous aie dérangé pour rien. Répondis-je un peu gênée.

L'illustre vampire me toisa avec intérêt, passant son bras autour du mien, puis il lança un œil tout aussi intrigué en direction de mon ami qui se tenait près de mon oncle. Nous pénétrâmes dans une nouvelle pièce aux dimensions impressionnantes et à la décoration ancestrale, comme si le temps à l'intérieur de ce château s'était figé dans l'histoire au même moment que notre hôte. Nous fûmes placés autour d'une table rectangulaire moyenâgeuse et des serviteurs humains s'empressèrent un peu partout. Vlad Basarab s'assit en bout de table et croisa ses mains sur la surface de bois lisse et aussi froide que sa peau, attendant que l'un de nous daigne enfin lui expliquer tout ceci. J'échangeai un regard entendu avec Emmett puis je pris une profonde respiration. Mes mots résonnèrent alors contre les murs de pierre et le comte Dracula ne m'interrompit jamais.


	12. Révélations

_**11 – Révélations**_

Le flot de souvenirs défilait dans mon esprit à une vitesse folle. J'essayai de tout lui montrer, même les choses dont je ne saisissais pas le sens, comme mes rêves ou mes hypothèses farfelues. Je plissai les yeux et serrai un peu plus ma main sur son bras glacial. Je ne devais rien oublier, pas le moindre détail… Car j'étais le tableau noir aux milles équations et lui était l'homme qui allait réussir à le déchiffrer et en trouver la combinaison. Une barre douloureuse vint se placer devant mes yeux et j'interrompis le contact au moment ou les souvenirs de notre arrivée en Transylvanie s'écoulaient de moi.

- Nessie tout va bien ?!

Mon oncle me rattrapa entre ses bras et me soutint le temps que je cesse de vaciller. Je ne maitrisais pas assez bien mon don et faire ressurgir toute une vie de souvenirs pendant une heure entière m'avait complètement anéanti. Vlad n'avait cessé de sourire, le visage légèrement relevé, comme s'il humait un quelconque fumé les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il posa ses prunelles rougeâtres sur moi avec un intérêt presque indécent. Puis se fut au tour de Ryan d'être méticuleusement détaillé. Mon oncle me chuchotait des paroles rassurantes à l'oreille et j'acquiesçai en me frottant l visage de la main.

- J'ai rencontré un vampire possédant un don similaire il y a environ quatre siècles. Commença-t-il en ne lâchant pas mon ami du regard.

Un espoir jaillit au fond de mon cœur et la faiblesse me quitta bien vite alors que je contemplais Ryan avec curiosité. Alors il n'était pas le seul à posséder un tel contrôle du corps ! Je mourrais d'impatience de connaitre la suite.

- Cette vieille humaine avait le même genre de capacité que votre ami, du genre à ne jamais tomber malade, à soigner par le toucher et toutes ces balivernes. Ce n'était que de vagues signes de guérisseuse bohémienne de bon marché dont les humains se moquaient… Mais pas nous. De mauvais types l'avaient repéré et ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Une fois devenue vampire, elle pouvait par un simple contact modifier la structure ADN d'un individu, et de ce fait le transformer physiquement en une toute autre personne. Continua-t-il sur un ton monocorde. Un long silence s'en suivit, et j'étais trop curieuse et impatiente pour attendre.

- Que s'est il passé ensuite ? Demandai-je doucement. Vlad se tourna vers moi avec ce même visage dur et dénué d'expression.

- Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains. Lâcha-t-il dans un souffle.

Je retins un gémissement et Ryan manqua de tourner de l'œil. Le vampire sourit de toutes ses dents devant nos réactions.

- Que les vampires puissent contrôler l'électricité, les pensées, la souffrance… Tout cela fait partie de l'ordre des choses, mais une telle abomination devait être détruite. Acheva-t-il avec gravité en se tournant vers Ryan.

- Attendez ! Lança mon oncle en se précipitant devant Ryan qui venait de reculer si vivement qu'il était tombé de sa chaise.

Je me jetai également à ses cotés et le relevai en émettant un feulement protecteur. Vlad ne sembla même pas réagir et n'avait toujours pas décroisé ses doigts de la surface de la table. Ryan se débattait de notre emprise pour fuir et je pouvais entendre son cœur battre à tout rompre, son beau visage déformé par la peur. L'illustre vampire daigna enfin lever une main pour nous demander de revenir à la table. Emmett se raidit mais il consentit à se rasseoir en tenant fermement le bras de mon ami fuyard, j'en fis de même.

- Ils étaient venu me voir tout comme vous, avec cette vieille femme. Eux aussi avaient pensé à moi lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la transformer eux-mêmes. Carlisle à bien sûr du mentionner un jour que notre venin devenait plus puissant avec les siècles, je me trompe ?

Emmett me regarda vivement alors que mes joues s'empourpraient. En effet Carlisle m'avait expliqué que nos dons et nos capacités devenaient plus fortes avec l'âge. J'avais alors de suite pensé à Vlad Basarab, le vampire de toutes les légendes, hantant le château des Carpates depuis des siècles.

- Je devrais le tuer sur le champ pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle catastrophe. Mais contrairement à ces autres vampires, j'ai pu lire vos intentions, remercions pour ça votre incroyable talent très chère.

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez nous aider ? Insinuai-je timidement en envoyant un regard à Emmett avant de reposer mon attention sur Vlad.

- Je n'ai pu lire en vous que l'ébauche d'un vaste plan, un plan pour le moins démentiel, mais comment ne pas résister à l'appel au secours d'une créature si rare et somptueuse ? Dit-il en étirant un sourire qui devait se vouloir sympathique, mais qui n'en restait pas moins effrayant.

- Nos intentions ne sont pas mauvaises, ma nièce pense pouvoir utiliser à bien le don de cet humain. Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas nous ferions en sorte que son pouvoir ne soit jamais divulgué.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je suis moi-même curieux de nature, et ses maladroites hypothèses m'intriguent au plus haut point. Mais avant d'engendrer quoi que se soit, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir quels sont les motivations de l'intéressé.

Le vampire posa ses prunelles flamboyantes sur mon ami et j'en fis de même. Je me posai toujours cette même question, qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le motiver à endurer toute cette histoire lui qui quelques semaines plus tôt ne se doutait même pas de notre existence. J'aurai aimé que mon père soit là et qu'il puisse fouiller à volonté dans son esprit. Mais d'un autre coté, il aurait également lu les miennes et m'aurait empêché de tenter cette abominable expérience. Ryan frémit et son regard se fit fuyant.

- Mes motivations ne regardent que moi… Balbutia-t-il en essayant de paraître sûr de lui.

Sa remarque déclencha les rires du vieux vampire qui claqua des doigts. Deux serviteurs s'empressèrent de se pencher près de leur maître. Je me demandai quelle folie leur était venue de travailler pour le compte d'un vampire… Carlisle m'avait dit que les Volturi travaillaient également en compagnie d'humains, mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi ils risquaient leur vie comme ça. Vlad échangea des paroles en roumain avec eux et ils quittèrent prestement la salle dans un grincement de porte.

- Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur le principe, passons aux choses sérieuses. Amenez votre ami à l'étage, vous trouverez des chambres. Choisissez celle que vous désirez, de toute façon votre ami n'aura pas vraiment envie de détailler la pièce durant ces trois prochains jours ! S'esclaffa le vampire en se relevant. Dieu qu'il était grand.

- Par contre je dois m'entretenir avec vous pour nous mettre d'accord sur les termes du contrat. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il ait de malentendu si jamais la situation nécessite… intervention. Reprit-il en s'adressant à mon oncle.

Je frémis sous le sens de ces paroles et Ryan glissa sa main dans la mienne, le cœur toujours emballé. Mon oncle hocha la tête et prit la direction que lui indiquait Vlad, vers une autre porte plus petite. Quant à nous, nous nous dirigeâmes vers la grande porte et une fois de l'autre coté nous grimpâmes les immenses escaliers. La première chambre ferait l'affaire, et Ryan s'assit sur le lit à baldaquin avec une mine de déterré. Je fermai la porte et m'empressait de m'agenouiller devant lui.

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire je ne t'en voudrais pas ! Clamai-je sur un ton suppliant en serrant ses mains.

- Depuis ce fameux soir où tu t'es réveillée en sursaut, je me suis résolu à t'accompagner. Soupira-t-il les épaules affaissées.

- Mais pourquoi Ryan ?! Explique-moi !

- C'est si difficile à comprendre que ça ? Sourit-il faiblement, ses beaux yeux azur plongés dans les miens.

Je sentis un nœud se former dans ma gorge et les larmes me picoter. Les souvenirs brûlants de ses baisers sur ma nuque m'apparurent devant les yeux et je secouai la tête pour les faire partir. Je me sentais si coupable, moi qui ne connaissait rien à l'amour. M'aimait-il au point de risquer sa vie et nous suivre aveuglement ?

- Quand tout ça sera fini nous pourrons être ensemble, pour toujours ! Souris-je en serrant ses mains.

Il acquiesça légèrement, mais il ne semblait pas partager la même vision des choses que moi. Comme si je devais le lui prouver, j'avançai doucement mon visage vers le sien, fermant les yeux et frôlant ses lèvres, mais il se recula. Etonnée j'ouvris les yeux, et l'expression qu'il arborait me figea. Une sorte d'hésitation mêlée à une déception profonde. Je sondai son regard pour comprendre son refus et il sourit tristement.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'acheter Nessie, j'ai déjà pris ma décision.

- T'acheter ? Mais… Je croyais que nous… Enfin que tu…

- Je t'aime, ça personne ne peut dire le contraire. Mais toi, tu ne m'aime pas. Continua-t-il en caressant mes mains doucement. Le nœud de ma gorge se fit plus violent, tout comme mon incompréhension.

- Mais c'est faux ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ! Clamai-je vexée.

- Parce que si tu m'aimais vraiment nous ne serions jamais venus ici…

Il avait parlé avec une telle douceur alors que ses mots étaient si durs. Je le contemplai figée. Puis des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, car je réalisai qu'il avait raison. Si je l'avais aimé autant que lui, jamais je n'aurai accepté qu'il endure ces atrocités, jamais je n'aurai accepté qu'il risque sa vie pour un plan chimérique. J'avais tellement envie de lui dire que je m'en voulais, que je me détestais… Seuls mes sanglots parvenaient à sortir. Il enserra mon visage entre ses bras et mes pleurs s'étouffèrent contre son torse. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes je relevai mon visage pour le regarder.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça alors ? Sanglotai-je.

- Nessie, je ne suis rien… Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de maison, aucune raison de me réveiller le matin. Vous m'avez offert la chance de renaître, de devenir quelqu'un, de pouvoir montrer ce que je suis vraiment.

- Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Répondis-je en me serrant contre lui. Il me caressa les cheveux, puis une nouvelle fois je reculai pour lui parler.

- Nous pourrions tout de même vivre ensemble, l'amour viendrait j'en suis sûre ! Dis-je avec détermination.

- Au détriment de quel autre amour Nessie ? Sourit-il en rejetant en arrière une boucle qui me cachait les yeux.

Je le fixai avec étonnement. Que voulait-il dire par cette phrase ? Qu'en essayant de construire notre amour, je négligerai quelque chose d'autre ? Mais la porte s'ouvrit alors et je me retournai vivement. Vlad venait d'entrer, suivi par deux assistants. Il me toisa un instant puis reporta son attention sur mon ami. Celui-ci soupira puis me releva. Je voulu m'écarter et rester près du lit mais il me repoussa en secouant son beau visage.

- S'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça.

De nouvelles larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de mes joues, et face à cette expression si tendre et déterminée, je ne pu lutter et quittai la pièce. Quand la porte se referma sur moi les sanglots tentèrent de me dévaster mais je ne les laissai pas faire. La respiration saccadée je dévalai les escaliers, cherchant l'odeur de mon oncle. Je le senti plus loin sur la droite et je me précipitai à son encontre. Il se tenait derrière une baie vitrée, au milieu d'une large terrasse surplombant les montagnes. Il se retourna et quand il me vit arriver son visage devint triste et inquiet. Je n'arrivai pas jusqu'à lui car un hurlement horrible déchira le silence du château et je me laissai tomber à genoux sur le marbre.

- Nessie… Dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Il me souleva dans ses bras et traversa la terrasse aussi vite que l'éclair avant de sauter par-dessus la terrasse. Les cris de douleur de Ryan m'arrachaient le cœur, et mon oncle du vraiment s'éloigner pour que nous ne puissions plus les entendre. Il me posa sur un coin d'herbe, à l'abri d'un couvert d'arbres, puis se mit à faire les cents pas devant moi. Je savais qu'il devait penser que toute cette histoire ne rimait à rien, que ce n'était qu'un rêve que je prenais pour réalité, un caprice effroyable. Je désirais tant qu'il me le dise…

Mais encore une fois il n'en fit rien. Il se laissa tomber sur les genoux fasse à moi et me prit le visage entre ses paumes froides, m'obligeant à le regarder. Le corps parcouru de sanglots je relevai les yeux pour contempler ses prunelles d'or. Il essaya de parler, poussant des grognements quand il n'y parvenait pas, secouant le visage, mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche.

- Je dois partir chasser. Lâcha-t-il alors en se redressant.

- Ne bouge pas de là, et je t'interdis de retourner au château !

J'acquiesçai timidement, glissant mes doigts dans les brins d'herbe. Il refit quelques allers-retours devant moi avant de lâcher une nouvelle exclamation de rage et disparaitre dans les fourrés. Mes doigts serrèrent si fort les herbes qu'elles furent broyées. Je ne pouvais pas connaître la raison de sa colère, mais je me doutais bien que j'en étais la cause. Il était même obligé d'aller chasser de peur que son emportement ne devienne dangereux pour le sang qui refluait de mes veines.

Son odeur se fit lointaine, très lointaine, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus le sentir. Je m'allongeai dans cette herbe sombre de montagne et contemplai le ciel nuageux. Ryan devait souffrir atrocement et hurler de toutes ses forces en ce moment même… Je tentais de penser à autre chose pour que les sanglots ne remontent pas. Je repensai à ce qu'il m'avait dit avant que Vlad n'entre. Au détriment de quel autre amour Nessie… Une légère brise remua les arbres, et mes pensées m'entrainèrent dans un sommeil trop longtemps écarté.

Mon cœur se serra lorsque je reconnu la végétation qui m'étouffait… Toujours ce même endroit dans la forêt. L'endroit de mes prémonitions. Vu qu'aucun vampire ne se trouvait près de mon corps endormi, je m'étais donc enfoncée dans cet étrange pouvoir dont j'ignorais tout… Qu'allait-il essayer de m'expliquer cette fois ? Je me mis à courir de toutes mes forces, ignorant les branchages qui me lacéraient le visage et l'air qui brulait mes poumons. La racine approchait, je savais que j'allais tomber… Mes bras frappèrent le sol avec violence et le choc me fit rouler sur le flanc. Je levais le visage et le cherchais des yeux. Emmett n'était pas là.

Je me relevai alors seule, inquiète de ce mauvais présage, et reprenais ma course folle. L'aveuglante lumière de la clairière me fit plisser les yeux mais je luttais pour regarder quand même. Jacob n'était pas là, ni Rosalie. Ma gorge se serra et je priais pour qu'elle apparaisse, qu'elle me dise que j'avais eu raison… Qu'elle me dise que j'étais en train de la ramener. Je savais où regarder. Lorsque je la vis sortir du couvert des arbres je poussai un gémissement de douleur et me précipitai sur elle. Comme toujours elle m'accueillit dans ses bras et me caressa les cheveux.

- J'ai compris ce que tu me montrais ! Je te ramène maman ! Je te ramène ! Pleurai-je contre sa poitrine.

« Je sais chérie, je sais »

- Je vais tous vous ramener ! Sanglotai-je de plus belle.

Ma mère ne répondit pas et je relevai la tête pour la regarder. Son expression semblait attristée. Elle n'en dit pas plus puis un tendre sourire se dessina sur son visage.

« Tu dois voir Nessie, tu dois ouvrir les yeux »

- Que dois-je voir maman ? Suppliai-je, réalisant que la vision se troublait lentement.

Mais ma mère s'évapora, emportant mon rêve avec elle. Je sursautai en jetant mes bras en avant, comme pour la retenir, mais je ne sentis que l'air glacé de la nuit. Je regardai tout autour de moi haletante. On m'avait recouverte d'une couette épaisse, et je ne sentais plus la dureté du sol car j'étais assise sur une autre couverture. De nombreux coussins jonchaient tout autour de moi. J'avais du mal à croire que je me trouvais toujours dans ce même plateau de la montagne… Pourtant les mêmes arbres m'entouraient, et l'odeur était similaire. Je sentais mon oncle, proche, très proche.

- Emmett !

Des pas se mêlèrent aux bruits ambiants de la montagne et mon oncle sortit des buissons. Il vint s'asseoir prés de moi et posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Je me penchai quelque peu et fut soulagée de voir que ses cernes avaient disparues et que son regard s'était coloré d'ambre. Il avait réussi à chasser quelque chose. Il était retourné au château pour prendre toutes ces couvertures. Tout ça pour que moi je n'y remette pas les pieds et n'entende pas les cris de Ryan. Son visage semblait épuisé et terrassé.

- Merci pour tout ce que tu fais pour moi. Murmurai-je en posant ma joue contre son bras. Son odeur m'apaisa et je fermai les yeux.

- C'est normal. Après tout tu es ma nièce.

Je rouvris les yeux, étonnée, et me reculai pour pouvoir le regarder. Jamais je n'avais entendu une telle intonation dans sa voix… Cette si belle voix grave toujours empreinte de malice et d'ironie. Là, c'était comme si sa voix s'était éteinte, comme si cette dernière phrase, il l'avait dite pour lui-même. C'en était trop pour moi, il fallait que je sache pourquoi il souffrait tant… Ma mère m'avait dit de « voir ». Je devais ouvrir les yeux sur ce qui était trop évident pour que je n'y fasse vraiment attention : la souffrance de mon oncle.

- Justement ! C'est pour ça que tu devrais me dire ce qui te torture ! Clamai-je avec détermination.

- Ces choses ne regardent que moi Nessie. Marmonna-t-il en me relevant la couverture pour me l'enrouler autour des épaules. Je la rejetai vivement.

- Oh bien sûr elles ne me regardent pas ! Par contre mon père, lui, ça le regarde ! Rétorquai-je virulente en le forçant à me regarder. Cette fois je n'allais pas le laisser s'esquiver ! Mon rêve avait été clair, je devais le travailler au corps !

- Ce qui se passe entre lui et moi ne te suffit pas ?! Toi aussi tu veux partager sa colère envers moi ?! Tu serais plus heureuse en ignorant tout ! Cracha-t-il en se raidissant.

- Je suis ta nièce et j'ai le droit de sav… Commençai-je.

Mais je ne pu finir ma phrase car il se redressa d'un bond en lâchant une exclamation de rage. Surprise, je relevai la couverture devant ma bouche, le regardant fracasser un arbre du poing. Je réalisai que ma respiration s'était coupée. Quand il se retourna, son visage était déchiré par la colère et la souffrance.

- C'est justement parce que tu es ma nièce que j'ai si mal ! Tu es ma nièce Nessie ! Je t'ai vu naître et je t'ai vu grandir ! Cria-t-il d'une voix étranglée.

Mon cœur battait si vite maintenant, j'avais la sensation que toute cette scène m'échappait. Mon oncle se prit alors la tête entre les mains et tomba genoux à terre. Cet homme que je croyais indestructible, celui qui me protégeait depuis mon enfance, cette figure de puissance et de force venait de s'écrouler devant moi. Tout se passa très vite alors, mes souvenirs, mon rêve, mon cœur… J'avais réussi à terrasser les barrières de mon oncle, et maintenant, comme me l'avait dit ma mère, je voyais. Je voyais tout ce que j'avais occulté ces derniers mois. Ce que mon cœur n'avait pas voulu dévoiler. Je comprenais maintenant cette répulsion qu'il me vouait depuis que je m'étais figée dans l'âge adulte, pourquoi il ne pouvait plus dormir avec moi, pourquoi il haïssait tant Ryan. Et je comprenais enfin mes propres réactions et cette peur qu'il ne me surprenne dans ses bras. Oui, je venais de voir.


	13. Amour et Haine

_**12 – Amour et Haine**_

- Emmett…

Je pleurais à présent en contemplant ce malheureux vampire dévasté qui fut autrefois une figure si solide. Son corps tressaillait, et je ressentais sa rage de ne pas pouvoir exprimer ses émotions comme je le faisais actuellement, en pleurant. Je rejetai la couverture qui entravait mes mouvements et me relevai de mon petit nid pour le rejoindre. Mes pieds nus ne pouvaient être tranchés par la roche, mais je pouvais sentir leur surface glaciale. Pas aussi froide que la peau de mon oncle lorsque j'entourai sa tête de mes bras.

- Je suis un monstre ! Gémit-il en serrant ses poings si forts sur le sol qu'il broya la roche.

- C'est faux ! Tu as veillé sur moi comme personne !

- Tu appelles ça veillé sur toi ?! Depuis des mois je suis incapable de me regarder dans une glace Nessie !

- Tu n'y peux rien ! J'ai grandi si vite ! Moi aussi je n'avais même pas réalisé que je devenais adulte ! Rétorquai-je en tentant vainement de le réconforter dans sa vision des choses.

- Toutes ces nuits Nessie ! Toutes ces nuits… Geignit-il en se cachant le visage de ses mains.

Je ne compris pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire par là, mais j'imaginais bien cette lutte mordante contre ses sentiments, et cette sensation d'être horrible tandis qu'il me serrait. Toutes ces nuits où j'avais si bien dormi dans ses bras alors que lui souffrait atrocement. C'est moi qui me sentis monstrueuse. De ma main je relevai son visage, repoussant ses bras et les plaçant autour de mes épaules pour qu'il me serre contre lui. Son expression était si triste.

- Je suis ton oncle ! Je n'ai pas le droit !

Il tenta de me repousser mais je n'en fis rien et me serrais un peu plus contre lui, blottissant mon visage dons le creux de sa nuque. Je réalisai alors qu'à cet instant je ne désirais être nul par ailleurs que blottie contre lui. Son torse se gonflait et s'abaissait rapidement et ses bras hésitaient. Il essaya une nouvelle fois de se reculer de mon étreinte mais je ne le laissai pas faire. La colère me grimpa.

- Ça suffit maintenant ! Tu n'es rien pour moi Emmett ! Tu n'es pas plus mon oncle qu'Edward n'est ton frère ni même Carlisle ton père ! Clamai-je en rivant mes pupilles furibondes dans son regard angoissé.

- Je sais que je ne suis qu'une gamine qui a grandi trop vite ! Je suis égoïste, capricieuse, inexpérimentée, tout ce que tu veux ! Mais tu ne pourras pas m'enlever ce que je ressens ! Il n'y a jamais eu que toi, et il n'y aura personne d'autre ! Continuai-je la voix brisée.

Son regard me jaugeait avec hésitation et je pouvais maintenant lire le doute dans ses traits divins. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ce que je lui avoue moi-même éprouver autre chose qu'une affection de nièce. J'étais toute aussi effrayée par ce que je découvrais en moi, mais j'essayais de ne pas le montrer. Je ne savais pas ce que le mot amour signifiait, comment pouvais-je le savoir ? Mais ce dont j'étais certaine, c'était que toute ma vie je n'avais pu me détacher de ses bras, de sa présence, de son odeur. Je n'avais jamais passé une seule nuit loin de lui et il n'y avait que ses regards et ses attitudes qui pouvaient réellement me blesser… Y avait-il une preuve d'amour plus solide que ça ? Si l'on m'avait demandé ce que je désirais le plus, j'aurais répondu que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie à ses cotés.

- Je t'ai tant détesté Nessie… Je t'ai tellement détesté pour ce que tu me faisais ressentir, et pourtant je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner de toi ! J'ai vu le moment ou tu devenais trop agée, j'ai sentis ces picotements lorsque je posais les yeux sur toi… Et je n'ai rien fait ! Dit-il en me caressant le visage en tremblant. J'hochai la tête doucement avec un sourire.

- Tu as toujours été près de moi, j'ai grandi dans tes bras, je ne pouvais pas réaliser ce qu'il se passait, je pensais que c'était normal. Ce n'est que lorsque que tu t'es éloigné de moi que j'ai ressenti ce manque atroce et ces sentiments étranges.

- Ce fameux soir ou je vous ai surpris dans la chambre, j'aurai du être si soulagé… Pourtant il a fallu que je m'éloigne pour ne pas le tuer. Esmée m'a retenu, je voulais le mettre en pièces. Avoua-t-il dans un murmure.

Je le contemplai un court instant, imprimant chacun de ses superbes traits dans ma mémoire, puis reposai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule. Je pouvais sentir sa réticence, ses doutes, sa souffrance. Ses bras se refermèrent autour de ma taille, mais je les sentais à peine, comme s'il ne parvenait pas à se détacher de son rôle d'oncle. Je pouvais comprendre la difficulté de la situation. J'aurai aimé qu'il me serre, qu'il me dise à quel point il m'aimait, qu'il se moquait de ces statuts familiaux inexistants… Mais il s'était tellement persuadé du contraire, il avait tellement lutté contre ses sentiments. Je relevais le visage vers lui, frôlant le sien. Il sursauta presque devant cette proximité nouvelle et ses prunelles vrillèrent. Je soupirais en laissant tomber. Je ne pouvais plus lutter contre sa perception ancrée des choses.

- Retournons au château, je me sens mieux. Murmurai-je en me reculant quelque peu.

Il me contempla difficilement, comme si mon visage avait pu brûler ses yeux, puis acquiesça en me relevant. Il s'éloigna de moi comme s'il en avait eu envie depuis le début, puis attrapa les deux couvertures. Je ramassai les coussins en silence, lui jetant de discrets coups d'œil. Ses gestes étaient rapides et fébriles et il faisait en sorte de ne jamais tourner son visage dans ma direction. L'ambiance était si étrange… Je me sentais gênée maintenant que je n'étais plus dans ses bras, et je ne voulais même pas imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Il commença à prendre le chemin du château, et je le suivis sans un bruit.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demandai-je en tortillant mes mains devant ma poitrine.

- La souffrance habituelle. Son corps essaye de rejeter le poison, mais il est trop puissant. Si jamais il parvient à en éliminer une trop grande partie je le mordrais une nouvelle fois.

J'acquiesçai aux paroles de Vlad puis soupirai. Nous étions tout deux assis dans un petit salon annexe, sur de confortables sofas d'époque. Des serviteurs m'avaient emmené de quoi manger et j'avais simplement ingurgité le minimum vital. Comment pouvais-je avoir de l'appétit avec les hurlements de mon ami en fon sonore. Le vampire me toisait avec indiscrétion, écoutant les battements de mon cœur avec un intérêt ouvert. Je déglutis et décidai de briser le silence.

- Maintenant qu'il est en train d'être transformé, j'ignore tout de ce que je dois faire.

- Vous m'avez apporté l'ébauche, et je me ferais un plaisir de terminer le tableau. Bien qu'il soit déconvenue de comparer cela à une œuvre d'art.

- En effet…

- Bien des vampires ont entrepris des expériences plus horribles et immorales que la votre très chère. Tout comme les humains, nous essayons de lutter contre nos faiblesses. Vous n'avez pas à vous sentir coupable, votre ami à l'air très sûr de ce qu'il fait.

- Merci. Lui souris-je en portant à mes lèvres une coupe d'argent remplie d'eau.

J'arrêtais bien vite de boire car son regard insistant sur ma gorge m'intimida. Il semblait fasciné. Etais-je si bizarre que ça ? Ma famille ne me regardait pas de cette manière, mais je supposais qu'ils l'avaient fait au tout début.

- Votre oncle semble soucieux. Dit-il en détournant son regard rougeoyant.

- Ce que nous faisons ici n'est pas une partie de plaisir…

Il releva un sourcil amusé, comme s'il ne croyait pas un instant à la raison que je venais de lui donner. Mes joues rosies m'avaient certainement trahi, tout comme les battements rapides de mon cœur. Nous fîmes de nouveau silence, à mon plus grand désespoir, car les cris de Ryan me revinrent aux oreilles comme un coup de massue. Mon hôte pianotait un instrument invisible du bout des doigts, comme si les hurlements ne l'atteignaient pas le moins du monde.

- Plus tard, lorsque il sera transformé et capable de se contrôler un minimum, je vais devoir faire des choses qui risqueraient de vous dégouter. Lança-t-il sur le ton de la conversation. Je fixais son visage dur avec appréhension, me demandant ce qu'il présageait.

- Ryan m'a demandé de ne jamais vous laisser entrer, mais j'aurai besoin de votre aide. Je vous ferai entrer à un moment donné, surement deux ou trois jours plus tard, et nous devrons faire vite, très vite, puis ressortir. Continua-t-il avec une expression sévère.

- Que devrons-nous faire ? Demandai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux, curieuse de connaître son plan.

- Je vous le dirai en temps voulu, il me faut réfléchir à certains points encore sombres. Mais si nous voulons ramener votre mère à la vie il ne faudra pas laisser passer la moindre erreur. Souvenez-vous que votre ami, d'ici demain, ne sera plus l'humain que vous avez connu…

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, consciente de ce qu'il essayait de me dire par ses allusions. Ryan allait devenir un nouveau-né, et malheureusement pour moi, mon corps regorgeait de sang. Je me remis à tortiller nerveusement les mains, de plus en plus inquiète par la tournure que prenaient les évènements. Vlad s'en rendit compte et me sourit, bien que ce sourire ne me réconforta pas le moins du monde.

- Nous allons vivre quelque chose d'exceptionnel très chère, et je serai très désappointé que vous renonciez au dernier moment.

- Serait-ce une menace ? Rétorquai-je avec un sourire en coin. Il lâcha un éclat de rire puis reposa ses prunelles avides dans les miennes.

- Nous avons tout deux nos raisons de continuer. Acheva-t-il le regard pétillant.

Il m'inquiétait de plus en plus… Et je comprenais pourquoi tant d'horribles légendes circulaient sur le Comte Dracula. Cet homme émanait la puissance, l'ambition et la cruauté. Sous sa classe de prince et ses bonnes manières, je pouvais sentir quelque chose de profond, de dangereux. Tout en lui était contradictoire. On se sentait obligé de lui tenir respect, car sa grâce et sa prestance étaient sans pareil, mais au fond de nous, nous étions toujours sur nos gardes.

Il se redressa en souriant encore, réajustant son superbe costume, puis s'inclina respectueusement devant moi. Je lui rendis son sourire et lui fis un signe de tête tout aussi respectueux. Il quitta la pièce de sa démarche de monarque, me laissant seule avec mes doutes et mes peurs. Je me demandais ou pouvait bien être passé Emmett, ne pas sentir son odeur m'angoissait. Je bu une nouvelle gorgée d'eau, et manquai de renverser la coupe quand un nouveau cri de douleur déchira mes tympans.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée, et je fus soulagée de constater que Ryan souffrait de moins en moins. Ces cris se faisaient plus étouffés, comme s'il serrait les dents. De nombreuses fois je passai devant sa porte, écoutant ce que les serviteurs et mon hôte faisaient à l'intérieur. Demain matin il devait normalement être transformé. Enfin nous connaitrons l'ampleur de son pouvoir, et de ce qu'il sera capable de faire… Comme toujours, une roumaine ouvrit la porte et me gronda. Je ne comprenais pas un traître mot à ses remontrances, mais je savais bien que je n'avais pas le droit de rôder autour de la chambre, et je lui grommelai des excuses en levant les bras et en m'éloignant.

J'en voulais à mon oncle d'avoir disparu si tôt qu'il m'avait ramené, mais je ne pouvais pas lui en tenir rigueur, après tout il avait besoin de réfléchir. Je m'ennuyais tellement, seule dans ce château cauchemardesque. Même la bibliothèque ne parvint pas à me distraire, malgré de tels ouvrages uniques et anciens. Je trouvai même un exemplaire de l'histoire du Comte Dracula datant du 19eme siècle. Je ris doucement, étonnée par l'ironie de la chose, mais je le rangeai après avoir simplement regardé la couverture. Je n'avais pas la tête à ça, et puis j'avais veillé une bonne partie de la nuit et je commençai à tomber de fatigue.

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je décidai de prendre une douche avant de me coucher. J'avais beau être demi-vampire, une autre partie de moi nécessitait de l'attention. Je retirai ma robe et la jetai négligemment sur le lit à baldaquin, puis me dirigeai vers la superbe salle de bain. Tout semblait d'époque, sauf les quelques nouveaux aménagements. La douche était dissimulée par deux pans de bois sculptés, c'était beau et étrange à la fois. Je contournais le pan et contemplai l'intérieur, c'était comme une petite pièce à l'intérieur d'une autre pièce.

Le robinet de cuivre émit un son douloureux, mais l'eau s'écoula tout de même en cascade sur mon corps et je soupirai d'aise en fermant les yeux. Ce que c'était agréable après avoir passé ces horribles deux jours et demi… Je passai mes mains dans mes cheveux, jouant avec leur texture raide et mouillée, eux qui étaient normalement si bouclés. Tout à coup je me figeai, ouvrant les yeux et inspirant par saccades. Je n'eus aucun mal à reconnaître l'odeur d'Emmett, très proche. Je poussai un cri de surprise quand une masse imposante passa le pan de bois dans l'obscurité, mais déjà ses douces mains me prenaient le visage.

- Qu'est-ce que… Murmurai-je le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Il posa un doigt sur mes lèvres alors que l'eau coulait en cascade sur son corps sublime, trempant ses vêtements. Sa peau glacé me fit frissonner et quelque chose en moi s'embrasa, cette même sensation que le soir ou Ryan s'était rapproché de moi, à la différence près que cette fois elle me brulait au centuple. Je ne savais pas si j'étais terrifiée ou excitée. J'ouvris les yeux et contemplai son visage ruisselant d'eau, ce même visage que j'avais regardé des milliers de fois, mais jamais comme je le regardais maintenant. Ses yeux m'observaient comme si j'étais la plus belle chose que la terre ait crée.

Ce qui pour le moment me brulait délicieusement explosa quand il s'empara une nouvelle fois de mon visage pour plaquer ses lèvres contre les miennes. Elles étaient si douces et si dures à la fois, comme s'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de m'embrasser mais que les remords qui le rongeaient étaient insupportables. Je m'emparais également de son visage, la respiration haletante et le corps frémissant, me pressant contre lui. De nouveau mon trop plein d'émotions sembla l'inquiéter car il fit un geste de recul. Maudit soit-il pour ne pas voir à quel point je voulais l'aimer. Je quittais ses lèvres hésitantes pour venir river mes prunelles dans les siennes, alors que l'eau s'écoulait sur nos visages. Mon regard se fit presque suppliant, je ne voulais plus qu'il parte. Il me plaqua soudainement contre le pan de bois alors que je tentais de lui retirer son pull avec des gestes vifs. Il m'aida à l'enlever avec de mêmes gestes effrénés alors que je le poussai à mon tour contre le mur d'en face. Le robinet de cuivre et une bonne partie des tuyaux se tordirent sous son corps de marbre, cependant l'eau ne cessa pas de jaillir, elle devint juste beaucoup plus chaude. Elle s'écoulait en flots brulants le long de la courbe de mon dos tandis que ses bras m'attiraient contre son corps de glace…

La nuit était d'un noir d'encre et la nature se faisait silencieuse. Depuis quelques heures Ryan avait cessé de crier. Désormais, dans la chambre, je ne percevais plus que la respiration haletante d'Emmett et mes gémissements étouffés.


	14. ContreNature

13 – Contre-nature

Je ne devais pas avoir dormi longtemps quand les premiers rayons de lumières percèrent l'obscurité de la chambre. Pourtant j'avais la sensation que mon sommeil avait été l'un des plus agréables de ma vie. Doucement je revenais à la réalité, remuant légèrement dans le lit et reprenant un rythme de respiration moins profond. Je me retournai et passai mes bras autour de ce torse délicieusement froid. Ses mains s'amusaient à suivre la ligne de mon dos, remontant et descendant en une longue caresse. Je m'étirais un peu et il m'attrapa sous les bras pour me remonter à sa hauteur et me serrer contre lui. Je ronronnais en fourrant mon visage dans sans nuque. C'était comme avant, j'avais retrouvé les bras qui avaient toujours veillés sur moi la nuit, sauf qu'à présent plus rien ne le faisait souffrir, il n'y avait plus de limites. Il soupira d'aise, pressant sa joue contre mon front et fermant les yeux.

Mais nous nous tendîmes tout à coup et je tournai mon visage en direction de la porte tandis qu'il remontait la couverture par-dessus nos corps. Quelqu'un approchait. Nous échangeâmes un regard amusé sous la couette, comme deux gamins pris en faute, et il me pinça le nez pour que j'arrête de pouffer de rire. Comme nous l'avions déjà deviné depuis quelques instants, on frappa timidement à la porte, puis l'odeur humaine s'éloigna en même temps que ses pas. Nous étions attendus en bas sûrement. Emmett sauta du lit et farfouilla dans le tas d'affaires balancé négligemment autour du lit. Il fit la moue en enfilant son pull encore humide et je riais de ma voix cristalline. Je le regardais s'habiller, réalisant qu'il restait physiquement un adolescent.

Nous dévalâmes les escaliers en se taquinant toujours, mais nous reprîmes notre sérieux dès que la porte du grand salon s'ouvrit. Aucune odeur humaine ne nous vint aux narines, il n'y avait que des vampires à l'intérieur, quatre vampires. Mon cœur se serra quand je sentis leurs yeux se river sur moi et heureusement qu'Emmett glissa sa main dans la mienne, car je ne me sentis pas du tout à l'aise. Vlad écarta de grands bras chaleureux devant notre arrivée et je fronçai le nez, septique… Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes d'être aussi expansif.

- Je vous présente donc la fameuse Renesmée Cullen. Sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Les vampires hochèrent la tête avec une expression épatée.

- Pourrions-nous connaître la raison de cette réunion ? Demanda poliment Emmett, bien que sa belle voix grave ne trahisse un certain agacement.

Sa main se serra un peu plus dans la mienne et je sentis l'ambiance de la pièce devenir électrique. Contrairement aux humains, nous n'aimions pas rencontrer d'autres vampires sans motifs connus, et nos instincts de prédateurs reprenaient vite le dessus dans ce genre de situation. Là, en l'occurrence, nous étions en infériorité numérique par rapport à eux, et si Vlad ne s'était pas approché les mains en l'air, quelques feulements se seraient perdus.

- Voici quelques amis de passage, ne craignez rien, ils sont juste ici pour affaires. Vous savez ce que c'est, la chasse des humains et toute l'organisation qui va avec. Ils ne devaient pas rester, mais votre présence ici les a intrigués, et je me suis permis d'étancher leur curiosité.

Je sentis la main de mon protecteur se détendre, tout comme ses traits. Les vampires nous contemplaient avec un sourire satisfait et échangeaient des paroles en roumain. Ils ne semblaient éprouver aucune animosité à notre égard. Notre hôte me montrait de la main tout en discutant passionnément avec eux, mais je n'aimais pas trop cette sensation de passer pour une bête de foire. Au bout d'un certain temps Emmett recula et me tira par la main pour que nous sortions, et le discours battait encore pleinement quand la porte se referma derrière nous. Le beau vampire fit les cents pas devant l'escalier, en rogne.

- Il a le droit de se servir de moi, je lui dois bien ça ! Dis-je doucement en caressant son visage agacé.

- Je sais, je sais... Soupira-t-il en prenant ma paume pour en embrasser l'intérieur.

Puis d'un même mouvement nous humâmes l'air avant de soupirer de soulagement. Les vampires partaient… Vlad ouvrit la porte à ce moment là, le visage ravi et fier. Je ne savais pas trop ce que les autres vampires allaient faire de l'information de mon existence, et je m'en moquais complètement. Tout comme les Volturi, les vampires qui me croisaient avaient en général ce regard trop pétillant pour ne ressentir qu'un vague intérêt. Il nous fit face en croisant les bras derrière son dos.

- Comment va-t-il, pouvons-nous aller le voir ? M'enquis-je alors sans lui laisser le temps de s'exprimer sur cette petite réunion surprise.

- Il ne veut pas. Lâcha-t-il sèchement.

- Quand cela va-t-il se passer ? Reprit Emmett en fronçant les sourcils. Par « cela » il entendait bien sûr le premier essai du don de Ryan.

- Nous l'avons déjà nourri deux fois depuis ce matin. Malgré ça il serait encore incapable de résister à la tentation. Nous avons besoin de vous pour la suite des opérations, et tant qu'il sera impossible de vous avoir ensemble dans la même pièce, nous devrons attendre.

Je soupirai en baissant mon beau visage vers le sol. J'imaginais mon pauvre ami en train de se battre contre ses instincts, là bas, dans l'autre aile du château qui m'était strictement interdite depuis qu'il était devenu vampire.

- Comment s'est développé son don ? Continua Emmett en ne s'attardant pas autant que moi sur les sentiments. Vlad étira un large sourire qui en disait long.

- On ne pouvait pas rêver mieux ! Soyez certains que si cela avait été dans d'autres circonstances je n'aurai pas attendu une seule seconde pour le détruire.

Il avait dit ces mots avec un naturel déconcertant, comme si pour lui, tuer des gens était une simple besogne quotidienne… Cependant je lisais entre les lignes, et un tel engouement laissait entendre que mon ami possédait des capacités qui dépassaient même l'imagination de notre hôte curieux. Puis tout à coup un détail me sauta aux yeux et je relevai des sourcils anxieux.

- De quoi le nourrissez-vous ?

Vlad lança un regard grave vers mon protecteur et celui-ci détourna les siens de mon visage. Je me posai une main tremblante sur le front, ma respiration devenue soudain difficile. C'était pourtant logique, mais j'avais délibérément occulté cette pensée durant ces trois derniers jours. Je devais avoir perdu toutes mes couleurs car Emmett se pencha à ma hauteur pour me jauger de son regard d'or en me secouant les épaules. Vlad se caressait le menton sans vraiment se soucier de mes états de faiblesse, il semblait reparti dans son esprit avide d'expériences.

- Très bien, faites-moi signe quand se sera le moment. Achevai-je en tournant les talons pour quitter la pièce.

J'avais besoin d'air frais, tout de suite. J'ouvris les portes vitrées de la terrasse sans ménagement, les faisant claquer contre les murs au risque de les briser, puis avançai rapidement, la tête relevée vers le ciel. Chaque goulée d'air soulagea un peu plus la sensation de nausée qui m'envahissait. Je sentis dans mon dos deux bras m'enlacer et me serrer. Je posai mes propres bras contre les siens et me laissai doucement bercer en fermant les yeux. Il fourra son visage dans le creux de mon épaule et me murmura des paroles rassurantes. Chacun de ses souffles me redonna du baume au cœur, et je me sentis prête à affronter l'horreur qui se dessinait dans les prochains jours.

Cette nuit là, je dormis mal, ce qui était étrange car cela ne m'arrivait jamais dans les bras d'Emmett. Dans mon rêve, Vlad réalisait que le don de Ryan était bien trop dangereux, et il finissait par le tuer, je pouvais même sentir le goût du sang. Mais je me rendis compte tout à coup que j'étais en train de me réveiller, et que cette odeur n'était pas le simple fruit de ma torpeur. L'expression ensommeillée, je relevai la tête, les cheveux en bataille, et en cherchai l'origine. Quand mon esprit fit enfin le rapprochement je me redressai vivement dans le lit en poussant une exclamation d'horreur. Du sang !!! Je sentais beaucoup de sang ! Une main me saisit fermement la nuque et m'obligea à m'allonger de nouveau sur les oreillers.

- EMMETT !!!! DU SANG !!! ILS SONT EN TRAIN DE LE TUER !!! M'exclamai-je le regard exorbité en me débattant sous les couvertures.

Il essaya de me calmer mais je lui envoyai un superbe coup de coude dans la mâchoire et il me lâcha en poussant un geignement. Je bondis hors du lit et m'apprêtai à sortir de la chambre quand je me figeai tout à coup. Du sang… Ryan n'en avait plus dans les veines depuis plus de deux jours… Ce n'était pas son sang, mais celui des humains dont il se nourrissait. Soulagée et énervée à la fois je plaquai mes mains contre mes tempes en soufflant. Quelle idiote… cet endroit me rendait vraiment dingue. Derrière moi un rire moqueur retentit et je fis volte-face furieusement.

- Toujours autant de mal à te réveiller gamine ? Minauda-t-il le regard pétillant, ravi de pouvoir ressortir cette vieille phrase qu'il me disait si souvent autrefois.

Sans doutes lui aurai-je envoyé une remarque cinglante à la tête s'il n'avait pas été aussi sublime allongé comme ça, son corps nu illuminé par la lune. Honteuse, je regagnai le lit et me glissai sous la couette. D'accord je m'étais emballée pour rien, mais l'odeur du sang, ça je ne l'avais pas inventé, et mon ventre se noua. Mon compagnon s'en rendit compte et laissa de coté sa malice naturelle pour venir me réconforter une nouvelle fois. Il me félicita pour mes prouesses en combat rapproché et je ris doucement, caressant son menton que j'avais frappé. Il me parla longtemps de tout et n'importe quoi, pour me faire oublier ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre aile du château, et il réussit à me rendormir.

Trois jours plus tard, nous nous tenions sur notre terrasse habituelle, faisant les cents pas. Emmett s'engueulait au téléphone avec mon père, comme d'habitude, lui affirmant que tout allait bien, pendant que moi j'essayais de ne pas me laisser totalement envahir par l'angoisse. Quand Vlad fit son apparition, Emmett ferma sèchement le clapet de son portable et moi je me précipitai aux coté de notre hôte. Il nous fit un signe de tête pour nous signifier que c'était le moment, et mon cœur se serra. Je me tordis nerveusement les mains tandis que nous grimpions les marches de l'aile ouest du château. Plus j'approchais et plus l'odeur de Ryan se faisait puissante.

Je retins mon souffle quand Vlad ouvrit la porte, m'attendant à voir un carnage et du sang partout sur les murs… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas, il avait bien fait les choses. La chambre était nickel, et mon ami était assis sur le lit, le visage anxieux. Je poussai une exclamation de joie en avançant vers lui, mais Emmett et Vlad me retinrent fermement. Je les regardai avec surprise, avant de réaliser ce qu'il se passait vraiment. Ryan tremblait violement, les mains crispées sur les couvertures et la mâchoire serrée. Il luttait… Je posai une main sur ma bouche avec appréhension et me plaquai contre le mur pendant que Vlad refermait la porte.

Dieu qu'il était beau, même dans un tel état. Ses cheveux dorés étaient coiffés impeccablement, retombant à certains endroits en mèches rebelles sur son visage de marbre. Ses traits s'étaient magiquement embellis, lui donnant des airs d'ange sculpté à même la pierre. Ce fut seulement à cet instant que je réalisai vraiment que mon ami n'était plus humain. Il osa ouvrir un œil pour me regarder, mais le referma aussi vite en fronçant les sourcils avec force. J'avais tout de même eu le temps de voir que sa pupille autrefois turquoise s'était colorée d'un rouge flamboyant. Vlad bougea alors, lançant de ce fait le début de l'épreuve.

- Il faut faire vite ! Nous l'avons gavé de sang pour retenir au maximum ses pulsions, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps. Lança Vlad en m'attrapant par le haut du bras.

- Nessie je t'en prie ne bouge surtout pas ! Supplia mon malheureux ami, d'une voix angélique que je ne lui connaissais pas encore.

Ne pas bouger ??? Mais je ne savais même pas quoi faire !!! J'ignorais tout de ce qui était prévu ! J'ouvris la bouche pour parler mais rien ne sortit. Je regardai Emmett avec incompréhension, complètement perdue. Oui j'avais trouvé comment transformer Ryan, mais je ne savais pas comment nous devions faire pour ramener ma mère… Que devais-je faire ??? Tandis que la panique m'envahissait, Vlad ouvrit la porte et un serviteur entra en tenant entre ses bras le corps sans vie d'une femme. Elle avait une blessure à la nuque, le genre de blessure que faisaient les vampires lorsqu'ils se nourrissaient. Avait-elle été le repas récent d'un vampire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?! Pourquoi apportaient-ils une humaine maintenant ?! S'ils comptaient le nourrir sous mes yeux c'était hors de question !!!

Mais je compris vite que ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu, car Emmett grimpa soudainement sur le lit, le visage grave, et emprisonna mon ami de son étreinte puissante. Je regardai la scène ahurie, comme si je n'avais pas été présente, mais Vlad me fit vite revenir à la réalité. Il se saisit de la femme agonisante et la posa au sol, feulant pour que le serviteur fiche le camp. Il tourna la tête de la malheureuse femme pour que la blessure soit bien en vue. Je ne comprenais rien, mais je sentais ma tête tourner dangereusement. Vlad releva soudainement ses prunelles brulantes sur moi et l'intensité de son regard me fit lacher un gémissement de peur.

Je gémissais toujours quand Vlad me saisit fermement la main en m'attirant près de la mourante. Serrant toujours mon poignet, il m'obligea à m'agenouiller près d'elle. Je détournai vivement mon regard affolé de sa morsure, et les posai sur Ryan. Ses yeux avides ne quittaient pas le sang et Emmett luttait pour le maintenir. Mon amoureux releva alors les yeux pour regarder derrière moi, et je lu de la souffrance et de l'inquiétude sur son visage. Comme si son expression avait devancé ce que j'allais ressentir, une profonde et vive douleur me déchira l'intérieur de la main. J'hurlai en me retournant et constatai avec terreur que Vlad venait de me mordre profondément. Un liquide chaud et abondant coula le long de mon avant-bras.

- MAINTENANT !!! Cria soudainement Ryan et Emmett le lâcha sur le champ.

Le nouveau-né se jeta sur moi et je poussai un nouveau cri en me protégeant de mes bras. Alors que je croyais qu'il allait me mettre en pièce, il referma juste sa main glacée sur ma blessure et plongea l'autre sur la nuque de la femme. Mes larmes coulaient sur mes joues alors que je contemplai la scène terrorisée. Sa main me serrait si fort que la douleur me faisait tourner la tête. Mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Une onde pénétra alors ma blessure et parcouru mon corps tout entier, remontant mes veines et mes artères et visitant chacun de mes muscles. Mon corps avait tressaillis pendant cette étrange expérience, puis l'onde disparut comme elle était venue, et ce fut au corps étendu au sol de se mettre à tressaillir. Emmett s'était penché entre nous, rivant son regard acéré en direction de Ryan, prêt à nous séparer et à se battre au moindre de ses mouvements suspects.

Vlad était lui aussi en position d'attaque, mais son visage trahissait son immense excitation. Un nouveau gargouillis résonna et je rivai mes yeux sur la victime. Ryan pressait toujours sa blessure béante, tout comme il agrippait toujours la mienne. Son visage était baissé et je pouvais lire la souffrance et l'intense concentration qu'il éprouvait. Son corps tremblait de plus en plus violemment, comme s'il ne parvenait plus à se contrôler avec tout ce sang répandu sur le sol et cet autre sang qu'il sentait couler sur sa main. Je ne pourrais pas dire combien de temps cela avait duré, mais j'avais l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé, ou alors juste quelques secondes.

Il me lâcha tout à coup et fit un superbe saut de l'autre coté du lit, se plaquant contre le mur en haletant. Tout se passa très vite encore une fois, Emmett me jeta par-dessus son épaule et bondit hors de la chambre. Je tournai vivement la tête pour essayer de regarder dans la chambre alors qu'il refermait la porte. Ma dernière vision de la pièce me fit ravaler un gémissement, Vlad venait de planter ses dents dans le bras de la femme… Pour lui injecter le poison ?! Mais le pire était qu'à travers mes larmes, j'eus l'impression que les cheveux autrefois blonds de la malheureuse humaine étaient en train de s'assombrir.

- Oh seigneur !!! Oh mon dieu !!! Ce n'est pas possible !!! M'exclamai-je quand il me posa au sol, dans l'herbe et loin du château.

Je me mis à marcher en tout sens, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Toute cette scène ne pouvait pas avoir eu lieu, c'était impossible ! Je pressai ma main ensanglanté, comme si la douleur était une preuve de la réalité de ce cauchemar. Mon esprit était trop paniqué pour assimiler tout ce qui venait de se passer. Toutes ces images s'entrechoquaient dans un affreux mélange. Je me précipitai alors derrière un buisson pour vomir, le corps secoué de haut-le-cœur. Maintenant que la pression retombait, je me laissais aller aux larmes. Je mis un certain temps à réussir à me redresser tant la tête me tournait. Je revenais en vacillant vers Emmett qui me serra contre lui avec une mine de déterré.

- Calme-toi bébé, c'est fini ça y est, c'est fini… Murmura-t-il en me berçant et en embrassant mes cheveux.

J'hochai la tête, secouée de sanglots, fourrant mon visage dans son épaule musclée. Dans des moments pareils je maudissais mon don, je le détestais, car je savais que contrairement aux autres, jamais ce souvenir horrible ne s'estomperait avec les siècles. Il resterait toujours aussi clair et vivace qu'au moment ou je l'avais vécu… Je sentirais toutes les odeurs, entendrais tout les bruits, reverrais la moindre de leurs expressions… Oui, je ne pourrais jamais oublier. Je savais que tout les vampires se nourrissaient, mais voir leur « nourriture » en chair et en os devant moi… Et puis il y avait ma main. Il m'avait mordu sans une once de remords. Maintenant je savais pourquoi ils ne m'avaient rien dit. Jamais je n'aurai été capable d'assister à une telle horreur, même si je désirais plus que tout ramener ma mère à la vie. Jamais je n'aurais pu supporter ça !


	15. Déjouer la Mort

14 – Déjouer la mort

Encore une fois, je n'avais pas pu retourner au château. Mes minces tentatives s'étaient finies en crises de panique dès que les cris de la femme m'arrivaient aux oreilles. Je repartais alors en sens inverse en maugréant avec virulence. Emmett me suivait à la trace, mais à distance quand même de mes accès de rage. Une journée entière venait de défiler avant que ma soupape de sécurité n'ait enfin cessé de siffler. Je sentais ma colère et ma panique s'éloigner, bien que ce ne soit pas la grande forme tout de même. Je m'assis sur un rocher en soupirant et il me rejoignit en entourant mes épaules de son bras protecteur.

Il fallait que je retourne au château, car maintenant que j'avais eu le temps de mettre bout à bout ce qui s'était passé, je me doutais de ce qu'il se passait là bas. Ils ne m'avaient pas dit en quoi consistait réellement le don de Ryan, mais j'avais senti cette onde me parcourir le corps avant de se rendre dans celui de la femme. Je n'avais pas halluciné la couleur de ses cheveux qui s'assombrissaient… C'était horrible et inimaginable, mais c'était en train de se passer… Ryan avait envoyé je ne sais quoi dans le corps de cette femme et elle était en train de se transformer. Un je ne sais quoi qu'il avait tout d'abord pris dans mon propre corps par le biais de ma blessure. Elle ne se transformait pas uniquement en vampire après la morsure de Vlad, non, son corps se transformait pour devenir celui de ma mère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu faire avec nous… Marmonnai-je doucement.

Je savais qu'il ignorait aussi pas mal de choses, mais lui au moins avait eu le droit de voir Ryan et d'assister à certains exploits en compagnie de Vlad. J'espérais qu'il puisse un peu m'éclairer.

- Sans Eleazar on ne peut pas mettre de nom sur ce dont il est capable… Mais d'après ce qu'il a dit à Vlad, lorsqu'il est en contact avec le sang, c'est comme si un livre s'ouvrait devant ses yeux et qu'il pouvait « lire » aussi clairement qu'un bouquin la constitution d'un corps vivant.

- Il peut donc voir nos cellules, notre ADN et tout ce qui va avec ?

- C'est ce que nous croyons… Et bien plus encore. Acquiesça Emmett, en laissant tout de même la fin de sa phrase en suspend. Je relevai les sourcils pour l'inciter à continuer.

- Mais ?

- … Mais pour ce qui est du reste nous ignorons tout. Il a essayé d'expliquer ce qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il touchait le sang des précédents humains. Pour lui c'était comme si d'une main invisible il pouvait contrôler tout ce qui l'intéressait, tels que les gènes, l'ADN et certaines autres cellules.

- En quoi cela diffère-t-il du pouvoir de la vieille femme vampire que Vlad avait détruit ?

- Il diffère en tout ! La vieille femme pouvait uniquement modifier la structure ADN des vampires, leur changer la couleur des cheveux, la forme du visage… Ryan lui, possède un accès total au sang humain ! Et ce qui le rend si incroyable c'est qu'il est capable de transmettre des informations retenues dans un autre corps vivant ! Un don pareil, c'est effrayant…

- Que crois-tu qu'il ait fait sur nous ? As-tu une hypothèse ?

- Je pense qu'il a d'abord lu ton sang… Il a fouillé dans tes gènes, a séparé ceux qui provenaient d'Edward et sélectionné ceux de Bella. Ensuite je crois qu'il les a transféré dans le corps de l'humaine. Un truc de ce genre du moins.

Je retins un gémissement, les yeux écarquillés. Ses explications tenaient la route, et la scène dans la chambre prenait tout son sens maintenant. Mais tandis qu'une de mes théories prenait vie, toutes les autres s'écroulèrent et mon ventre se serra… Ryan contrôlait le corps via le sang, et c'était grâce à ça qu'il pouvait ramener des défunts. Il pouvait les recréer par le biais d'informations existantes, comme cette partie de ma mère coulant le long de mes veines. C'était logique, à quoi avais-je pensé en imaginant que d'un claquement doigt il pourrait ramener qui bon lui semblait… C'était impossible. Ce qui voulait dire que Jacob et Rosalie…

- Il ne pourra pas les ramener… Murmurai-je la voix brisée de sanglots.

Je tournai vivement le visage, cherchant dans le regard de celui que j'aimais une unique preuve du contraire, une simple lueur qui m'aurait assurée que je me trompais… Mais son regard d'or ne reflétait qu'une profonde tristesse. Son visage était résolu, comme s'il avait écarté depuis longtemps déjà cette possibilité de pouvoir les ramener. Il s'était douté qu'un tel pouvoir ne pouvait exister sans posséder un support existant… Aucun vampire n'avait la chance de pouvoir transmettre ses gènes, comme l'avaient fait mon père et ma mère ainsi que de très rares élus. Les vampires étaient en quelque sorte génétiquement tous orphelins. Quant à Jacob, il n'était pas humain, et si jamais il y avait eu une chance de pouvoir le ramener, Emmett en aurait parlé. Ces injustices me frappèrent au ventre et les larmes coulèrent sur mes joues livides.

- Ne craque pas maintenant bébé, il te reste encore du boulot. Me dit-il en me secouant doucement les épaules.

J'acquiesçai en sanglotant, frottant mes yeux et me forçant à respirer calmement. Cette fois il n'attendit pas que je me calme de moi-même et employa les grands moyens, conscient que le temps pressait. Il se releva et me fit face avant de me soulever contre lui. J'enserrai mes jambes autour de sa taille et passai mes bras autour de son visage. Il déposa un baiser sur la naissance de ma poitrine et inclina la tête hors de mon décolleté pour voir où il posait les pieds. Je serrai un peu plus mes bras autour de sa tête et fourrai mon visage dans ses cheveux. Je ne voulais pas y retourner, mais cette fois je n'avais pas trop le choix…

Je fus étonnée de ne pas entrer dans la même chambre, mais au final je supposais qu'ils l'avaient déplacé pour nettoyer l'autre. Emmett ouvrit la porte et je retins une exclamation en me plaquant les mains sur la bouche. Vlad se tenait de l'autre coté de la pièce et regardait le lit sans ciller, ce même lit ou était allongée la victime, bâillonnée et maintenue par des sangles… Mais ce ne pouvait pas être la même humaine que ce matin, c'était impossible… Ses cheveux raides et blonds que j'avais vu s'assombrir imperceptiblement étaient devenus bouclés et sombres. Ses traits s'étaient modifiés, et pas uniquement sous l'effet du venin. Même sa voix était radicalement différente, je pouvais m'en rendre compte malgré le bâillon.

- Merveilleux n'est-ce pas ?

Je rivais mes yeux vers l'illustre vampire, dégoutée qu'il se délecte autant de cette atroce expérience, mais c'était le deal. Emmett glissa ses doigts dans les miens, comme pour me demander de ne pas faire d'esclandres. J'obéi et desserrai la mâchoire. Ce vampire avait entre les mains la vie ou la mort de mon ami, ce n'était pas le moment de faire pencher la balance… D'ailleurs, ou était-il ?

- Ou est Ryan ? Demandai-je avec inquiétude.

- Dans la bibliothèque, il n'a toujours pas la force de tenir dans la même pièce que vous. Répondit-il sans jamais détourner ses pupilles rougeoyantes du lit.

Je baissai le visage, déçue de ne pouvoir être près de lui. Je ne l'avais vu qu'une seule fois depuis sa transformation, et je n'en gardai pas un très bon souvenir. Il m'arrivait d'oublier que mis à part ma mère, les vampires nouveau-né avait besoin d'une bonne année voir deux avant de se contrôler. Cette perspective me noua le ventre. Je ne pourrais donc pas revoir mon ami… Je ne pourrais pas l'aider à surmonter cette nouvelle vie. J'étais inutile. Je me tournai alors vers Emmett avec une expression suppliante.

- Je vais le voir. Lâcha-t-il avec une pointe de déception, comme si l'idée de me laisser là ne lui plaisait pas tant que ça.

Il quitta la pièce tandis que j'avançai vers la malheureuse bâillonnée qui se tortillait de douleur. Je m'assis contre elle, sous le regard excité de Vlad. Je posai ma main sur son front et elle ouvrit des yeux exorbités par la souffrance. Même ses pupilles autrefois bleu foncés s'étaient coloré de marron. Une pointe d'or brillait en son centre, mais il était encore trop tôt pour qu'elles n'en soient entièrement recouvertes. Je contemplai son visage en respirant difficilement. Si je ne savais pas ce qu'il s'était passait, j'aurai pu croire que ma sœur était allongée là. Mais ce n'étaient pas des traits fraternels qui modifiaient peu à peu son visage…

- C'est impossible… Chuchotais-je en la regardant.

- Mais c'est pourtant vrai. Vous avez sous les yeux la copie parfaite, la jumelle sans défaut, avec les mêmes traits physique, la même maladresse, la même façon de réagir… Sourit Vlad.

- Elle ne se souviendra de rien… Murmurai-je en caressant son front trempé.

- Malheureusement on ne transmet pas sa mémoire dans ses gènes.

- C'est pour ça que vous m'avez fait venir. Pour que je lui rappelle sa vie de vampire. Mais pour son autre vie ? Charlie, Renée, Phénix, la rencontre avec mon père…

- Elle aura tout le temps d'écouter vos histoires. Il ne faut pas en demander trop à la vie, ce que nous faisons là et déjà assez contre-nature.

- Vous avez raison… Soupirai-je en reposant mes yeux sur ma mère, enfin sur ce qui était en train de le devenir.

J'avais du mal à l'accepter, car la vision de l'ancienne humaine hantait encore mes souvenirs, et j'avais si peur de ne pas ressentir de sentiments pour cette copie conforme après tout ça.

- Combien de temps vous faudra t'il pour lui transmettre tout ses souvenirs ?

Je réfléchis un instant, évaluant le nombre de souvenirs que je possédais avec elle, même ceux ou elle n'était qu'en arrière plan, la moindre de ses apparitions. Je voulais qu'elle se rappelle le plus petit détail, la plus insignifiante parole échangée avec un membre de ma famille. Tout comme Ryan, je pouvais « lire », et mes souvenirs défilaient en accéléré, se triant d'eux-mêmes, écartant ceux ou elle n'apparaissait pas et calculant le temps de chacun. Je relevai tout à coup la tête.

- Six heures et quarante-trois minutes. Déclarai-je alors quand mon analyse cessa.

- Formidable ! Siffla le vampire avec un regard avide et pétillant.

Je lui lançai un regard noir, énervée qu'il s'amuse autant de ce qui arrivait à ma mère. Ma mère ? C'est moi qui avais songé à ce mot ? Je venais de le penser sans m'en rendre compte, sous le coup de l'instinct protecteur. Tout n'était donc pas perdu… Elle pouvait redevenir celle que j'aimais. Je souris tendrement et posai ma seconde main près de la première sur son front. J'inspirai profondément et fermai les yeux.

- Tu vas te souvenir à quel point nous t'aimions maman. Murmurai-je alors que le flot se déversait déjà devant ses yeux, qu'elle figea dans le vide entre deux gémissements de douleur.

Plusieurs fois je manquai de m'effondrer, mais je retenais mon corps au dernier moment, mes yeux se retournant et devenant blancs. Jamais je n'avais utilisé mon don avec autant de puissance et aussi longtemps. C'était comme si les milliers de films qui s'échappaient de moi entrainaient dans leur course une partie de mon flux vital. Mais dès que je me sentais partir, je me concentrai au dernier moment sur le souvenir que je lui transmettais actuellement, et sa vision me redonnait du courage. Vlad s'était assis contre moi et me soutenais depuis plus de deux heures, il m'avait même donné à boire. Je ne savais pas si je devais le remercier ou lui en vouloir. Car je savais qu'il se moquait de mon état, tout ce qu'il désirait était de connaître le résultat final de l'expérience.

Emmett le relaya pour les trois heures suivantes, me chuchotant de tendres paroles à l'oreille et posant ses mains sur les miennes, comme s'il désirait m'aider. Je n'avais toujours pas rouvert les yeux, concentrée sur l'énorme travail que j'effectuais, relayant un à un les souvenirs pour que le montage soit parfait, pour que ma mère ait la simple sensation de se réveiller après avoir fait un long rêve. Je supposais que son corps avait continué durant toutes ces heures à se modifier, ressemblant de plus en plus à la silhouette qui défilait en ce moment dans mon esprit, et même si le désir ardent me brulait de regarder, je ne le fis jamais. Je ne voulais pas risquer de recevoir un choc et briser la chaîne de mes souvenirs.

La dernière heure fut la plus horrible, premièrement car je n'avais plus aucune force, et deuxièmement car je devais lui insuffler les souvenirs horribles de sa mort, de la souffrance de mon père, du deuil de notre famille… C'est au moment où je retombai dangereusement dans les pommes que je sentis tout à coup l'odeur de Ryan. Il rodait autour de la chambre, sans avoir la force d'y entrer de peur de me blesser. Mais il était tout de même là ! Il me soutenait ! Il s'était battu jusqu'au bout contre ses pulsions pour sauver ma mère, je n'avais pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. J'émergeai une nouvelle fois de ma faiblesse, entendant les paroles inquiètes de mon amour mêlées à celles de Vlad. Je trouvai les dernières forces de soutenir ma tête, n'ayant jamais lâché le front de ma mère, et achevai dignement la dernière ligne droite.

J'ouvris tout à coup les yeux, sans rien comprendre. Tout était flou et différent. Ou était ma mère, Ryan, Vlad, l'autre chambre… Que se passait-il ?! Ou étais-je ?! Je tentai de me redresser mais je n'avais plus de forces, et mon dos retomba lourdement sur le matelas. Emmett m'embrassa doucement et ses lèvres froides ma rassurèrent. Je regardai tout autour de moi, perdue, et il me sourit en me caressant la joue.

- Tu m'as fait peur gamine.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? J'ai échoué ?! Murmurai-je avec faiblesse et inquiétude.

- Tu as été fantastique. Sourit-il avec un regard pétillant de fierté.

Je lui rendis son sourire, fascinée par la beauté de ses traits et la perfection de son visage. Il m'expliqua calmement ce qu'il s'était passé, me laissant le temps de récupérer. J'avais réussi à lui insuffler tout mes souvenirs, et quand j'avais enfin retiré mes mains de son visage, je m'étais effondrée, je ne respirai presque plus, mais Vlad et lui s'était occupés de moi. Emmett m'avait ensuite porté jusqu'ici et il avait veillé sur mon sommeil. Je lui attrapai la nuque pour attirer son visage et l'embrasser, reconnaissante.

- Je dors depuis combien de temps ? Marmonnai-je la voix raillée.

Je vis Emmet faire la moue, comme s'il redoutait ma future réaction. Pourtant je pouvais lire quelque chose de nouveau dans son expression, une sorte d'étincelle qui m'était jusque là inconnue. Il se lança enfin à parler.

- Environ vingt-et-une heure…

- QUOI ?!!! Explosai-je en envoyant valser les couvertures et en bondissant hors du lit.

Il me soutint quelque peu le temps que j'arrête de chanceler, mais ne m'empêcha pas de quitter la chambre, au contraire, il se précipitait à mes cotés. Si j'avais presque dormi 24 heures, alors cela signifiait qu'elle était réveillée depuis longtemps, que sa transformation était achevée. Et si jamais cela n'avait pas fonctionné ?! Oh seigneur ! Et si ce n'était qu'une pâle copie de ma mère ?! Une coquille vide ??? Dans l'escalier je me retournai tout à coup pour sonder l'expression de mon amoureux, et mon corps s'embrasa quand il acquiesça avec un sourire ému. Elle était vivante ! Nous avions réussi ! Son odeur me sauta au nez et je manquai de retomber dans les pommes.

J'ouvris la porte le cœur battant à tout rompre... et je tombai à genoux en lançant un gargouillis étranglé. Les sanglots secouèrent mon corps violemment et ma vision se troubla, alors que j'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir encore contempler son visage. Elle était là, immobile et superbe au milieu de la pièce, les mains jointes et ses belles boucles retombant en cascade sur son corps parfait. J'entendis ses pas se précipiter vers moi et je lançai un nouveau gémissement de douleur quand ses bras glacés enserrèrent mon visage. J'avais tant de fois rêvé de ce moment, tant de fois elle m'avait serré contre elle… mais cette fois c'était réel ! Je ne parvenais presque plus à respirer désormais.

- Mon bébé, ma petite fille ! Calme-toi mon trésor !

Mais sa voix cristalline si familière m'arracha de nouveaux sanglots, et je me sentais si pitoyable de ne pas réussir à me contrôler. Je parvins tout de même à entourer mes bras autour d'elle et la serrer de toutes mes forces. Son odeur, sa voix, son corps… Tout était pareil, à la différence près que désormais je la serrai avec un corps d'adulte. J'ouvris mes yeux emplis de larmes et contemplait son magnifique visage. Ses prunelles étaient rouges, mais cela n'avait aucune importance. Nous avions réussi, elle était là, et je la tenais fort contre moi. Elle me regardait avec tant d'amour.

- Emmett ! Dit-elle timidement en essayant de se reculer de mon étreinte tout à coup.

Il attrapa mes bras et les retira de ma mère alors qu'elle se reculait le visage rayonnant et attristé à la fois. Mon amour prit place dans mon étreinte, pour m'empêcher de la rejoindre, alors que je contemplai ma mère s'éloigner et m'envoyer des baisers du creux de sa main.

- Je t'aime chérie ! Me dit-elle une fois arrivée à l'extrémité de la pièce.

Je comprenais qu'elle ne puisse pas encore me serrer très longtemps, c'était déjà fantastique que son don lui offre une si grande maîtrise d'elle, et je lui souris avec tout l'amour dont j'étais capable.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime aussi Bella ! Ajouta Emmett à l'adresse de ma mère en se moquant de moi.

Elle rit de bon cœur tandis qu'il m'ébouriffait les cheveux, et j'avais du mal à me rendre compte de la réalité de cette scène. Lui aussi paraissait comblé de bonheur, il regardait ma mère avec cet amour fraternel intense, qui ne semblait ne s'être jamais éteint. Vlad se rapprocha de ma mère et tout deux commencèrent à parler tranquillement, le regard du vieux vampire toujours aussi avide et émerveillé. Je priais pour qu'il ait eu sa dose d'expérience, et accepte enfin de nous laisser en paix. Mon regard se posa alors sur Ryan, immobile dans un coin. Je lui envoyai un signe de la main et un sourire radieux.

- On s'est bien débrouillé pas vrai ? Dit-il doucement avec une expression heureuse malgré son effort pour se contrôler.

- C'est grâce à toi Ryan ! Répliquai-je en voulant faire un pas en avant, mais mon amoureux passa un bras ferme autour de ma taille pour m'en dissuader. Ryan semblait si fragile et seul, son beau visage tendu par l'effort mais également empli de tristesse.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Essayai-je ensuite en relevant le visage vers lui.

Il était si loin et si proche à la fois. Ses prunelles rouges m'observèrent longuement, puis un mince sourire se dessina sur ses traits divins.

- Attendre, Nessie… Attendre.

Ma mère sortit de sa discussion enjouée pour regarder mon ami avec respect et gratitude, il lui rendit un regard tout aussi aimable, comme si un lien profond s'était tissé entre eux. J'avais du rater tellement de choses… je me demandais comment s'était passé son réveil. Quelle panique et quelle incompréhension elle avait-du avoir. Vlad avança avec grâce vers Ryan et nous fit face en posant une main amicale sur son épaule.

- Je veillerai sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se contrôler. Je pourrai en même temps veiller à ce que son pouvoir reste inconnu de nos confrères.

Finalement ce vieux Comte Dracula ne m'avait pas déçu. Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que j'éprouvais de l'affection pour lui, mais je lui devais le retour de ma mère, et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Le vieux bougre devait avoir eu une bonne dose d'excitation cette semaine, et l'on pouvait lire à ses traits que cela faisait de longues d'années qu'il ne s'était pas autant amusé. Chacun avait eu sa part, et je ne craignais plus de laisser mon ami en sa compagnie. Celui-ci quitta d'ailleurs précipitamment la pièce, non sans m'avoir jeté un dernier regard affectueux. Je savais que je n'allais plus revoir son visage avant une longue année. Ma mère le regarda partir en soupirant, puis croisa ses mains sur son cœur, ne me lâchant jamais des yeux. Je la regardais à mon tour, ne réalisant pas encore tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans ce château lugubre.


	16. Retrouvailles

_**14 – Retrouvailles**_

Le problème de rapatriement de ma mère ne se posa pas, car Vlad se chargea de nous affréter un Jet privé. Ainsi elle n'aurait pas à se retrouver dans un aéroport surpeuplé d'humains. Quand l'avion décolla, ma mère me serra la main avec un sourire, et comme toujours je ne pu détacher mes yeux de ses traits qui m'avaient tant manqué. Emmett n'osait pas trop se montrer amoureux devant elle, comme s'il se sentait gêné. J'étais moi-même quelque peu anxieuse… Aurai-je du attendre un peu ? Mais j'avais plus que jamais besoin de lui, et de le sentir si loin de moi me faisait souffrir.

Ma mère me dévisageait depuis un certain moment déjà, me questionnant du regard. Je cédais enfin pour lui avouer ce qui me torturait. Je lui envoyai alors discrètement un flot d'images sur notre couple, et bien que sa réaction fusse assez choquée dans un premier temps, elle ne pu rester insensible face à ces souvenirs débordant d'amour qui ne pouvaient pas mentir. Elle me regarda avec une expression mitigée, puis se tourna furtivement vers son beau-frère, l'observant avec une curiosité intense. Quand elle ramena ses pupilles dans les miennes elle se mordait la lèvre avec malice et trépignait littéralement sur son siège. Un immense bonheur m'envahit alors que nous nous serrions les mains en étouffant des petites exclamations surexcités. Une fois que notre état euphorique se fut envolé, je fourrai mon visage contre son épaule, priant pour que mon père soit aussi facile à convaincre.

Durant tout le trajet, ma mère se mourrait de curiosité sur sa vie humaine, et bien que je ne connaisse pas toute l'histoire et que mon don ne nous soit d'aucune utilité, je tâchai de lui en dire un maximum. Emmett prit le relais, lui qui en savait plus que moi, et dès qu'il mentionnait le nom d'Edward, elle se mordillait les lèvres et ses yeux se mettaient à pétiller. C'était comme si elle allait le rencontrer pour la première fois, tout en connaissant déjà tout de lui et de leur avenir… Elle était amoureuse de son souvenir, et cela se voyait qu'elle ne désirait qu'une chose, retrouver la vie qu'elle avait quitté. C'était si étrange, mais elle avait très bien accepté la situation, plus que nous deux en tout cas.

Quand la fatigue finit par me gagner, je quittai le siège accroché à celui de ma mère pour venir m'asseoir derrière, sur les genoux d'Emmett, et dissimuler mon visage dans le creux de sa nuque. Je le sentis hésiter, comme s'il jaugeait la réaction de ma mère… Je supposais qu'elle lui avait fait un signe ou quelque chose du genre car il m'entoura ensuite de ses bras et me berça jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme.

Il préféra louer une voiture plutôt que de prendre un taxi, histoire de ne courir aucuns risques. Toutes les deux patientions dans une zone industrielle sombre, à l'abri de toute tentation. Une voiture nous passa sous le nez et je sentis ma mère serrer un peu sa main dans la mienne et se raidir, mais elle ne broncha pas. Ce que j'étais reconnaissante que son don fasse partie de ses gènes, tout comme ses traits de caractères. Je n'osais même pas imaginer dans quelle situation nous aurions été s'il avait fallu patienter comme avec Ryan. Une cabriolet dernier cri arriva à toute vitesse et fit un spectaculaire dérapage devant nous. Ma mère grimpa à l'arrière et je sautai sur le siège passager.

Plus que quelques heures et nous serions chez nous… Ils allaient se retrouver ! L'excitation me rendait folle et ma jambe tressaillait sous une sorte de tic nerveux. Mon amoureux posa sa main sur mon genou, sans quitter la route des yeux, et j'hochai la tête avec un sourire gêné. Lorsque le panneau de Forks nous apparu enfin, mon cœur se serra et je vis que ma mère s'était remise à tortiller ses mains. Une mauvaise manie que j'avais hérité d'elle, et cette petite chose me fit monter un bref sanglot. Emmett se mit à accélérer plus que de raison, comme si c'était sa façon à lui d'exprimer son impatience, et bien vite les murs de notre villa se dessinèrent.

Nous bondîmes hors de la voiture, nous précipitant dans le salon… Mais ils n'étaient pas là, nous ne percevions même pas leur odeur. Bella avançait en frolant le moindre objet, souriant aux souvenirs qu'elle avait d'eux. Un peu perdus, nous fîmes le tour du salon, puis Emmett sortit son portable de la poche de son jean et en ouvrit le clapet. Sans doute voulait-il appeler Carlisle, mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Nous nous tournâmes vers la grande baie-vitrée, fixant un même point à l'orée de la forêt. Leur odeur se rapprochait très rapidement. Nous allâmes à leur rencontre, traversant une bonne partie du jardin quand ils sortirent enfin du couvert des arbres.

Tout se passa alors très vite… Je vis à leur expression qu'ils avaient senti de très loin une odeur qu'ils ne pouvaient croire, qui ne pouvait plus exister. Pourtant elle était bien là, face à eux. Ma famille se figea, et mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade alors que je contemplai un seul visage en particulier… Mon père haletait, le regard exorbité et le teint livide. Alice poussa un gémissement strident en plaquant ses mains contre sa bouche alors que Jasper rattrapait une Esmée faible et vacillante. Carlisle fut le premier à réagir, se précipitant comme jamais pour attraper ma mère entre ses bras. Ils échangèrent des murmures étouffés tout en parcourant le visage de l'autre de leurs mains, comme pour s'assurer qu'ils étaient réels.

Comme si ce geste avait soudainement décongelé ma famille, ils se jetèrent tous sur elle et leurs exclamations de joie mêlée à leurs paroles étranglées emplirent le jardin. Jamais je n'avais vu des vampires parvenir à exprimer physiquement une telle émotion. Seul mon père n'avait pas bougé… Il regardait le petit groupe en tremblant, les poings serrés. Jasper le contempla un instant, sondant ses émotions, puis fit reculer de force une Alice qui s'était maintenant mise à crier et gesticuler en tout sens comme une hystérique. Carlisle en fit de même avec Esmée. Ma mère était maintenant visible. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle ne le lâchait pas de ses yeux apeurés et tendres.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! Ce n'est pas toi ! S'exclama-t-il avec douleur, le corps maintenant secoué de sanglots invisibles.

- Papa… Pleurai-je doucement en faisant quelques pas vers lui.

Emmett me retint de sa poigne de fer, et vu que je me débattais, il me souleva littéralement pour que mes pieds ne touchent plus terre jusqu'à ce que je me sois calmée. Carlisle regardait son fils avec tristesse, inclinant son superbe visage empli d'affection et de maturité. Ma mère fit un pas en avant, mais lui, en recula d'un autre. Elle tendit les bras vers lui, le visage meurtri, et il poussa un cri de douleur en reculant de nouveau. Je voyais à ses traits qu'il essayait de lire ses pensées, sans y parvenir. Ma mère se mit à pleurer, silencieusement, alors qu'elle faisait un nouveau pas en avant. Mon père secouait la tête négativement, le visage déchiré et le corps tremblant. Jamais je n'avais vu un tel regard, sa douleur était si puissante que toute sa famille se mit à souffrir. Mes larmes n'arrivaient pas à se calmer… Il fallait qu'il la reconnaisse ! Il le fallait ! C'était elle, c'était elle… Une légère brise souleva nos vêtements et les boucles sombres de ma mère voletèrent doucement devant son visage larmoyant. La brise atteignit mon père, faisant frémir sa chevelure de cuivre en bataille, et il se figea.

- Bella !!!!

Il avait crié son nom dans un gémissement, le visage déchiré par trop d'émotions, et il s'effondra au sol, mains en avant. Ma mère se précipita alors et se jeta à ses cotés. Elle serra les tempes de mon père entre ses mains pour lui relever la tête et coller son front contre le sien. Il se balançait d'avant en arrière dans un état d'intense souffrance, incapable de cesser de trembler alors qu'elle lui murmurait tant de choses à l'oreille. Derrière moi j'entendis les geignements d'Alice et d'Esmée alors que Carlisle et Jasper se tenaient mutuellement l'épaule en se secouant avec joie. Emmett me caressa discrètement la hanche, m'envoyant un regard reconnaissant pour tout ce que j'avais fait, pour avoir cru en l'impossible. Je me laissais aller aux larmes lorsque mon père jeta enfin ses bras autour de la taille de ma mère pour l'embrasser avec force.

J'avais été incapable de ramener toute ma famille, mais je savais que j'avais tout de même accompli quelque chose d'extraordinaire… En sauvant ma mère je venais de sauver mon père.

Je luttais pour garder les yeux ouverts, repoussant le sommeil comme je le pouvais depuis des heures. Il était hors de question que je les quitte maintenant ! Ma mère racontait notre histoire avec passion, envoyant de grands gestes dans les airs et imitant à la perfection la voix de Vlad. Elle manqua plusieurs fois de filer des coups de coude à mon père qui esquivait les attaques avec amusement, sous les rires de ma famille. Au bout d'un moment il lui emprisonna les mains et elle rit en faisant mine de râler. Mes yeux se posèrent sur leurs mains entrecroisées, plus particulièrement sur leurs anneaux. Mon père l'avait détaché de son cou la veille, et le lui avait passé au doigt. Qu'ils étaient beaux, elle assise sur ses jambes sur le canapé, se dévorant mutuellement des yeux. Elle le taquina sur sa mauvaise tête, et il fit mine de la faire basculer tandis qu'elle poussait un cri. Alice vint au secours de sa belle-sœur en se jetant sur Edward, bien vite défendu par Jasper et Emmett. Des éclats de rires emplissaient la pièce, sous les regards amusés de Carlisle et Esmée.

Je contemplai la scène avec des yeux pétillants, ne réalisant pas encore complètement le bonheur qui nous submergeait. Je baillai discrètement, mais tous s'en aperçurent évidemment. Ils se lancèrent un regard entendu, conscient qu'avec de tels débordements de joie je n'irai jamais dormir. Ma mère échangea un regard complice avec son mari et celui-ci acquiesça avec un sourire dissimulé. Elle repoussa Jasper qui rejoignit les bras d'Alice sur le sofa, puis elle se posa sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil ou je m'étais lovée. Je secouai vivement la tête, devinant ce que présageait ce sourire. Elle se pencha pour embrasser mon front et me prit le bras.

- Maman… Grommelai-je en me faisant tirer hors du fauteuil.

- Chérie, tu auras toute l'éternité pour regarder tes oncles et tantes se conduire en gamins ! Dit-elle radieuse en tendant son autre main vers mon père qui s'en saisit avidement.

Les Cullens acquiescèrent de bon cœur, la mine complice. Pourtant, comme pour affirmer la remarque de ma mère sur leur gaminerie, Jasper se reçu une balle de base-ball en pleine tête puis se jeta sur Emmett. Leurs rires retentirent de nouveau quand le choc les fit passer par-dessus le dossier du canapé, et Esmée donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de Carlisle pour qu'il cesse de sourire bêtement, me montrant d'un signe de menton. Il se reprit, soucieux que j'aille dormir, et fit mine de ne plus faire attention aux jeux de ses enfants. Je pouvais tout de même sentir la joie qui l'envahissait devant ce bonheur retrouvé.

- Je ne veux pas aller dormir pendant que vous vous amusez ! Râlai-je en tirant sur son bras.

L'ironie du sort voulait que cette même scène se soit passé cinq ans auparavant, lors de mon anniversaire, comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé et que tous avaient reprit leur rôle là ou ils l'avaient laissé.

- Allons, personne ne s'amuse trésor ! Assura mon père, juste au moment ou Esmée rattrapait de justesse le vase qu'une nouvelle balle perdue avait failli renverser.

- De toute façon nous aussi nous allons rentrer avec toi. Reprit ma mère en envoyant un œil sévère en direction de Jasper, qui s'excusa d'un haussement d'épaules de ne pas avoir été très coopératif.

De savoir qu'ils allaient m'accompagner au Cottage me fit baisser les armes, et je m'avouai vaincue tandis qu'ils saluaient les autres en prenant le chemin du jardin. Je me figeai tout à coup dans l'embrasure de la baie-vitrée et ma mère se tourna intriguée. J'inclinai le visage pour contempler le salon. Emmett s'était redressé de derrière le canapé et me fixait avec une expression étrange, les mains posées sur le dossier. Mes pupilles se posèrent dans les siennes et je pu sentir sa déception de me voir partir dormir loin de lui, bien qu'il tenta de ne rien laisser paraitre. Ses bras allaient me manquer, mais je savais qu'il comprendrait, et que nous attendrions le temps qu'il faudrait.

- Nessie pourrait peut être dormir ici après tout, si elle n'a pas envie de les quitter. Lança mon mère l'air de rien, bien que son expression ne trahisse une certaine appréhension.

- Ici ? Pourquoi ? S'étonna Edward, regardant dans le salon d'un air détaché.

Mon cœur se mit à battre rapidement alors que je rivais mes pupilles inquiètes dans celles d'Emmett. Il me répondit de ce même regard, n'osant rien dire. Mon père fronça les sourcils, puis nous dévisagea tout les deux tour à tour. La panique m'envahit, car maintenant que le retour de ma mère avait été bien ancré dans les esprits, il allait se concentrer su un autre point délicat. Comme pour me soutenir dans cette épreuve, Emmett contourna le canapé et vint se saisir de ma main, ne lâchant pas son frère des yeux. Mes joues s'empourprèrent tandis que je baissai les yeux. Les autres membres de ma famille s'éloignèrent en faisant comme si diverses décorations du salon attiraient soudainement leur attention. Mon amoureux croisa le regard de mon père et je frissonnai devant cet échange si puissant. Le contact dura une longue minute, et l'intensité de leur expression me fit frissonner. Je ne saurai jamais ce qu'il lu dans ses pensées à ce moment là, mais quand mon père se détourna enfin, il s'approcha pour embrasser mon front. Emmett esquissa un sourire craquant et baissa les yeux, comme s'il avait du mal à contenir sa joie.

- Passe une bonne nuit. Me murmura-t-il.

Ma mère retint un sourire ému, puis lâcha ma main pour me serrer contre son cœur pour me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle se tourna ensuite vers mon père et frôla ses lèvres des siennes avec un regard pétillant avant de se remettre en route. Je la soupçonnai d'effectuer une sorte de feinte pour qu'il réussisse enfin à nous laisser, moi sa fille et lui son frère. Mon père ne la quitta pas des yeux, un sourire béat accroché au visage, et il bafouilla un faible au revoir avant de se précipiter pour la rejoindre. Alors ça y est ? C'était officiel ? Nous pouvions nous aimer ? Emmett pressa sa main dans la mienne et je lui envoyais un regard pétillant. Je ne pensais pas que se serait aussi facile… De toute façon, il avait certainement lu d'étranges pensées à mon égard dans l'esprit d'Emmett lorsque je l'avais ramené de la ville. Maintenant il savait que ce n'était plus que de simples sensations, c'était réel.

Alice roucoula en joignant ses mains devant sa frimousse mutine, puis elle se jeta près de Jasper dans le canapé alors qu'il allumait la télévision. Esmée m'embrassa à son tour avant de se rendre dans la cuisine en chantonnant. Je vis du coin de l'œil que Carlisle avait posé sa main sur l'épaule d'Emmett et que tout deux échangeaient un discours muet, se regardant uniquement dans les yeux avec un sourire. Je grimpai alors les escaliers, un peu émue parce qu'il venait de se passer. Cela faisait deux jours que nous étions rentrés à Forks, et je m'en voulais d'avoir autant négligé mon pauvre corps en me faisant sourde à ses signes de fatigue.

Je retirai mes vêtements en me perdant dans l'émotion de mes nouveaux souvenirs. J'avais l'impression qu'un siècle s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois ou nous avions sauté par la fenêtre Ryan et moi… Son nom me noua l'estomac. C'était grâce à lui que ma famille avait retrouvé le bonheur, et il ne pouvait pas être là, s'amuser avec nous et partager cet amour familial qu'il cherchait depuis si longtemps. Je n'avais pu échanger que quelques mots dérisoires avec lui, et un immense vide s'était formé dans ma poitrine. J'essuyai du revers de la main mes larmes naissantes et relevai la couverture. Un bruit de papier froissé m'intrigua, et j'en cherchai l'origine. Mon regard se posa alors sur un bout de parchemin glissé entre les draps.

Je m'en emparai hâtivement et portait le papier à mon visage, inspirant les odeurs profondément. Il y avait celle de mon amour, très présentes, car c'était lui qui avait du déposer ce message là, mais il refluait aussi cette douce odeur moins familière mais si chère à mon cœur. Ryan. Tremblante et excitée je dépliais le bout de papier ancien et lu à voix basse ce qu'il contenait.

« Ma jolie poupée,

Ce que j'aurais aimé te parler plus longtemps avant que tu ne t'en ailles. Je devais vraiment avoir l'air pathétique dans mon coin, à serrer les dents avec une mine de chien enragé. Je te dévorais déjà des yeux avant, mais là je me retenais plutôt de ne pas te dévorer un bras. Je ne suis pas sûr que ton gorille aurait apprécié que j'abime un bout de sa princesse. »

Je relevai mes yeux emplis de larmes en riant doucement, serrant la lettre contre mon cœur, puis les replongeai de nouveau à l'intérieur.

« Le peu que l'on s'est vu, je souffrais pour ne pas te faire de mal, et je suis triste que tu n'aies pas de meilleurs souvenirs de mon nouveau moi. Je me sens si bien tu sais, même si tu n'as pas pu le constater, et je te suis si reconnaissant de m'avoir laissé grimper dans ta voiture ce jour là. Je ne pensais pas que devenir un Dracula pouvait être aussi extraordinaire. Bien sûr ce n'est pas facile, et j'ai honte de devenir aussi affreux quand la faim se fait sentir, je prie pour qu'un beau jour je devienne un mangeur de salade comme ta famille. Tu verras, un matin je frapperais à ta porte et je pourrai enfin te serrer dans mes bras. Le temps passera vite, après tout qu'est-ce qu'une ou deux petites années dans une vie de vampire ? Vlad m'enseignera tout ce que je dois savoir, et me protègera. Tu serais étonnée de l'affection qu'il me porte ! Je me sens bien en Transylvanie. Ne te fais donc pas de mourons pour moi ma belle. Sois heureuse avec ton gorille, car s'il y a bien une chose que mes nouveaux yeux ont remarqué, c'est l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas rancunier et te délivrera bien ce message, si jamais, vérifie dans sa gorge, peut être qu'il l'aura avalé pour dissimuler les preuves !

Avec toute mon affection de vampire,

Ton Ryan. »

J'avais ris, puis pleuré, ris de nouveau, et re-pleuré au fur et à mesure que ses mots défilaient sous mes yeux. Si seulement il se doutait à quel point cette lettre soulageait ma conscience meurtrie. Le vide de mon cœur s'effaça doucement et je portai une nouvelle fois le message à mes narines pour humer son odeur. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et je tournai mon beau visage pour voir entrer Emmett. Il me sourit en contemplant le papier déplié entre mes mains ainsi que les larmes qui coulaient le long de mes joues. Je laissai échapper un petit rire de bonheur en lui tendant les bras. Il s'allongea sur moi et posa doucement sa tête sur ma poitrine tandis que nous contemplions en silence le message que je serrais toujours dans ma main.

- Il dit que tu m'aimes très fort. Souris-je en jouant avec ses cheveux.

- Il a aussi dit que j'étais un gorille. Rétorqua-t-il dans un murmure faussement vexé.

- Il n'a pas tout à fait tord, tu as ratatiné Jasper tout à l'heure et tu as essayé de l'achever avec un vase.

- Mouais… Alors disons que je suis un gorille amoureux ! Acheva-t-il en relevant un peu le visage pour me regarder. Seuls ses yeux dépassaient de ma poitrine, et ils étaient magnifiques.

- Cela me convient parfaitement !

Il hocha la tête en me chatouillant avec son nez et je lâchai un rire cristallin en lui tirant doucement les cheveux. Je cambrai quelque peu le dos pour l'aider quand il voulu passer ses mains autour de ma taille et il ronronna quand je me mis à lui caresser la nuque. J'avais la sensation d'avoir enfin assemblé toutes les pièces du puzzle, et que les énigmes avaient été résolues. Ce nouveau ciel sans nuage m'était inconnu, je n'avais vécu que très peu de temps dans le bonheur étant enfant, et cette perspective m'apeurait tout comme elle me ravissait.

- Arrêtes de cogiter mon cœur, je suis censé t'endormir là je te rappelle. Marmonna-t-il en suivant la courbe de mes seins du bout des doigts.

- Tu crois que mon père est en train de lui remémorer leur rencontre ? Demandai-je avec un sourire. Il rit de bon cœur puis s'appuya sur ses avant-bras pour se redresser au dessus de moi.

- A mon avis ils sont en train de se rappeler d'autres souvenirs beaucoup plus amusants. Ceux là tu n'as pas pu les lui faire voir ! Viens, je vais te montrer à quoi ça ressemble ! Acheva-t-il avec un sourire malicieux alors qu'il rejetait la couverture par-dessus nous, étouffant mes gloussements.

La lettre glissa doucement du lit, puis voleta quelques instants avant d'atterrir sur le sol dans un bruissement froissé.


	17. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Il faisait un temps magnifique, la plus chaude et la plus ensoleillée journée d'été. Les oiseaux traversaient le ciel en grandes nuées et la forêt se faisait chantante. Tant d'odeur envahissaient le jardin de la villa blanche, mais c'était l'odeur de l'orchidée qui dominait les autres. Toute la maison en était parsemée, ainsi que chaque élément du décor, allant du superbe autel jusqu'à la plus simple des chaises. Tout était parfait, comme toujours Alice avait fait des merveilles, et chacun des cinquante invités s'était émerveillé devant ce spectacle floral d'une blancheur pure.

Ces mêmes invités qui actuellement faisaient silence, les yeux rivés devant eux et un sourire ému accroché au visage. Humains ou Vampires, tous s'étaient bien âpretés et s'étaient mêlé joyeusement, prenant place sur les nombreuses chaises couleur ivoire parsemées en rangées bien définies dans le jardin. Quelques minutes plus tôt, les discussions enjouées avaient résonnées longuement, mais désormais le silence régnait, ponctué par de rares sanglots qui ne pouvaient que provenir d'humains. Seule sa voix grave perçait le calme de l'assemblée, et lorsque la fin de ses paroles approcha inévitablement, les visages rayonnèrent.

- Je vous déclare donc mari et femme ! Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée !

L'assemblée explosa en applaudissements et en cris de joie tandis qu'Emmett s'emparait de mon visage et m'embrassait avec passion. Je lâchai un rire cristallin quand il enserra ma taille pour me soulever et me faire tourner contre de lui, faisant voler ma superbe robe blanche dans les airs. Nous fûmes soudainement assaillis par trop de bras et trop de baisers d'un coup, mais j'accueillais chacun d'eux avec une expression radieuse. Mon père fut bien sûr le premier, lui qui m'avait menée à l'autel et qui se tenait donc près de moi. Il me chuchota vite à quel point il m'aimait avant de devoir laisser sa place un peu de force. Je reconnu un coin de visage de Carlisle dans la foule, et m'approchai tant bien que mal pour lui sauter au cou. Esmée m'arracha bien vite de son étreinte pour me serrer très fort à son tour, tandis que ma mère, Alice et Jasper entouraient également leurs bras autour de nous deux, formant une sorte de cocon-Cullen qui nous fit éclater de rire.

Quand nous nous séparâmes, Alice remit en place le voile qui glissait de la cascade de mes boucles sombres, et elle grommela en réalisant que j'avais perdu une orchidée dans la bataille, mais quelle importance, il m'en restait encore deux sur le coté de l'oreille. Jasper et ma mère pressentirent qu'il fallait vite éloigner la perfectionniste-psychotique-du mariage de ma pauvre coiffure et ils l'entrainèrent un peu plus loin en prétextant qu'un des nœuds de la table penchait dangereusement. Je ne parvins à sortir de la foule d'excités que lorsqu'Emmett vint me chercher. Il m'emmena derrière les chaises bondées, et je poussai un petit cri de joie en découvrant l'autre petite assemblée qui avait patienté pour me féliciter.

- Charlie ! Clamai-je les larmes aux yeux quand il embrassa mon front et me contempla de haut en bas avec fierté.

J'embrassai tour à tour et avec autant d'émotions les joues de Renée, de Phil, de Billy ainsi que toute la ribambelle d'indiens. Mon père nous avait rejoins et j'entendis ses rires se mêler à ceux de mon mari. Jasper me serra fort et me pinça le nez, sous les remontrances d'Alice qui s'inquiétait pour mon maquillage. Des pleurs résonnèrent alors et ma mère s'excusa auprès d'un convive pour rejoindre notre petit groupe plus intime. Elle serrait un bébé entre ses bras, qui sanglotait tristement en regardant tout ce monde autour de lui avec inquiétude.

- Donne la moi, elle doit en avoir ras le bol de toutes ces vilaines dames qui lui pincent les joues ! S'amusa Charlie en tendant les bras.

- Ça ne te rajeuni pas tout ça, hein papa ? Sourit ma mère alors que Renée éclatait de rire en tapotant l'épaule de mon grand-père d'un air compatissant.

Le bébé ouvrit de superbes yeux bleus et mâchouilla son poing en regardant mon grand-père avec incrédulité. Le répit fut de courte durée car la demoiselle plissa le visage et s'agita en pleurant de nouveau. Charlie la berça maladroitement puis abandonna bien vite la partie en déposant la petite dans les bras que lui tendait Emmett. Il la souleva au dessus de sa tête et elle gazouilla en secouant les jambes. Il la faisait redescendre contre son visage pour l'embrasser et reprenait l'amusante ascension sous les fou-rires de la petite. Il était bien le seul à la calmer aussi rapidement. Je les regardai avec un sourire tendre quand on me tapota l'épaule. Je me retournai et contemplai le nouvel arrivant avec émotion.

- Je te laisse toute seule une petite année et voilà que je te retrouve mariée ! S'amusa Ryan en écartant de larges bras et en me contemplant des pieds à la tête de ses prunelles ambrées. Je lui sautai au cou et il fourra son visage dans ma chevelure en fermant les yeux et en inspirant profondément.

- Je t'aurai bien embrassée de tout mon cœur mais je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle comprendrait l'ironie du geste ! Sourit-il en cherchant vaguement quelqu'un dans la foule. Surement la fameuse « elle » de sa phrase.

- Pas sûr que j'apprécierais non plus ! Lança une voix derrière nous.

Mon mari nous rejoignit et je lui pris le bébé des bras. Elle gazouilla et joua avec les orchidées qui ornaient mon bouquet de mariée, que je tenais en équilibre sous mon autre bras.

- Comment vas-tu mon vieux ! S'enquit Emmett en serrant avec entrain la main de mon ami aux cheveux dorés.

- Un peu moins marié que toi mais sinon ça va ! Répondit-il en lui secouant amicalement l'épaule. Ils rirent tout deux puis Ryan croisa les bras sur son beau costume pour contempler la ravissante petite fille que je tenais.

- Alors voici donc la fameuse Sylvanie !

- N'est-elle pas la plus mignonne des petites filles de la planète ? Minaudai-je en frottant mon nez contre le sien.

- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que vous lui raconterez le jour ou elle voudra connaître l'origine de son prénom ! Se moqua Ryan en jouant avec sa petite main. La petite ne fut pas insensible aux charmes outrageux de mon ami et elle lui gazouilla au nez.

- On aura qu'à lui dire que c'était en l'honneur du pays où papa et maman ont fait des bêtises d'adultes pour la première fois ! Répondit-il avec un sourire malicieux. Ryan éclata de rire et je soupirai en roulant des yeux.

- Je t'en prie ma chérie, n'écoute jamais ce que dit ton père, son éducation est douteuse et il est stupide… Si maman l'a épousé c'est uniquement dans un but financier !

La petite perle aux cheveux bruns et aux yeux aussi bleus que ceux de son père avant qu'il ne devienne vampire me sourit de toutes ses dents, ravie que je m'adresse à elle et lui porte un peu d'attention. Les deux hommes se regardèrent en coin avant de repartir de plus belle dans leurs éclats de rires. Etait-ce à cause du terme « éducation douteuse » ? Je soupirai en me débattant toujours avec ma fille et mon satané bouquet.

- Prends-la une seconde, je vais balancer ce fichu machin ! Marmonnai-je en déposant Sylvanie dans le creux de ses bras. Je remis tant bien que mal mon bustier en place et soufflait en l'air pour rejeter le voile de devant ma figure.

- Mon amour, évite de viser Alice si tu ne veux pas que Jasper ne se suicide. Me lança-t-il alors que je m'éloignais dans la foule.

Les deux imbéciles gloussèrent et je ravalai un sourire. La simple idée d'une Alice future mariée était inconcevable… Vu dans quel état elle se mettait lorsqu'elle organisait des cérémonies, je ne voulais même pas songer en quel monstre atroce elle se métamorphoserait si elle devait un jour organiser son propre mariage… Pauvre Jasper. Une fois debout sur l'autel, j'agitai le bouquet avec une expression amusée, essayant d'attirer l'attention sur moi, ce qui ne fut pas très dur. Toutes les filles se précipitèrent devant moi en piaillant, même ma mère, Renée et Esmée s'étaient faufilées discrètement en se marrant. Je me retournai alors et lançai le bouquet dans les airs.

Quand je leur fis de nouveau face, elles applaudissaient la gagnante. Une superbe blonde que je ne connaissais que trop bien, Tanya. Elle serra le bouquet contre son cœur puis se précipita hors de l'attroupement féminin. Elle rejoignit son compagnon en lui agitant le bouquet sous le nez, et quelle fut ma surprise quand je m'aperçu qu'il s'agissait de Ryan. Il l'embrassa sur le front et elle lui prit la main d'un air possessif en tenant fièrement le bouquet. Il releva ses yeux d'or vers moi et arqua un sourcil malicieux en me dévisageant avec ce sourire en coin si craquant. La chef des Denali n'avait certainement pas du résister bien longtemps à cette gueule d'ange au regard démoniaque. Derrière eux, mon père tenait ma mère par la taille et discutait avec Garrett et Kate.

Alice fit tinter un verre de cristal et demanda à ce que l'on rejoigne l'autre partie du jardin pour la suite de la cérémonie. Je regardai toutes ses personnes suivre joyeusement ma tante et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'émotion me submergea. Peut être parce que je réalisai qu'aujourd'hui, on m'avait enfin regardée comme une adulte. Je ne m'aperçu même pas qu'Emmett m'avait rejoint sous l'autel fleuri. Sylvanie n'était plus dans ses bras, je soupçonnais ma mère de s'en être encore emparée. Il me contempla de son superbe visage et déposa un tendre baiser au creux de ma nuque. Mon cœur se mit à battre la chamade et je lui fis face avec une expression passionnée. Il baissa les yeux pour observer ma main qu'il venait de soulever. L'alliance brillait de milles feux et il la caressa du doigt avant de replonger son tendre regard dans mes yeux.

- Emmett MacCarty Cullen, désirez vous prendre pour épouse Renesmée Carlie Cullen ici présente. Murmura t'il avec ce sourire si charmant que mes joues s'embrasèrent.

Le vieil homme avait pourtant cité les mêmes mots un peu plus tôt, mais avec la voix sublime de mon mari, cette phrase me fit tourner la tête.

- Oui je le veux. Continua-t-il dans un même murmure alors que je me liquéfiais sous son regard d'or.

- Renesmée Carlie Cullen, désirez-vous prendre pour époux cet homme qui se meurt d'amour pour vous et qui ne résiste plus au désir de vous embrasser ici présent ? Sourit-il en caressant ma joue de la main qui ne serrait pas mon alliance.

- Oh que oui je le veux ! Suppliai-je en enserrant mes bras autour de son cou et approchant mon visage du sien.

- Je nous déclare donc mari et femme, je peux embrasser la mariée ! Acheva-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, son souffle chaud frôlant mes lèvres.

Il m'embrassa de cette passion qui nous dévorait depuis toujours, me penchant en arrière et me retenant de ses bras musclés pour prolonger notre baiser. Ces mêmes bras qui avaient veillé sur mon enfance, qui m'avaient protégé toute mon adolescence et m'avaient finalement enlacé avec amour. Nous ignorions tout de l'avenir, mais j'étais sûre d'une chose…

… Moi, Renesmée, 17 ans, je ne voulais plus jamais quitter ses bras.

Mot De l'auteur

Merci a tous d'avoir suivi cette histoire ^^ ! Je suis touchée par vos coms ! Merci encore ! Je me suis vraiment amusée à écrire cette histoire... Tellement amusée, que je n'ai pas pu m'arreter là !

En effet j'ai écris en parrallèle la même histoire mais du point de vue de Ryan. je l'avais fait par curiosité, pour voir comment "lui" avait appréhendé toute cette aventure. Et bien finalement, sur un forum ou je l'avais posté, elle a eu le double des acclamations... Lol v__v'

Du coup je me sens obligée de vous la poster aussi ! Parce que je vous adoreeeeee !!! Spéciale dédicace bérangère, Lucile, Hell, x8-twilight et tous les autres qui me bombardaient de coms (j'adore x) )

Faites-moi confiance, vous allez adorer !

Laurie


	18. Prologue Moi, Ryan, 21 ans

Moi, Ryan, 21 ans...

**Prologue**

Que dire de sur ma vie…

Je m'appelle Ryan, j'ai 21 ans et je suis un bon à rien. Ma vie n'est franchement pas excitante, on pourrait même dire qu'elle est totalement insignifiante… Ce qui est étrange c'est que je ne m'en souviens plus tellement désormais, comme si mes souvenirs se troublaient et s'effaçaient, mais parait-il que c'est normal. Après tout ce n'est pas plus mal, parce que les rares fois ou il m'est arrivé quelque chose pourraient se compter sur les doigts d'une main.

Pourtant je suis d'un naturel exubérant, aventurier et ambitieux. Mais que voulez-vous faire lorsque vous gagnez tout juste de quoi manger un jour sur deux…

Vous vous doutez bien que la vie ne m'a pas fait de cadeau, et que je n'ai pas choisi de me retrouver à tendre la main et farfouiller dans les poubelles. C'est malheureux, surtout avec ma belle gueule. Quand on est né avec la malchance, on ne peut rien faire d'autre que morfler et attendre que ça passe, jusqu'au jour ou ça vous retombe encore et toujours sur le coin de la tête. Père inconnu, mère alcoolique et sous antidépresseurs, police, huissiers de justice, divers foyers et maisons de redressements… Normal que je me sois retrouvé sous les ponts.

Voilà pourquoi je ne vais pas trop m'étendre sur le début de ma vie, pour la simple raison qu'il ne s'y passe rien d'heureux et que j'essaie d'y faire une croix depuis des années. Je n'étais pas quelqu'un de bien à cette époque, et je regrette beaucoup de choses.

Ma vie n'avait aucun intérêt, mais je ne m'en plaignais pas pour autant. Je n'avais aucune contraintes, aucune responsabilités, et j'étais libre comme l'air. Cela ne me dérangeait pas de vivre au jour le jour. J'ai eu pas mal de compagnons de route, comme je les appelais, mais jamais je ne leur ai offert ma confiance. Personne ne la méritait. S'il y avait bien une chose que mon passé douloureux avait marqué au fer rouge, c'est que les hommes n'étaient pas dignes de confiance. L'amour n'existait pas pour moi, ce n'était qu'un simple mot inventé par de foutus écrivains en mal de romance…

… Du moins c'est ce que je pensais avant que je ne la rencontre.

Ma vie n'a réellement commencée que le jour ou j'ai posé mes yeux sur elle. Peut être ne me croirez-vous jamais, mais c'est une créature cauchemardesque qui m'a fait renaître, et pour ça je lui en serais infiniment reconnaissant. Le plus drôle dans tout ça, c'est qu'en effet, je pourrais avoir toute l'éternité devant moi pour la remercier !

Vous me pensez fou ? Que les années dans la rue ont eu raison de ma lucidité ?

Laissez-moi vous raconter ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mes peurs effroyables, ma souffrance sans nom, ma renaissance… Mais surtout, le moment ou nos regards se sont croisés pour la première fois.


	19. Chapitre 1 Mendier sa vie

**1 – Mendier sa vie  
**

Jack percuta de plein fouet le container à ordures et un fracas de bouteilles brisées résonna dans la ruelle sombre. Je tentai de me précipiter dehors mais on me saisit par la capuche de mon pull et on me plaqua contre le mur du hall crasseux. Je parvins à esquiver un premier coup de poing mais je reçu le second en pleine face et des étoiles défilèrent devant mes yeux. Je me sentis quitter terre, puis on me balança violemment dans la même direction que mon ami l'instant d'avant. Je roulai trois fois au sol avant que les bras de Jack ne m'agrippent et ne me traînent sur cinq bons mètres, pendant que je m'emmêlais les jambes et retrouvais mes esprits. J'arrivais tant bien que mal à me redresser et nous nous mîmes à détaler alors que les deux enfoirés aux gros bras nous poursuivaient.

C'était peine perdue pour eux ! Ils avaient peut être une carrure de gorilles, mais jamais ils ne rattraperaient les jambes de deux gamins des rues. J'avais passé mon adolescence à décamper pour sauver mes fesses. En trois bifurcations, Jack et moi les avions semés. Nous ne nous arrêtâmes pas de courir pour autant, dans le doute, et cavalions à travers les ruelles glauques et mal éclairées d'Hoquiam. Je m'arrêtais de courir pour plaquer mon dos contre une grille et entremêlais mes doigts en prenant bien appui sur mes jambes. Jack ne freina même pas et jeta son pied sur mes mains tandis que je lui donnai l'impulsion nécessaire pour qu'il escalade l'obstacle, comme si nous avions fait ça toute notre vie. Je sautai à mon tour et passai mes coudes au dessus de la grille, à la force des bras, tandis qu'il agrippait une manche de mon pull pour me tirer de l'autre coté. Je basculai et tombai sur le sol terreux.

Maintenant que nous étions à l'abri, nous nous laissâmes glisser le long du portail en haletant comme des asthmatiques à l'article de la mort. Entre deux respirations Jack éclata de rire et je lui filai un coup de coude rageur. J'étais hors de moi. Encore une fois ce crétin nous avait foutu la tête la première dans les embrouilles. Je me redressai avec la respiration toujours saccadée et me dirigeai à l'intérieur du parc abandonné. Je sentais le sang couler de mon arcade et j'enfonçais la tête dans l'abreuvoir à oiseaux. L'eau était délicieusement glacée, et j'y serai bien resté plus longtemps si je n'avais pas eu autant besoin d'oxygène. On me tapa dans le dos en riant toujours tandis que je replongeai une nouvelle fois la tête dans la vasque.

- Géniale ta source Jack !!! T'étonnes pas que la prochaine fois on se prenne deux balles dans le ventre ! Lâchai-je en passant mes mains sur mon front pour rejeter mes cheveux dégoulinants en arrière.

- Je suis sûr que c'est ce salopard d'informateur qui les a prévenus ! Bordel j'y suis allé les yeux fermés !

- Tu croyais vraiment qu'après avoir dragué sa sœur il allait te filer le casse du siècle ? J'ai été débile de te suivre ! Je suis trop jeune pour mourir sérieux ! Crachai-je en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Je ne pouvais pas distinguer son visage dans la nuit, mais je voyais à sa silhouette qu'il semblait désolé. Je ne pouvais lui en tenir rigueur… Je rejoignis notre espèce de cabane de fortune faite de cartons et de bâches tendues. Je m'y assis ou soupirant, soudainement conscient que ma jambe me faisait mal. Quand avais-je reçu un coup à cet endroit ? Surement quand ils m'avaient balancé dans les escaliers… Jack fit les cents pas en grognant des paroles inaudibles et je le suivais des yeux avec une pointe de rancune. Soit disant un garage rempli de chaines stéréo et sans surveillance… Comment n'avais-je pas vu le coup arriver ! Tellement de gens attendaient leur tour pour régler notre compte.

- Désolé mec, j'te jure que la prochaine fois je vérifierais mieux ! M'en veux pas ok ?

- Il n'y aura plus de prochaine fois Jack ! Faut que j'me tire d'ici et vite ! Lançai-je en passant ma main sur mon visage pour évaluer l'ampleur des dégâts.

Je grimaçai en frôlant mon arcade. Il ne m'avait pas raté celui qui m'avait envoyé ce fantastique crochet du droit. Jack stoppa sa marche effrénée pour me contempler, je sentais le poids de son regard sur moi, et je me sentis un peu embarrassé de lui avoir annoncé ça aussi crument.

- Tu te tires ??? Pour aller ou ! Tu n'vas pas refaire la manche ?!

- Non… Enfin oui, mais ce sera provisoire. Je trainerai du coté du centre-ville et dès que j'aurai ramassé assez je prendrai un ticket pour me barrer le plus loin possible de cet horrible état !

Ma voix trahissait mon épuisement. J'en avais assez de faire ces vols miteux, ils ne m'avaient rapportés que des ennuis, et je regrettais ma vie de mendiant. Là au moins je ne mettais pas ma vie en danger, même si niveau estime de soi-même ce n'était pas glorieux… Mieux valait la honte que la morgue. Jack souffla et vint s'asseoir à mes cotés sur les cartons dépliés. J'avais souvent jeté en l'air que je voulais partir, mais je crois que ce soir il avait compris que c'était la dernière fois que je le lui disais. Nous passâmes le reste de la nuit cote à cote, en un long et silencieux au revoir. C'était comme ça dans notre monde, on s'attachait trop vite aux seuls êtres humains qui acceptaient de partager notre quotidien. Quand il se réveilla ce matin là, j'avais disparu.

- Salut beau gosse ! Ça fait un bail qu'on ne t'a plus vu trainer dans le coin !

- Tu sais ce que c'est, les affaires habituelles quoi !

La jeune femme éclata de rire en croisa ses bras sous son imposante poitrine. Nous avions beau être en automne, peu de vêtement recouvraient l'ensemble de son corps. Assis comme je l'étais, sur le trottoir du supermarché, j'aurais presque pu voir sous sa mini-jupe. Elle agita sa crinière de lionne et mâcha son chewing-gum en farfouillant dans son décolleté. Elle en sortit un billet froissé qu'elle posa dans ma casquette sur le sol.

- T'as pas à faire ça, tu gagnes déjà une misère ! Répliquai-je en attrapant le billet pour le lui rendre, mais elle recula d'un pas en riant. J'adorais cette fille et le courage dont elle faisait preuve chaque jour.

- Bas les pattes mon ange, tu te mangeras une pizza à ma santé ce soir ! Répliqua-t-elle en mastiquant.

Je lui fis un sourire en coin et elle papillonna des yeux en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Elle regarda ensuite sa montre recouverte de strass.

- Je dois filer mon chou, j'ai plein de choses à faire avant de reprendre mon service ce soir. Tu devrais aller vers la place, ça grouille de gens aujourd'hui, y a une représentation de je sais plus quoi. Le maire doit raconter ses foutaises annuelles sur l'environnement !

- Merci Joyce, je te les rendrais un jour ! Souris-je avec reconnaissance. Elle roucoula et releva un sourcil coquin en me dévisageant.

- Mais j'y compte bien, et si tu n'as pas les moyens de me rembourser on pourra toujours s'arranger ! Minauda-t-elle en descendant du trottoir. Elle m'envoya un baiser et je la saluai d'un signe de main.

Elle disparu dans une autre rue commerçante, non sans avoir fait retourner quelques têtes au passage. Cette fille était trop intelligente et gentille pour devoir faire un boulot aussi affreux, c'était injuste. Quand je les voyais, je réalisais que ma vie n'était pas aussi pourrie que ça finalement. Je ramassai ma casquette et ma pancarte avec nonchalance puis trainai les pieds le long de la route. Je regardai l'intérieur de ma casquette en évaluant d'un œil détaché la recette de la journée. Pas de quoi changer de vie en tout cas…

Je ramassai les quelques pièces et mon billet et les fourrai dans la poche de mon jogging. Le boulanger me salua et je lui rendis son salut. Il me fit signe de venir à travers la vitrine mais je refusai d'un signe de tête. Je savais qu'il allait encore me refiler de force un sandwich, mais j'avais eu ma dose de pitié pour aujourd'hui. Il acquiesça et m'envoya un clin d'œil avant de se remettre à la confection de ses baguettes. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il m'aimait autant, comme tout les autres gens qui étaient sympas avec moi d'ailleurs. Peut être que je n'avais pas la tête du clochard habituel, bourré et édenté, et qu'ils s'étaient pris d'affection pour moi.

Joyce avait eu raison, la place débordait de touristes. C'était la vraie cohue, les voitures klaxonnaient, cherchaient désespérément à se garer et gueulaient contre les touristes qui traversaient à tout va. Je cherchai vaguement un endroit ou m'installer mais il y avait vraiment trop de monde. Je m'enfonçai un peu plus dans la foule, essayant de ne pas faire attention aux gens qui se retournaient devant ma piètre apparence crasseuse. Une petite fille manqua de me rentrer dedans et sa mère l'attira à elle comme si j'étais un ours enragé prêt à la dévorer. Finalement être ici ne m'enchantait pas autant que prévu, ma pauvre personne en prenait trop pour son grade. Je n'étais pas encore arrivé au stade de réussir à faire abstraction des jugements.

Quelque chose attira tout à coup mon regard et je lâchai un petit rire devant cet étrange spectacle. Une décapotable criarde s'était arrêtée au feu rouge, et sa charmante conductrice semblait amèrement regretter d'être reluquée comme ça par les touristes. De quoi se plaignait-elle ? Avec une bagnole pareille, et rouge fluo qui plus est, il était normal de se faire observer par tout le monde… Fallait pas conduire ce genre de caisse si on voulait passer inaperçue. C'était l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité ! Je m'approchai à mon tour, avec dans l'idée de m'amuser un peu. Les riches détestaient qu'on leur demande du fric, et c'était devenu une sorte de petit jeu de les faire monter sur leurs grand-chevaux. Il était rare d'avoir droit un accent aristocrate et un air hautain dans cet état. Avec un sourire malicieux je posai mes mains sur la portière de la voiture et attendit sa réaction.

- Une petite pièce jolie dame ? Demandai-je en tournant un peu la nuque pour essayer de voir son visage.

Elle poussa une exclamation de surprise et je relevais des sourcils étonnés. Etais-je à ce point transparent aux yeux de la bourgeoisie ? Ce qui se passa ensuite, ça par contre je ne l'avais pas prévu, et ça ne faisait pas partie du jeu… Elle tourna son visage vers moi et une vague glacée parcouru mon corps, coupant presque ma respiration. Je la dévisageai avec surprise, me demandant ce qui avait bien pu produire une telle chose. Elle me toisait à travers ses lunettes noires avec un air mauvais, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, je cherchai ce qui me prenait aux tripes comme ça. Etait-ce la beauté parfaite de son visage ? La couleur de ses lèvres par rapport à son teint pâle ? Sa chevelure somptueuse ? La classe et la grâce qui émanait d'elle ?

Je me sentais comme happé par sa beauté, et l'envie irrésistible me dévora de lui retirer ses lunettes, car au fond de moi je savais que ses yeux allaient êtres aussi magnifiques que le reste. Lorsqu'elle m'ordonna de déguerpir, je ne pu considérer ses mots comme une menace, car sa voix divine coula dans mes tympans comme une source d'eau pure. Une telle voix ne pouvait pas être foncièrement menaçante. Je pris sa colère comme un défi, moi qui venais de perdre la première manche. Qu'est-ce qu'une beauté pareille pouvait bien faire dans cette ville miteuse ? Avait-elle raté la bifurcation pour la remise des Oscars ?

- Vous n'êtes pas d'ici hein ? Vous cherchez un hôtel ou un truc du genre ? Répliquai-je en relevant un sourcil curieux tout en m'accoudant à sa portière avec nonchalance.

Je serrai toujours ma pancarte et ma casquette de ma main qui pendait contre la carrosserie rutilante du cabriolet, l'autre pendait de l'autre coté, près de son épaule. Son contact m'aurait il brulé la peau ? Changé en statue de pierre ? C'était stupide… Mais quelque chose en elle m'attirait et me donnait des sueurs froides à la fois, et je voulais faire durer cette incroyable sensation le plus longtemps possible. Quand elle me répondit que ce n'était pas un hôtel qu'elle cherchait, mon sourire s'élargit et mes yeux couleur océan pétillèrent. Elle venait de se trahir toute seule, et elle relançait le jeu !

- Donc vous cherchez bien quelque chose ! Je peux vous aider je n'ai rien d'autre à faire de toute façon ! M'exclamai-je victorieusement en soulevant ma pancarte pour la lui montrer, affichant mon statut ouvertement et m'en foutant pas mal.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'insistais autant, car son agacement et son envie de me refermer la vitre sous le nez explosait littéralement, mais j'étais joueur de nature, et cette fille me faisait vraiment quelque chose ! Quand je vis qu'elle ouvrit la bouche pour me répondre je me retins de me pencher vivement en avant pour lui voler un baiser avant de détaler. Mais c'était tentant.

- Burnside Street ça vous dit quelque chose ? Lâcha-t-elle dans un soupir dédaigneux.

Elle me demandait de l'aide ! C'était très subtil, mais suffisant pour que mon exubérance naturelle y voie un signe. A mon tour j'ouvris la bouche pour lui répondre mais une lueur verte s'alluma dans l'extrémité de mon champ de vision, me libérant de l'emprise de son sortilège. Merde… Je n'avais pas pensé que ce merveilleux échange risquait de se terminer abruptement. Mon cerveau se mit alors en état d'urgence. Devais-je me reculer et cesser ce jeu stupide en la laissant partir, ou allais-je tenter un énorme coup de bluff ? Que risquai-je au fond ? Un esclandre sur la place publique et une nouvelle nuit en garde à vue ? Si c'était le prix à payer pour quelques phrases supplémentaires et quelques instants volés en sa compagnie…

Tout sembla défiler alors à une vitesse folle devant mes yeux et mes mains lachèrent tout ce qu'elles contenaient. Le moment ou elle s'était tournée vers moi, et que mon corps s'était figé. Ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses boucles sexys, le son de sa voix, son sublime décolleté, la perfection de sa peau… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait nom de dieu !!! La panique m'envahit quand je la vis appuyer sur sa jambe. Le moteur rugit subitement, mes mains vibrèrent sur la portière. Je cessai de respirer en appuyant sur mes bras et me jetai dans la voiture qui démarrait en trombe. 


	20. Chapitre 2 Tout quitter

**2 – Tout quitter**

- Je m'appelle Nessie au fait !

Sa voix me fit presque sursauter et je tournai mes yeux vers elle avec étonnement. Elle n'avait pas lâché la route des yeux et m'avait à peine décroché quelques mots depuis que nous avions décidé de partir pour Portland. Au bout d'un moment, face à ce visage stoïque, je cessai de parler pour ne rien dire. Je m'étonnais déjà qu'elle ne m'ait pas balancé par-dessus bord, alors ce n'était pas le moment de la gonfler… Mais c'était mon grand défaut de beaucoup parler quand j'étais excité. Et là il m'arrivait le truc le plus amusant de l'année.

Je sondais son visage, me demandant ce que cet intérêt soudain pour mon existence dissimulait. Son visage semblait sincère, et malgré le fait que je m'étais moi-même présenté une heure plus tôt, je ne parvins pas à m'en vexer. Je lui fis un sourire en coin et me détendit un peu en tournant mon corps vers elle. C'était débile, mais le simple fait qu'elle lance la conversation de son propre chef, et ne pas se contenter de me répondre sèchement, me rempli de joie.

- … Qui est le diminutif de ? Répliquai-je avec curiosité.

- De Nessie ! Coupa-t-elle alors, réduisant mes efforts en miettes.

- C'est un plaisir de voyager avec toi Nessie ! Serais-tu partante pour un tour du monde ? Soupirai-je avec un ton sarcastique tout en me laissant retomber dans le siège en croisant les bras, le visage tourné vers ma vitre.

Je crois que mon attitude la fit réagir, moi qui avait laissé passer toutes ces répliques cinglantes sans rien relever et en gardant ma bonne humeur. Elle du se rendre compte que cette fois elle y était allé un peu trop fort. Jeune et stupide comme je l'étais, je ne pu m'empêcher de profiter du spectacle, et tourner discrètement un œil vers elle. Elle tapotait des doigts sur le volant, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, comme si elle aurait voulu me parler, mais que quelque chose lui ordonnait le contraire. Je fronçai les sourcils, me demandant qui pouvait bien être cette fille…

- Je suis désolée d'être désobligeante… Marmonna-t-elle alors, faisant crier de victoire mon cerveau.

Je n'étais pas sûr de comprendre le sens du mot désobligent, et j'en avais honte, mais je supposais que cela signifiait qu'elle s'excusait d'être mordante avec moi. Je ne parvins à effacer cet air satisfait de ma saleté de frimousse blonde. Elle retira alors sa main du volant pour relever ses fameuses lunettes et je cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter… Il faisait déjà quasiment nuit, et elle ne les avait jamais retirée. J'eus la sensation de voir cette action au ralenti, comme ces films à l'eau de rose stupides. Elle attrapa la monture de ses deux doigts et les tira vers l'avant, accrochant quelques mèches ondulées au passage qui voltèrent avant de se reposer le long de ses épaules.

Je soufflais en détournant vivement mon visage de l'autre coté, posant une main fébrile sur mon front. C'était incroyable de se mettre dans un état pareil, je n'arrivais moi-même pas à y croire, comme si mon corps agissait de sa propre volonté. Il m'avait empêché de regarder ses yeux, comme si leur vision allait me faire du mal et qu'il essayait de me protéger. Je la sentis bouger et je repris le contrôle, trop désireux de croiser enfin son regard.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle l'air de rien, me toisant de ses pupilles démoniaques qui m'arrachaient le cœur.

Je fixai ses yeux comme s'ils allaient à la fois me rendre heureux et me détruire… Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle semblait parfaitement consciente de son pouvoir. Oui, c'était ça. Elle le savait, mais n'y portait aucune importance, comme si me liquéfier devant elle faisait parti de l'ordre des choses. Elle se racla la gorge, pour me faire revenir du pays des morts, et je clignai des yeux en regardant tout autour de moi, perdu.

- C'est normal, c'est la vitesse qui te fait ça, je vais ralentir un peu. Acheva-t-elle avec un faible sourire alors qu'elle relâchait un peu l'accélérateur.

Petite futée. Elle savait pertinemment que ce n'était pas la vitesse… Elle conduisait comme une folle depuis le début, et bien que la première demi-heure me fût difficile, j'avais fini par m'acclimater à sa conduite sportive. Je lui lançai un regard peu convaincu, mais n'ajoutai rien. Je n'allais pas lui demander ce qu'elle me cachait, car cela impliquait que je doive mentionner ouvertement ma très forte attirance pour elle. Hors de question… Je préférais rester sur l'idée que ce n'était que sa beauté insupportable qui me rendait comme ça, et que sa réaction n'était due qu'au fait qu'elle avait l'habitude qu'on se pâme devant elle.

J'éloignai mon regard et me concentrai sur la route, mais j'arrêtai vite, car les arbres défilaient à une telle vitesse que mon angoisse me reprenait. Je m'interdisais de lire le compteur de vitesse, car mon visage se serait vidé de tout son sang. Je préférai alors fermer les yeux, histoire de me reposer quelques minutes…  
Quelques très grosses minutes alors, car lorsqu'elle me secoua et me demanda de me réveiller, j'avais la sensation d'avoir été téléporté dans un monde lumineux et luxueux. Je sursautai en agrippant le repose main quand un type en costard se pencha pour regarder par ma vitre. Derrière-moi, Nessie sortait de la voiture, et je suppliai mon esprit embrumé de vite se grouiller à réagir. Le type m'ouvrit la porte et je sortis en le toisant d'un air mauvais. Je me frottai la nuque et contemplai l'immense hôtel en laissant tomber ma mâchoire.

- Monsieur ? S'inquiéta-t-il.

Je clignai des yeux et le regardai sans comprendre, comme si j'attendais qu'il m'explique ce que je foutais là. Il sembla s'impatienter, car le second type avait déjà sortit les bagages du coffre, et je supposais qu'à cette heure ci leur cordialité s'amenuisait. Je lui tapotai l'épaule pour m'excuser et il me regarda comme si j'étais fou. Je me précipitai vers l'entrée tandis que Nessie grimpait déjà les marches avec une classe infinie. Je ne m'étais pas trompé sur la cérémonie des Oscars finalement…  
Je poussai un faible sifflement en tournant ma tête dans tout les sens. La seule fois ou j'étais entré dans un hall pareil, c'était pour demander du travail, et on m'avait gentiment reconduit dehors sans ménagements. Nessie était au comptoir et je l'y rejoignis avec un large sourire fatigué. Le réceptionniste me dévisagea d'un air hautain quand je vins m'y accouder, comme si ma présence l'incommodait, et je lui baillais au nez pour lui faire savoir que je n'en avais rien à foutre. Il sembla douter un instant que j'accompagnai la sublime demoiselle. Il lui envoyait des regards interrogateurs, pour savoir s'il devait appeler la sécurité ou non.

- Deux chambres je vous prie. Dit-elle alors, pour mon plus grand bonheur.

Le réceptionniste lui fit un sourire des plus serviables mais je sentais que mon air narquois le faisait bouilloner. Elle s'éloigna, alors que je restai quelques secondes de plus accoudé à son comptoir rutilant. Il me fit un sourire tout aussi gigantesque, mais son regard en disait long sur son mépris. J'étirai un sourire et le contemplai avec ma belle gueule d'emmerdeur, avant de faire glisser mes bras et prendre la suite de Nessie et des deux employés. C'était vraiment déplacé de savourer autant ce moment, mais j'avais l'impression de prendre une revanche sur la vie, et s'il fallait faire le coq avec tous les employés de cet hôtel, et bien tant pis.

J'ouvris de nouveau une bouche ronde quand le type m'ouvrit la porte de ma suite. Un truc comme ça ne pouvait pas m'arriver, pas à moi. Je tournai mon regard reconnaissant vers Nessie, mais elle s'éloignait déjà. Vite vite, que devais-je faire ? La remercier ? La retenir ? Lui demander ce qui allait se passer demain ? Je fis un pas vers elle, sous les yeux curieux de mon groom, mais rien ne sortit de ma bouche. Lui aussi ne manqua pas de la regarder quitter le couloir, et me fit un sourire envieux. Je le saluai avec une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule puis entrai dans la chambre. J'aurais aimé pouvoir réfléchir à toute cette histoire, mais je m'écroulai dans le lit, mort de fatigue.

- Mettez-le sur ma chambre.

J'avais l'impression d'avoir répété ça toute la matinée. Après un nettoyage de fond en comble, j'étais parti à l'exploration de l'hôtel, et surtout à l'exploration des boutiques. Je n'avais pas eu trop de remords à m'acheter deux-trois trucs. Après tout elle m'avait arraché de chez moi non ? J'essayai de me convaincre que ça soulagerait ma conscience, bien qu'au fond j'avais été le premier à vouloir qu'elle m'emmène le plus loin possible. Une fois encostumé, j'avais fini entre les mains de la coiffeuse de l'hôtel, qui m'avait outrageusement draguée, persuadée que j'étais mannequin ou un truc du genre. J'avais laissé planer le doute pour m'amuser, bien que de lui balancer à la tête que j'étais clochard m'aurait fait mourir de rire.

- Comment ça va ce matin Maurice ? Souris-je en m'accoudant au comptoir de mon super pote de la veille avec mon air de sale gamin.

- C'est Christian Monsieur… Soupira-t-il en roulant des yeux, ne prenant même pas la peine de me montrer son nom inscrit sur sa plaque, puisqu'il savait très bien que je l'avais vue en arrivant.

- Pardonnez-moi. Auriez-vous vu passer mon amie par hasard ? Repris-je avec un sourire narquois, enfonçant mon menton entre mes bras croisés.

- Je ne l'ai pas vu descendre l'escalier Monsieur. Lâcha-t-il en essayant de paraître le plus prévenant possible.

Je retins un rire, conscient de mon attitude de petit merdeux, et décidai de laisser ce pauvre Christian tranquille. Après tout c'était injuste de me venger uniquement sur lui.

- Très bien, faites nous monter un super p'tit dej' alors.

- Ce sera fait Monsieur.

- Ha au fait ! Y a-t-il un Burnside Street ici ? Demandai-je en me penchant un peu en avant pour regarder l'écran de son ordinateur, dissimulé derrière le comptoir.

Il me toisa avec réticence, se demandant si c'était encore une de mes blagues pitoyables, puis pianota sur le clavier. Il attrapa une carte de l'hôtel et griffonna l'adresse au revers de celle-ci avant de ma la tendre à bout de bras. Je la lui prenais et la fourrai dans la poche de mon jean flambant neuf.

- Merci beaucoup Maurice. Achevai-je en quittant le comptoir avec un regard pétillant, avant de me diriger vers les escaliers menant aux chambres. J'entendis le réceptionniste marmonner dans sa barbe et j'éclatais de rire dans le couloir.

Dieu ce que je me sentais puissant dans mes superbes fringues. C'était fou que de simples bouts de tissus vous fassent de telles sensations. Je n'arrêtais pas de me regarder dès qu'une glace me passait sous le nez. Je ne me souvenais même plus que mes cheveux avaient de si beaux reflets blonds. La porte de Nessie m'apparu alors. Je glissai ma carte magnétique à l'intérieur, mais le voyant rouge clignota. Je collai mon oreille contre la porte pour écouter, et aucun bruit ne me parvint. J'allais rebrousser chemin quand en retirant ma main de la poignée, elle cliqueta. Elle n'avait pas verrouillé sa porte… Est-ce que ça voulait dire que je pouvais entrer ?

Je passai juste la tête, pour voir si elle était encore là. Et en fouillant la pièce mon regard se posa alors su elle, endormie sur le canapé. Mon cœur se serra, et je me demandai si je devais la laisser ou entrer. Comme toujours je n'en fis qu'à ma tête et entrai à pas de loup dans la chambre. J'attrapai le journal que j'avais plié et enfourné dans la poche arrière de mon jean puis m'assis à la table. Je l'ouvris et essayai de m'y intéresser, mais mon regard de cessait de quitter la page pour aller se poser sur elle et sur son peignoir. Je secouai vite la tête et reprenais le fil de mon article, réalisant que j'avais mis dix minutes pour lire cinq lignes.

- Ryan ?!

J'esquissai un sourire, ne détachant pas mes yeux du journal. Je voulais qu'elle me regarde de haut en bas sans être gênée par mes yeux. C'est ce qu'elle fit, et l'étonnement qui s'était peint sur son visage me ravi.

- Si tu n'avais pas dormi si tard tu aurais profité de leur super centre de soins. Je me suis fait chouchouter. Je savais même pas qu'il y avait des boutiques dans les hôtels… Tu savais toi ? Demandai-je en rayonnant.

Je repliai mon journal et le posais sur la table avant de me relever pour lui montrer mes achats. Son mince sourire me réconforta dans ce que j'avais pensé en me regardant dans les miroirs. Elle voulu faire mine de trouver ça inintéressant, mais je savais qu'elle appréciait de me voir de bonne humeur et faire l'idiot.

- Biensûr je l'ai mis sur le compte de la chambre, ça ne te dérange pas j'espère ? Disons que tu c'est une sorte de prêt ! Je n'aurai qu'à mendier 3 mois et j'aurai assez pour te rembourser ! Repris-je en relevant un sourcil amusé, sachant très bien que je n'aurais jamais à le faire.

Ce que j'avais sur le dos valait moins cher que les deux suites d'hôtel. Quelqu'un frappa alors à la porte et je lâchai un rire amusé. Il avait dû faire exprès de frapper juste au moment où l'on évaluait l'ampleur mes dettes.

- Ok, y aura aussi ça à te rembourser ! Ris-je en me précipitant pour ouvrir à mon petit-déjeuner.

Dès que le chariot m'apparu mon ventre se tordit, comme s'il venait de se réveiller après des années de sommeil forcé. Je contemplai la nourriture avec presque autant d'excitation que lorsque que je contemplais Nessie. Le type le poussa jusqu'à la table basse et attendit à coté. Je lui envoyais en regard impatient. Il ne voyait pas que je mourrais de faim ? Il voulait que je le mange lui aussi ?

- Quoi ? Vous voulez récupérer le chariot ? Lâchai-je avec un regard en biais. Le type semblait demander de l'aide à mon amie, et je cherchais ce qui m'échappait.

- Il veut un pourboire… On donne toujours des pourboires aux employés. Regarde dans l'enveloppe sur la table de chevet.

Elle m'avait sorti ça comme si c'était d'une logique implacable… Le type sourit de toutes ses dents et je me dirigeai vers l'enveloppe en roulant des yeux. Je l'ouvris et mon cœur manqua de tomber au fond de mes mollets quand j'aperçus les liasses. Même en toute une vie de manche je n'avais pas gagné un tiers de cette somme… Le groom se pencha et son sourire fit le tour de sa tête quand il le vit aussi. Je secouai vivement la tête en lui jetant un regard noir et il se tourna vers Nessie, qui ne pouvait pas le voir, comme pour chercher de l'appui. Si ce type croyait que j'allais lui filer 100 dollars parce qu'il avait poussé un foutu chariot, il se plantait la fourchette dans l'œil !

- File lui un billet et vas t'en avec lui pitié !

Le groom rayonna et je lui écrasai un billet dans la main en hésitant pour ne pas le lui faire avaler. Il me lança un merci appuyé puis il disparu alors aussi vite que l'éclair. Je restais planté là, contemplant la porte tristement. Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de partir comme ça, car je savais que si je passais la porte maintenant, je ne la reverrais plus jamais.

- Je sais que tu es encore là Ryan… Soupira-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

J'esquissai un sourire. Peu à peu je commençais à cerner cet étrange personnage, et je parvenais à lire entre les lignes. Je parvenais à décoder son langage glacial, et cela me rendait triste d'avoir mis autant de temps à y parvenir, car c'était mes dernières minutes en sa compagnie. N'écoutant donc pas ce qu'elle m'avait dit, je contournais le canapé pour m'y asseoir.

- Je ne voulais pas partir avant de t'avoir montré ça ! Ris-je en croisant son regard agacé, qui ne l'était pas réellement car je savais qu'elle adorait que j'insiste et ne lâche jamais l'affaire avec elle.

- J'ai demandé à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Il te suffira de grimper dans un taxi si as peur de te perdre. C'est gigantesque Portland. Continuai-je alors qu'elle contemplait la carte sans rien dire.

Ce silence m'incommodait, et je m'étonnais de ne pas réussir à le meubler avec mes idioties habituelles et mes sourires charmeurs. Je ne me rendais même pas compte que je n'y arrivais pas parce que j'étais triste…

- Sacré argent de poche pour le weekend. Lâchai-je sans beaucoup de convictions en regardant l'enveloppe, histoire d'attirer son attention ou de la forcer à dire quelque chose.

- Ma famille m'aime beaucoup. Répliqua-t-elle par automatisme, elle ne réagit pas pour autant et j'abandonnais. Ainsi nous allions nous quitter dans cet horrible mutisme, et notre folle virée s'arrêterait avec un goût amer.

- Il faut que tu partes Ryan.

Sa remarque me surpris, et je relevai des yeux étonnés pour les poser dans les siens. Son visage se voulait ferme et déterminé, mais à travers ses pupilles je ne voyais qu'une jeune fille paniquée et totalement perdue. Je fronçai les sourcils, pas le moins du monde convaincu.

- Je te remercie de tout ce que tu as fait. Mais je dois continuer seule maintenant.

Nouvelle tentative de sa part pour paraître forte, mais tout en elle me suppliait de ne pas l'abandonner. Elle se pencha pour fouiller dans l'enveloppe et mon cerveau bouillonna. Hors de question que nos adieux se terminent sur de la pitié ! J'avais l'impression de revivre la scène avec Joyce. Je jetai instinctivement ma main pour repousser la sienne, quand elle la retira vivement alors que reprenais la mienne en sursautant. Elle était glacée…

- Tu devrais t'habiller, tes mains sont froides. Murmurai-je en la regardant gravement, fixant ses joues rouges avec circonspection.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu que je t'aide à mon tour ? Me coupa Nessie en se frottant vaguement les mains, pour détourner mon attention.

J'étais trop agacé pour me concentrer vraiment sur ce petit détail de mains si froides et de diversion. J'inspirai pour calmer mon étrange énervement, puis accrochai un sourire sur mon beau visage. Voyant qu'elle attendait une explication je lui montrai ma chemise et remuais mes jambes.

- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose ! Et puis tu m'as fait de beaux cadeaux !

Je décidais d'abréger l'épreuve des adieux, car cela ne me réussissait pas. J'avais moins souffert de dire adieu à Jack, qui avait partagé deux ans de ma vie. J'étais angoissé et énervé à la fois. Je savais qu'elle mijotait quelque chose de pas clair, mais que pouvais-je y faire ? Je n'étais qu'un inconnu croisé au détour d'une route et qui l'avait un peu aidé à avancer. Alors que mes pensées s'entremêlaient, je ne réalisais même pas que j'avais attrapé une serviette et que j'y déposais nerveusement tout ce qui me passait sous la main dans le chariot. Honteux je relevai un visage empourpré vers elle.

- On ne perd pas ses mauvaises habitudes ! Souris-je avec gène.

Mon instinct de survie reprenait toujours le dessus quand il sentait que je lâchai prise. Il savait que j'allais être un peu désarçonné dans cette nouvelle ville, et des provisions auraient été les bienvenues. Je posai une dernière fois mes yeux turquoise dans ses prunelles marron avant de me diriger vers la porte. Elle se releva vivement et m'accompagna vers la porte, sans savoir trop quoi dire. Jamais elle n'avait émané autant d'appréhension et d'inquiétude, et je devais lutter pour réussir à la laisser. Je lui fis signe de laisser tomber les discours, et après l'avoir salué, je tournai les talons.

Maintenant que je lui tournai le dos, je pouvais décrocher ce sourire stupide et forcé. Un gout amer s'installa dans ma bouche. Je ne repartais pas par les escaliers principaux, Maurice aurait trop jubilé de me voir repartir seul avec mon baluchon, et j'ouvris une fenêtre pour m'y glisser. Je descendis l'escalier de secours avec la gorge nouée, persuadé que je faisais une grave erreur, et que le jolie Nessie allait s'attirer des ennuis… Mais ce n'était pas à moi de la surveiller. Je n'étais rien après tout… Je n'étais rien pour personne.


	21. Chapitre 3 Horreur

_**3 – Horreur**_

- Ne me dites pas qu'un foutu billet pour Denver coute aussi cher !

- C'est le tarif normal pour les moins de 25 ans monsieur…

- Normal vous dites ?! C'est un scandale plutôt !

- Ecoutez jeune-homme, avec ça vous aurez tout juste assez pour aller jusqu'à Salt Lake City.

- Vous croyez vraiment que si je me barre de Washington c'est pour me retrouver en Utah ?!

La grosse femme du guichet fronça les sourcils alors que je serrai les mâchoires, poings serrés sur le guichet. Nous nous fusillions toujours du regard quand un gros bras de la sécurité me tapota l'épaule. Je levai les bras en l'air en grommelant et quittai la gare énervé. Depuis quand le train était-il devenu un produit de luxe ? Je sais bien qu'elle n'avait pas du le comprendre devant mes fringues hors de prix, mais je n'avais pas un rond en poche, ou du moins pas grand-chose.

J'avais pourtant espéré au fond de moi, que j'aurais trouvé le moyen de partir loin du froid et de la pluie de l'état de Washington. Denver, dans le Colorado, aurait été une bonne première étape, mais le ciel semblait s'acharner sur moi. J'étais destiné à ne jamais quitter ce trou nuageux dans lequel j'étais né. Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge, et je plissai les yeux pour ne pas pleurer… Je ne pleurais jamais, ce n'était pas le moment pour commencer. Mais je devais bien avouer que je me sentais perdu. Etait-il possible de ne rien posséder du tout ? De vivre avec un seul misérable billet froissé dans la poche ? J'essayai de me souvenir d'une personne proche, qui aurait pu me faire penser à autre chose qu'à mon triste sort, mais là encore, je réalisai que j'étais seul au monde.

J'avais englouti tout ce que j'avais emporté, et je marchais devant moi depuis des heures sans savoir ou je me rendais. Je repensais à Nessie, à ces quelques moments ou je m'étais senti heureux et vivant. Pouvait-on s'habituer si vite au bonheur ? Car ma rechute était violente… Ou allais-je passer la nuit ? Je ne pouvais pas dormir dans la rue, pas après m'être endormi dans une suite majestueuse d'hôtel. Je me sentais si misérable. Il fallait vite que je fasse quelque chose, car cet état dangereux, je l'avais déjà ressenti autrefois, et j'avais sauté d'un pont. Pourquoi n'étais-je pas mort ? Parce que je n'avais pas été assez courageux pour me donner la mort en souffrant, et j'avais pensé qu'une fois dans l'eau glacée, je mourrais sans avoir mal… Sauf que l'hypothermie avait eu raison de ma tentative lorsqu'ils m'avaient repêché.

Dans un immense désespoir, je dépensais mon unique billet pour entrer dans une boite de nuit. Au moins j'y passerais la nuit. C'était la première fois qu'on me laissait entrer. Je ne me souviens pas trop de ce qu'il s'y est passé… Je me souviens de ces trois filles qui m'avaient payé verres sur verres. Je crois même qu'elles m'avaient soutenu jusqu'à leur voiture. Je me souviens de leurs gloussements. Elles avaient du me faire sacrement boire pour que je ne me souvienne de rien le lendemain… C'était d'ailleurs le problème.

J'ouvris les yeux et les refermais aussi tôt tant la barre au niveau de mon front me faisait souffrir. J'avais chaud, vraiment chaud, c'était étouffant. Je repoussai le coussin qui me faisait suffoquer et me frottai le visage. Ou est-ce que j'étais ? Dans l'hôtel ? Quelque chose remua alors sur mon torse, mais j'étais trop faible pour pouvoir sursauter. Je sentis ses bras se resserrer autour de moi et un court instant je songeais avec plaisir que c'était Nessie. Mais quand le rêve s'évapora, la réalité vous revenait à une de ses vitesses… Je la reçu en pleine tête.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ?! M'exclamai-je en voulant reculer hors de son étreinte, sauf que mon dos se heurta contre un autre corps.

Je me retournai avec effroi en me rendant compte que je me trouvai au milieu de deux filles. Celle qui m'avait serrée se redressa en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière, la mine épuisée, se demandant ce qu'il m'arrivait. La seconde marmonna vaguement mais ne se réveilla même pas. Je me pris le visage entre les mains, me répugnant moi-même. J'étais tombé bien bas pour ne pas avoir à passer la nuit dans la rue… La vision de Joyce me vint en mémoire et la nausée me gagna. Mon estomac ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi je l'avais fusillé de cette manière à coup de divers alcools.

- Je dois partir ! Lançai-je tout à coup en sortant précipitamment du lit, ce qui fit ouvrir un œil à la seconde fille.

Ou étaient mes fringues ?! Je les retrouvais éparpillée un peu partout autour du lit, mêlée à celle des deux inconnues, et me jetai dans la salle de bain. Je me retins au lavabo, car cet effort me donnait mal au cœur. J'enfilai mon jean et me débattis avec ma chemise, lorsque je croisai tout à coup mon regard dans la glace. Même avec une mine aussi affreuse j'arrivais à rester charmant, et je me maudissais pour ça. Si je n'avais pas eu cette belle gueule je ne serais pas ici, à me dégouter moi-même.

Je les entendis me dire quelque chose lorsque je quittai la chambre sans un regard, mais c'était le moindre de mes soucis. Ces filles m'avaient saoulé et m'avaient ramené ici alors que je ne tenais même plus sur mes jambes, elles ne pouvaient pas être digne de mes remords. Je ne leur jetais pas la pierre, car je n'étais pas non plus fier de ce que j'avais fait, et ça aurait été trop facile de remettre la faute sur l'alcool et le désespoir. Je dévalais les escaliers et ouvrit la porte, ne sachant même pas si j'étais en ville ou dans la jungle. La lumière m'aveugla et je sentis une nouvelle fois mon estomac remuer dangereusement. Au moins j'étais encore en ville. Un bus s'arrêta cent mètres plus loin et je me mis à courir pour grimper à l'intérieur. Qu'il m'emmène n' importe où, mais très loin d'ici…

- Burnside Street…

J'avais murmuré ce nom pour moi-même, planté devant le haut panneau qui indiquait l'avenue toute aussi gigantesque. Pourquoi étais-je venu ici ? Je ne le savais pas… J'étais arrivé ici après avoir erré une autre journée entière dans cette ville peu familière. Je savais que ce que je faisais n'était pas bien, mais il fallait que je sache si elle allait bien. Mais c'était stupide, comme si j'allais tout à coup la croiser ici. A mon avis je m'inquiétais pour rien, car elle avait déjà dû régler son affaire dans cette rue et repartir depuis belle lurette. Mais au fond, ici à Burnside Street, j'avais l'impression de ne pas être perdu, et l'endroit me semblait plus réconfortant que les autres.

Un bruit me fit sursauter la droite, mais ce n'était qu'un chien qui venait de renverser une poubelle et qui essayait de la déchirer. Les passants le contournaient en grimaçant, comme s'il avait pu être dangereux… Je contemplai son apparence galeuse et fatigué. Je n'étais pas si différent de lui finalement, sauf qu'aujourd'hui j'étais recouvert par un bel emballage et que le gens ne me contournaient plus. Mais se serait de courte durée, et ça n'était pas plus mal car ce déguisement m'empêchait de redevenir celui que j'étais.

Je quittai le trottoir en regardant de chaque coté, et courrai pour rejoindre celui d'en face. Je me faufilai entre les nombreux piétons, cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait m'indiquer un endroit tranquille pour dormir. Je marchai une bonne dizaine de minutes avant d'apercevoir l'entrée d'un parc. On ne pouvait pas trouver mieux ! Je m'y engouffrai en fourrant les mains dans mes poches, car elles commençaient à être aussi gelées que celles de Nessie. Je ne m'inquiétais pas pour autant de la nuit en perspective, car j'avais vécu de pires moments. Au moins dans les parcs on dormait mieux que dans les rues.

Je n'étais pas super rassuré quand même, car dans la nuit noire comme ça, ce n'était pas accueillant. Je me demandais l'heure qu'il était… A peu près 23h00 si mes calculs étaient bon. Mes nouvelles chaussures crissaient sur la terre des allées, et je souris, car elles devaient se demander ce qu'elles fichaient là, elles qui avaient été crée pour les tapis rouges. Un bruissement me fit sursauter, et je me figeai dans l'obscurité. Mes pupilles essayaient de discerner quelque chose parmi toutes ces ombres, et bien que mes yeux se soient habitués à la pénombre, je devais les plisser pour voir au loin. Avais-je rêver ce bruit ? Pourtant un nouveau sifflement accompagné d'un vague coup de vent retentit de l'autre coté et je fis volte-face, en posture défensive. Ok… Là c'était flippant.

- Alors comme ça vous cherchez un endroit où dormir…

Je poussai une exclamation de surprise et me retournai. Je fis un bond en arrière, car j'étais nez à nez avec un homme. Mon cœur battait si fort dans ma poitrine qu'il pouvait presque déchirer ma poitrine. J'essayai de voir cet homme, mais il faisait trop noir… Déjà sa silhouette m'effraya, alors qu'elle n'était pas si imposante que ça. Nous faisions la même taille, et nos carrures étaient similaires. J'avais connu bien pire. Pourtant j'arborai une expression de terreur, car quelque chose d'horrible émanait de ce type.

- … Et vous êtes seul et perdu ici. Continua-t-il d'une voix sublime et affreuse à la fois. Comment pouvait-il savoir ça ?!

- Ecoutez, là, c'est plus drôle ! Je vais partir et vous laisser tranquille. Bafouillai-je en essayant de paraitre aussi sûr et dur et que lui. Peine perdue.

Je fis un pas en arrière, les bras bien en vue et les mains ouvertes devant moi pour lui signifier que je ne voulais vraiment pas chercher les embrouilles. Le jeune gars resta stoïque. Comment pouvait-il faire soir peur même en restant immobile ?! C'était hallucinant ! Mon corps entier tremblait, ce genre de tremblements incontrôlables qui vous arrivent après un énorme choc, comme un accident de voiture par exemple. Mais je n'avais pourtant rien eu ? Je tremblais de tout mon être alors qu'un simple type se tenait face à moi.

- Je ne suis pas un simple type. Je suis désolé mais je ne peux pas rater une telle occasion, car personne ne s'inquiètera de ta disparition, et personne n'en souffrira. Lâcha-t-il toujours aussi calmement, alors que je reculai toujours précautionneusement.

- ARRETEZ !!! N'AVANCEZ PAS !!! Hurlai-je le regard exorbité.

J'avais voulu l'intimider, mais au final je l'avais presque supplié de cesser ce jeu affreux. Ne voyait-il donc pas que je mourrais de peur ? Que cherchait-il ? Faire une mauvaise blague ?! Une pensée atroce me traversa alors l'esprit… Et si ce n'était pas une blague. Et si le type que j'avais devant moi était véritable un tueur. Un de ces types qui ne vivaient que pour sentir la peur et le sang de leurs victimes. On se disait toujours que cela n'arrivait qu'aux autres, mais pourquoi ne serais-je pas l'un de ses anonymes assassiné dans les journaux ? Cette fois ma peur grimpa à son comble et j'haletai devant cette silhouette immobile, cauchemardesque uniquement par son aura.

J'étais maintenant à une bonne distance de lui, mais ce qui émanait de lui me terrifiait toujours autant. Quelque chose d'inimaginable se produisit. Un rayon de lune éclaira un bref instant le parc, et je vis son visage… Un visage qui devait autrefois être très beau, mais qui désormais était mort. Sa peau était affreusement pâle, et ses prunelles luisaient d'un rouge inhumain. Dans un dernier souffle de lucidité je jetai ma main dans la poche de mon jean pour m'emparer de ma lame rétractable. Un clic retentit, brisant l'horrible pesanteur qui régnait autour de nous, mais malheureusement, elle déclencha aussi le signal de l'attaque. Il avait été si loin de moi. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Non, ça ne pouvait pas être réel… J'avais juste appuyé sur le bouton de la lame, et il était apparu devant mes yeux. Je n'avais pu pousser qu'un cri de stupeur lorsque ses pupilles rouges m'étaient apparues. Sa main me serrait déjà la gorge et me soulevait au dessus du sol.

- Je vais t'asphyxier pour que tu ne souffres pas.

Sa voix était si calme et dure, et sa main sans vie était si froide. Je poussai un son étouffé, désirant hurler mais ne le pouvant pas. Dans un geste de désespoir j'envoyai la lame dans son torse, mais elle se brisa et je la lâchai. J'agrippai sa main qui serrait si fort ma gorge, secouant mes jambes vainement dans les airs. Mon visage se tordit de peur et de souffrance, cherchant l'air qu'il ne pouvait recevoir. Je ne voulais pas mourir, aussi misérable que soit ma vie, je ne voulais pas mourir… Pourtant ma tête tourna, et ma vision se troubla inexorablement. Mes mains lâchèrent ma gorge et tombèrent dans le vide alors que ma tête basculait sur le coté, sans vie.

Je pensais être mort, car les battements de mon cœur s'étaient arrêté durant un moment, pourtant je vivais toujours. C'était comme s'il avait pu les entendre, et avait lâché son emprise au tout dernier instant, avant que mon cœur ne s'arrête totalement. Je ne m'étais pas senti tombé au sol… A vrai dire je ne sentais plus grand-chose. Je crois que mon corps avait inspiré un mince filet d'air, dans un dernier geste salvateur. Mais je ne souffrais plus. Quelque chose entailla ma gorge, mais je n'avais pas mal. Et plus cette chose glacée m'entaillait, et plus je me sentais partir… Mais elle se recula brusquement, dans un choc, et le lien fut rompu.

La douleur se réveilla en même temps que l'asphyxie me quittait, et ma souffrance me tira de la brume. J'ouvris les yeux. Mon visage était couvert de sang, je le sentais couler, mais rien n'avait d'importance. Ce qui importait était cette douleur à la gorge. Je me vidais de mon sang ! J'essayai de crier, mais je ne réussi qu'à produire des gargouillis. J'agrippai l'herbe de mes mains et luttais pour respirer. Sa voix retentit alors, et je cru que la panique me donnait des hallucinations. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle…

Pourtant elle était là ! Près de ce monstre. Elle le touchait de partout, sans même un regard pour moi, alors que je mourrais sous ses yeux. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible ! Je ne voulais pas d'une mort aussi horrible. J'entendis soudain son cri. Elle venait de crier mon nom, elle ne se moquait donc pas de mon agonie. Elle se jeta à mes cotés avec une expression terrifiée. Je voulais la supplier de me sauver, ou au moins de rester près de moi jusqu'au bout, de ne pas me laisser seul, mais encore une fois cet affreux gargouillis retentit.

- Chut ! Ne parle pas ! Me dit elle de sa si belle voix.

Je grimaçai de douleur quand elle pressa ses mains contre ma gorge, mais j'étais si soulagé de ce contact. Malheureusement mes sens s'effacèrent, et je ne voyais plus rien, ma vue se troublait. J'aurai tout donné pour pouvoir toujours la sentir contre moi… Mon corps se réveilla tout à coup, convulsant sur le sol. Encore une fois cette sensation de manque d'oxygène me paniqua, et j'agrippai ses mains désespérément alors que je suffoquais.

- Tu vas t'en sortir Ryan, le venin va te soigner ! Tu dois tenir jusqu'à ce qu'il fasse effet !

J'avais si peur, je sentais que le manque d'air allait me faire repartir, et je ne voulais pas ! Pourquoi ne m'emmenaient-ils pas à l'hôpital le plus proche ?! Pourquoi ne faisaient-ils pas quelque chose ? J'étais terrorisé. Je fus tout à coup incapable de penser, de nouveau reparti dans la brume. Leurs voix s'éloignèrent, ma vue se troubla et tout devint noir et froid… Ces quelques minutes furent si apaisantes. Sauf qu'encore une fois, mon corps lutta pour me faire revenir, mais d'une bien étrange façon… Car désormais je brulais vif.


	22. Chapitre 4 Monstres

4 - Monstres

Il fallait que ça s'arrête ! Pitié ! Il fallait m'aider !!! Ma gorge me brulait comme si quelqu'un y pressait un tison chauffé à blanc ! Le plus étrange, c'était que d'un coté mon corps se mourrait sous le feu, mais maintenant je pouvais de nouveau penser et mes sens s'étaient soudainement réveillés. C'est alors que je me rendis compte que je pouvais de nouveau crier… Pourtant tout à l'heure ma trachée était gorgée de sang, et aucun son ne pouvait en sortir. Je ne cherchais pas à comprendre, car je ne pouvais plus contenir cette torture, et je devais tout essayer pour faire sortir ce démon.

Mes hurlements déchirèrent le calme du par cet je me mis à convulser, comme si mon dos était appuyé sur des braises. J'essayai de me débattre, de fuir, mais j'en étais incapable. Je sentais mon visage atrocement crispé, et le moindre de mes muscles était tendu. L'enfoiré qui avait essayé de me tuer plaqua alors une main sur ma bouche et j'y plantais les dents, désirant qu'il souffre autant que moi, et si je l'avais pu, je lui aurai sectionné les doigts. Mais ce monstre semblait indestructible. Je ne cessais pourtant pas de hurler, même s'il les étouffait, car les flammes se répandaient désormais jusqu'à mes orteils.

- Emmenons-le au fond du parc, quelqu'un risque de nous entendre.

Si seulement mes yeux ne me faisaient pas autant souffrir, j'aurais tout donné pour la regarder, lire dans son regard que je n'allais pas mourir. Je sentis qu'on me lâcha, et mes membres volèrent en tout sens, s'arrachant sur le sol dur, tentant de fuir du bucher ardent qui me dévorait. On m'attrapa fermement et je me sentis soulever. J'eus une sorte de trou noir, comme si je m'étais effondré dans les flammes. La douleur avait eu raison de ma force, et même si mon corps convulsait toujours, ma conscience s'était écroulée. Lorsque je remontai doucement à la surface, j'avais la sensation d'être ligoté et balloté dans tout les sens.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça !!! Elle a tellement souffert à cause de toi !!! Perdre ses deux parents en même temps aurait pu la détruire ! Tu croyais quoi en te barrant ?!

- Emmett ! Tu ne sais pas ce que j'ai du endurer pour ne pas me foutre en l'air !

- Endurer ?! ENDURER ?! Utilises ton foutu don utilement pour une fois, et tu verrais ce que moi j'ai du enduré ! J'ai vu ta fille pleurer chaque nuit ! Je l'ai entendu t'appeler dans ses cauchemars ! C'est moi qui devais lui rappeler que sa mère était morte quand elle se réveillait en sursaut et hurlait son prénom pour qu'elle vienne !

- Emmett, tu vas trop loin là…

- Non Carlisle, il faut qu'il dise ce qu'il a sur le cœur. Je le mérite…

- Tu le quoi ?! Tu ne mérites même pas d'être son père ! Voilà ce que tu mérite ! Jasper arrête ça de suite ou je te les fais ravaler tes ondes !

- Ce que tu éprouve pour elle est vraiment puissant, je ne me doutais pas que…

- Je t'interdis de lire quoi que se soit sur elle dans ma tête !!! Tu n'avais qu'à être là pour le voir de tes propres yeux ! Ta seule présence me dégoute !

- Emmett attend ! Reste ! Vous êtes stupides, on vient à peine de se retrouver !

- Laisse-le Jasper, il sera mieux avec elles, il a besoin de réfléchir. Edward, ne cherche pas ton frère en rentrant, votre mère est heureuse de vous avoir de nouveau réunis.

Ma gorge me brûla soudainement plus que de raison, comme si ma peau s'étirait horriblement, et je poussai un nouveau hurlement étouffé par mon bâillon avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. Je ne croyais pas en dieu, mais à ce moment là je le remerciais de toute mon âme de m'accorder quelques heures loin de la souffrance. Dans mes songes lointains, je percevais sa voix, calme et apaisante. Il me disait que tout allait bientôt s'arrêter, que je ne devais pas m'inquiéter, qu'il veillerait sur moi jusqu'à la fin. Je sentais sa main glacée se poser sur mon front. A quelques reprises, quand le feu me dévorait trop, je me tordais de douleur et ouvrait un regard paniqué, mais son visage était toujours là, ses cheveux aussi dorés que les miens, me souriant.

Il était toujours là quand une nouvelle vague de panique surgit au dessus des flammes, car je sentais quelque chose d'anormal se produire. J'ouvris des yeux exorbités, convulsant avec violence et il me retint avec fermeté, bien que son visage reflète toujours de la douceur. Des battements sourds claquèrent à mes tympans, et je compris que c'étaient ceux de mon cœur. Je les entendais ralentir, inexorablement, et j'avais si peur. Je ne voulais pas mourir, pitié, je ne voulais pas. Je le regardais avec terreur, mordant le bâillon si fort que mes mâchoires crissaient. Il me fixait avec une profonde compassion, son regard d'ambre empreint de tristesse. Je me figeai tout à coup, alors que mon dernier battement de cœur venait de retentir, et ma tête retomba doucement sur la table froide. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues brulantes, alors que je mourrais sous ses yeux.

J'avais la sensation de flotter. Je flottais dans un étrange monde aux teintes rougeoyantes et aux méandres compliqués. Etait-ce ça la vie après la mort ?! J'étais entrainé dans un flot puissant, et je ne pouvais qu'assister à ce qui se déroulait. Il y avait comme une sorte de combat, entre deux entités. Un combat silencieux mais violent. Il y avait d'un coté ce liquide aussi noir que la mort, qui tentait de remonter le flot en figeant tout ce qu'il touchait… Et de l'autre, le monde dans lequel je flottai, qui repoussait ce corps étranger et dangereux. J'aurai voulu aider, mais je n'étais que spectateur de cette guerre sans nom. Nous devions repousser cette chose monstrueuse. Au bout d'un moment, je ne voyais plus de masse sombre, et je me demandai si nous avions gagné. Mais pour un court instant. Car un nouveau liquide nous attaqua, blanc cette fois-ci, et bien moins nocif que le précédent. Il engourdissait tout sur son passage. Ils s'en débarrassèrent facilement, et j'étais soulagé qu'encore une fois ils aient réussi à repousser l'assaillant.

Je reçu une décharge. Comme si une puissante vague avait accéléré le monde dans lequel je flottai paisiblement. Une sorte de tsunami. La seconde décharge retentit, et j'eus l'étrange impression de la ressentir également à l'intérieur de moi. A la troisième décharge j'étais propulsé hors de ce monde. Chaque nouveau battement de cœur me causait une souffrance horrible, mais elle me faisait également revenir un peu plus à la réalité. Quand je pu de nouveau penser, je ne comprenais plus rien. Ou étaient les flammes ? Ou était la douleur ? Mon cerveau était embrumé, mais j'entendais des gens remuer autour de moi, et je pouvais sentir le contact glacé du support ou j'étais allongé.

- Ne te force pas à ouvrir les yeux ni à parler, laisse-toi le temps de récupérer ! M'expliqua cette voix si chère à mon cœur, qui avait veillé sur moi tout ce temps. J'acquiesçai tout doucement, savourant le délice de ne plus souffrir.

- Je suis là Ryan. Murmura Nessie en me caressant le front.

Dieu que son contact me soulageait… Je ne voulais même pas essayer de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, je m'en foutais. J'étais vivant ! J'avais survécu, et je ne souffrais plus. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

- Le pauvre chéri… Il doit être affamé. Retentit une autre petite voix toute aussi tendre et fabuleuse que les autres.

- C'est Nessie qui devrait manger… regarde la tête que tu as.

- Je vais bien Emmett, je suis juste fatiguée.

- Attendons encore vingt minutes. Je lui ferai une piqure pour les sacrées courbatures qu'il va avoir. Trois jours à tendre les muscles comme ça, ce n'est pas bon.

Seigneur… Je n'avais souffert que trois jours… J'avais la sensation d'avoir brûlé en enfer pendant un siècle entier. J'ouvris la bouche, essayant de voir si je pouvais parler, mais j'étais trop épuisé. Nessie posa sa main froide sur ma joue et ne la retira pas jusqu'à ce que j'ouvre les yeux, une bonne demi-heure plus tard. Dieu que j'étais mal et complètement à l'ouest. Je sentis une mince douleur dans le creux de mon bras, mais c'était si dérisoire en comparaison de ce que j'avais reçu dans la tête tout ce temps. Je poussai un sifflement quand le liquide pénétra mes veines, puis tournai mon visage éreinté vers Nessie.

- Ne la rejette pas celle là ! M'expliqua le gentil docteur-cadavre. Nessie et la madame-cadavre me sourirent avec tendresse, par contre l'autre grand cadavre me toisait avec réticence, à l'autre bout de la pièce.

- Avec plaisir… Marmonnai-je en fermant les yeux, savourant déjà les bienfaits du produit dans mon bras endolori.

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il entendait pas « rejeter » mais comme je l'avais dit, je me foutais de tout maintenant. Ils auraient même pu m'avouer qu'ils m'avaient sauvé pour avoir le plaisir de me dévorer plus tard que je n'aurais pas réagi. Je relevai une main vide d'énergie et la posai devant mes yeux. La madame-cadavre avait quitté la pièce.

- Je crois que j'ai fais trop de conneries dans ma vie, parce que je suis tombé tête la première en enfer avant que vous ne me fassiez revenir. Soufflai-je avec une voix raillée et épuisée.

- C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça en réalité… Sourit le gentil docteur, bien que son jeune visage soit quelque peu gêné.

Nessie avait détourné son regard et se mordillait la lèvre tandis que le type maousse me souriait cruellement. Ils m'expliquèrent alors une histoire farfelue, peuplée de vampires. Pas une fois je n'ouvris la bouche, jusqu'à ce que la madame-cadavre soit revenue les bras chargé de nourriture. C'était un cadeau de providence, parce qu'il me fallu engloutir beaucoup de chose pour ne pas tomber dans les pommes après tout ce qu'ils me racontèrent… Pas un instant j'hésitai à les croire, car leur pâleur, leur apparence, leur température, leur aura… Ils ne pouvaient pas être humains, surtout depuis que j'avais assisté à la force extraordinaire de l'un d'eux. Plusieurs fois mon visage s'était vidé des peu de couleurs qui lui restaient. Mais au final je commençai doucement à leur faire confiance. Carlisle semblait vraiment intrigué par mon cas, et il ne lâchait plus ses livres. Des vampires…

Je sursautai tout à coup quand dans mon dos, des gens pénétrèrent dans le bureau. J'aurai sauté de la table pour fuir si je n'étais pas accroché par tout ces foutus tubes et patchs. Je les contemplai avec terreur, quand mon regard se posa sur lui. Le type qui m'avait causé cette souffrance ! Le monstre qui avait essayé de me dévorer dans le parc. Notre regard se croisa, et bien que je ne ressente plus son aura carnassière, ses pupilles rouges me terrifièrent. Je manquai de basculer de la table alors qu'il reculait avec panique contre le mur.

- Papa !!! Cria Nessie en s'interposant entre lui et moi, les bras écarté, tandis qu'Esmée et Jasper se saisissaient de lui pour le faire sortir.

Une autre vampire s'approcha de nous, furieusement, me toisant d'un air mauvais.

- Pourquoi est-il humain !!! S'exclama-t-elle en direction de Carlisle.

Mon cœur manqua d'exploser alors que je fixai la porte en haletant, lorsque tout à coup je me souvins de ce qu'elle avait crié. Papa ?! Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?! Ce gamin était son père ??? Mais ça voudrait dire que…

- Alors c'est ton père qui a essayé de me bouffer dans le parc ???!!! Lançai-je avec horreur et peur à la fois.

Mon regard désemparé se posa dans le sien. C'était un cauchemar, ce ne pouvait pas être réel. Nessie me serra alors la main et je la contemplai avec frayeur. Etait-ce une bonne chose que je sache maintenant l'identité de ce fou furieux ?! N'allait-elle pas vouloir supprimer les malheureuses preuves qui en savaient trop ?! Moi en l'occurence ?

- Il devrait être vampire !!! Carlisle !!!

- Je sais Alice, j'essaye de trouver si un tel cas s'était déjà présenté dans le passé…

Je ne faisais même plus attention à ce qu'ils disaient, perdu dans les prunelles sombres de mon amie, cherchant la moindre lueur qui m'aurait rassuré… Mais je n'en trouvai aucune. Mon dieu, je serrai la main de la fille du type qui avait voulu me bouffer…

- Vous n'allez pas me manger n'est-ce pas ? Demandai-je avec appréhension, en relevant des sourcils résolument tristes.

Nessie me sourit faiblement, puis fusilla des yeux le mec derrière moi qui se faisait un malin plaisir de me démoraliser depuis le début. A mon avis il s'apprétait à dire quelque chose de mesquin avant qu'elle ne l'arrête. J'entendis son soupir, et je remerciais mon amie d'un hochement de tête épuisé. Ils tentèrent de me rassurer, de m'expliquer qu'ils n'étaient pas dangereux, qu'ils ne se nourrissaient que d'animaux… Edward était une exception, et Nessie me résuma le pourquoi du comment. Cela faisait trop d'informations pour mon pauvre crâne, et je sombrai de fatigue au milieu de son récit. Ce sommeil fut l'un de plus salutaires de ma vie.

Dans mon inconscience j'entendis le son d'un piano, joué par une main de maître, ainsi que quelques paroles échangées autour de moi. Lorsque je rouvris les yeux il faisait jour. On m'avait emmitouflé dans une couette et des vêtements étaient posés sur la chaise du bureau. Je m'étirais de tout mon long, et descendait dans la table d'opération. J'essayai de ne plus repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours, mais je sentais que tôt ou tard les souvenirs allaient me retomber sur le coin de la tête. Je me changeais, époustouflé par les supers fringues, et me contemplait dans le miroir. J'avais une sale mine… Quelqu'un entra alors.

- Tu te sens mieux ? Me sourit Carlisle.

Je lui rendis son sourire en hochant la tête. Comment ils pouvaient être tous aussi beaux… J'en arrivais presque à le trouver à mon goût, oh seigneur… Il vint me poser une main réconfortante sur l'épaule et je soupirai. Se doutait-il de mon appréhension à quitter le bureau ? Je me doutais que toute la petite famille de vampire se trouvait en bas. Carlisle sonda mon regard et retint un rire en me secouant l'épaule. Il m'entraina hors du bureau alors que je déglutissais difficilement. J'osais à peine regarder en bas quand je descendis les escaliers, et une fois dans le salon, je me précipitai contre Nessie sur le canapé. Le gorille me toisait encore méchamment sur le fauteuil d'en face, et si elle ne m'avait pas encore secouru en le faisant cesser, je serai parti les bras en l'air en hurlant. Le feulement qu'il avait lancé me glaçait le sang dans les veines.

- Alors comme ça tu as sauté dans sa voiture ?

Alice vint s'asseoir contre moi, de l'autre coté, et je la remerciais intérieurement de briser ce silence affreux. Je lui lançais un sourire gêné, jaugeant Emmett des yeux. Je me passai nerveusement une main dans les cheveux, me sentant pris au piège, mais décidai de répondre tout de même. Je n'allais pas dire que j'avais sauté parce que j'avais complètement craqué sur Nessie, car l'autre risquait de finir le travail de son frère… Je choisissais la facilité.

- Si je m'étais douté… Marmonnai-je finalement, contemplant discrètement les réactions du gorille.

Il avait croisé les bras, le visage vide d'expression.

- Hahaha ! Même en t'en doutant tu aurais quand même sauté ! On ne résiste pas beaucoup aux vampires !

La remarque et les rires d'Alice m'arrachèrent un sourire. Elle avait tapé juste, et j'étais content que se soit elle qui le dise plutôt que moi. Je me sentais un peu plus à l'aise maintenant.

- Elle ne s'est pas trop débattue non plus pour m'éjecter de la voiture ! Ris-je en laissant ma taquinerie naturelle refaire surface.

Encore une fois j'aurai du garder mes débilités pour moi, car Emmett se redressa comme un fou en grognant et serrant les poings. Je m'enfonçai dans le canapé en manquant de m'évanouir. Heureusement Esmée l'obligea à se rasseoir en appuyant sur son épaule. Mon cœur battait la chamade, conscient que je venais d'éviter une bonne raclée vampiresque. Le pire c'est qu'il faisait sa victime, avec sa tête de martyre. Non mais je vous jure… J'avais envie de lui balancer un coussin dans la tronche. Je décidai d'abréger cette scène en faisant signe à Nessie de me suivre dehors avec un regard lourd de sens. Elle me suivit sans broncher, et je pu enfin respirer quand mes pieds touchèrent l'herbe.

C'était pas croyable… J'étais là, au milieu de ces monstres, et tout ça pourquoi ?! J'avais failli me faire bouffer par l'un d'entre eux et son frère n'attendait que le moment ou il pourrait m'arracher un bras et s'en faire une batte de base-ball. Je l'imaginais parfaitement planter ma tête sur un piquet et danser de joie autour. Je faisais les cents pas, rageur, alors qu'elle me dévisageait avec appréhension.

- Donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester ici ! Maugréai-je enfin en me frottant nerveusement le visage.

- He bien… J'ai besoin de ton aide ? Répondit-elle en me lançant un regard suppliant qui me fit fondre intérieurement.

Je n'en restais pas moins furieux. En quoi pouvais-je l'aider, moi le poulet rôti au milieu de loups affamés. La seule chose qu'éventuellement je pourrai faire pour l'aider, serait de nourrir sa famille. J'avais des milliers de raisons de partir d'ici et vite, pourtant je n'arrivais pas à le faire… J'étais trop con ! Con et totalement épris d'elle. Malgré mon esprit qui me hurlait de fuir, mon cœur ne pouvait concevoir le fait de la laisser. Mon stupide cœur me faisait risquer les pires dangers pour une fille que je ne connaissais que depuis une semaine… cette idée me donnait la nausée.

- Faudrait vraiment que ça soit important pour compenser le fait que ton oncle veuille m'encastrer la tête dans le mur et que le reste de ta famille lutte contre l'envie de me siroter comme une Margarita ! Repris-je rageur.

Je la fusillais des yeux, énervé par ce pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur moi, et lui en voulant presque de me causer tout ça. J'essayai par tous les moyens de me détacher d'elle, et la colère semblait bien fonctionner pour l'instant. Je commençai à me sentir assez fort pour affronter la belle vampire. Elle soupira et détourna ses yeux… Quelque chose bouillonnait en moi. J'y arrivais, je pouvais le faire. J'allais réussir à partir… Puis tout à coup elle releva ses prunelles sublimes pour les poser dans les miennes, alors que des larmes se formaient dans le coin de ses yeux. Mon cœur se serra et je sentis ma force s'écrouler.

- Crois-moi, c'est très important… Murmura-t-elle en retenant ses sanglots, la mine anéantie.

Encore une fois je ne contrôlais plus rien… J'étais là, planté en face d'elle, incapable de bouger. Il fallait que je parte, que je me protège. Je savais que si je restais j'allais me jeter tête première dans les dangers et que la mort me guetterait à chaque coin de rue. Je le savais tout ça ! Je le savais ! Pourtant j'avançai tout à coup vers elle et la prenais fermement entre mes bras. Je la serrai fort, plissant mes yeux et respirant difficilement. Elle referma ses bras autour de moi et je pouvais sentir ses sanglots contre mon torse. Je passai ma main entre ses boucles alors qu'elle fourrait son visage dans le creux de mon épaule.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi, mais il faut que tu reste Ryan, il le faut, je t'en supplie. Sanglota-t-elle doucement.

- Je n'ai nul par ou aller Nessie… Ou voudrais-tu que j'aille ? Souris-je en levant les yeux vers le ciel, conscient de ma faiblesse pitoyable.

- Nessie !

Nous nous tournâmes tout deux vers cette voix si grave, et mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Emmett était debout sur les marches, le visage dur. Nessie glissa d'entre mes bras et se précipita vers la main qu'il lui tendait. Elle la prit doucement et il l'emmena à l'intérieur sans même me lancer un regard. Elle se tourna une dernière fois pour me contempler, et son visage larmoyant exprima une profonde reconnaissance. Je lui fis un sourire en coin avant qu'ils ne disparaissent derrière les portes vitrées. Je restai là, planté au milieu du jardin, avec un sentiment d'impuissance et de peur.


	23. Chapitre 5 Une famille

5 – Une famille

Je tombai violemment sur le sol et glissai sur un bon mètre. Ma tête cogna sur le sol terreux et je fis une grimace lorsque ma cascade s'acheva enfin. Aïe… Des rires éclatèrent plus loin et j'ouvrais les yeux, un peu sonné. Comme toujours, le ciel était nuageux, mais c'était tout de même une belle journée. Je finis par rire aussi, sentant le sol froid et humide sous mon dos. Je tendis la main en l'air et l'agitai doucement. Une poigne glacée m'agrippa alors et me souleva avec aisance, me faisant presque décoller du sol.

- Magnifique ! Se moqua Jasper en me remettant sur pieds. Je lui poussai l'épaule en maugréant et il rit de plus belle.

- Marre-toi tant que tu veux, je l'ai rattrapée ! Dégage de là, t'es out ! Clamai-je avec mon sourire ravageur en secouant la balle de base-ball sous son nez.

- Ça en valait la peine ! Répliqua-t-il toujours mort de rire en sortant du terrain pour rejoindre Alice sur la touche.

- Tout va bien Ryan ?

Je relevai le visage en direction de l'autre bout du terrain, cessant d'épousseter mes vêtements, et hochai la tête en direction de Nessie. Elle acquiesça avec un sourire rassuré puis fit quelques moulinets avec sa batte. Esmée lança alors la balle et la jolie jeune fille la frappa avec une force titanesque alors que Carlisle et Edward courraient déjà autour des bases. Je suivais la course affolante de l'objet dans les airs avec une bouche grande ouverte. Je partis tout de même en courant, histoire de faire comme-ci j'avais la moindre chance de la rattraper, ce qui fit retentir de nouveau les rires.

- T'as intérêt à détaler comme un lapin blondinet ! Lança Jasper en remuant le bras qui tenait la balle.

- Ne l'écoute pas Ryan, il est jaloux que notre équipe gagne ! Répliqua Alice en secouant la batte.

Je lançai un clin d'œil à ma coéquipière et posai mes mains sur mes genoux, légèrement repliés, prêt à détaler dès que le bruit sourd de la batte résonnerait. J'avançai imperceptiblement ma jambe d'appui hors de la base, essyant de me donner une légère avance, mais Esmée tapa dans ses mains et je la rentrais vite avec un sourire d'ange. Le choc éclata soudainement et je me précipitai comme un fou, courant à toute vitesse vers la base suivante alors qu'Edward poursuivait la balle d'Alice.

On m'attrapa tout à coup et le haut de mon corps bascula vers l'avant tandis que mes jambes quittaient terre. Je fus secoué comme un prunier pendant quelques secondes avant d'être reposé au sol sous les applaudissements de mon équipe. Je vacillais un peu, mais des mains fermes me retinrent. Je me retournai, étonné, et contemplai celui qui m'avait porté jusqu'à la base. Emmett retira ses mains de mes épaules et les posa sur ses hanches. Il me dévisagea un court instant de son regard d'or, et mon cœur se serra quand je vis que pour la première fois, son superbe visage n'éprouvait aucune animosité à mon égard.

- Il ne courait pas assez vite, et j'allais être out ! Marmonna-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme pour se justifier. Il essaya de paraitre narquois, sauf que ce n'était pas le cas. Ses traits trahissaient sa bonne humeur et la joie de s'amuser.

- Alors si ça c'est pas triché ! Esmée ! S'exclama Jasper de l'autre coté du terrain, levant les bras au ciel comme pour râler, sauf que sa frimousse blonde était rayonnante.

- L'arbitre était trop occupé ! Désolée il n'a rien vu ! Se moqua Esmée avec une expression mutine en entourant ses bras autour de Carlisle. Jasper poussa un sifflement agacé mais reprit place sur sa base avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

J'avais à peine tendu l'oreille sur leur échange. Je n'avais pas quitté mes yeux turquoise de son visage dur et pâle. Il est vrai que pendant ces cinq derniers jours, j'avais senti une faible amélioration du coté d'Emmett, mais ce simple geste, dérisoire aux yeux des autres, m'offrit une bouffée de joie. Edward me tendit la batte avec un sourire complice, conscient de ce que je pensais, et je lui rendis ce même sourire alors que je m'avançais vers le cercle du batteur. Je tournai discrètement mon visage vers Emmett, qui taquinait Esmée, puis agitai la batte devant moi, prêt à taper aussi fort que je le pouvais. Jamais dans ma vie je ne m'étais senti autant à ma place...

Je me passai de l'eau sur le visage, histoire de remettre mes idées en place. Je posai mes mains de chaque coté du lavabo, soutenant le poids de mon corps, et contemplai mon reflet dans le miroir. Toujours aussi beau, bien qu'aussi pâle que la mort… J'aurai pu rendre jaloux les vampires avec ce teint livide. A vrai dire j'avais voulu rester fort devant eux, lorsqu'ils m'avaient expliqué où et chez qui nous nous rendions. Il m'avait fallu une bonne semaine pour faire confiance aux Cullen, et encore, parfois ils arrivaient encore à me fiche la trouille…

- Ryan, ne vomis pas dans ce lavabo, j'y tiens beaucoup !

Je tournai un visage fatigué vers Alice, la scrutant avec circonspection. Elle s'était appuyée dans l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain et me dévisageait avec un amusement feint. Je roulai des yeux et soupirai, reportant mon attention sur mon pâle reflet.

- Ryan… Il ne va rien t'arriver, je l'ai vu. Insista mon amie en venant entourer son bras autour de mes épaules.

- Je croyais que tu ne voyais rien sur notre avenir quand il impliquait Nessie. Marmonnai-je en me frottant la joue.

Un long silence s'en suivit, et quand je posai mes prunelles bleuté sur son image dans le miroir, je m'aperçu qu'elle se mordillait la lèvre avec gène. Qu'avais-je dit ? Cependant elle se reprit bien vite, accrochant de nouveau cette expression malicieuse sur sa face, et secouant mes épaules comme pour se moquer de moi.

- Il fait peine à voir notre humain de compagnie. Sourit-elle en arquant un sourcil amusé. Je lâchai un rire étouffé et acquiesçai.

- Je te remercie d'être aussi cool avec moi… Soupirai en lui envoyant en regard débordant de reconnaissance et d'appréhension.

- Tu sais ce n'est pas facile de se retenir avec les gens lorsque l'on à la faculté de voir le futur. En l'occurrence cher Ryan, nous deviendrons de grands amis. M'expliqua-t-elle avec un regard pétillant.

- Que vois-tu d'autre ? Demandai-je avec un air curieux, mais elle secoua vivement la tête en me poussant un peu les épaules.

- Ha oui c'est vrai… le futur peut toujours changer… Gromellai-je pour devancer ses mots, car c'était toujours ce qu'elle me répondait quand je la questionnais sur mon avenir.

Pourtant j'étais persuadé qu'elle me cachait une chose très importante. Je pouvais le lire dans ses yeux. J'espérais juste que se ne soit pas funeste. Dans l'absolu ce que j'aurai le plus aimé, serait qu'elle me voit toujours auprès d'eux, faisant parti de la famille… Après, dans mes rêves les plus fous, j'aurais voulu qu'elle me voie auprès de Nessie. Voyant que je tombais dans mes songes, elle me tira par ce bras toujours posé autour de mes épaules et me fit sortir de la salle de bain. Toute la famille s'activait un peu partout dans la maison en se dépêchant.

- Ryan, je t'ai pris de quoi manger pour le trajet, tu aimes le riz trésor ? Me demanda Esmée furtivement sans arrêter sa course vers la cuisine.

- Jasper ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu prends là ?! Ronchonna Alice en rejoignant Jasper en trois petits pas gracieux.

Je restais seul au milieu du salon, contemplant avec un mince sourire cette étrange famille, réalisant à quel point me détacher d'eaux serait difficile. Comme toute personne qui avait pris soin de moi au court de ma triste et solitaire existence, je m'y attachais désespérément. Emmett s'approcha alors de moi, surgissant de nulle part comme d'habitude, en me contemplant avec gravité. Je déglutis avec difficulté, me demandant si c'était l'Emmett méchant ou l'Emmett je m'en-tape-de-ta-vie qui allait me parler.

- Prend-ça. Me dit-il sans aucune cérémonie en me posant un téléphone portable dernier cri dans le creux de la main.

- S'il y a le moindre problème, appelle-moi. Veille bien sur Nessie, elle est jeune et inconsciente. Reprit-il sans même un regard pour moi, comme si mes yeux auraient pu réveiller l'Emmett méchant.

J'acquiesçai avec empressement, ravi que se soit l'Emmett je-m'en-tape-de-ta-vie qui se tienne devant moi. Il me dévisagea un très bref instant, jaugeant ma sincérité, puis m'entraina vers le garage avec une expression énervée et angoissée à la fois. Je savais qu'il ne venait pas avec nous, et cela m'étonnait… S'il désirait tant veiller sur elle, pourquoi ne l'accompagnait-il pas ? C'était comme s'il s'empêchait délibérément de le faire. Je ne comprenais pas…

Il y avait trop de vampires qui gigotaient dans ce garage, c'était dur à suivre. Jasper retirait les bâche, Esmée jetait des recommandations à tout-va et Carlisle discutait du plan avec Emmett. Seuls Nessie et Edward étaient immobiles. Ils étaient si proches… Ils se parlaient doucement et il lui caressait la joue alors qu'elle le regardait avec tendresse, comme deux adolescents épris d'amour. Je détournais cette horrible vision de ma tête, comme à chaque fois qu'une scène de ce genre se déroulait entre eux. Ma malheureuse vision de la vie humaine ne pouvait concevoir ce lien familial. Heureusement Carlisle posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit quitter mes horribles pensées.

- Monte Ryan, nous devons faire vite. Me dit-il avec cette expression paternelle confiante et posée.

Il m'ouvrit la portière et Alice me fit un signe enjoué de la main, comme pour me rassurer. Je grimpai sur le siège arrière en soufflant et le moteur démarra. Nessie monta à son tour, suivie d'Edward, et la voiture quitta le garage dans un bruit monstrueux de voiture de course. Comme toujours je bouclais frénétiquement ma ceinture et m'agrippait au siège en fermant les yeux. Le voyage allait être long… Très long… Et quand Edward passa son bras autour des épaules de Nessie mon cœur manqua de chavirer. Si en plus je devais subir ces visions aux limites de l'inceste, Carlisle serait obligé de faire de nombreux arrêts « aux-secours-vite-un-buisson. »

Je contemplai le paysage par la fenêtre, essayant de faire abstraction de tout, quand je senti le regard d'Edward se poser sur moi, intense et pesant. Il lisait dans mon esprit l'imbécile. Comme si je n'étais déjà pas assez angoissé et énervé. Je me forçais à penser qu'il me foute la paix, lorsque la voix de Carlisle résonna dans la voiture.

- Vous n'aurez rien à craindre là bas, les vampires du clan de Tanya sont nos amis depuis fort longtemps, et ils partagent le même mode de vie que notre famille.

Ils pouvaient tous lire dans ma tête ou quoi ? Ou alors j'avais un panneau clignotant accroché sur la tronche avec marqué « en panique totale et horriblement méchant ». Je n'aimais pas être comme ça, car je devenais super agressif quand j'angoissais, et je ne voulais surtout pas être blessant avec eux, je les appréciais trop pour ça. Je fis un effort surhumain pour faire ressurgir le Ryan joyeux de vivre et blagueur, juste le temps d'une réponse, bien que le cœur n'y soit pas.

- Par mode de vie vous voulez dire… Pas d'humains au petit-déj c'est ça ?

Leurs éclats de rires me soulagèrent. J'étais fier de ne pas les avoir envoyés sur les roses, et cela prouvait que je tenais à eux. Une nouvelle fois Edward me sonda et cela me causa la chair de poule. Je tentais de ne pas y faire attention et plissai les yeux pour souffler et décompresser. Une douce main se glissa alors dans la mienne et je fronçai les sourcils, le visage crispé par l'appréhension. Mes doigts enserrèrent les siens avec empressement, comme s'il était vital que je tienne sa main pour ne pas craquer, et que ce contact me causait autant de mal que de bien. Sa peau était une sorte de drogue pour moi, et je ne pouvais m'en détacher, malgré tout le mal que cela impliquait. Mais qui n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une bonne injection dans ce genre de situation ?

- Ne bougez-pas, on revient tout de suite. Nous lança Carlisle en sortant de la voiture, suivi par Jasper et Edward.

- Mais ?! Clama mon amie avec virulence en ouvrant sa propre portière. Son père la referma et lui envoya un regard sévère.

- Reste avec moi si tu ne veux pas que je me transforme en Ryan-des-neiges. Dis-je en grelotant, les bras serrés autour de moi.

Nessie me contempla avec hésitation, puis soupira en jetant un œil noir à son père. Elle fit un mouvement pour se rapprocher et se colla contre moi, me frictionnant à travers le pull épais qui recouvrait d'autres couches de vêtements. Je me gelais sévère depuis que la voiture s'était mise à sillonner les routes enneigées de cette foutue montagne d'Alaska. Nous échageâmmes quelques paroles distrantes, car elle semblait perdue dans ses intenses réflexions, et je me demandais ce qui la torturait autant… Une énorme masse sombre se matérialisa devant ma fenêtre et je poussai un cri en sursautant. Ma main serrait ma poitrine comme si mon cœur avait failli exploser, et lorsque que l'enfoiré qui avait failli me tuer ouvrit la portière je lui envoyai un regard furieux.

Mon dieu, dans quoi je foutais les pieds !!!! Holalalalala je sentais que la panique mordait furieusement les barreaux de sa cage et qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à s'échapper. J'attrapai alors le poignet de Nessie, ne lâchant pas le gigantesque vampire des yeux. Moi qui me plaignais d'Emmett… J'aurais tout donné pour que se soit lui à la place de ce type effrayant. Il nous conduisit à l'intérieur sans un mot, et ce n'était pas plus mal, parce qu'un seul son de sa bouche m'aurait fait tomber dans les pommes. Il ouvrit tout à coup une grande porte à deux battants, et pour le coup je failli tomber dans les vapes pour de bon. Une dizaine de vampires nous toisaient dans la pièce.

- Carlisle ! Dieu qu'elle a grandi c'est fou ! S'exclama une des vampires en s'approchant avec un large sourire et les bras écartés.

Je la jaugeais avec inquiétude, serrant furtivement le poignet de mon amie. Elle était d'une beauté effroyable, une beauté qui ne pouvait pas être réelle. Ce genre de beauté que l'on voyait dans les magazines, à la différence prés qu'une dizaine de types avaient du bidouiller les photos par ordinateur avant que les mannequins n'arrivent à ressembler à cette femme debout devant moi. Tout était trop parfait pour être vrai, la blondeur de ses cheveux, ses lèvres pulpeuses, ses traits divins, ses yeux…

- Ce qu'elle te ressemble Edward c'est fou ! Continua-t-elle en direction d'Edward, avec une voix trop enjoué et un sourire trop charmeur pour n'être que poli.

Lorsqu'elle me frôla pour prendre les mains de mon amie je me reculai d'un pas, sans pouvoir détacher mon regard de cette déesse superbe et terrifiante. Les autres vampires contemplaient également Nessie avec curiosité et émerveillement, et j'étais soulagé de ne pas être le centre de l'attention… Sauf qu'un regard effroyable me toisait sans ciller. Je tournai mon visage inquiet vers le vampire insistant, et quand nos yeux se croisèrent, la panique arracha sa cage et me dévora. Je tremblais de tout mon être, fusillé par ces yeux d'ambre dont je ne pouvais me détacher. Une seconde fois je fus assailli par cette aura surnaturelle et carnassière, celle qu'Edward avait émané dans le parc ce soir là. Pitié, pourquoi personne ne faisait attention à ce type !!! Carlisle !!!! Quand je vis qu'Edward s'avança près de moi je m'empressais de me mettre derrière lui.

- Alors c'est pour celui-là que nous vaut l'honneur de votre petite visite Carlisle ? Siffla le vampire terrifiant, et sa voix me tordit l'estomac. Toutes les auras devinrent alors différentes, dangereuses presque.

- Eleazar, laisse-moi t'expliquer… Répliqua Carlisle avec ce ton si posé et calme, même pour une situation pareille.

- Es-tu conscient de ce que tu amènes impunément dans notre demeure ?! Reprit le fameux Eleazar avec un ton de plus en plus menaçant.

Un affreux silence s'installa, et je compris que quelque chose n'allait pas… Je contemplai les Cullen en quête d'assurance, mais leur visage confirma mes doutes, ça dérapait. Celui d'Edward se ferma, et ses yeux devinrent agressifs alors qu'un feulement jaillissait de ses entrailles… C'était le signe qu'il fallait que je me casse de là et vite ! Si je restais ici le vampire allait me bouffer ! Ma panique explosa et s'empara de tous mes muscles, leur ordonnant de se mettre en état d'urgence, pour me faire vite sortir. Je fis un premier pas désespéré en me tournant vers la porte, mais une main ferme me retint. Je tentais de tirer, de secouer le bras, mais je savais que c'était perdu d'avance.

Soudainement ma panique s'envola, comme si le contact de la main de Nessie l'avait absorbée, et je me sentis soudainement rassuré, alors que je savais pertinemment que je risquais de me faire tuer. Je regardai vivement Nessie, mais je compris en fait ce qu'il se passait. Jasper avait ouvert légèrement les mains et son visage s'était tendu, comme sous l'effort. Il me regarda avec inquiétude et hocha la tête comme pour me demander si je tenais le coup. Je ne lui répondis pas et tournai un regard effrayé vers Carlisle, qui s'avançait vers Eleazar.

- Ne te méprends pas ! Nous ignorons de quoi il est capable et il l'ignore lui-même ! Nous savons juste qu'il est capable de rejeter tout ce qui peut être nocif ou anormal pour son corps ! Il a réussit à rejeter notre venin, ce qui me semble être une première !

Commença-t-il avec un ton rassurant, comme pour se justifier et apaiser les pensées du vampire. Mais cela ne fonctionna pas du tout et eut l'effet d'une bombe. Tout se passa trop vite pour mon pauvre cerveau d'humain. Il y eut un grognement sauvage et je me sentis secoué dans tous les sens. Carlisle m'avait repoussé en arrière et Jasper m'avait tiré le bras pour me jeter derrière Nessie. Edward avait bondi devant Eleazar et Nessie écartait les bras devant moi. Je ne comprenais rien, il y avait trop de feulements et de grognements et les auras menaçante me déchiraient l'esprit.

- VOUS AVEZ FAILLI TRANSFORMER CE MONSTRE EN VAMPIRE ???!!!

Je relevai mon visage tordu par la peur et quand je vis ce fou se débattre pour me sauter à la gorge je tentais de nouveau de m'échapper, sauf que Jasper m'attrapa par la taille de ses bras puissants et me tirait vers les Cullen. Je n'avais même pas réalisé que Nessie n'était plus à coté de moi. Ce n'est que lorsque la tension retomba tout à coup que j'osai regarder dans la direction du tueur psychopathe. Mon cœur fit un bond quand je la vis, les mains posées sur son visage. Une sorte d'instinct protecteur surgit en moi, mais reparti bien vite face à l'attroupement de vampires.

- Alors ce n'était qu'une coïncidence ? Vous ne saviez rien de cet humain et ne l'avez pas mordu intentionnellement pour contrôler son don ? Dit-il soudainement, perdant toute aura menaçante.

Je n'avais pas fait attention que mon don avait été la cause de cette courte attaque. A vrai dire je ne comprenais pas trop cette histoire de don de vampires et tout ça. Je regrettais de ne pas avoir fait plus attention à ce que Carlisle m'avait expliqué. Tout ce que je savais c'est que mon corps faisait des trucs bizarres quand il se faisait attaquer, et que c'était pour ça que je ne tombais jamais malade, tout comme les gens qui vivait quelques temps autour de moi. Mais ce ne pouvait pas être ça qui avait causé une telle rage à ce type ?! Si ? Nessie semblait aussi perplexe que moi, contrairement aux autres qui me toisaient gravement.

- Les mystères de la science te font perdre la raison cher ami ! Lâcha Eleazar, presque sur le ton de la conversation, et les autres sourirent, comme s'il ne s'était jamais jeté sur moi pour me bouffer.

Tout à coup, il s'approcha de moi les mains tendues alors que les Cullen s'écartaient. QUOI ??? Je les regardai avec terreur, me demandant ce qui leur passait par la tête pour le laisser s'approcher de moi ! Ils étaient complètement malades ou quoi ?! Ce type avait voulu me tuer cinq minutes plus tôt !!! Je tentai de m'échapper, dans un geste de survie, mais encore une fois on me retint par le bras. Je me débattais sous l'emprise d'Edward, tenté par le désir de lui envoyer une droite dans la mâchoire, mais cela n'aurait servi à rien se ce n'est me péter les phalanges. Mais j'avais si peur !

- Voyons exactement ce qui se cache dans tes entrailles.

Ses mains glacée comme la mort se posèrent sur mon front, cachant ma vue, et mon cœur manqua de s'arrêter. Je tendis désespérément la main dans la direction de Nessie, agitant les doigts avec angoisse, et sa main se referma sur la mienne, douce et apaisante. Je serrai les dents, dévoré par la panique, me concentrant sur le contact de sa main dans la mienne pour ne pas perdre de pied. Je ne pouvais croire ce qu'il m'arrivait, ce ne pouvait pas être réel… Ce ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar, et j'allais me réveiller. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas n'en avais-je pas envie ?! Pourquoi… Malgré toutes ces horreurs, tous ces dangers… Pourquoi je ne voulais pas me réveiller ?


	24. Chapitre 6 Désir interdit

6 - Désir interdit

La route défilait sous mes yeux fatigués depuis une bonne heure. Ni elle ni moi n'avions parlé. Qu'aurions-nous dit ? J'étais tellement chamboulé… Je me souvenais de ce que le vampire avait dit après m'avoir examiné. J'étais capable de contrôler la moindre cellule de mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas avoir conscience de l'ampleur de cette capacité, mais j'avais vu leurs expressions, la façon dont ils m'avaient regardé. Ils s'étaient tous mis à discuter sur mon cas, nous laissant seuls Nessie et moi, avant de nous demander carrément de partir. Qu'est-ce que cela impliquait ? Qu'étaient-ils en train de présager pour mon avenir ?

Je tournai mon visage discrètement vers Nessie. Elle conduisait toujours aussi vite, ne quittant pas la route de ses superbes yeux, mais ses traits m'inquiétaient. Elle n'avait vraiment pas l'air bien. Etait-ce à cause de moi ? De cette chose au fond de moi qui leur faisait si peur ? Je n'osais pas le lui demander, car elle n'aimait pas parler quand elle réfléchissait aussi intensément. J'essayai de ne plus repenser à cette scène affreuse, et au fait que j'avais encore manqué de mourir une fois de plus. Mais dans leur monde cela semblait habituel de risquer sa vie aussi souvent… Ils vivaient dans une sorte de menace constante.

Quand elle arrêta la voiture à la villa blanche, elle retira nerveusement les clefs et quitta la voiture sans un regard pour moi. Quelque chose se noua au fond de moi, et je claquai la portière tristement. Si seulement j'avais pu être comme Edward et lire dans ses pensées… J'aurai pu savoir ce qui la torturait comme ça, et peut être lui apporter un peu d'aide. Je la suivis jusque dans le salon, et quand je vis qu'elle se jeta dans le canapé, dos à moi, je laissai tomber. J'avais besoin d'une bonne douche, et de faire retomber la pression de la journée. Je grimpai donc les marches sans bruit, me dirigeant vers la somptueuse salle de bain de la maison.

Quand l'eau ruissela sur mon visage, j'eus l'impression qu'elle emportait tous mes soucis avec elle, et cela me fit un bien fou. Je m'appuyai de mes mains sur le mur et posai mon front contre le carrelage froid qui le recouvrait. Je fermai les yeux, savourant l'eau coulant de mon dos. Quand je refermai enfin les robinets, j'avais la sensation d'être revigoré. J'attrapai une serviette et frottai frénétiquement ma chevelure doré avant de l'entourer autour de ma taille négligemment. Un coup d'œil devant la glace embuée, et je constatai que finalement je n'avais pas si mauvaise mine, et que j'avais retrouvé mes couleurs. Ce devait être le fait d'être ici, je me sentais comme chez moi.

Je me dirigeai en sifflotant vers la chambre d'Edward, là ou je pourrai me trouver des vêtements, et poussai la porte entrebâillée. Je sursautai en voyant une masse sombre sur le lit et me posai une main sur le cœur en riant. Ce n'était qu'elle… Il fallait vraiment que je me calme… Mais avec tout ce qu'il se passait, je devenais vraiment paranoïaque. J'entrais dans la chambre et me dirigeai tout sourire vers l'armoire. Je fouillai vaguement à l'intérieur et attrapai la première chemise qui passait. Elle ressemblait un peu à celle que Nessie m'avait « offerte » à l'hotel, et je me retournai pour le lui faire remarquer…

Sauf que mes yeux se posèrent sur son visage larmoyant et anéanti. De la voir comme ça me fit mal au cœur, et je ne savais pas ce que je devais faire. La laisser seule ou lui tenir compagnie ? Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, en plein doutes, avant de m'approcher et m'asseoir contre elle sur le lit. Je voulais lui remonter le moral, et je savais que mes blagues débiles la faisaient toujours sourire.

- Tu vas me transformer en Milk-shake si je te demande ce qui ne va pas ? Essayai-je doucement avec un sourire.

Elle maugréa et cacha son visage entre ses mains, et là je compris que ce qui la rongeait était vraiment important.

- Je t'en prie Ryan arrêtes ! Reprit-elle entre ses mains.

J'hochai imperceptiblement la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne comprenais pas trop.

- Comme tu veux… Que dois-je arrêter au juste ? Demandai-je alors toujours aussi doucement.

Elle releva tout à coup des yeux furibonds vers moi.

- Tout ce qui arrive est de ma faute ! Je ne fais que des erreurs ! J'en ai plus qu'assez que ma famille répare toujours tout sans jamais me réprimander ! Depuis ma naissance je ne leur cause que des ennuis ! Alors je t'en supplie ne fais pas la même chose ! Clama mon amie avec des gestes animés, me montrant même du doigt vers la fin de sa phrase.

Je n'en avais rien à faire de ses paroles, car j'avais cessé d'écouter dès le moment ou des sanglots avaient envahi sa voix. Ils m'avaient donné l'impression de me déchirer la poitrine. Elle pouvait tout m'interdire, mais jamais je ne pourrai m'empêcher d'être si triste en la voyant pleurer. Ne voyait-elle donc pas à quel point je l'aimais ? Que je ferai tout pour la réconforter, tout pour la rendre heureuse ? Ne se doutait-elle pas que j'aurai affronté une armée entière de vampire, ne cesserait-ce que pour avoir la chance qu'elle glisse de nouveau sa main dans la mienne ? La tristesse qu'elle ressentait à ce moment là me faisait autant souffrir qu'elle. Mais comment le lui expliquer ? Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça en plus sur les épaules.

Je décidai de rester dans le rôle du tendre ami dans lequel elle me connaissait, et passai mon bras autour de ses épaules en me penchant en avant, comme elle venait de le faire pour se cacher de moi. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle fasse, car elle n'avait rien à dissimuler, ni à avoir honte. Je repoussai de ma main libre l'écran de boucles sombres qui me séparait de son visage, et la contemplait sans rien dire, en une espèce d'aide silencieuse.

- Avons-nous le droit de vivre lorsque tant de personne souffrent par votre faute ? Murmura-t-elle en posant ses pupilles dans les miennes, enflammant le bas de mon ventre sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je pense que dès le moment où une personne vous aime, on ne devrait pas avoir le droit d'abandonner. Répondis-je dans ce même murmure, la contemplant gravement.

Cette phrase s'appliquait à la base pour sa famille, mais j'espérais au plus profond de mon être qu'elle comprendrait le véritable sens que j'avais donné à ces mots.

- Je sais… Je reprochais tellement à mon père de m'avoir laissée. Si je n'avais pas été une gamine capricieuse j'aurai compris pourquoi il le faisait. Acquiesça Nessie tristement.

Cependant je réalisai que malgré toutes les mains que je venais de lui tendre sur ce que je désespérais de lui faire comprendre, aucune ne l'atteignit. C'était le signe qu'il fallait que j'abandonne. Je soupirai et accrochai mon bon vieux sourire amical sur mon beau visage. Je rejetais ses superbes boucles en arrière pour mieux la regarder.

- Tu n'es pas une gamine capricieuse… Repris-je avec un sourire, relevant un sourcil amusé.

- Ryan, sais-tu au moins quel âge j'ai ? Me demanda-t-elle alors, le regard dur.

Je déglutis difficilement, gêné. J'avais vaguement songé à ce point mystérieux. Elle avait la silhouette d'une jeune femme de vingt-ans, mais je me doutais qu'elle était plus jeune… Un peu comme ces mannequins russes d'un mètre soixante-dix qui n'étaient âgé que de quatorze ans. Si j'avais du lui donner un âge, j'aurai penché pour dix-huit ans. Mais je voyais ou elle voulait en venir. Il s'agissait de son âge de vampire. Devais-je compter alors en siècles ?

- Hum… Je ne suis pas assez calé niveau vampires pour ce genre de devinettes… Avouai-je en haussant les épaules.

- Quel âge me donnerais-tu si tu me croisais dans la rue ? Reprit-elle, sans lâcher l'affaire.

Elle essayait de me piéger la fourbe, mais j'y voyais là une feinte pour la faire sourire. Je la dévisageai en retenant un sourire. Je cherchai comment formuler ma pensée. La première fois que je l'avais vue, dans cette robe moulante et avec ses lunettes noires, je n'avais même pas songé une seconde à son âge. J'avais ouvertement contemplé son corps parfait et j'avais ressenti cette même chaleur dans le bas-ventre que tout à l'heure.

- T'ayant déjà croisée dans la rue je peux t'assurer que ton âge à été la dernière chose à laquelle j'aie pensé ! Lâchai-je alors dans un rire tout en me passant une main derrière la nuque.

Elle me poussa en essayant de me cacher son sourire mais je l'avais tout de même aperçu, et mon cœur se réchauffa alors que je risais de nouveau en inclinant ma tête dans tout les sens pour me délecter des rougeurs qu'elle voulait me dissimuler. J'étais tellement heureux de la faire sourire, et milles fois plus de l'avoir fait rougir. Mais mon bonheur fut de courte durée.

- J'ai 7 ans Ryan.

Ces mots soudain figèrent mon visage. Je me les répétais dans la tête, cherchant le problème. C'était plutôt bien non ? Elle n'était vampire que depuis peu. Mais je sentais que quelque chose d'autre se dissimulait derrière cette simple phrase. C'était d'ailleurs pour ça qu'elle me dévisageait intensément, attendant ma réaction qui ne venait pas.

- Cela ne fait pas 7 ans que j'ai été mordue… Je suis née il y a 7 ans. M'expliqua-t-elle alors, me relaissant à mes pensées.

Je relevais des sourcils étonnés. En effet je savais qu'elle n'était pas comme les autres, Carlisle m'avait vaguement mentionné ce petit détail un jour, mais c'est vrai que jamais je n'aurai imaginé un truc pareil. Sept ans ? Mais alors cela voulait dire qu'elle avait grandi plus du double des humaines ? Et comment était-elle née ? Les vampires ne pouvaient pas se reproduire… je clignai alors des yeux, réalisant que mon esprit partait vraiment trop loin, et que c'était ce qu'elle désirait au fond. Que je la plaigne d'être différente. C'était donc ça qui la rendait comme ça ?

Elle s'allongea en soupirant, et j'en fis de même. Je commençais à percer le problème. Elle s'en voulait de ce qu'il se passait, et voulait rejeter la faute sur son inexpérience. Je tournai mon visage vers le sien, conscient du peu de distance qui me séparait du sien. Je souris d'un air mutin, car je n'allais pas entrer dans son jeu et pleurer sur son triste sort.

- Crois ce que tu veux ! Ton âge et ta royale petite personne ne sont pas les seuls à causer ces problèmes. Dis-je avec ma gueule d'emmerdeur, les yeux fermés en signe d'indifférence et un énorme sourire accroché aux lèvres.

- Mais bien sûr que si ! Comme tu viens si bien de le dire je ne pense qu'à ma royale petite personne ! Râla la jeune fille en démarrant au quart de tour. Elle ne devait pas apprécier que je la plaigne pas et lui offre une raison de ce convaincre que tout était de sa faute.

- La fausse culpabilité ça ne marche pas avec moi ! Je sais très bien ce que tu essayes de faire ! Lâchai-je alors en enfonçant le pieu. Je jubilais de la voir comme ça, car en attendant, elle ne déprimait plus.

- Ha oui et qu'est-ce que c'est ?! Siffla Nessie, énervée par ce retournement de situation.

- Attirer l'attention sur toi ! Achevai-je en me retenant de rire devant sa mine vexée.

Elle me donna un coup de coude en râlant et me tourna même le dos. Je luttais pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je me soulevai un peu sur mes bras pour voir par-dessus son épaule, m'amusant comme un gamin. Des mèches dorées tombèrent sur mon front et firent couler quelques gouttes le long de mes joues. Son expression boudeuse m'attendrit, et je devais lutter pour garder le Ryan-ami à la surface. Elle semblait songeuse.

- Ce ne doit pas être facile d'être la seule demie-humaine dans cette drôle de famille. C'est normal d'essayer de faire comme les autres, personne ne te reprochera rien. Murmurai-je d'une voix plus sérieuse cette fois.

- Je ne veux pas être différente…

Seigneur, je ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'elle venait de dire ! Si seulement j'avais pu lui dire à quel point je mourrais d'amour pour ce qu'elle était. Pour ce regard qui n'était pas bizarrement doré, pour son souffle chaud, sa peau plus tiède… cet aspect d'humanité que les autres ne possédaient plus.

- Mais tu l'es ! Et c'est ça qui est génial ! Tu ne veux pas ressembler à ces effrayantes femmes en Alaska… Grommelai-je en ayant le souvenirs de cette femme parfaite aux cheveux plus blonds que les miens.

Mes mots semblèrent l'étonner, car elle se retourna pour me regarder. Mon cœur s'enflamma de nouveau, mais violement cette fois, car je réalisai qu'elle était maintenant presque allongée sous moi. J'étais quasiment nu, allongé sur elle, dans la pénombre, sur un lit… Mon cœur battait si vite !!!

- Tu les as trouvées effrayantes ?! Me demanda-t-elle avec de grands yeux.

J'hochai doucement la tête, luttant difficilement contre les pensées interdites qui me sautaient au visage. Je n'avais pas le droit de penser à des trucs pareils alors qu'elle ne faisait même pas attention à tous mes signaux exagérés depuis tout à l'heure. Quelques gouttes tombèrent alors sur son visage, embrasant toujours plus l'intérieur de mon ventre, et je soutins tout le haut de mon corps de mon bras droit, utilisant le second pour relever mes mèches ruisselantes en arrière.

- Me trouves-tu effrayante ? Demanda-t-elle alors, inconsciente de ce qu'elle me faisait vivre.

Effrayante… Tant de mots me brulèrent la bouche. Etais-si insignifiant pour qu'elle ne prenne même pas le temps de me regarder, de remarquer mes appels désespérés depuis que j'étais entré dans cette foutue chambre ? Effrayante ? Je la trouvais tellement parfaite… J'inspirai profondément, repoussant au fond de moi cette chaleur insupportable. Je devais me reculer de là et vite, sauf que je n'en avais pas la force. Je ris nerveusement, un peu perdu. J'essayai de nouveau de redevenir le Ryan amusant.

- Je dirais plutôt gâtée-pourrie, mais pas effrayante pour un caramel ! Souris-je avec mon expression de nounours.

- Je pourrai te tuer d'un seul doigt ! S'amusa-t-elle en posant son index sur mon torse.

Sauf qu'elle ne réalisa pas ce qu'elle venait de faire. Au contact de son doigt sur ma peau je tremblais un court instant, plissant les yeux et serrant les mâchoires. Je souris en coin, bien que cet effort devait être pitoyable.

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ! Soufflai-je en ouvrant de nouveau les yeux après avoir lutté intérieurement.

Je m'apprêtais à reculer, conscient que je tiendrais plus si près d'elle, mais je me figeai tout à coup devant son expression. Elle n'était plus du tout pareille. Quelque chose semblait l'inquiéter. Elle me toisait comme si je n'étais plus le même, que je venais de me transformer soudainement. Je compris alors ce qu'il se passait… Enfin elle venait de réaliser. Elle s'en était rendu compte ! Elle ne m'ignorait pas délibérément ! Je la regardai avec douceur et amour. Dieu qu'elle était belle…

Une goutte d'eau tomba de mes cheveux et mouilla sa joue rosie. Je levai ma main avec des gestes lents, pour jauger ses réactions et ne pas l'inquiéter, puis essuyai sa joue en une tendre caresse. Elle ne bougea pas, ni ne me repoussa. Je laissai alors la chaleur m'envahir librement, alors que mon cœur se remettait à battre la chamade. Elle tourna alors son visage sur le coté, comme si le même feu mordant s'était emparé d'elle et qu'elle ne pouvait plus me regarder. Je reposai ma main sur le matelas, mais de l'autre coté de son corps cette fois.

Je ne pouvais croire que cela se produisait. Si c'était un rêve, pitié faites que je ne me réveille pas maintenant ! Je laissai glisser mes bras, ne me retenant plus que sur mes coudes. Je la sentais maintenant contre moi, et ma respiration commença à s'emballer. Je penchai mon visage contre cette superbe nuque et déposai doucement mes lèvres. Je la sentis frémir, et un mince sourire se dessina sur ces mêmes lèvres qui découvraient sa peau pour la première fois.

- Ryan… Murmura-t-elle en respirant tout aussi difficilement que moi.

Elle avait voulu que sa voix me paraisse sûre, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle avait même posé ses mains sur mon cou pour me repousser. Mais elle ne le fit pas. Elle ne voulait pas me repousser, je le sentais dans chacune de ses respirations et dans chaque mouvement de son corps. Je la sentis hésitante, mais très vite elle s'abandonna à moi et ses mains glissèrent dans mes cheveux, m'attirant à elle. Si seulement elle se doutait du désir que j'éprouvais pour elle. Pourtant ses mouvements contre mon corps cessèrent, tout comme ses caresses dans mes cheveux. Je me figeai moi aussi, le visage dans le creux de sa nuque, me demandant si j'étais en faute.

- Que se passe-t-il ?! Demandai-je en haletant, posant un regard inquiet dans ses prunelles figées.

Elle me repoussa alors avec force, et je perdis l'équilibre quand je me retrouvai debout. Je me rattrapai au mur d'en face alors que je sentais ma serviette glisser sur mes hanches. Je m'en saisis vite et la coinçais vaguement tout en relevant mon visage perdu. Elle avait déjà quitté la chambre. Oh non ! Quel con ! J'avais tout foiré ! J'aurais du aller moins vite et juste l'embrasser au lieu de me jeter sur elle avidement. Quel con bordel ! Elle me l'avait dit en plus qu'elle était très jeune, et moi avec 21 ans de débilité je lui avais sauté dessus. Il fallait que je lui explique ! Que je m'excuse ! Je me précipitai à mon tour pour la rattraper et je manquai de lui rentrer dedans dans l'escalier.

Je la contemplai avec étonnement, me demandant ce qu'elle faisait plantée là contre la rambarde. Puis je le vis tout à coup. Emmett était là, en bas, et nous contemplait avec un visage trop vide d'expression pour que je puisse savoir s'il voulait me tuer et si c'était moi qui venais de le tuer. Oh seigneur… Je baissai les yeux sur ma serviette et me précipitai dans la chambre le cœur battant. Je venais de me faire prendre en flagrant délit avec la petite fille chérie de la famille ! Si là il ne bouffait pas c'était à ne plus rien comprendre.

J'étais en panique totale ! Emmett voulait déjà m'encastrer la tête dans le mur quand je m'asseyais près de sa petite protégée, alors là !!! Je l'imaginais déjà en train de grimper les escaliers pour venir me filer la trempe de ma vie. Bête et apeuré, je laisser mes instinct prendre le dessus sans réfléchir et me jetai sur la fenêtre de la chambre. Je l'ouvris frénétiquement et l'enjambai comme un fou. Je m'assis de l'autre côté et me laissai pendre un maximum avant de sauter. J'atterris lourdement, roulant en avant et me faisant mal à la cheville. Mais déjà je me relevai en panique. Sauf que de mains glacées me saisirent par les épaules et je poussai un cri.


	25. Chapitre 7 Desillusions

**7 – Désillusions**

- Ryan calme-toi !!! C'est moi !!!

- Il va me tuer Alice !!! Il va m'arracher la tête !!! M'exclamai-je paniqué en forçant sur les mains de mon amie pour qu'elle me lâche.

- Mais pourquoi ???!!! Me demanda-t-elle inquiète en me retenant toujours alors que je me débattais comme un diable pour m'enfuir dans la forêt.

- Il nous a vus !!! Nessie et moi nous étions… nous… On était…

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver mes mots, haletant et terrifié, et Alice m'observait avec impatience. Puis elle fit le rapprochement en contemplant ma serviette et ma triste mine avant d'éclater de rire. Je la regardai meurtri. Elle se foutait totalement que je me fasse déchiqueter ?! Elle tourna sa frimousse amusée vers la terrasse de la villa, écoutant un court instant ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur, puis revint vers moi.

- Il est parti.

- Parti ?!

- Il ne te court pas après Ryan…

J'ouvris la bouche, l'air paumé, alors qu'Alice se mordillait la lèvre pour ne pas se marrer de nouveau. Il ne me courait pas après alors ?! Mais pourtant il fallait toujours le retenir quand je collais de trop près sa protégée. Là il nous surprenait à deux doigts de faire l'amour et il ne faisait rien ?! Alice inclina un peu sa jolie frimousse, attendant que je réagisse. Elle leva alors la tête pour regarder la fenêtre par laquelle j'avais sauté et repartit de plus belle dans ses éclats de rire. Moi je me décomposais littéralement.

- Allez viens Don Juan, je t'emmène dans ma chambre, tu as besoin d'une bonne douche froide.

Elle m'entraina alors en riant toujours, alors que je me maudissais d'avoir paniqué comme un taré et d'avoir manqué de me casser une jambe pour rien. En effet il me fallu une sacrée douche froide pour arrêter de repenser aux moments torrides que j'avais manqué de peu. La scène se matérialisait sous mes yeux et je frappai mon front contre le carrelage pour les faire partir. Nessie… Qu'est-ce qu'elle devait penser maintenant… Elle ne voudrait plus jamais me regarder dans les yeux. Je terminais ma douche avec la tête bouillonnante de pensées. Alice m'avait posé des vêtements sur le lavabo, et je m'habillai en soupirant. La soirée s'annonçait bien longue…

- Ryan chéri si tu ne veux pas que je te menace avec ce couteau, donne-moi cette casserole ! Sourit Esmée.

- Mais tu ne vas pas faire la cuisine rien que pour moi ! C'est gênant ! Râlai-je en soulevant la casserole au dessus de ma tête alors qu'elle sautillait pour l'attraper.

Elle finit par gagner le duel et me fit la cuisine. C'était délicieux en plus. Dommage que je sois si démoralisé. Nessie m'avait évité comme la peste toute la soirée, je n'avais même pas pu m'excuser de ce qu'il s'était passé. Heureusement qu'Emmett avait disparu, parce que sinon je ne serai même pas sorti de la chambre d'Alice. C'est d'ailleurs là que je me rendis après manger, car je ne savais pas où aller. A l'étage je savais que Nessie était avec son ours protecteur, et il fallait que je discute pour ne pas devenir fou.

Alice m'ouvrit et j'entrai dans leur petit coin tranquille. Jasper me fit un signe amical de la main, alors qu'il était assis à leur bureau et surfait sur le net. Je me laissai tomber piteusement sur leur canapé en soupirant. Alice posa une main sur sa bouche pour effacer son sourire et vint s'asseoir près de mon corps allongé, contre ma tête. Entre temps elle s'était magiquement emparée d'une paire de ciseaux. Elle souleva ma tête pour la poser sur ses jambes croisées. Je voyais son visage à l'envers, au dessus de moi. Elle chantonna en commençant à farfouiller dans mes mèches. J'étais parfois un peu gêné par ses gestes très intimes envers moi, mais je commençais à m'y faire, et c'était agréable, comme si nous avions vite sauté la barrière des règles sociales pour arriver directement au comportement qu'ont deux vieux amis l'un avec l'autre.

- On sera comment toi et moi Alice ? Marmonnai-je en jouant distraitement avec le col de ma chemise.

Elle sourit sans lâcher mes cheveux des yeux puis coupa une première mèche.

- On sera inséparables ! Les meilleurs amis du monde. Par contre Jasper nous fera une crise de jalousie un soir et il te frappera. Dit-elle sur le ton de la conversation.

- Tu m'excuseras pour ça vieux. Lança alors Jasper avec amusement sans quitter son écran des yeux.

- Aucun problème, c'est pardonné d'avance. Souris-je en contemplant le plafond.

Nous venions de nous excuser pour quelque chose qui ne s'était même pas encore produit, comme si c'était normal. Je m'étais plutôt vite habitué aux visions d'Alice, et parler de notre futur devenait presque banal. Nous nous tûmes un long moment et nous n'entendîmes que les clics de la souris de Jasper et le bruit des ciseaux. Je m'endormais presque sur les jambes d'Alice, ravi d'être chouchouté par celle-ci. Rares étaient les fois ou l'on s'était occupé de moi… De temps en temps elle époussetait ses jambes de mes quelques mèches dorées puis je repartais dans la somnolence. Jasper se leva au bout d'un moment puis déposa un tendre baiser sur les lèvres d'Alice avant de quitter la chambre. C'est vrai que les vampires ne dormaient jamais.

- Alice ? Demandai-je en ouvrant les yeux.

- Mmmh ?

Il me fallu quelques instants avant d'oser lancer cette affirmation qui me brulait et me rongeait depuis longtemps. Il n'y avait qu'à elle je pouvais en parler… Elle qui voyait tout et savait déjà tout. J'inspirai profondément.

- Je ne serais jamais avec Nessie…

Mon amie se figea, les ciseaux ouverts, puis me contempla avec appréhension. Elle devait se demander pourquoi je lui disais ça tout à coup, et elle n'osait pas me répondre. Pourtant je savais que c'était ça qu'elle me cachait depuis le début… Je le sentais. Car si elle m'avait vu avec elle, elle me l'aurait dit toute contente, me demandant même l'autorisation d'organiser un mariage dont je n'aurai même pas encore imaginé l'idée... Pourtant, elle avait toujours évité le sujet. Comme s'il était tabou. Ma gorge se serra, conscient dans quoi je me balançai tête première, mais je voulais savoir. Plus que tout je voulais savoir, avant qu'un nouveau dérapage comme cette nuit ne se reproduise. Elle posa son ciseau et passa ses doigts entre mes mèches.

- Non, tu ne seras jamais avec elle Ryan… Murmura-t-elle difficilement, sa voix quelque peu étranglée.

Lorsque les mots retentirent à mes oreilles je fronçai les yeux et serrai la mâchoire. J'avais la sensation de recevoir un coup de poignard en plein cœur… Mais au moins je le savais. Maintenant je savais… Alice s'inquiéta, me fixant avec tristesse et caressant doucement mes cheveux. Je soufflais en me prenant le visage de mes mains. Alice voulu bouger, mais je lui saisis la jambe, l'obligeant à rester là. Je me sentais mieux allongée sur elle… Ses prunelles dorées qui me surplombaient me toisaient avec une tristesse et une impuissance sans nom.

- Ryan je suis désolée… Si tu savais comme c'était dur pour moi de te voir avec elle chaque jour ! De te voir l'aimer ! S'exclama-elle des sanglots dans la voix, bien qu'elle ne puisse pas pleurer.

- Je sais. Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit, il fallait que je le sache. La rassurai-je en retirant mes mains de mon visage.

Elle ne savait plus quoi dire.

- C'est avec lui n'est-ce pas… C'est avec Emmett qu'elle passera sa vie. Continuai-je en posant mes prunelles azur sur le plafond.

Elle hocha faiblement la tête, se mordant la lèvre. A cet instant je réalisai à quel point le don de mon amie devait être difficile à vivre, surtout quand cela touchait aux personnes proches d'elle. Je lui souris tristement, comme pour lui dire de ne pas se faire de soucis. Après tout, même si je ne pouvais le concevoir, je commençais à me douter de l'amour que lui portait Emmett. Oncle ou pas, ce que je lisais dans ses yeux lorsqu'il la contemplait ressemblait étrangement à la lueur des miens. Je fronçai les sourcils. Quelque chose me titilla alors… Alice n'était-elle pas incapable de voir l'avenir de Nessie ? Comment le savait-elle alors ?

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'ils vont passer leur vie ensemble ? Lançai-je intrigué, sondant son regard d'or au dessus de mon visage.

- Je ne vois rien sur ma nièce, ni sur les personnes qui restent près d'elle. Je les revoie uniquement lorsqu'elles s'éloignent… Sauf que depuis quelques mois, je ne vois plus Emmett dans aucune de mes visions… Ou alors si rarement. Ils sont tous les deux invisibles pour moi. C'est comme ça que j'ai fait le rapprochement.

- Et Nessie ne se doute de rien… Soufflai-je désemparé.

- Emmett est persuadé qu'il va réussir à rester loin d'elle, car il s'interdit de l'aimer à cause de leurs liens familiaux. Il est bête de retarder son bonheur comme ça. Continua-t-elle en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

- Pourquoi tu ne fais rien alors ?

- Parce qu'il me répondrait que mes visions peuvent toujours changer. Marmonna-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

- Et c'est le cas ? Essayai-je avec une mince lueur d'espoir dans la voix.

Elle rit doucement et acquiesça, sauf que j'avais bien compris ce que ce rire signifiait. Oui ses visions pouvaient changer, mais dans ce cas là c'était inévitable. De toute façon je n'avais pas eu besoin de vision pour sentir l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle, donc en effet, cela n'avait rien avoir avec ses visions. Je me sentis perdu, comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous mes pieds. Je venais de perdre Nessie… D'une façon irrévocable. Je sentis mes yeux s'humidifier, mais je m'interdis de verser la moindre larme. Je ne pleurais jamais. Alice me toisa avec une profonde compassion.

- Tu vas avoir beaucoup de mal à surmonter ça, je ne vais pas te mentir. Mais tu vas rencontrer une personne que tu vas aimer de toute ton âme Ryan ! Sourit-elle en me caressant les cheveux.

Je la contemplais intensément, sentant mon cœur battre de nouveau.

- Je vais aimer quelqu'un ? Répétai-je en relevant des sourcils étonnés.

- Oh que oui ! Et vous vous aimerez si fort ! S'extasia la jeune fille en tapotant dans ses mains alors que j'esquissai un sourire amusé.

- Comment sera-telle ?! M'enquis-je en me redressant vivement pour venir m'agenouiller devant elle, mes pupilles rivées dans les siennes.

- Si belle et si intelligente ! Elle t'aimera de tout son cœur ! Vous serez tellement beaux ensembles ! M'expliqua-t-elle en avançant son visage mutin vers moi, consciente que je mourrais de curiosité.

- Quand vais-je la rencontrer ?! Quand ?

- C'est compliqué ! C'est une fille que tu auras déjà rencontré, mais tu ne te rendras compte de ton amour pour elle que longtemps après ! Continua Alice en restant vaseuse dans ses explications.

- Alice, je t'en supplie, dis moi son nom ! Suppliai-je en croisant mes mains devant ma bouche.

- Ryan… Tu souhaites vraiment connaitre ton avenir ?! N'avoir aucune surprise ? Siffla-t-elle en arquant un sourcil inquisiteur.

Je baissai mes mains en acquiesçant. Elle avait raison… Je ne voulais pas le savoir. Elle m'avait dit l'essentiel pour que je ne succombe pas au chagrin de la perte de Nessie. Elle ne voulait rien me dévoiler. Mais ce qu'elle venait de faire était tout de même génial. Je savais maintenant que le bonheur m'attendait, et j'étais si impatient. Je lui envoyai un sourire reconnaissant. Elle haussa les épaules en riant puis me tira par le bras pour me relever.

- Allez, Emmett est parti. Va te reposer dans un bon lit, maintenant que tu sais que tu n'as plus rien à craindre !

Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front, puis me poussa hors de la chambre. Je me sentais si heureux… Pourtant je venais d'apprendre que je ne partagerais pas ma vie avec celle que j'aimais si fort. Alice aurait pu inventer cette histoire d'âme-sœur pour simplement me remonter le moral, mais je savais qu'elle ne me mentirait pas. Il y avait donc une femme qui m'attendait, quelque part. Je grimpai les marches en saluant Esmée et Carlisle d'un signe de la main, ils me le rendirent avec de tendres sourires puis reportèrent leur attention sur la télévision.

J'ouvris la porte doucement, un peu apeuré d'y voir Emmett, mais Alice avait eu raison, il n'y avait que Nessie. Elle dormait profondément. J'avançai vers son lit à pas feutrés et l'enjambai en faisant bouger le matelas le moins possible. Elle marmonna quelque chose en remuant un peu, elle frissonnait. Je la contemplai un instant, bien que je n'aurai pas dû… Elle avait un large t-shirt qui s'était légèrement remonté, laissant découvrir un superbe ventre. Je regardai alors mon boxer sombre, souriant en réalisant qu'elle avait presque le même. Ce qui était normal vu que nous piochions dans la même armoire. Je préférais garder ma chemise, au cas où Emmett rappliquerai. J'attrapai alors le drap ainsi que la couverture pour nous recouvrir tout les deux. Je lui laissai son étrange pull de base-ball entre les bras, de toute façon elle s'y accrochait furieusement.

Je m'allongeai sur le dos en soupirant d'aise, car le canapé d'Alice n'était pas aussi confortable que ce lit. Nessie marmonna alors de nouveau et se tourna vers moi avant de glisser son bras autour de mon torse dans son sommeil. Je me mordis la lèvre, les bras légèrement relevés, me demandant ce que je devais faire. Je ne pu me résoudre à la repousser, car malgré tout ce qu'Alice m'avait dit, j'étais toujours follement amoureux d'elle, et Emmett n'avait toujours pas déclaré sa flamme. Je savais que je me faisais plus de mal que de bien, mais c'était toujours ça en amour. Je passai alors mon bras sous sa nuque alors qu'elle remuait son visage avant de venir le poser dans le creux de mon épaule. Je la contemplai longuement en la serrant contre moi avec tendresse.

- Je t'aime comme un fou, tu le sais ça ? Chuchotai-je en posant ma joue contre son front.

Elle ne bougea pas et je sentais sa poitrine se relever et se baisser lentement contre mon torse. Je fermais alors les yeux, savourant ces quelques moments tant que nous en avions encore le temps. J'espérais avoir encore quelques jours devant moi pour lui dire au revoir, avant qu'il ne vienne lui avouer enfin ce qu'il ressentait. Comme me l'avait fait comprendre Alice, c'était inévitable. Moi-même j'allais aimer quelqu'un d'autre, je devais faire mon deuil, aussi dur que cela soit. Son corps était froid, et je me tournai un peu pour entourer mes bras autour de sa taille, la serrant contre moi dans un geste désespéré. Je ne vis pas le sommeil venir.


	26. Chapitre 8 Faire son choix

8 – Faire son choix

Je fus tiré du sommeil par un mouvement vif à coté der moi, puis des respirations haletantes. Doucement j'ouvris les yeux, remarquant que j'étais allongé sur le ventre et la tête fourrée sous un oreiller. Je me fis rouler sur le dos pour regarder Nessie. Elle s'était redressée en envoyait bouler les couvertures. Je m'étirai puis frottai mes yeux en essayant d'émerger. Elle avait fait un cauchemar ? Mais son visage semblait si perplexe…

- Mmmh qu'est-ce qui se passe… Marmonnai-je en m'appuyant sur mes coudes pour relever le haut de mon corps.

Elle appuya alors sa main sur mon torse et je retombai lourdement sur le matelas. Je poussai un vague grommèlement puis baillai à gorge ouverte. Quelle heure était-il ? J'avais dormi longtemps ? Je tournai mon visage fatigué vers mon amie, la contemplant avec étonnement. Ses yeux fixaient un point invisible et je pouvais sentir de là son cerveau cogiter à pleine puissance.

- Mon don ! C'est mon don qui fait ça…

- Ton quoi ?! Lâchai-je en relevant un sourcil intrigué, pas sûr d'avoir tout saisi.

- Ryan tais-toi je t'en prie ! Je réfléchis !

Je fronçai les sourcils, m'appuyant sur un bras pour me tourner vers elle. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait ? Elle était vraiment bizarre… Voilà qu'elle se tapait le front maintenant, comme pour remuer ses idées. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, regardant autour de moi d'un air épuisé.

- Ryan ! C'est ça ! Je cherchais tellement les complications ! Mais c'est simple ! C'est toi la solution ! Depuis le début tu étais sous mes yeux et mon esprit savait ce que je devais faire ! Mais je n'arrivais pas à mettre mes idées en place ! Mon don l'a fait pour moi ! Je sais maintenant pourquoi je devais te trouver !

J'écarquillai les yeux, essayant de suivre son flot excité de paroles, mais ma pauvre cervelle était trop embrumée, et elle abandonna à la deuxième phrase. Là c'était clair, elle déraillait totalement, peut être était-elle-même encore en train de dormir. Oh mon dieu je me payais une de ces gueules de bois, alors que je n'avais rien bu…

- J'ai besoin d'une cigarette… Marmonnai-je en me frottant le visage.

- Je t'ai trouvé et ça fait des semaines que je tourne autour sans comprendre ! Tu es capable de contrôler tes cellules, voilà pourquoi tu es si important ! C'est toi qui va la ramener ! Continua-t-elle en se foutant totalement de mon existence.  
Une nouvelle fois je fis l'éffort d'écouter, mais elle aurait tout aussi bien me réciter l'alphabet en arménien que je n'aurai pas plus compris. Elle était si survoltée, me parlant avec de grands gestes et respirant rapidement.

- Nessie calme-toi, tu dérailles complètement ! Soufflai-je en posant une main sur son épaule en baillant.

Je sursautai quand elle plaqua son doigt sur mes lèvres et écarquillai les yeux. J'allai la repousser et lui demander ce qui lui prenait quand mes prunelles turquoise se posèrent dans les siennes. Seigneur, un tel regard aurait glacé le plus dangereux des brigands. J'avais saisi le message, pas un mot ! Mais qu'était-elle en train d'écouter ?! Elle approcha alors son visage du mien et je frémis. Cette saleté de chaleur se raviva quand elle posa sa main sur ma joue, mais elle disparu immédiatement quand les premières images surgirent devant mes yeux étonnés.

Je ne m'étais toujours pas habitué à la surprise de recevoir ses souvenirs. C'était tellement étrange comme sensation… Comme si j'assistai silencieusement à des scènes aussi claires que si j'y avais été. Je vis Alice, Edward à Denali, un autre souvenir ou nous courions, la voiture, les arbres défilant à une vitesse folle… Elle voulait que nous nous échappions. J'hochai la tête et elle stoppa ses souvenirs. La chambre obscure m'apparu de nouveau et je clignai des yeux. Elle me montra la fenêtre et j'acquiesçai de nouveau. C'est alors qu'elle me montra sa main, et que ses doigts s'abaissèrent un à un. Je dégluti, les contemplant avec frayeur, me demandant dans quoi je m'embarquais.

Lorsqu'elle abaissa le dernier doigt je bondis hors du lit et me précipitai sur la fenêtre. Elle sauta la première et j'escaladai le ventre noué. Le froid glacial me mordit le visage. Elle me regardait en bas, les bras tendus et je n'hésitai pas une seule seconde avant de sauter à mon tour. J'atterris lourdement entre ses bras, le souffle coupé, et j'eus tout le mal du monde à m'agripper quand elle se mit à courir de cette vitesse hallucinante. Mon cerveau me hurlait d'arrêter mes conneries, m'ordonnant de ne pas la suivre, mais je restais sourd à ses appels. Nessie avait besoin de moi, et je ne pouvais la laisser.

Elle me posa tout à coup et je vacillai avant de tomber en arrière sur le beton. Ma tête tournait tellement après ces longues minutes de manège infernal… Je ne discernais plus rien. Deux phares m'aveuglèrent alors, et je mis ma main devant mes yeux pour pouvoir regarder sur la route. Nessie se jeta devant la voiture et un crissement strident retentit suivi d'un beau dérapage. Ni une ni deux je me remettais sur mes jambes et me précipitai vers la porte passagère. J'entendis le conducteur pousser un cri de surprise, mais je n'avais pas le temps d'éprouver de remords. Je claquais la porte et bouclai ma ceinture lorsqu'elle reprit le volant et fonça sur la route.

Qu'est-ce que j'étais en train de faire… J'étais complètement malade ! J'essayai d'échapper à des gens que j'aimais sans même savoir pourquoi, juste parce qu'elle me l'avait demandé. Je me frappai le front du poing en respirant difficilement. Je tournai alors mon visage vers Nessie, paniqué.

- On a réussi à les semer alors ??? Demandai-je anxieux.

- Presque, nous en avons semé deux.

J'ouvris de grands yeux, me demandant ce que ça voulait dire. Seulement deux ? Mais nous étions seuls dans cette voiture ! Un violent coup sur le toit me fit lâcher un cri, tandis que je plantai mes yeux là ou le plafond avait reçu le hoc. La portière arrière s'ouvrit tout à coup et je manquais de tomber dans les pommes quand je vis qu'Emmett se glissait à l'intérieur avec une expression furieuse. Nessie ne semblait pas inquiète, elle le regardait dans le rétroviseur avec un petit rictus. Je la contemplai éffaré, m'écrasant un peu plus dans le siège.

- Avoue que j'ai presque réussi… Minauda-t-elle comme si cela avait été une sorte de jeu.

- Si tu crois que tu peux m'échapper aussi facilement gamine ! S'énerva le gorille en remuant à l'arrière. Je fermai les yeux en suppliant une quelconque divinité de m'expliquer ce qu'il se passait dans cette foutue bagnole.

- Carlisle n'est pas content ! Ton père…

- Mon père n'aura rien à dire ! Chacun son tour !

- Mais tu as perdu la raison ?! Ou comptes-tu aller comme ça avec cet humain ?

- Je te le dirai uniquement si tu me fais la promesse de ne rien dévoiler aux autres et de ne pas m'en empêcher !

J'assistai à leur petit règlement de compte sans vraiment être présent ? J'étais totalement perdu… J'avais fuis les Cullen sans savoir pourquoi, puis lui nous avait rattrapé, cela ne semblait pas le déranger autant que ça que l'on ait essayé de se faire la malle. Etait-ce normal chez les vampires de se conduire comme des barges mystérieux ?! Un mot me saut alors aux oreilles, un mot qu'avait prononcé Nessie pendant que je ruminais intérieurement. Je devais avoir mal compris… Elle ne venait pas dire que nous partions pour la Roumanie ???

- La quoi ??? Criai-je en sortant de ma torpeur, les yeux éxorbités.

- Ridicule ! Tout ce voyage pour faire quoi ?! Lui demander des explications ? Il n'a pas la science infuse !

- Ce n'est pas sa science dont j'ai besoin !

- Pitié, tu n'y penses même pas j'espère ! Tu le laisserais lui faire subir ça ?!

Ils se foutaient de moi là c'était pas possible ! Ils ne pouvaient pas être sérieux ! Je ne savais même pas ou c'était la Roumanie, tout ce que je savais c'est que c'était à l'autre bout du monde, là ou on se gèle et ou les gens crèvent de faim. Je les observai tour à tour, atterré, et la colère me grimpa au nez quand je vis qu'ils continuaient toujours à se chamailler sans même me calculer.

- Mais pourquoi la Roumanie ?! Qui allons-nous voir ? REPONDEZ-MOI ! M'écriai-je furieux.

Nessie rougit légèrement en détournant les yeux, je me tournai alors vers Emmett. Il souriait cruellement, les bras croisé sur son torse musclé, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur sournoise. A cet instant je compris que j'aurai du fermer ma gueule… Je venais de lui lancer une superbe perche. Il s'avança sur le siège et posa ses bras ballants sur ses genoux alors que nos visages n'étaient plus séparés que par une mince distance.

- Parce que la Transylvanie se trouve en Roumanie. Et que la personne que veut voir Nessie habite en Transylvanie. Susurra-t-il dans un sourire effroyable.

J'écarquillai les yeux, attendant la chute. Mais il ne dit plus rien et attendait ma réaction avec avidité. Je tâchai de me rappeler ce qu'il venait de dire… La personne que veut voir habite en Transylvanie, ce pourquoi nous allons en Roumanie. Transylvanie. Ce nom me disait vaguement quelque chose… je ne l'avais pas entendu dans un film ou un truc du gen… OH MON DIEU !!!! Mon visage se figea et devint livide, tandis que celui d'Emmett se mit à rayonner. Je me retournai et me laissai glisser dans le siège.

Ils m'emmenaient chez le Comte Dracula…

Un téléphone sonna, et je vis vaguement Nessie regarder son portable. Une autre sonnerie retentit et Emmett décrocha. Ses paroles me parurent si lointaines. Je luttai pour respirer tant mon cœur battait doucement, alors que les arbres devenaient flous. Je ne pouvais y croire, et pourtant. Cela aurait été stupide de ne pas croire en l'existence de Dracula alors que deux vampires se trouvaient actuellement dans la même voiture que moi. Mais j'avais tellement d'images horribles en tête, tout ces films ou l'on voyait le terrifiant Dracula dévorer et assassiner les humains. Je revoyais la scène ou il se glissait par la fenêtre pour mordre la malheureuse fille, qui mourrait plus tard dans d'atroces souffrances.

Je ne quittai pas mon état léthargique jusqu'à ce que notre voiture s'arrête à l'aéroport de Forks. Nessie me regarda tristement et me tira hors de la voiture. Nous étions dans un coin sombre du parking, elle et moi en boxer dans la nuit glacée. Le froid me fit du bien, et peu à peu je quittai mon mutisme. Je surveillai le couloir tandis qu'Emmett forçait la grille de l'unique boutique de l'aéroport, reculée tout au fond d'une suite de couloirs éteints. Un type sortit des toilettes et me regarda ébahi, les mains encore mouillées.

- Quoi ?! Sifflai-je en lui lançant un air mauvais, comme si c'était parfaitement normal que je me trimballe en chemise et boxer dans un couloir sombre.

Il leva les mains en roulant des yeux en signe d'indifférence puis rejoignit la partie ouverte de l'aéroport. Quelques secondes plus tard Emmett et Nessie repassèrent sous la grille. Il me fila un jean et un blouson super classe tandis que mon amie finissait de boutonner son pantalon. Ce qu'elle était canon… Ce truc noir moulant semblait lui faire une seconde peau et nous offrait une vue imprenable sur ses formes. Emmett me fila une baffe derrière la nuque et je cessai de la reluquer en rougissant. Elle rejeta sa chevelure de poupée puis nous contempla tout les deux avec impatience.

- Attachez vos ceintures Messieurs. Nous sourit une hôtesse avant de continuer son trajet entre les sièges du petit avion.

- J'arrive pas à croire que je suis dans un foutu avion… Soupirai-je en envoyant un regard désemparé à mes deux compagnons de voyage qui partageaient la même rangée de sièges.

- Si tu as peur serre la main d'Emmett. Se moqua Nessie en se penchant en avant pour me regarder par-dessus la carrure de son oncle.

Celui-ci me toisa en fronçant le nez, m'intimant par son air mauvais que se serait une très mauvaise idée de ma part. Je lui fis un sourire débile en approchant ma main de la sienne et il la retira vivement de l'accoudoir que nous partagions en roulant des yeux. Nessie s'esclaffa puis donna un coup d'épaule à son oncle qui détourna son attention de moi pour se pencher vers elle et écouter ce qu'elle avait à lui dire. Cette vision me fit repenser aux paroles d'Alice, et mon cœur se serra.

Je tournai alors mon visage pour regarder à travers le hublot. C'était si évident ce qu'il ressentait pour elle… Un simple coup d'épaule et il se retournait comme un fou, même si ce qu'elle avait à dire était inintéressant. Plus le temps passait et moins je pouvais lui en vouloir d'être cruel avec moi. J'étais une sorte de rival, bien qu'il lui soit difficile de se résoudre à cette idée. Le malheureux était tiraillé entre le désir d'être près d'elle et de la repousser. Le gorille commençait à devenir humain à mes yeux. L'avion décolla ensuite, et je cessai de respirer en plissant les yeux.

Je n'ai pas trop de souvenirs du second avion, vu que je m'étais envoyé une dose de cheval de somnifères. Je me souviens avoir discuté avec Nessie. Nous avions parlé du fait que son oncle se faisait reluqué outrageusement par la plupart des femmes de l'aéroport. Elle n'avait pas saisi le sens profond de mon observation, c'est-à-dire la question dissimulée. Etait-elle attirée par lui ? Elle n'avait même pas fait attention et avait répondu à mes questions de base, s'amusant à regarder les filles qui bavaient ouvertement sur lui. En même temps c'était stupide, quelle femme ne pouvait pas mourir d'extase devant un type aussi magnifique et à la carrure d'athlète. Je me rendis compte que j'enviais Emmett… Il avait tout. La beauté, l'esprit, la richesse et Nessie…

Quand mes yeux s'ouvrirent j'eus l'impression d'avoir dormis des siècles. Emmett me secouait et je luttai pour émerger. L'avion avait atterri, mais j'étais encore sous l'influence des cachets. Il me tira alors hors des siège et jeta mon bras par-dessus ses épaules alors que je sentis le sien me serrait la taille. La vache, j'étais complètement stone !

- Votre ami se sent mal ? S'inquiéta l'hôtesse à la sortie de l'avion.

- Non-non, c'est de naissance ! Répliqua Emmett en me soutenant toujours.

L'enfoiré… Si j'avais pu soulever mon bras je lui aurai envoyé une sacré droite. Quoi que… Il me posa sur mes pieds dans le tapis roulant et je m'appuyai sur le rebord en me secouant le visage. Je voyais encore un peu trouble mais ça allait mieux. Nessie avait déjà détalé. Le colosse s'était appuyé en face de moi et me toisait avec un sourire moqueur, les bras croisé sur son torse.

- Quand j'aurai les idées claires, rappelle-moi de te dire que je te déteste. Soufflai-je en levant mon regard fatigué vers le plafond.

- Je n'y manquerai pas. Sourit-il avant de relever mon bras pour y passer sa tête.

Il me soutint quand le tapis prit fin et me sortit de l'aéroport sous les yeux curieux et amusés des voyageurs. Oui je sais, j'avais l'air de m'être enfilé quinze mini bouteilles d'alcool dans l'avion… Valait mieux ça qu'une crise de panique et des sangles autour du poignet pendant les dix heures de vol. Emmett me fit grimper dans le taxi que Nessie avait stoppé juste à temps, car les rayons du soleil commençaient à percer au loin.

Il nous fallu faire encore trois heures de voiture… J'en pouvais plus, j'étais en train de craquer. Eux ne pouvaient pas comprendre, ils n'étaient pas humain. Je tapotai nerveusement des doigts sur le rebord de la portière, observant le paysage lugubre et glacé de ce pays. Ils n'exagéraient pas dans les films d'horreur. Je ne cessai de repenser aux explications de Nessie sur le Comte Dracula, ou plutôt, sur Vlad Basarab. J'avais beau me persuader que ce n'était qu'un vampire comme les autres, mon estomac faisait des bons dès que je songeais à lui.

Nous traversâmes quelques misérables villages de montagnes, les vieux montagnards nous regardaient passer avec curiosité. Le chauffeur lui-même ne devait pas comprendre notre démarche. D'ailleurs il pila au dernier village, et Nessie et moi restâmes silencieux à l'arrière tandis qu'Emmett s'escrimait à le convaincre de continuer. Epuisé, j'ouvris la portière et descendit marcher un peu. Nessie me rejoignit bien vite.

- Tu es inquiet ? Me demanda-t-elle en accourant à mes côtés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fout là Nessie ! Crachai-je alors en frappant une pierre qui dévala la pente de la montagne.

Elle tortilla ses mains devant sa frimousse confuse, et je l'observai en coin. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'on fichait ici… Je le voyais dans ses yeux. Elle avait suivi une idée folle, qui l'avait menée jusqu'au bout du monde, et maintenant nous étions retournés au point de départ. Je ne lui en voulais pas de me cacher certaines choses, comme le rôle de Dracula dans cette histoire, elle devait avoir de bonnes raisons de le faire… Mais je lui en voulais de ne pas me faire confiance.

- Vlad va nous aider Ryan ! Répliqua-t-elle doucement, un peu gênée.

- Nous ? Sifflai-je en shootant dans une nouvelle pierre.

Mon amie se décomposa à côté de moi et je fus pris de remords immédiatement. C'était traître de lui dire des choses pareilles, car j'étais venu de mon plein grès, personne ne m'avait attaché. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux en baissant le visage, honteux.

- Excuse-moi, c'est ce voyage, la fatigue me fait dire n'importe quoi. Achevai-je en fourrant mes mains dans mes poches.

Elle entoura ses bras autour de mon cou et posa son front contre le mien en fermant les yeux. J'en fis de même et je reçu de douces images de nous, notre après-midi près de la rivière, le match de base-ball, nos fou-rires. Elle me disait à quel point je comptais pour elle. Mon cœur se serra et je me retins de lui dire tout ce que je ressentais… Que contrairement à elle un amour intense brulait au fond de mon ventre. Mais je fronçais les sourcils en me concentrant sur l'avenir que m'avait prédit Alice. Heureusement Emmett poussa une exclamation énervée et Nessie recula son visage pour le regarder, rompant le flot de souvenirs.

- Il ne veut rien entendre ! Grommela Emmett alors que le chauffeur comptait avidement la liasse de billets.

- On trouvera bien, un château ça ne court pas les rues. Objecta Nessie et il acquiesça à contre-cœur.

- Mais faisons vite, je suis si fatiguée. Reprit-elle avec une mine affreuse.

Emmett la prit doucement entre ses bras et elle fourra son visage contre son épaule en soupirant. Il la berça un peu, regardant tout autour de lui, surement pour chercher la route du fameux château. Moi aussi je tombai de fatigue, mes jambes étaient toutes engourdies par les heures d'avions et de route. J'avais presque hâte d'arriver chez Dracula… Presque… Le taxi démarra alors, nous sortant de notre torpeur.

- Trouvons un endroit discret et continuons en courant. Reprit Emmett en lâchant Nessie pour commencer à dévaler la pente rocheuse.

J'essayai de les suivre, mais je ne cessai de déraper et d'atterrir sur les mains. Emmett eut pitié de moi et se pencha pour que je grimpe sur son dos. Je voyais à sa mine qu'il ne le faisait pas de gaieté de cœur, surtout qu'il savait que j'allais encore l'emmerder ou faire mon malin. Heureusement pour lui je n'étais plus que l'ombre de moi-même, et je montai sur lui sans cérémonie, soulagé de ne plus me casser la figure. Ils coururent à travers ce paysage mort et désert pendant de longues minutes, sautant de rochers en rochers avec une agilité incroyable. Nous arrivâmes bien vite devant une gigantesque grille lugubre. Le château qui se cachait au loin était digne d'un cauchemar.

- Si je m'enfuis en hurlant vous allez rire ? Murmurai-je dans un faible effort pour dérider la situation, tandis que nous avancions vers le château.

Nessie me prit la main en souriant, consciente que lorsque je commençais à blaguer comme ça c'est que j'étais proche de la crise de panique. Je grimpai les marches du perron en me vidant de plus en plus de mes couleurs. Quand l'employé nous ouvrit alors que n'avions même pas frappé je sentis mon cœur lâcher. Je le contemplai effrayé, ne pouvant pas deviner qu'il n'était pas un vampire. Il nous baragouina quelque chose en Roumain et nous somma d'entrer. Emmett le premier, nous passâmes la porte et nous arrêtâmes dans ce hall inquiétant et lugubre. Une porte grinça alors, me faisant sursauter.

Trois types entrèrent, tous vêtus avec classe, mais je su immédiatement qui était le vampire parmi les trois. Mon regard fut comme aspiré par ses prunelles rouges vives, et mon souffle fut coupé. Il était comme dans les films… Grand, droit, resplendissant de classe et surtout totalement effrayant. Son visage était d'une pâleur atroce, ses cheveux plus noirs que la couleur elle-même et ses traits étaient carrés et sévères. Ce type émanait une telle aura menaçante… Il me glaçait le sang tout en restant immobile. Telle une statue il s'était figé devant nous, plus droit que la justice et les bras croisés derrière son long costume. Seuls ses yeux démoniaques remuaient pour nous observer chacun notre tour.

Je me trouvais face au pire cauchemar sur terre… Pire que les loups-garous, extra-terrestre et autres monstres pitoyables de films d'horreur. Contrairement à eux, il était capable de vous faire mourir de peur par un simple regard, sans même bouger, vous contemplant de toute sa grandeur. C'était ça la véritable peur, et pas un monstre débile couvert de sang tuant tout le monde à coup de hache. L'homme qui se tenait devant moi possédait la grâce d'un prince, mais lorsqu'il vous toisait, vous ne voyiez plus qu'une créature terrifiante et assoiffée de sang, déchargeant une aura meurtrière si puissante que vous auriez été incapable de fuir ni même de crier pendant qu'il vous dévorerait. Pour la première fois de ma vie je ressentais de la peur à l'état pur. Le Comte Dracula me terrorisait.


	27. Chapitre 9 Mourir pour elle

9 – Mourir pour elle

Cela faisait une bonne vingtaine de minutes que nous étions attablé. Nessie était debout et avait posé ses mains sur le bras du vampire effrayant et se concentrait. Dracula relevait le visage avec un sourire effroyable, comme si ce qu'il voyait le ravissait au plus haut point. Emmett me lançait des regards entendu de temps en temps, comme pour me demander si je tenais le coup, et j'hochai la tête. J'avais beau être épuisé, la vision de ce buveur de sang me refusait toute idée de sommeil. S'endormir à coté de Dracula, ça sonnait amusant à mes oreilles, bien que sur le moment il n'y avait rien qui aurait pu me faire rire.

Nessie vacilla tout à coup et Emmett bondit pour la retenir entre ses bras alors que le vampire ouvrait des yeux pétillants. Avait-il compris ce que même mon amie ne pouvait saisir ? Savait-il ce qui allait se passer ensuite ? J'en aurai été ravi pour elle… Mais je ne cessai de me demander en quoi ma présence importait. Oui il y avait cette histoire de don, mais je ne voyais pas le rapport avec le fait de ramener Bella. Je me figeai quand ses prunelles aussi brulantes que l'enfer se rivèrent sur moi avec un sourire avide.

- J'ai rencontré un vampire possédant un don similaire il y a environ quatre siècles. Commença-t-il en ne me lâchant pas des yeux.

Je déglutis difficilement… Me demandant si c'était une bonne chose ou non. Je priais pour que mon prédécesseur ait eu une fin heureuse… Parce que vu l'allure que prenait la mienne, je m'inquiétais de plus en plus. Nessie le contemplait avec une curiosité mordante, comme si le fait qu'une autre personne ait possédé le même don pouvait l'aider pour l'ébauche de son plan. Emmett lui, restait méfiant.

- Cette vieille humaine avait le même genre de capacité que votre ami, du genre à ne jamais tomber malade, à soigner par le toucher et toutes ces balivernes. Ce n'était que de vagues signes de guérisseuse bohémienne de bon marché dont les humains se moquaient… Mais pas nous. De mauvais types l'avaient repéré et ils ne s'étaient pas trompés. Une fois devenue vampire, elle pouvait par un simple contact modifier la structure ADN d'un individu, et de ce fait le transformer physiquement en une toute autre personne.

Là, mon cerveau tilta. Ce qu'il racontait me rappela étrangement de nombreuses questions que je m'étais posée autrefois. Comment ne tombai-je jamais malade en vivant dans la rue ?! Pourquoi mes compagnons guérissaient vite près de moi et n'attrapaient jamais froid… Je m'avançai un peu plus sur ma chaise pour ne pas rater un seul de ses mots, car il possédait l'explication que nous attendions tous ! Nessie buvait littéralement ses paroles.

- Que s'est il passé ensuite ? Demanda-telle avec curiosité.

- Je l'ai tué de mes propres mains. Répondit-il calmement avec une voix si neutre que je mis un certain temps à comprendre la gravité de ce qu'il venait de dire.

Quand le sens des mots me parvint je poussai une exclamation étouffée en me retenant à la table. Qu'était-il en train de dire ?! Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait ?! Je lançai un regard terrifié en direction d'Emmett qui approcha sa main près de la mienne, prêt à agir si les choses tournaient mal.

- Que les vampires puissent contrôler l'électricité, les pensées, la souffrance… Tout cela fait partie de l'ordre des choses, mais une telle abomination devait être détruite. Continua-t-il tout aussi posément.

Ses prunelles se posèrent alors sur moi, et il me toisa avec une expression si vide et glaciale que je ne pouvais comprendre ce qui lui passait par la tête. Pourtant son aura meurtrière explosa alors et je me levai d'un bond en faisant reculer violement ma chaise et en manquant de basculer par-dessus. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre je ne pouvais plus respirer tant la panique me dévorait.

- Attendez ! S'exclama Emmett en se jetant devant moi alors que Nessie en faisait de même en feulant.

Je me débattis comme un fou alors qu'ils me retenaient sans lâcher le Comte des yeux. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, mais ce qui émanait de lui n'en restait pas moins atroce. Je tirais sur mon poignet au risque de me l'arracher, mais comment lutter contre une poigne de vampire. Mais là je craquais ! C'était fini ! Je les avais suivi aveuglement tout en sachant ce qui allait se passer, mais là, je ne pouvais plus tenir. J'étais mort de trouille et j'avais un type en face de moi qui voulait me tuer. Dracula fit un signe posé de la main, pour nous dire de nous rasseoir. Les deux jeunes vampires décidèrent d'obtempérer et Emmett m'appuya si fort sur l'épaule que je m'écroulais presque sur la chaise. Il ne lâcha pas mon poignet qui criait de souffrance.

- Ils étaient venu me voir tout comme vous, avec cette vieille femme. Eux aussi avaient pensé à moi lorsqu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils ne pouvaient pas la transformer eux-mêmes. Carlisle à bien sûr du mentionner un jour que notre venin devenait plus puissant avec les siècles, je me trompe ?

Je cessai de tirer sur les doigts d'Emmett en me retournant vivement vers Nessie, les yeux écarquillés. Alors c'était donc ça ? Nous étions ici parce que Dracula été l'un des seuls à pouvoir me transformer ? Ses joues s'empourprèrent alors que je serrai les mâchoires. J'étais énervé qu'elle ne me l'ait pas avoué… Mais je la comprenais. Malgrè tout l'amour et la confiance que je lui portais, je ne sais pas si j'aurai été capable de l'accompagner tout en sachant ce qui m'attendait. Seigneur, j'allais être mordu par Dracula. Mon visage devint livide et ma tête se mit à tourner.

- Je devrais le tuer sur le champ pour ne pas risquer une nouvelle catastrophe. Ce genre d'humains aux dons qui touchent à la génétique peuvent devenir dangereux une fois transformés. Mais contrairement à ces autres vampires, j'ai pu lire vos intentions, remercions pour ça votre incroyable talent très chère.

- Vous voulez dire que vous allez nous aider ? S'enquit Nessie timidement.

Nous aider ? C'était un terme amusant pour dire qu'il allait me mordre et me faire repartir dans cette souffrance horrible. Voilà que je recommençais à ironiser… Je devais vraiment être dans un sal état. Mes mains tremblaient maintenant.

- Je n'ai pu lire en vous que l'ébauche d'un vaste plan, un plan pour le moins démentiel, mais comment ne pas résister à l'appel au secours d'une créature si rare et somptueuse ? Sourit-il en toisant mon amie intensément.

- Nos intentions ne sont pas mauvaises, ma nièce pense pouvoir utiliser à bien le don de cet humain. Si jamais ce n'était pas le cas nous ferions en sorte que son pouvoir ne soit jamais divulgué. Compléta Emmett avec gravité.

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils étaient en train de parler de moi… C'était trop bizarre et insensé. Je me posai une main sur la poitrine, là ou se cachait cette chose qui leur importait tant mais que je ne pouvais voir. Mon don… Cette chose invisible qui semblait si puissante à leurs yeux mais qui n'était rien qu'une source d'ennuis pour moi.

- Je n'en doute pas. Je suis moi-même curieux de nature, et ses maladroites hypothèses m'intriguent au plus haut point. Mais avant d'engendrer quoi que se soit, j'aimerai beaucoup savoir quels sont les motivations de l'intéressé. Reprit tout à coup le Comte en posant ses prunelles flamboyantes sur moi.

J'eus le souffle bloqué. Son regard était tellement effrayant… J'inspirai profondément en fermant les yeux, pour essayer de me reprendre. Mes motivations ? Comment aurai-je pu le leur avouer… Je tournai mon regard azur vers Emmett. Allais-je avouer devant lui que j'endurais tout cela juste parce que j'aimais de toute mon âme celle qu'il désirait ? Que je rêvais secrètement d'intégrer la famille qu'il protégeait tant des étrangers ? Que plus le temps passait et plus je me sentais chez moi auprès d'eux ? Que je préférais endurer le Comte Dracula en personne plutôt que de retourner dans la rue, seul et abandonné ? Comme c'était pathétique…

- Mes motivations ne regardent que moi… Dis-je alors en tremblant toujours, baissant mon regard sur la surface de la table.

Je me crispai quand il éclata de ce rire lugubre qui explosa dans la pièce, et j'étais si terrifié que je ne relevai même pas la tête quand les deux serviteurs accoururent près de leur Maître. De faibles paroles en Roumain brisèrent le silence glacial. Une évidence s'installa tout à coup autour de la table et mes deux amis se tendirent. Mon cœur se serra. Ça y est… C'était le moment. J'allais mourir. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de minutes. Je me pris le visage entre les mains, luttant contre la panique qui me dévorait et secouait tout mes membres. Comme pour affirmer ce que je redoutais, la voix inquiétante du Comte résonna dans la salle.

- Puisque nous sommes d'accord sur le principe, passons aux choses sérieuses. Amenez votre ami à l'étage, vous trouverez des chambres. Choisissez celle que vous désirez, de toute façon votre ami n'aura pas vraiment envie de détailler la pièce durant ces trois prochains jours !

Je sentis la main d'Emmett se raidir sur mon poignet et je relevai mes yeux terrifié vers lui. Il me regardait avec une expression qui m'était encore inconnue… Comme une sorte de tristesse inavouable qu'il ne pouvait plus dissimuler maintenant. Il contemplait mon visage livide et me sentait trembler violement sous ses doigts. Pour la première fois, Emmett Cullen me regarda comme l'un des siens.

- Par contre je dois m'entretenir avec vous pour nous mettre d'accord sur les termes du contrat. Je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il y ait de malentendu si jamais la situation nécessite… intervention.

Emmett acquiesça et se leva en me serrant brièvement le poignet une dernière fois. Je n'avais plus de contact, et je me sentais basculer dans la terreur. Je glissai alors frénétiquement ma main dans celle de Nessie, qu'elle serra avec une expression aussi angoissée que la mienne. Emmett disparaissait déjà avec Vlad dans une autre salle. Je tentai d'être courageux, de ne pas me laisser emporter par la panique, de ne pas abandonner. Je me relevai fébrilement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les escaliers. Chaque marche me conduisait vers une souffrance horrible et à la mort. Mais paradoxalement, chacune de ces marches me rapprochaient également de la vie des Cullens, de leur existence et de cette vie secrète à laquelle j'aspirais auprès d'eux.

Nessie m'ouvrit une porte et je me laissai tomber sur le lit, secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Elle s'agenouilla alors devant moi et se saisit vivement de mes mains. Je savais ce qu'elle allait faire, et je ne devais pas l'écouter…

- Si tu ne veux pas le faire je ne t'en voudrais pas ! S'exclama mon amie sur un ton suppliant qui me déchira le cœur.

- Depuis ce fameux soir où tu t'es réveillée en sursaut, je me suis résolu à t'accompagner. Soupirai-je doucement en contemplant nos mains entremêlées.

- Mais pourquoi Ryan ?! Explique-moi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec incompréhension et énervement.

- C'est si difficile à comprendre que ça ? Souris-je alors faiblement en plongeant mes yeux dans son superbe regard larmoyant.

Ne s'était-elle donc jamais doutée de ce qui brulait mon corps plus fort encore que le venin ? Que depuis le jour où j'avais sauté stupidement dans sa voiture il m'était impossible de repartir ? Qu'elle m'avait offert la chose dont tout mendiant rêvait ? Depuis que je l'avais rencontrée, ma vie avait irrévocablement changée. Oui je souffrais beaucoup, et je vivais dans une peur constante, mais à l'intérieur de cette noirceur, il y avait eu quelques faibles rayons de lumière qui avaient balayé l'obscurité. Durant un court moment, j'avais eu un foyer, des gens qui m'aimaient et se souciaient de moi. J'avais ri, appris et grandi cette semaine auprès d'eux. Et ces quelques moments de pur bonheur valaient bien une mort. De toute façon avant eux je n'avais pas vraiment vécu. Perdre la vie pour tenter de l'aider était une faible compensation comparé à tout ce qu'elle m'avait offert.

Son visage se tordit de culpabilité et de tristesse. Elle devait maintenant réaliser ce que je ressentais pour elle depuis le début et s'en voulait de ne l'avoir jamais vu. Elle réalisait maintenant que j'attendais la mort, ici sur ce lit, juste pour réaliser son souhait, sans même savoir si cela allait fonctionner.

- Quand tout ça sera fini nous pourrons être ensemble, pour toujours ! Gémit-elle en serrant mes mains avec douleur.

J'acquiesçai doucement, bien que je ne puisse croire ses paroles. Je n'avais pas besoin de démentir cette affirmation qui semblait tant la soulager. Ce n'était pas mon rôle… Tôt ou tard elle réaliserait l'amour qui la liait infailliblement à Emmett. Malheureusement elle désira affirmer ce qu'elle venait de dire et elle se releva légèrement sur ses genoux pour approcher son visage du mien. Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, repoussant ce désir ardent de l'embrasser. Plus que tout j'avais rêvé de gouter à ses lèvres sublimes, de sentir son souffle chaud et haletant contre mon visage, ouvrir la cage de cette chaleur ardente qui me dévorait. Mais si je l'embrassais maintenant, tout s'écroulerai. Je ne pourrais plus jamais la laisser partir dans les bras d'Emmett, je n'aurais pas la force de vivre par mis eux et je rejetterais l'amour de cette mystérieuse femme qui m'attendait quelque part. Si je posais mes lèvres sur les siennes, je perdrais tout. Dans une inspiration saccadée je me reculai, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Elle ouvrit les yeux et me contempla avec incompréhension. Je lui souris tristement, reprenant une respiration normale.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de m'acheter Nessie, j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Lui dis-je gentiment.

Elle n'en avait pas conscience, mais ce baiser elle ne le désirait pas. Elle voulait se persuader qu'elle m'aimait autant que moi. M'embrasser et me promettre ce que je désirais tant était une sorte de déculpabilisation. Ce qu'elle croyait être de l'amour n'était qu'une infinie reconnaissance pour ce que j'endurais. Je n'avais pas besoin de ça, car j'avais déjà décidé. Je ferai tout pour ramener sa mère, et ce geste n'effacera qu'une petite partie de ma dette envers elle.

- T'acheter ? Mais… Je croyais que nous… Enfin que tu… Balbutia-t-elle avec une expression perdue.

C'était si dur pour moi de lui faire comprendre l'évidence qui lui échappait. Ma gorge se serra alors que je lui caressais les mains. Je cherchai les mots justes, sans pour autant lui révéler ce qu'elle devait découvrir seule. J'inspirai profondément.

- Je t'aime, ça personne ne peut dire le contraire. Mais toi, tu ne m'aime pas. Lui murmurai-je doucement avec un sourire tendre. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche.

- Mais c'est faux ! Pourquoi dis-tu ça ! Clama-t-elle vexée.

- Parce que si tu m'aimais vraiment nous ne serions jamais venus ici… Repris-je toujours aussi doucement, pour ne pas la brusquer.

Ma dernière phrase lui ouvrit enfin les yeux. Son superbe visage se figea et des larmes roulèrent le long de ses joues. Je me mordis la lèvre, triste de la voir souffrir. Elle semblait tant s'en vouloir de ne pas réussir à m'aimer. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle se torture comme ça.

- Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça alors ? Sanglota-t-elle en me toisant avec incompréhension.

- Nessie, je ne suis rien… Je n'ai pas de famille, pas de maison, aucune raison de me réveiller le matin. Vous m'avez offert la chance de renaître, de devenir quelqu'un, de pouvoir montrer ce que je suis vraiment.

- Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux. Acheva-t-elle en se jetant à mon cou en pleurant.

Je lui caressai les cheveux en fermant les yeux, savourant cette dernière fois ou je la sentais contre moi avec mon corps d'humain.

- Nous pourrions tout de même vivre ensemble, l'amour viendrait j'en suis sûre ! Dit-elle alors en se reculant avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Au détriment de quel autre amour Nessie ? Soupirai-je tristement en retirant une mèche ondulée qui me cachait de sa beauté.

Une nouvelle fois elle se figea, se demandant ce que mes paroles signifiaient. La porte s'ouvrit alors et mon cœur se serra alors que l'angoisse ressurgissait. Vlad se tenait face à moi, l'expression grave, accompagné de deux humains. Nessie se poussa dans un coin mais je réagis vivement. Hors de question que ses dernières images de mon humanité ne soient que cris et souffrance.

- S'il te plait, je ne veux pas que tu me voies comme ça. Lui dis-je la voix étranglée, sentant le regard de Vlad sur moi.

Ses larmes me brisèrent le cœur et je détournai mes yeux de son visage torturé. Elle quitta la pièce en pleurant et Vlad referma la porte sans un regard pour elle. Je me penchai en avant en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Vlad s'assit près de moi alors que ses assistants attachaient des sangles au lit. Je poussai un soupir paniqué alors que mon corps se remettait à trembler. Vlad posa alors une main sur mon épaule, comme pour me dire que le moment était venu. Son contact me fit l'effet d'une décharge. Non, je ne devais pas craquer ! Je ne devais pas repenser aux trois jours que j'avais vécu.

- Plus nous attendrons et plus se sera dur… Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'employer la force. Lança le Comte avec cette voix si grave et dénuée d'émotions qui lui étaient propres.

Il avait raison… C'était comme sauter d'une falaise. Si je continuais à regarder en bas jamais je ne sauterai. Et il fallait que je saute. Il le fallait ! Pour Nessie ! Allez Ryan ! SAUTE !!! Je me frappai les genoux tout à coup avec des exclamations de courage. Je fermai soudainement les yeux en lui tendant mon avant bras puis serrai les mâchoires avec violence. Ses mains glacées agrippèrent mon bras puis la douleur m'arracha un sifflement alors que je tendais les muscles le plus fort possible. Il lâcha alors mon bras et je plaquai ma main sur la morsure ensanglantée en tremblant. Déjà la brulure s'y infiltrait doucement.

- Ne la laissez pas entrer ! Jamais ! Crachai-je entre mes dents trop serrées alors que je sentais la brulure s'insinuer le long de mon bras comme un poison.

- Elle n'entrera pas avant le moment venu. Vous avez ma parole.

Mais déjà la souffrance me sauta à la gorge et me plaquai au lit. Je serrai les dents au risque de me les briser, la tête rejetée en arrière, les muscles aussi durs que la pierre. Je sentis qu'on m'attachait les poignets et les jambes, mais tout disparaissais déjà. Tout brulait. Je ne voulais pas crier, je ne voulais pas qu'elle m'entende. Malheureusement le bucher enflamma alors mon cerveau et je poussai un hurlement effroyable. De nouveau je retombais dans l'horreur, et déjà je suppliais n'importe quel dieu de me venir en aide et d'abréger mes souffrances. Je perdis toute notion du temps. Je ne m'entendais même plus hurler, bien que je savais que j'étais en train de le faire.

Des siècles semblèrent défiler dans ce bucher sans fin. Quand enfin la sensation de basculer dans le vide apparu, je remerciais le ciel. Doucement mon esprit quittait ce corps hurlant et convulsant. Il glissa une nouvelle fois dans cet étrange monde rougeoyant et familier. Je coulais le long de ses flots. Il m'emmenait vers la bataille enragée qui s'y déroulait. Encore ce liquide aussi noir que la mort, figeant tout sur son passage. Lui que nous avions repoussé la première fois… Pourtant cette fois-ci sa violence et sa puissance étaient sans pareille. J'encourageai, je criai, j'ordonnai. Mais mon monde sombrait sous ses flots dévastateurs et tout devenait immobile et froid. Jusqu'au dernier moment je tentais de lutter, retranché là ou la masse n'était pas encore passée, là ou mon cœur battait encore.

Mais elle arriva, lente et inexorable, et peu à peu elle engloba les dernières parties vivantes. Je fus projeté hors de mon royaume et j'ouvris tout à coup des yeux révulsés alors que je suffoquai. Je tournai mon visage terrifié et je le vis. Emmett était là, assis près de moi, la mine torturée. Les convulsions se firent alors violentes et je ne parvins plus à respirer. Il m'attrapa la main fermement alors que j'hurlais de nouveau. Il tenta de me maintenir, et je vis qu'il me parlait avec tristesse sans que je ne puisse l'entendre. Puis tout cessa. Mon corps s'écroula mollement et mes yeux se fermèrent. Sa main me serrait toujours quand le dernier battement de mon cœur retentit.


	28. Chapitre 10 Renaissance

10 – Renaissance.

- Ryan ?

Quelle sensation étrange. Je me sentais revenir d'un autre monde… Un monde si lointain et différent de celui dans lequel j'atterrissais maintenant. Tout m'était inconnu et familier à la fois. Mon pauvre cerveau avait du mal à émerger… Ou étais-je déjà ?

- Ryan…

C'était incroyable, mes sens m'explosaient à la tête alors que celle-ci n'était toujours pas réveillée. Ma main engourdie frôla la surface du drap et je parvins à en sentir la moindre fibre. Les odeurs m'assaillaient de toute part. Je reconnu alors son odeur, bien que désormais se ne soit plus un banal parfum mais une vrai empreinte encrée dans l'air. Il y avait aussi cette odeur puissante et menaçante. Lui aussi était présent. Il y avait tant de bruits… Comme si l'on m'avait vissé des écouteurs et que le volume s'était bloqué au maximum.

- Allez mon vieux, on a plus beaucoup de temps. Force-toi à te réveiller.

Sa main se posa sur mon bras, et elle était d'une tiédeur alarmante. Cela signifiait que ma peau était devenue aussi froide et pâle que la leur ? Doucement je me rendis compte que mon esprit reprenait le travail, je pouvais résonner. Il y avait d'étranges bruits sur la gauche, comme quelqu'un qui s'activait avec des objets à la consistance bizarre et peu commune. Je me forçais à relever ma nuque, mais ma tête retomba mollement.

- C'est bien, continue. Tu vas y arriver.

Je remuais doucement les jambes, réalisant à quel point elles me semblaient légères et agiles. Je me rappelai que je n'avais pas respiré depuis quelques minutes déjà, et inspirai une nouvelle rasade. Trop d'odeurs et d'informations envahirent ma tête et je poussai un marmonnant agacé. Je serrais les doigts, les détendais, remuais la nuque… Puis tout à coup je parvins à ouvrir les yeux et ma nouvelle vision me coupa le souffle. Seigneur, je pouvais voir le moindre détail microscopique de la pièce. Je tournai mon visage fatigué vers Emmett. La vache…

- Déjà que t'était canon avant… Marmonnai-je avec une voix raillée mais totalement sublime.

Ma réplique lui arracha un sourire moqueur et il me contempla avec des yeux pétillants. Il semblait être soulagé d'entendre ma voix plutôt que mes hurlements. Je tournai vaguement mon regard vers la droite. Vlad traficotait dans son coin.  
- Comment va Nessie ? Demandai-je en reposant mon attention sur Emmett.

- Elle dort. Elle s'est beaucoup inquiétée pour toi.

Il me fit un sourire rassurant et je fus soulagé d'entendre qu'elle allait bien. Malheureusement pour lui j'étais l'un des leurs maintenant, et l'hésitation de sa voix m'apparaissait aussi clairement qu'un nez au milieu de la figure. Je le toisais avec circonspection, me demandant ce qui avait changé en lui. Il ne semblait plus y avoir de trace de souffrance sur son superbe visage, et son regard semblait si léger désormais, comme si un terrible poids s'était envolé. La vérité me sauta à la gorge.

- Tu lui as dit. Affirmai-je de but en blanc.

Il releva des sourcils anxieux, attendant ma réaction avec appréhension. Je ne savais pas trop comment j'étais censé réagir d'ailleurs… J'aurai du être heureux pour lui, je le désirais sincèrement… Mais j'aimais toujours Nessie, c'était la seule chose qui ne semblait pas avoir été modifié chez moi ces trois derniers jours. Je déglutis difficilement, encaissant la nouvelle comme je le pouvais. Emmett me serra le bras avec cette poigne qui m'avait semblée si dure et glaciale autrefois et me contempla comme s'il était désolé. De quoi était il désolé ? Il n'avait rien à se reprocher le pauvre.

- Pardonne-moi de ne pas me réjouir comme je le voudrais. Souris-je alors en lui poussant amicalement l'épaule.

- Je me réjouis pour deux t'en fais pas. Me répondit-il en ébouriffant mes cheveux avec une expression trop heureuse pour appartenir à l'ancien Emmett.

- Passe-moi les détails des réjouissances par contre. Marmonnai-je avec une moue dégoutée.

Il se mordit la lèvre en riant doucement, le regard pétillant. Ce foutu bonheur accroché à son visage en disait long sur ce qu'il s'était passé ces derniers jours… Pitié, je devais penser à autre chose. Il s'esclaffa devant ma mine dégoutée et poussa ma joue avec son poing pour me faire réagir. Je finis par rouler des yeux en souriant. Vlad se retourna tout à coup, se fichant pas mal des retrouvailles, et s'amena près de moi avec quelque chose entre les mains. Je retins un souffle inquiet quand il jeta la poche de sang près de moi sur le lit. Le plastique transparent ballota sous les remous du liquide rouge sombre.

- Non non attendez ! Clamai-je en me soulevant un peu à l'aide de mes coudes avec une expression effrayée.

Mais Vlad ne m'écouta même pas et me saisit la gorge pour me plaquer de nouveau sur le matelas et m'enfonça un tube dans la bouche. Je voulu le rejeter mais il ferma ma bouche en serrant mes mâchoires. Il pressa la poche et le liquide fila le long du tuyau à une vitesse folle. Je m'attendais à ressentir ce gout horrible et métallique, à le recracher violement avec une nausée que je ne pouvais plus avoir. Pourtant l'inverse se produisit. Dès que la première goutte toucha ma langue je fus envahi d'une sorte de folie furieuse. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent et je saisis le tube pour aspirer son contenu frénétiquement. Chaque gorgée me redonnait des forces et jamais je n'avais gouté quelque chose d'aussi délicieux.

- Putain c'est affreux. Lançai-je avec le tube toujours enfoncé dans la bouche en regardant Emmett avec impuissance.

Il acquiesça avec un sourire amusé, conscient que l'idée de boire du sang me révulsait totalement mais j'étais incapable de m'arrêter. Vlad me toisa satisfait, croisant ses bras sur son costume sombre. Je levai des yeux timides vers lui. Un large sourire se dessina sur mon visage quand je m'aperçus que désormais le Comte Dracula me terrifiait beaucoup moins. Il n'en restait pas moins super effrayant, mais je ne ressentais plus ce sentiment de cerf aveuglé par les phares d'une voiture.

- Je vais retourner auprès de Nessie, elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. Lança Emmett en se redressant.

Je le contemplai en fronçant les sourcils. Il mentait. Il se frotta la nuque puis me tapa l'épaule avec un sourire gêné puis quitta la pièce avec une expression douloureuse. C'était l'odeur et la vue du sang humain qui le faisait fuir. Vlad jeta alors deux autres poches de sang près de moi alors que je finissais déjà la première. Je les regardai avec étonnement, sirotant toujours le tube. Je commençais déjà me sentir rassasié.

- J'aurais si soif que ça ? Lançai-je avec un ton peu convaincu.

- Non, mais tu vas les boire. Me répondit-il d'un ton neutre.

Le vampire releva alors ses pupilles rougeoyantes sur moi et un large sourire se dessina sur son visage dur. Je compris qu'il ne fallait plus que je pose de questions, tout comme je me doutais que ce qui m'attendait dans peu de temps serait difficile. Quelque chose d'étrange se passa tout à coup, coupant ma respiration. D'étranges symboles défilaient devant mes yeux… des symboles qui auraient dû m'être parfaitement inconnus. Je tentais de lutter, de les faire disparaitre car ils me faisaient peur, tout me faisait peur… je commençais à ressentir des choses trop étranges pour que se ne soit qu'un symptôme de vampire. Des milliers d'informations m'arrivaient à l'esprit en même temps.

- C'était une femme. Murmurai-je soudainement, le regard figé dans le vide.

Je clignais des yeux, m'étonnant moi-même d'avoir dit ça. Je regardai la poche de sang ébahi. Que m'était-il arrivé ? Je n'avais pas eu le temps de faire quoi que se soit, si ce n'est d'assister à cette chose bizarre sans comprendre. Pourtant, j'avais dit que c'était une femme… Je l'avais dit parce que j'en étais sûr, comme si c'était une évidence. Pourtant ce n'était qu'une poche de sang commune et anonyme. Je relevai mon visage effaré vers Vlad, et l'expression qu'il arborait me fit sursauter. Il me contemplait avec un sourire affreusement satisfait et un regard avide… Comme si j'étais une sorte d'expérience foutrement amusante.

- Je te conseille de bien t'entrainer, car tout à l'heure les épreuves pratiques vont commencer. Se serait dommage que de fâcheux incidents gâchent ton estime personnelle. Dit-il avec une neutralité feinte.

Il crevait d'impatience en réalité. Je frémis, comprenant ou il venait en venir… Voilà l'explication des poches de sangs près de moi. Il me gavait comme une oie pour que je cause le moins de dégâts possibles. Il tendit l'oreille tout à coup, regardant par la fenêtre. Un nouveau sourire s'accrocha à son visage quand il reporta son attention sur moi.

- D'ailleurs voici que mes amis nous rapportent le matériel nécessaire. Acheva l'illustre vampire avant de prendre la direction de la porte de sa démarche de prince.

Je tendis aussi l'oreille. Des vampires approchaient, avec quelques humains… Les humains que j'allais devoir… Seigneur ! Je secouai vivement la tête pour ne plus écouter ni sentir. Leur odeur m'attirait irrésistiblement, au point que j'aurai désiré sauter par la fenêtre pour les attaquer. J'attrapai d'un geste effréné la seconde poche, fixant le tube en tremblant. Je reposai l'extrémité dans la bouche en plissant fermement les yeux pour tenter vainement de ne plus penser aux humains qui approchaient. Le nouveau sang toucha alors ma langue et de nouveau les symboles défilèrent devant mes yeux. Cette fois je ne les repoussai pas, me concentrant comme jamais je ne l'avais fait. Je ne saisissais pas encore tout les signes, mais certains me parurent familier, et sans savoir comment, je les séparais des autres, me focalisant dessus.

- Homme, A négatif, quarante ans… Murmurai-je en serrant le tube entre mes dents.

En fin d'après-midi Vlad revint dans la chambre. Je ne lui envoyai même pas un regard. Il jeta une nouvelle poche sur le lit mais je ne bougeai toujours pas. De longues minutes s'écoulèrent avant que je ne relève mon visage vers lui, avec une expression déterminé et résolue.

- Je ne veux pas tuer d'humains. Lançai-je d'une voix dure.

- Dans ce cas fais en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. Me répondit-il de ce ton monocorde et dénué d'émotions.

Je serrai les mâchoires, énervé par cette situation qui m'enchantait de moins en moins. Il se foutait de moi, il savait que je ne pourrai pas m'empêcher de les tuer… Je voulais être un vampire, mais je ne voulais pas être un monstre. Je n'avais pas quitté le lit, songeant à Carlisle. Voilà ce que je voulais être. Cet homme était la vision parfaite de ce que je voulais devenir. Vlad s'esclaffa. Il ne pouvait pas comprendre ce que je ressentais, lui qui se nourrissait d'humains depuis des siècles. Pour lui étancher sa soif avec des animaux était un blasphème.

- A toi de voir si tu veux aider ton amie ou non. Acheva-t-il avec ce regard pétillant d'avidité que je lui détestais tant.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce, me laissant seul avec mes doutes. Aider Nessie… C'était mon but premier lorsque j'étais humain, pourquoi cela changerait-il maintenant que j'étais vampire ? Je me redressai pour me diriger dans la salle de bain. Je voulais voir mon visage… Me persuader que j'étais toujours le même. Quand mon reflet m'apparu dans la glace au dessus du lavabo, mon souffle se coupa.

J'étais d'une beauté incroyable. Parfaite même. J'eus du mal à retrouver mes bons vieux traits, mais après quelques instants je finis par me reconnaitre. J'étais là, derrière ce visage somptueux. Ma belle gueule malicieuse n'avait pas disparue, elle s'était juste embellie. Je retrouvai toujours cette malice derrière ce teint pâle. Un sourire en coin se dessina dans le reflet, me faisant presque craquer tout seul. C'était étrange de ne plus avoir les yeux bleus, ce rouge sombre me donnait l'air plus adulte et plus sérieux. Je me passai une main dans les cheveux, réalisant que mes reflets blonds avaient été sublimé, et que malgré trois jours allongé, ils étaient coiffé comme lorsque j'étais sorti du salon de l'hôtel. Ryan était toujours là.

- Je vais y arriver Nessie, tu seras fière de moi. Murmurai-je alors, déterminé.

Je quittai la salle de bain pour revenir dans la chambre. La vue de la poche de sang me serra l'estomac. Je n'avais vraiment plus soif, mais il fallait que je le fasse. J'arrachai le tube de la dernière poche pour le fixer sur celle-ci. Avec une moue écœurée je fourrai le tube dans le coin de ma bouche et commençait à aspirer. De nouveau les symboles m'apparurent, et je fis durer l'expérience, sirotant doucement et prenant bien le temps de regarder chaque information. Dehors, le soleil se couchait déjà sur la Transylvanie.

J'aurais voulu qu'Emmett soit là… Car j'allais avoir besoin de beaucoup de soutien, et je ne comptais pas sur Vlad pour ça. En même temps je comprenais qu'il veuille rester auprès d'elle, surtout si l'entrainement dérapait et qu'il allait y avoir des cris et du sang partout. Je préférais la savoir avec lui plutôt que de m'inquiéter si elle n'allait pas surgir dans la chambre soudainement. Je ne saurais pas dire l'heure qu'il était vu que je ne ressentais plus de fatigue. Mais il devait être tard, très tard. Nessie devait dormir à poings fermés, c'était une bonne chose.

Je me raidis tout à coup, l'oreille tendue. Ils arrivaient, je sentais leur odeur si puissante et délicieuse. Je serrai les mâchoires, tentant de ne pas me laisser aller aux pulsions. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et ma respiration devint rapide. Vlad pénétra le premier, rivant son visage dur et sévère vers moi. Un humain entra alors, trapu et pas farouche. Il avait une tête de tueur en série avec toutes ses balafres. Je bondis hors du lit, me plaquant contre le mur d'en face. Mon corps entier tremblait tant l'effort pour ne pas lui sauter dessus était dur.

- Ryan, je te présente Kursh, condamné à perpétuité, qui a gentiment accepté notre expérience en échange d'un gros cachet pour sa famille. Sourit cruellement Dracula en me montrant l'humain d'une main gracieuse.

L'homme renifla, m'envoyant un regard noir. Je croyais rêver… Ce type s'envoyait à la morgue en échange d'un peu d'argent ??? Mes dents crissèrent alors que mes doigts effritèrent le mur tant je forçais. Je ne pouvais pas… Je ne pouvais pas ! Son odeur me rendait fou !!! J'avais beau avoir bu une triple ration de sang, mon corps entier me brulait de cette frénésie incontrôlable. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait que je fasse bon sang ?! Je me mis à frapper l'arrière de ma tête contre le mur, faisant tomber un nuage de poussière et de débris.

- Faites le partir !!! Criai-je en haletant.

- Tu dois tenir Ryan, songe que cet homme pourrait être Renesmée. Reprit Vlad doucement, ne bougeant pas d'un minimètre.

- FAITES LE PARTIR !!!! Hurlai-je de nouveau, luttant contre cette pulsion carnassière qui m'envahissait.

- Songe à elle, il faudra qu'elle entre dans la chambre ! Lui ferais-tu du mal ?

Je poussai un grondement sourd, tendant chacun de mes muscles. Je pouvais maintenant sentir la peur naissante de l'humain. Mon corps s'enflamma alors, et avant que je puisse faire quoi que se soit j'étais déjà sur lui, dents plantée dans sa nuque. Il poussa plusieurs cris affreux et se débattit quelques instant avant de tressaillir et ne plus bouger du tout. Je ne bus pas grand-chose, vu que j'étais déjà gavé, et je me reculai vivement jusqu'à ce que mon dos cogne contre le lit. Je regardais sa dépouille en haletant, le visage torturé. Vlad n'avait pas bougé d'un seul poil durant toute la scène.

- Tu as tenu quelques minutes, c'est un bon début. Dit-il sans émotion aucune.

- Je l'ai tué… Geignis-je les yeux exorbités.

- Cet homme méritait une mort plus affreuse encore, crois-moi. Maintenant passons à la seconde phase. Touche-le. Reprit-il en posant ses prunelles flamboyantes sur ma piteuse apparence.

J'avançai une main tremblante vers la blessure de sa gorge, là ou j'avais frappé, et plissai vivement les yeux quand je sentis la chaleur de sang contre ma main. La vision des symboles me sauta aux yeux, comme pour les sacs, et je parvins immédiatement à déchiffrer la moindre de ses informations. Quelque chose de plus puissant se produisit tout à coup, et je fus projeté dans le même monde que lorsque je me battais contre le venin. Sauf que ce n'était pas le mien… C'était le monde de l'humain !

Je ne pouvais y croire. C'était tellement plus puissant que les simples sacs de sang. J'avais la sensation de pouvoir lire l'intégralité de son corps, de m'y balader à volonté, de saisir un gène, de le replacer ailleurs, d'inter changer des cellules et créer des combinaisons comme bon me semblait. Un seul regard et je pouvais tout savoir de la vie de cet homme, allant du moindre rhume qu'il avait eut enfant, jusqu'à son arbre généalogique. Au loin, la voix grave de Dracula résonna.

- Parfait… Parfait…


	29. Chapter 11 Payer sa Dette

_**11 – Payer sa dette**_

J'avais tué quatre autres humains en trois jours… Ils avaient beau me gaver jusqu'à plus soif, je finissais toujours par les tuer. Oh, pour ce qui était de mon don, je commençais à le maitriser, ou du moins j'arrivais à le comprendre. Mais à quoi cela servirait-il si je ne pouvais pas me contrôler. Nous ne pouvions plus suivre le plan, c'était hors de question ! Pressés ou pas, je ne les aiderais pas.

- Nous ne pouvons plus attendre, Edward me harcèle au téléphone et Alice va bien finir par voir quelque chose tôt ou tard.

- Emmett je ne le ferai pas ! Crachai-je en lui envoyant un regard noir.

Il soupira en levant les bras en l'air, comme s'il voulait m'engueuler sans parvenir à le faire réellement. Je détournai mon visage furibond et croisai furieusement les bras sur mon torse. Vlad nous toisait avec un sourire en coin. Je détestais l'expression confiante qu'il arborait, comme si c'était couru d'avance. Non je ne pouvais pas ! Je ne voulais pas ! Emmett se leva du lit dans un grondement sourd et fit les cents pas. Il pouvait toujours essayer de me culpabiliser, c'était non. Rien à cirer de ses états d'âmes.

- Tu lui as promis ! S'exclama-t-il tout à coup avec énervement, bien que sa voix soit suppliante.

- Je ne mettrai pas sa vie en danger ! Répliquai-je en me levant à mon tour pour rejoindre l'autre bout de la chambre agacé.

Pourquoi insistaient-ils ?! Ils ne voyaient donc pas que je n'en étais pas capable ? J'avais dévoré cinq humains sous leurs yeux ! Avaient-ils complètement perdu la raison ?! Je pouvais comprendre que Vlad n'en ai rien à foutre de la vie de Nessie… Mais pas Emmett ! Il allait délibérément la mettre en danger ! Je lâchai une exclamation de rage en frappant mon poing contre le mur de pierre, faisant trembler les murs de la chambre. Une profonde haine bouillonnait en moi. Je fis volte face soudainement, pointant mon ami du doigt.

- Si tu l'aimais vraiment tu ne la ferais pas entrer ! Tu ne la mérite pas ! Crachai-je rageusement, le visage crispé par la colère.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps de réagir il bondit par-dessus le lit et me frappa si fort au visage que je m'effondrais au sol. Il se jeta sur moi et me saisit la gorge, frappant l'arrière de ma tête contre le sol avec une telle puissance que des fissures zébrèrent la pierre. Je le repoussai de cette force incroyable de nouveau-né et il alla s'écraser sur la desserte qui vola en éclat. Vlad ne bougea pas, nous contemplant avec amusement. Il se redressa lorsque je me précipitai sur lui. Nos corps s'entrechoquèrent et d'un même geste nous nous saisîmes la gorge, bras tendus et la respiration haletante. Nos regards se croisèrent alors, et mes sourcils se relevèrent dans une expression déchirée. Il attira mon visage et plaqua fermement son front contre le mien, alors que nos respirations étaient toujours saccadées.

- Tu vas y arriver ! Tu vas le faire Ryan ! Lâcha-t-il entre ses mâchoires serrées, son regard d'or rivé dans le mien.

- Emmett… Gémis-je en plissant les yeux avec force, submergé par la panique.

- J'ai confiance en toi ! Tu as tenu dix minutes avec le dernier humain ! Tu as tenu ! reprit-il en appuyant plus fort son mon front, m'obligeant à rouvrir les yeux.

- Je vais la blesser ! Je vais la tuer Emmett ! Lâchai-je dans un nouveau gémissement.

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Je te tuerais s'il le faut, mais tu ne la toucheras pas ! Je te le promets !

Je secouai le visage en respirant difficilement, ne pouvant me résoudre à accepter. Je savais que Nessie ne vivait que pour ce moment. Mais ma dette envers elle ne valait pas un tel risque ! Je l'aimais trop, je ne pouvais pas…

- Je te le promets Ryan ! Tout se passera bien ! Reprit-il en me voyant lâcher prise dangereusement.

Il lâcha alors ma nuque et recula son visage. Je déglutis difficilement, ne quittant le sol des yeux, puis acquiesçai à contrecœur alors qu'il prenait déjà la direction de la porte. Je l'entendis dévaler les escaliers, puis je cessai d'écouter, me laissant tomber sur le matelas avec une mine anéantie. Vlad sortit enfin de son mutisme et se dirigea également vers la porte.

- Je ne le laisserai pas te tuer, rassure-toi. Dit-il calmement en posant ses prunelles rouges sur ma misérable dépouille.

Il quitta alors la pièce de sa démarche gracieuse et inquiétante, me laissant perplexe devant cette dernière phrase. Si je n'étais pas aussi paniqué j'aurais presque pris ses paroles comme une sorte d'encouragement ou un truc affectueux du genre… Mais le fait est que si mon cœur pouvait encore battre, il aurait explosé hors de ma poitrine. Je sentis alors l'odeur de Nessie, près de la terrasse, et elle se dirigeait vers les escaliers. J'agrippai les draps, les serrant tout comme je serrai les mâchoires. Je luttai contre le monstre qui commençait à s'éveiller en moi, et qui me lançait des pulsions prédatrices à chaque nouvelle marche qu'elle montait. Je devais le faire… Je devais le faire…

Vlad ouvrit la porte doucement et je me raidis entièrement. Ils entrèrent et je plissai les yeux en tremblant, me refusant à la regarder, car je savais que je n'allais la contempler qu'avec des yeux carnassiers. Je ne pouvais me résoudre à ça. Pourtant sa délicieuse odeur m'enlaça et, contraint par mes pulsions, j'ouvris un œil. Je la voyais pour la première fois avec mes yeux de vampires, et elle était encore plus merveilleuse que dans mes souvenirs. Ses pupilles marrons me dévisageaient avec émotion, et je sentais qu'elle voulait me toucher, me serrer, mais les deux hommes la retenaient. Ils avaient bien raison, car déjà je refermai mon œil pour me remettre à trembler violement.

- Il faut faire vite ! Nous l'avons gavé de sang pour retenir au maximum ses pulsions, mais il ne tiendra pas longtemps. S'enquit Vlad de son ton monocorde et calme, alors que la situation aurait mérité un peu plus d'émotions.

- Nessie je t'en prie ne bouge surtout pas ! La suppliai-je, déchiré par mes instincts.

Je n'aurai pas pu me retenir si elle avait remué plus que de raison, m'envoyant de ce fait son odeur désirable à plusieurs reprises. Dix minutes… J'avais tenu dix minutes… Vlad s'empressa d'ouvrir la porte etquand il revint, l'odeur du sang se fit forte, trop forte, redoublant la fureur de la bête qui s'acharnait en moi. Je me doutais de la panique et de l'incompréhension que devait ressentir Nessie. Mon ventre se noua, conscient de ce qui allait se passer à présent. Il le fallait ma belle, il le fallait pour pouvoir la ramener.

Emmett sentit que je commençais déjà à perdre du terrain face au monstre assoiffé de sang, et il grimpa sur le lit, retenant mes bras entre les siens. Il l'avait promis… Il me l'avait promis. Ma force de nouveau-né aurait pu se débarrasser de ce colosse en un claquement de doigts, mais le but de son geste n'était que psychologique. Il m'encourageait. Il me disait qu'il était là, qu'il veillait sur elle. Que tout se passerait bien… Je me débattis légèrement, mais le Ryan en moi redoublait d'effort désormais.

Je fronçai violemment les sourcils quand Vlad déposa le corps de la servante au sol, et je frémis sous les gémissements de Nessie. Emmett se tendit également, et même si l'envie le dévorait d'aller rassurer celle qu'il aimait, il ne me lâcha jamais. Du sang, du sang… Beaucoup de sang. Il me fut impossible de résister à une trop forte pulsion et j'ouvris les yeux, observant la servante posée au sol et dont le sang coulait encore le long de ses veines. Vlad jetait déjà Nessie à genoux devant son ancien repas. Elle la regardait avec un visage déformé par l'horreur. Emmett se tendit de nouveau, tout comme moi lorsque je relevai mes yeux vers Vlad. Il amena le poignet de mon amie à son visage et lui mordit l'intérieur de la main.

Le cri de Nessie accompagné de la puissante odeur de son sang me rendirent fou. Je me mis à trembler comme jamais, fronçant les sourcils et crispant les mâchoires. L'étreinte d'Emmett se fit plus forte également. J'étais en train de craquer… J'utilisais alors ma dernière carte, dans un ultime geste de désespoir. Je forçais à me souvenirs de Nessie, de cet amour infini que j'éprouvais pour elle. Je me remémorais nos éclats de rires, quand nous nous prenions la main dès que l'un de nous avait peur, quand mes lèvres avaient touché la douce peau de sa nuque…

- MAINTENANT !!! Criai-je en rouvrant les yeux.

Emmett ne sonda même pas mes yeux. Il me lâcha dès l'instant ou je le lui avais demandé. Cette confiance aveugle rajouta à mon courage, et je sautai au milieu de Nessie et de la servante. Mes gestes semblaient automatiques, comme s'ils comprenaient l'urgence de la situation et qu'ils avaient décidé de prendre le contrôle, pour rester le moins longtemps ici et ne pas la blesser. Il ne me restait plus que quelques minutes, car après les souvenirs ne suffiraient plus et le monstre qui luttait en moi finirait par jaillir.

Je lui saisi la main, comme nous l'avions fait des dizaines de fois auparavant, à la différence près que je n'avais jamais désiré la vider de son sang. Le liquide était brulant et sa texture délicieuse contre ma paume, et là je frôlai vraiment le dérapage. Heureusement qu'Emmett se plaça entre nous deux, rivant ses prunelles dorée acérées sur moi. Désormais je ne pouvais plus ouvrir les yeux, ni même respirer, car il me fallait supprimer le plus de sens possible pour ne pas craquer. Je posai vivement ma main contre la plaie béante de l'humain et un flot de symboles explosèrent dans ma tête.

Bordel, tout était mélangé ! Je voyais les deux corps en même temps ! Allez Ryan concentre-toi !!! Ne pense plus à attaquer !!! CONCENTRE-TOI !!! Je fronçai les sourcils sous la douleur de l'effort et parvins à repousser toutes les informations de la mourante. Je fus transporté dans mon royaume silencieux et rougeoyant. Je devais faire vite ! Je ne me laissais pas porter par le flot lent et parcourrai son corps frénétiquement. Tant de choses me passaient sous le nez à cette vitesse, en temps normal j'aurai été incapable d'en lire la moitié, mais là il s'agissait de Nessie, de la femme que j'aimais, et rien ne m'échappa.

Je farfouillai dans les gènes, cherchant les gènes souches. Ils étaient là ! Bon sang ils étaient si nombreux. Je me jetai au milieu, fouillant nerveusement et rejetant ceux qui possédaient les attributs vampiriques. Je trouvai enfin des gènes humains n'appartenant pas à Nessie… J'avais trouvé les gènes transmis par sa mère ! Je fus expulsé du corps et revint à la réalité avec cette même sensation de remonter des abysses et sortir enfin la tête de l'eau alors que l'oxygène manquait. Je me rendis compte que le corps vide que j'avais laissé s'était laissé envahir dangereusement par les pulsions, et il tremblait à tout rompre pour ne pas arracher la chair du bras qu'il tenait.

Je tournai vivement la tête en retenant un cri de douleur et me jetai dans le corps de la mourante. Le paysage rouge et chaud m'explosa au visage et de nouveau je flottai. Vite ! Vite bon dieu !!! Non ce n'était pas là !!! Ou devais-je aller !!! Oh non pitié vite !!! Je cherchai désespérément ce que je devais faire. Tout à coup je les vis ! C'était là !!! je me jetai contre la paroi et arrachai furieusement une à une toutes les informations de la servante. Cheveux, taille, pigmentation, voix… Je recevais chaque information et la détruisais avant d'enfoncer frénétiquement celles de Bella. Cela sembla durer des siècles tant le nombre était important, pourtant je savais qu'à l'extérieur la scène se comptait en minutes.

Enfin je sortis de nouveau la tête de l'eau, levant le visage comme si j'avais failli me noyer. Cette fois je ne pouvais plus ! Quand les sens me revinrent je bondis de l'autre côté de lit, haletant comme jamais. Je me plaquai violement dos au mur, la joue collée contre la pierre froide. Je fronçai les yeux en serrant les dents, alors qu'Emmett se jetait déjà sur Nessie pour la sortir de là. Quand elle fut assez loin pour que mes pulsions carnassières s'évanouissent légèrement, j'ouvrais les yeux. Vlad était penché sur la mourante et essuyait sa bouche du revers de la main, une expression étrange accrochée sur le visage. Deux assistants entrèrent rapidement, me jetant des regards apeurés, puis soulevèrent la malheureuse pour l'emmener avec eux. La porte se referma et Vlad me contemplait toujours.

- Tu as réussi. Me dit-il simplement, posant ses prunelles rouges sur moi et se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

Mon corps se remit à trembler, alors qu'il n'y avait plus de raisons de le faire… Comme si la pression redescendait tout à coup. Je me pris le visage entre les mains, me laissant glisser le long du mur. J'étais dévasté. Il n'y avait pas de mots pour décrire la panique qui m'avait envahit. Comment était-il possible de ressentir une telle frayeur de lui faire du mal tout en désirant autant la tuer… C'était affreux comme sensation. Je baissai tristement la tête.

- Elle doit être terrifiée… Murmurai-je la gorge serrée.

- Tu aimes cette fille. Affirma-t-il d'un ton monocorde.

Je relevai vivement la tête, le fixant avec étonnement. C'était tellement rare de l'entendre parler… Ou du moins, de recevoir autre chose qu'une simple réponse sèche à nos questions. J'ouvris la bouche, un peu gêné et effaré, mais rien ne sortit. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, à lui, le Vlad qui tout à coup s'intéressait à ma pauvre carcasse assise par terre.

- Cela se voit beaucoup. Dit-il de son fort accent Roumain.

- Je… C'est-à-dire que c'est compliqué… Balbutiai-je en arquant un sourcil intrigué.

Vlad remua légèrement les doigts, comme s'il ne savait pas comment faire pour discuter. Son visage n'en restait pas moins dur et distant, mais je pouvais lire dans ses yeux une lueur étrange. Il alla dans la salle de bain de sa démarche de monarque et j'entendis l'eau couler. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard avec une serviette mouillée. Je ne ratai pas une seconde du spectacle, car jamais je ne l'avais vu faire quoi que se soit en notre présence. J'étais habitué à le voir en retrait, figé et neutre à tout événement, comme si rien ne l'atteignait jamais.

- Pourquoi l'avoir laissée partir avec l'autre ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant près de moi sur le sol.

Je restai la bouche ouverte, me demandant si c'était une blague cruelle ou si vraiment le Comte Dracula s'intéressait à moi. Il vit mon expression et cela le fit sourire, enfin sourire… Tout était relatif chez lui. Il entreprit alors la tâche de m'enlever le sang des mains avec le linge humide. J'étais sidéré… Ou alors je devais vraiment être pitoyable pour qu'il daigne s'inquiéter de mon état. C'était possible, car je ne me voyais pas et je supposais que ma mine faisait peur.

- Parce que ce n'est pas moi qu'elle aime. Soupirai-je en contemplant ma main droite, propre.

- Tu avais la force de tuer l'autre, tu aurais pu la garder avec toi.

Je tournai vivement mes yeux vers lui, fronçant les sourcils. Le pire c'est qu'il semblait sérieux… Et le pire c'est qu'il avait raison. Je soufflai en relevant la tête, touchant le mur de pierre et contemplant le plafond.

- Je ne suis pas un monstre.

- Pourtant tu as tué des humains pour elle. Pourquoi pas un vampire ?

- Parce que nous sommes une famille…

- Les vampires n'ont pas de famille.

Je le toisai avec circonspection. Quelque chose de nouveau émanait de cet être cruel et effrayant. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir été retourné par toute cette situation. J'oserais même dire que notre visite lui avait fait réaliser certaines choses. Il posa ses avant-bras sur ses genoux repliés et contempla le lit distraitement.

- Combien sont-ils. Là bas, en Amérique. Lâcha-t-il ensuite.

- Sept. Ils étaient neuf avant l'attaque des Volturi. Répondis-je avec étonnement, me demandant ou il venait en venir depuis tout à l'heure.

- Neuf… Répéta-t-il dans un murmure.

Il se perdit dans ses songes, et je ne su jamais ce qu'il avait essayé de me dire. Le terrifiant Comte Dracula m'inspira alors de la pitié, comme si sa cruauté s'effaçait derrière une évidence : la solitude. Ce malheureux type était seul au monde depuis des siècles, persuadé qu'il en était ainsi pour ceux de sa race. Jusqu'au jour ou trois jeunes gens frappèrent à sa porte. Comment un vampire aussi retranché et vieux que lui pouvait' il comprendre ce qu'il voyait ? Une immortelle tenant la main d'un humain, des vampires qui se nourrissaient de sang animal, un vampire qui laissait la femme qu'il aimait dans les bras d'un autre sans essayer de le tuer… Leurs instincts bestiaux retenus parce qu'ils partageaient des liens familiaux fictifs. Comment ne pouvait-il pas être chamboulé.

- Comment vas-tu faire pour retourner avec eux ? Dit-il après ces longues minutes de silence.

- Je ne pourrai pas rentrer avec eux… Pas tant que je ne saurais pas me contrôler. Soupirai-je résolu.

J'étais moi-même orphelin désormais, du moins pendant une bonne année entière. Vlad acquiesça avec gêne, comme si poser des questions lui était peu familier et qu'il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Je perçu l'hésitation dans ses traits. Il se tourna tout de même vers moi avec difficulté, me toisant de cet étrange regard qui m'était inconnu. L'espace d'un instant je cru apercevoir une part d'humanité dans cet être sans vie et cruel. Il parla alors doucement, comme si chaque mot était une épreuve.

- Resterais-tu avec moi pendant ce temps là ? Accepterais-tu d'être ma famille ? Me demanda-t-il enfin, baissant ses yeux flamboyants vers le sol, gêné.


	30. Chapter 12 Doutes et décisions

12 – Doutes et décisions

Les heures défilaient tellement lentement… S'il y avait une chose que je regrettais de ma vie humaine c'était bien le sommeil. Quand notre tête bouillonnait trop, ou que l'on avait vraiment besoin de déconnecter, il nous suffisait de nous endormir et partir loin de tout ça. Le matin on y pensait même plus… Malheureusement je ne pouvais plus dormir désormais, et je devais affronter toutes mes pensées sans échappatoire. Une à une elles occupaient mon esprit, figeant mon regard dans le vide… Ici, sur le plafond en l'occurrence.

- Hey ! Tu m'écoutes ?

Je clignais des yeux et secouai doucement mon beau visage pour émerger de ma torpeur. Emmett me toisait avec un sourcil relevé, curieux. Je lui souris en roulant des yeux et il s'esclaffa de nouveau avant de se rallonger sur le dos. Je m'appuyai sur mon coude pour pivoter et regarder le corps qui était allongé entre nous dans le large lit. Bella était presque transformée, son cœur ne battait déjà plus, et son réveil était imminent désormais.

- C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à Nessie. Dis-je distraitement en repoussant une mèche ondulée de devant son visage calme et endormi.

- Je trouve qu'elle ressemble plus à Edward qu'à Bella… Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a ses yeux et ses cheveux. Répondit-il en regardant la jeune femme.

Je me laissais retomber sur le matelas en croisant mes bras derrière ma nuque, contemplant le plafond avec un sourire. Je repensais à Vlad, aux Cullen, à Nessie… Je ne savais pas trop quoi faire, ni vers quelle direction je devais me rendre, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas la priorité. Nous devions attendre le réveil de Bella, et voir si Nessie avait réussi, si nous avions tous réussi. C'était drôle… C'était comme si tout avait été fait pour la ramener à la vie. Le don de Nessie, mon don. Ce ne pouvait pas être une simple coïncidence. Emmett tendit tout à coup l'oreille et je le regardais en coin.

- Non, elle s'est juste retournée. Dit-il l'air de rien en tapotant ses doigts sur son torse.

J'écoutais à mon tour, cherchant à l'entendre. Ça y est, je l'avais. Je pouvais percevoir ses mouvements sous les draps et sa respiration lente et profonde. Elle était pourtant très loin de nous, mais mon ouïe surdéveloppée pouvait tout saisir, même le moindre froissement de tissu. Depuis combien de temps dormait-elle maintenant ? Au moins une bonne quinzaine d'heures. Emmett semblait constamment concentré sur son sommeil. Même en me parlant il laissait une oreille dans sa chambre. C'était là la preuve de l'intensité de son amour… Même moi je ne faisais pas tout ça.

- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire alors ? Me demanda-t-il gravement en posant ses prunelles d'or dans les miennes.

Pour toute réponse je soupirai… Non, je ne savais toujours pas quoi faire. D'un côté je pouvais rentrer avec les Cullen, mais cela impliquait de gros ennuis pour cohabiter avec Nessie. Et de l'autre je pouvais rester avec Vlad, mais cela m'éloignait indéniablement des Cullens… Que pouvais-je faire ? L'un dans l'autre je désirais les deux, mais je ne pouvais choisir qu'une seule option. J'étais face au dilemme de la raison contre le cœur. Oui je voulais plus que tout rester auprès de Nessie, mais à quel prix ? J'allais engendrer plus de problèmes qu'autre chose.

- Ai-je vraiment le choix. Lançai-je dans un soupir.

- C'est la meilleure solution. Acquiesça Emmett.

Il allait me dire quelque chose quand Bella remua en marmonnant. Nous nous redressâmes tout deux en sursaut et il posa sa main sur le coté du visage de la jeune femme.

- Bella ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

Elle ne répondit pas et il déglutit difficilement. Sans m'en rendre compte j'avais plaqué une main devant ma bouche, la contemplant avec appréhension. Et si cela n'avait pas marché ? Si ce n'était qu'une pitoyable enveloppe corporelle dénuée d'émotions ? Oh bon sang, Nessie ne s'en remettrais jamais… Emmett semblait penser la même chose car son aura devint plus qu'angoissée. Il secoua un peu le visage de Bella et elle marmonna une protestation en essayant de repousser sa main. Je me souvenais du mal que j'avais eu à émerger de cet état moi aussi quelques jours plus tôt.

- S'il te plait, parle… Supplia-t-il presque, mais il n'eut aucune réponse.

- Bella dis quelque chose nom de dieu !!! Lança-t-il nerveusement en lui secouant le visage. Elle sembla émerger et remua ses bras avant d'ouvrir la bouche.

- Edward… Ou est Edward ? Murmura-t-elle faiblement en entrouvrant à peine ses yeux.

Emmett poussa un cri de joie et lui souleva le haut du corps pour la serrer contre lui. Je serrai les poings, pour me retenir de crier moi aussi tant mon angoisse avait été grande. Bella ouvrit les yeux avec une expression hagarde, les bras ballants de chaque coté de son frère. Il murmurait tant de paroles étranglées, sa joie semblait sans limites, et s'il pouvait pleurer j'étais sûr qu'il l'aurait fait. Peu à peu elle retrouvait ses esprits, regardant tout autour d'elle avec étonnement, se demandant ce qu'elle faisait ici.

- Emmett… Ou suis-je ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Il s'esclaffa et lui attrapa le visage de ses mains pour plaquer son front contre le sien.

- Bella tu m'as tant manquée ! Si tu savais comme ça a été dur pour nous ! Notre famille, Edward, ta fille ! Oh mon dieu Bella !!! S'exclama-t-il très vite.

Elle le regarda ébahie, son front toujours collé au sien, avec une expression incomprise accrochée au visage. C'était comme si elle attendait que les informations émergent aussi du sommeil. Puis tout à coup ses yeux vrillèrent et elle se figea, comme si tout venait de lui exploser à l'esprit.

- Renesm… OH !!! Renesmée !!! La bataille !!! Les Volturi !!! J'étais morte !!! Ce n'est pas possible !!! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe !!! J'ai des souvenirs affreux Emmett !!! J'ai tant d'images qui ne m'appartiennent pas !!! Rosalie et Jacob ! Notre enterrement !!! Oh mon dieu Edward !!! S'écria-t-elle paniquée en se débattant, les yeux exorbités.

- Tout va bien, tout va bien ! Je vais tout t'expliquer ! Calme-toi ! S'empressa-t-il en essayant de la maintenir sur le lit.

Je décidai alors que j'étais de trop, et que ma présence n'aurait fait qu'empirer les choses. Emmett allait devoir accomplir une tâche difficile, et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Je quittai la chambre discrètement, alors que Bella respirait par saccades en paniquant toujours. Je fermai la porte avec un nœud au ventre. J'étais ravi que cela ait fonctionné, mais j'étais triste pour Bella, et ce qu'elle devait vivre en ce moment même. Se réveiller avec des souvenirs de sa propre mort, ainsi que son propre enterrement et le deuil de sa famille. Se devait être affreux. Mais il fallait bien qu'elle sache ce qui lui était arrivé…

Mes pas m'amenèrent à l'aile des chambres ou dormait Nessie. Son odeur envahissait mes narines et déjà le monstre assoiffé s'éveillait en moi. J'approchai tout de même, me contrôlant un maximum. Heureusement qu'une part d'elle restait vampire, car si elle avait été entièrement humaine je n'aurai même pas pu entrer dans le couloir. Je me collai à sa porte, posant mon oreille contre la surface froide du vieux bois. J'entendais ses respirations, ses murmures, le drap glissant sur sa douce peau. Si seulement elle se doutait que sa mère était réveillée et criait de peur de l'autre coté du château.

Je fermai les yeux, savourant sa présence. J'aurai tout donné pour aller m'allonger près d'elle, mais je n'en étais plus capable, et devais me contenter de son odeur et ses bruits. Au bout de quelques minutes la tentation devint trop forte et je décidai de m'éloigner, car je ne voulais plus ressentir de mauvaises choses vis-à-vis d'elle. Mes pas m'amenèrent alors à la bibliothèque, et j'y restais des heures, lisant ou faisant les cent pas pour réfléchir. De loin me parvenaient toujours les paroles angoissées de Bella et celles d'Emmett, plus rassurantes.

La porte s'ouvrit et Vlad entra, suivit d'Emmett et Bella. Je me relevai du siège en posant mon livre sur la table basse, les contemplant toit trois avec curiosité. Vlad s'adossa au mur, l'expression froide et distante, comme d'habitude. Emmett tapota le dos de la jeune femme qui me regardait avec timidité et retenue. Elle lâcha une exclamation douloureuse et se précipita dans mes bras. Le choc m'arracha un souffle, puis j'entourais mes bras autour d'elle avec un sourire. Son corps tressaillait, et il ne lui manquait plus que les larmes pour que ses sanglots soient réels.

- Merci Ryan, merci de tout mon cœur ! Murmura-t-elle la respiration saccadée.

Je fermai les yeux et acquiesçai avec un large sourire tout en la serrant un peu plus fort. Elle n'avait pas à me remercier, c'était plutôt à moi de le faire. Ce que j'avais fait n'était rien en comparaison à ce que sa famille avait fait pour moi. Grâce à eux j'étais vampire, heureux et aimé. Si quelqu'un devait être remercié c'était bien elle, car elle avait été le fil conducteur de mon bonheur. Elle se recula et posa ses douces mains sur mon visage, me dévisageant intensément, comme si elle connaissait ce visage par cœur mais qu'elle ne le voyait que pour la première fois de ses propres yeux.

- Si tu savais comme tu es important pour elle ! Me sourit-elle tendrement.

Je me mordis l'intérieur de la joue, car son sourire était le même que Nessie. Je me demandais ce qu'elle avait bien pu lui montrer sur moi dans ses souvenirs. Car au final, je ne savais même pas ce qu'elle ressentait réellement pour moi. Je savais qu'elle était très attachée, et qu'elle me portait une grande affection… Mais pouvoir le voir de ses propres yeux, comme Bella en avait eu la chance, cela aurait été fabuleux. Emmett tourna alors son visage et se figea. Lorsqu'il revint vers nous il arborait une expression rayonnante.

- Elle se réveille ! Dit-il avant de se précipiter hors de la pièce.

- Oh mon dieu !!! Gémit Bella en posant ses mains devant son visage avec angoisse.

Comme pour la rassurer je lui pris la main, et elle me sourit tendrement avant que je ne l'entraine à la suite de Vlad. Il nous montra le grand salon de la main et nous y pénétrâmes. Bella murmurait des mots paniqué, marchant dans tout les sens. Vlad la suivait de son regard effrayant, immobile telle une statue au milieu de la pièce. J'étais pour ma part très angoissé de la réaction de Nessie, tout comme l'était Bella. D'ailleurs son odeur me parvint intensément et je du reculer dans un coin de la pièce, conscient que mon contrôle serait de courte durée. Mais il fallait que j'assiste à ce moment, il le fallait.

Je cessai de respirer quand la porte s'ouvrit vivement et mes yeux se rivèrent sur elle. Elle n'entra même pas et s'écroula en pleurant démesurément, cachant son visage entre ses mains alors que les sanglots secouaient son corps. Emmett sourit tendrement et Bella accouru auprès d'elle les bras tendus. Si j'avais pu pleurer mes yeux se seraient humidifier et mon cœur se serrait serré.

- Mon bébé, ma petite fille ! Calme-toi mon trésor ! Dit-elle en la prenant dans une tendre étreinte.

Pitié, laissez-moi aussi les rejoindre, laissez-moi la prendre et la serrer contre moi… Pitié… Mais mes espoirs étaient vains, car déjà le démon se réveillait en moi et je me collai un peu plus contre le mur, légèrement tremblant. Je me sentais si loin d'eux, et j'aurai tout donné pour être à la place d'Emmett ou alors de posséder le don de Bella. Vlad me toisait sous ses sourcils sombres.

- Emmett !

Je reposai mes yeux sur les trois jeunes vampires. Emmett saisi Nessie pour qu'elle la lâche et Bella recula auprès de moi. La jeune-fille la regardait en pleurant toujours, retenue par les bras tendres et puissants de son fiancé.

- Je t'aime chérie ! Lança-t-elle avec une pointe de tristesse mais avec un large sourire.

- Je crois qu'elle t'aime aussi Bella ! Railla Emmett en envoya un regard amusé à sa sœur alors qu'il tenait toujours la malheureuse contre lui.

Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et j'esquissai un mince sourire, qui s'effaça vite sous l'effort que j'entretenais. Vlad s'approcha alors de sa mère et je perçus quelques bribes de conversation. Il lui expliquait comment il avait organisé leur rapatriement et elle hochait la tête avec reconnaissance. Elle devait bien être la seule à ne pas être gênée par l'imposante prestance du Comte. Nessie releva tout à coup ses merveilleuses pupilles larmoyantes vers moi et mon ventre se noua. Je devais dire quelque chose… Et que ça ne fasse pas trop forcé.

- On s'est bien débrouillé pas vrai ? Dis-je avec un sourire, empêchant mes lèvres de trembler.

- C'est grâce à toi Ryan ! S'exclama-t-elle en tentant de m'approcher, mais Emmett la retint et m'envoya un regard désolé.

J'essayai de tout faire pour qu'elle ne voie pas ma tristesse de ne pouvoir la toucher, mais il devait être facile de s'en apercevoir. Surtout pour elle qui me connaissait tant. Son visage s'attrista et l'envie la dévorait, mais elle ne bougea pas, se contentant simplement de me regarder avec affection.

- Que vas-tu faire maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

Emmett releva aussi ses prunelles d'or pour me contempler avec gravité. Je déglutis difficilement… Qu'allais-je faire ? He bien j'allais tout faire pour qu'elle reste en sécurité. Cela impliquait donc que je me tienne le plus loin possible d'elle pendant une longue année. Mais je n'allais pas le lui dire de cette manière, je ne voulais pas lui faire de la peine. Je cherchai alors la meilleure façon de m'exprimer. Qu'allais-je donc faire ?

- Attendre, Nessie… Dis-je doucement en inclinant un peu mon beau visage.

Je vis ses yeux s'embuer, mais elle ravala toute émotion pour ne pas me faire souffrir d'avantage. Je sentis alors le regard de Bella se poser sur moi et je la contemplai à mon tour. Son regard était si tendre et reconnaissant, il me redonna du baume au cœur. Vlad sentit que la scène devenait trop tragique pour la jeune Nessie et il quitta sa posture stoïque pour venir près de moi et poser une main réconfortante sur mon épaule, sans même me regarder. Ce geste était déjà démesuré pour le personnage, il devait faire beaucoup d'efforts.

- Je veillerai sur lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se contrôler. Je pourrai en même temps veiller à ce que son pouvoir reste inconnu de nos confrères. Dit-il de sa voix grave et de cet accent roumain très fort.

Je me mordis la joue pour ne pas sourire bêtement. En tout cas Nessie sembla rassurée, tout comme moi. Nous n'avions jamais reparlé de ça avec Vlad, car je n'avais jamais eu la force de parler sentiments face à ce visage si dur et menaçant. Emu, je détournai mes yeux de lui et me concentrai sur mon amie. Mon corps se mit à trembler de nouveau, et j'essayai une nouvelle fois de retenir mon aura menaçante, mais cela devenait dur. Je sentis Vlad me presser deux fois l'épaule, comme en une sorte de code secret, et Emmett hocha la tête.

C'était la preuve qu'il était temps pour moi de m'éloigner. Je contemplai son superbe visage une dernière fois, conscient que je ne le reverrai plus avant très longtemps, et mon cœur se noua violement. Je fermai les yeux en cessant de respirer et quittait précipitamment la pièce. Je couru le long des couloirs, arrêtant ma course dès que l'odeur fut assez lointaine pour calmer mes pulsions carnassières. Je frappai alors furieusement mon poing dans le mur et il s'y encastra de quelques centimètres en faisant trembler le couloir. Je reculai jusqu'à ce que mon dos tape l'autre coté du couloir et m'y laissai glisser. Je posai mes coudes sur mes genoux repliés et y fourrai mon visage. J'étais anéanti. Je suppliai un quelconque dieu qu'il m'offre des larmes, pour pouvoir expulser cette souffrance hors de moi. Mais mon corps fabuleux restait de marbre à mes appels de détresse.

Je venais de la voir pour la dernière fois et je n'avais même pas pu lui dire adieu…


End file.
